Living For The Moment
by Besarki
Summary: Two years after Hana's birth, Anna leaves her son behind in Funbari. Years later, Hana leaves the inn in search of his real parents, but with his father's soul at risk and his mother fighting for their lives, things are sure to get ugly. YohAnnaHana
1. Chance Meeting

Besarki: It's been a while, huh? Wellllll, I return! Muha! Past conversations are in _italics_. Present conversations are normal so don't be irked by the format. It's not all like that.

Almost forgot this...Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or anything relating to Shaman King. I also don't any of the songs used. There. I said it. SO DON'T BUG ME ABOUT IT!

For every chapter, I'll have a little portion of a song at the bottom of the first author's note. This one is Everyday is a Winding Road by Sheryl Crow.

_Jump in, let's go  
Lay back, enjoy the show  
Everybody gets high, everybody gets low,  
These are the days when anything goes_

* * *

_Why the heck is it so hot out here?_

Even as I thought this, little droplets of sweat were dripping down my face and soaking my wild blond hair. Heat is no friend of mine.

I'm Hana.

I'm seven years old and I'm a shaman. I won't bother explaining what those are, because, as far as I'm concerned, everyone knows what a shaman is. At least, everyone in my life does. Though that's beside the point.

What _isn't_ is that Japan is definitely not supposed to be this hot.

My mother says that it's hot like this because the Spirit of Fire is still on the loose, but I know she's lying.

When I say _my mother_, I'm talking about my real mother, and not Tamao. I figured that one out a while ago. Confused? I'll explain.

You see, a few months ago, I found a box of old pictures. Well, I guess they weren't all that old since I was able to recognize Tamao, Horohoro, Pirika, and Ryu in a lot of them. Anyway, the pictures themselves featured a group of people that I now know to have been a bunch of shamans. At first, I thought they were just old friends of Ryu and my "mother," but if that were the case, I wouldn't have recognized anyone other than the four I mentioned earlier.

But I did.

In almost every picture, there was a man who looked a lot like me, only he had black hair and his eyes were different. (AN: I'm assuming that Hana has his mother's golden eyes. Edit: He actually does have Yoh's eyes, but since this is a semi-plot point, I'm not changing it ;). Okay, another edit: Turns out Hana DOES have Anna's eyes. Takei just can't make up his mind) I guessed early on that he was my father, Asakura Yoh. "Yoh, Horohoro, and Ren - 1999" which was written in black marker on the back of one of them cemented that notion. However, even though I recognized his face because of my own, that didn't mean that I remembered having seen him before.

The blond-haired woman who stood with him in a few of the pictures was a different story.

I couldn't remember where, but I had definitely seen _her_ sometime in my life. Sometime in the past, she was a part of my life. Which part, I wasn't sure of. That is, I wasn't sure of until I asked Ryu.

The day after I found the pictures, I confronted Ryu with a picture of the blonde lady and my dad.

_"Hey, Ryu! I found this picture yesterday of these old friends of yours and I'm trying to remember this lady's name. You don't remember who she is, do you?" _Bokuto no Ryu, being the airhead he is, instantly blurted out that she was Asakura Anna, my okaa. Of course, he realized that he shouldn't have said that pretty much the instant he answered. Then he blew his chances of claiming that he mistook her for Tamao because a second later, he slapped his hand over his mouth and his eyes widened to the size of saucers.

That's Ryu for you.

I tried to play dumb and act all confused, hoping that he wouldn't realize that he'd just fallen into my trap, but he wasn't _that_ oblivious. I had a feeling that he'd fallen for this many times before.

_"That mother of yours did that all the time!"_ He had yelled.

_"Did what?"_

_"Trap people with words! Whenever she couldn't find out what she wanted from the ghosts, she'd trick either me or Horohoro into telling her!"_

_"So a lot, then, cause Ponchi and Konchi are kinda useless."_

_"Not those ghosts! The other ghosts! The ones that had already departed and could see everything!"_

_"What the heck are you talking about Ryu? For one, that doesn't make sense. If the ghosts could see everything then she wouldn't need to ask you, but that's kinda irrelevant. Mom can't call spirits that already departed. She's no Itako."_

_"Don't play me for a fool, little mister! I know exactly what you're doing!"_

_"...?"_

_"HANA!"_

_"RYU!" _And then I had laughed.

After a long conversation and a lot of finger-crossed promises not to say anything to Tamao, I said goodbye to a jittery Ryu and headed for home. Though it was a few miles back to the onsen, the walk didn't take particularly long, but it gave me some time to _think_.

I won't deny that I felt pretty betrayed at the time. My parents went somewhere far away and left me behind. Yeah, I was probably pretty young then and would have been a pain in the butt to carry around, but then why couldn't they have just waited a few years? Surely I wasn't that much of a burden...was I?

I stopped and bit my tongue to keep from crying. No way was I that useless. Besides, if the rumors were true, I was the son of the Shaman King and the Shaman Queen, two of the most powerful individuals in existence. Surely, I had inherited some of that power so surely I wasn't useless.

A moment later, I returned with a vengeance. My sadness had turned to anger for their doubt in me. Who did they think they were leaving me behind like this? Huh? I should just march right up to them and _demand_ to know why they did such things.

And that's exactly what I decided to do.

I ran the rest of the way home, formulating a plan for sneaking out undetected.

My "mom" was cooking dinner when I ran through the door, which worked out great for me. If she was preoccupied cooking, she wouldn't see me _packing_. Though, even if she had, it wouldn't have stopped me. My resolve had formed: I had to find my _real_ mom and dad. I had a bone to pick with them.

So, the next morning, before daybreak, I grabbed my backpack, wrote a note saying how sorry I was for leaving, and set out on my quest. I was prepared to travel half-way across the globe, maybe farther, to find my parents, and, to be honest, I thought I was going to have to. No such thing happened. At least, not for one of them.

I arrived in the next town about a week into my journey. I was being an idiot and searching for clues around people who had never heard of a shaman before. It wasn't a very promising start.

I combed the entire town and ultimately ended up in the last place I wanted to be: a bar. A creepy bar, at that. Pretty much everyone in there was creepy--mostly scary-looking men and slutty women. Not a playground.

I was about to leave and try the next town when I heard two men talking about a lady in the corner with a bizarre-looking tree symbol on her dress. I, being a moron, got all offended because my family's symbol was a tree and started mouthing off to this scary dude.

He kicked me in the stomach.

At that point, I knew I was in trouble. This guy wasn't a shaman so my shamanic powers were utterly useless (AN: Too young to make an oversoul). A bunch of people yelled at him for hurting me since I was only a kid, but they all shut up when he ripped a gun out of his coat.

He picked me up by my collar and held me up in front of his face. I couldn't breathe. I seriously thought I was gonna die. And then he suddenly gasped and his face got all screwed up. He let me go, then, a second later, fell to the floor, revealing a cloaked woman standing behind him. I couldn't see much of her, only that she had blond hair and a black dress. Oh, and glowing blue eyes, but that didn't strike me as all that weird then since I was a shaman and all.

Anyway, you'd think that, at that point, I'd be prepared for anything. I'd now been held at gunpoint, thrown in jail, been abandoned by my parents, and all sorts of other outlandish things. In theory, I should have been ready for anything life could throw at me.

To be blunt, I wasn't. I don't think anyone would have been.

I expected a, '_You shouldn't be in here'_ or an '_Are you okay?' _Sure. That would be perfectly normal. After all, some guy just attacked me and I sure as hell shouldn't have been in a bar.

The once glowing blue eyes should have been a big hint that this lady _wasn't_ normal. Rather than help me up like anyone _normal_ would, the psycho grabbed my sleeve and dragged me out of the building. I was vaguely reminded of my mom, er..._Tamao._ Shudder. Bad memories.

I kicked and screamed and demanded that she let me go, but I might as well have been speaking a different language for all the success that had. This woman was not about to be deterred.

It didn't take long for me to realize that this lady's behavior was screaming serial killer, but, for some reason, I couldn't bring myself to call for help. I can't say that she seemed somewhat serene because, believe me, she didn't. At all. However, she didn't strike me as dangerous. Okay, another lie. She _did_ strike me as dangerous, only, not dangerous to me.

This cloaked woman was a shaman. I was sure of it.

And shaman were good people, right? That's what my dad used to say, according to Ryu, anyway.

I was pulled back to reality when the lady suddenly released my arm and let me fall to the ground.

_"Ow! What was that for?!"_ I shouted at her. We had somehow ended up in a forest with me on the floor and her a few paces off, mumbling curses at the trunk of a nearby tree.

_"For being stupid. You could have been killed, you idiot."_

_"I've been through worse than a little bar fight."_

_"Oh, have you? Ryu hasn't been doing his job very well, then."_

That derailed me. _"...Y-You know Ryu?"_

_"Of course."_

_"How?" _I shakily asked her. _"And how do you know me?"_

_"Now, you assumed that. I never said I knew you."_

_"Don't be a jerk, lady. I know you do."_

A nearly invisible smile crossed her face after I said that, and she paused before answering. _"Hmph. You've grown disrespectful, Hana,"_ She confirmed.

_"So you do know me!" _I excitedly yelled back.

_"You already knew, didn't you?_

_"I had a feeling."_

_"Feelings can be bad. Don't rely on them too much."_

_"Whatever lady."_ For some reason, that made her laugh. It was a sound I _very_ vaguely recognized, but I wasn't about to tell her that. _"What's so funny?"_

_"Nothing. You just remind me of someone."_

_"You're not going to tell me who, huh?"_

_"Nope. Even if I did, though, it wouldn't make a difference. You don't know him. Not personally."_

_"Then why bring it up?"_

_"I don't know."_

I frowned and crossed my arms. _"You're really weird."_

_"I've been told that before, though for different reasons."_

_"Like...?"_

_"You ask too many questions!"_

_"Jeez, sorry for being curious."_

_"Curiosity can kill."_

_"How morbid."_

_"Morbid? Do you really know what that means?"_

_"Yeah, it's like gruesome, right?"_

_"I'm impressed."_

I grinned at the strange woman who seemed so very familiar to me. I had to admit that I was proud of myself.

_"I'm impressed with your vocabulary, but not so much with your survival skills."_

_"Hey!" _I argued. How rude to turn a compliment around.

_"Leaving home like you did wasn't smart, Hana. Especially alone."_

_"You're not the boss of me. You can't tell me what to do."_

_"On the contrary. I will _always_ be in charge of you. I hold a position which isn't so easy to replace."_

_"Ha! Who do you think you are, my mom?"_ I demanded, trying to be tough. I thought it was a good argument, and would have run with it...had it not been for that knowing smirk on her face.

I remember staring at her with a confused expression for a few seconds before my face went completely blank. The next thing I knew, she was crouching in front of me, her hood down and her long blond hair falling over her shoulders.

_"My name is Asakura Anna. I am your mother, Hana."_

Okaa-san was in the next town over, mulling over how to apologize for ditching me. Turns out that she knew about Tamao's act and had even been to the onsen a few weeks before I left just to check on me. No one saw her of course, but I guess that was to be expected.

My mother told me everything that had happened the Shaman Fight, something that everyone else refused to spill. My father _had_ become Shaman King and had, in turn, died, leaving my mom to raise me alone. For almost two years, she cared for me without complaint. Tamao and Ryu lived with the two of us in the inn, but they didn't really do much to help her. Tamao was really young and Ryu had no experience with children so mostly, they just observed.

Then, one day, my mother sensed a familiar presence somewhere far off. She wanted to go investigate, but, if it wasn't who she thought it was(AN: Meaning that it would be Hao, not Yoh), then she could have been killed, and, had I been with her, so could I. Not going didn't seem like an option, but with me around, things were complicated. She apologized profusely for not taking me and couldn't seem to find words for how hard it had been to leave me behind, but, ultimately, she did. I was left in the care of Tamao and Ryu who would act as my surrogate mother and uncle until she got back. _If_ she got back.

About six months ago, she tracked the presence all the way to America where she ran into the remaining few of Hao's loyal cronies. They sensed the presence too and were sure it was their master, Hao-sama. Kaa-san kicked them around until they split. She was a lot stronger than they were, and they knew that. However, Kaa-san had a weakness that they didn't.

You got it: Me.

Those low-lifes were planning on sneaking back to Japan and kidnapping me. _Killing two birds with one stone_, Okaa-san told me.

And so she had to run _alllll_ the way back to Japan to get me. Of course, go figure, it was all a trap to throw her off the trail. Seeing as how she was already in _China_ by the time she realized this, though, she decided to just come back and get me anyway, just to be safe and save her from taking _another _trip back were the scenario to repeat itself.

And so here we are, sweating waterfalls as we head toward the edge of Japan. In a few days, we'll be preparing to leave for Europe where we'll undoubtedly meet all sorts of trouble since neither of us can speak anything besides Japanese or extremely broken English. That's okay, though. These things are expected and easily overcame. Plus, we've got bigger fish to fry and we've got a Shaman King to save.

_We're on our way._

* * *

Besarki: Rushed the beginning cause I hate beginnings. Next chapter will be better. Hana seems a little Redseb-ish, no? And Anna's a bit on the OOC side in this first part, but...whatever. So, yeah, I kinda rushed this. Used conjunctions as starters and all sorts of other grammar taboo. I wanted to get it out before the finale for the manga premieres and everyone's all, YOU IS (yes, is) WRONG! I doubt anything even remotely close to this will happen. SO DON'T COME BACK IN A MONTH AND SAY, "HAHA! TOLD YOU THAT WOULDN'T HAPPEN!!" Oh, and my Japanese sucks so I won't be using it much :)


	2. Campfire Songs

Besarki: :O I had no right to expect that many reviews and threats! You can do that again, yes? Please? I update quickly if you do! But anyway, hello! Welcome to chapter 2 which is about half as long as chapter 1 and a total detail-stuffed filler! Oh, and the chapter title is a play on the title Fubari no Uta since uta apparently means song or whatever. No one sings in this chapter. Fear not!

Okay, so after receiving several rather confused reviews, I've come to realize that I'm about as clear as muddy water. AND SO! BEHOLD! A CONVENIENT LITTLE GUIDE OUTLINING THE CONCEPTS OF THIS STORY!

The year is 2008.

Anna is 23. Yoh is 23. Hana is 7.  
Yoh, Hao, Mikihisa, Faust, and all X-Laws besides Lyserg and Jeanne are dead.  
I do not know if the other characters who appeared in the manga (no anime exclusives will appear) will show up in this story.  
Most of Hao's minions are either dead or have withdrawn their loyalty. I don't know which ones remain, but I'll figure it out by the time they're due to show up.  
Yoh defeated Hao and became Shaman King, ultimately dying.  
Anna sensed a familiar presence five years ago and left to find the source. She recognized the presence as being one of the Asakura twins trying to pass back onto the mortal plane, thus forth resurrecting himself. This is nothing new for Hao, but since Yoh is shaman king, he may have the ability to do this as well. She is convinced it's Yoh. Hao's few remaining followers are sure it's Hao. There is no proof pointing to either one so they just have to go and cross their fingers.  
The presence came from somewhere in North America. Anna was close to it when she had to turn around and retrieve Hana.  
Anna's eyes are goldish unless she is in a trance.  
Anna no longer has EITHER of Hao's shikigami. She still has the 1080 among other things...  
Hana is incapable of making an oversoul AT THIS TIME.

**IN A NUTSHELL:**  
**-Both Hao and Yoh died seven years ago, but one of them is in the process of resurrecting himself.**  
**-Anna sensed a presence and left in search of it. Shortly before she reached it, she met up with Hao's minions who threatened her son. They were bluffing, but rather than take a chance, she went back for Hana.**  
**-Yoh is 23**  
**-Anna is 23**  
**-Hana is 7**  
**-It's currently 2008**  
**-Anna no longer has Zenki and Kouki.**  
**-Hana isn't strong enough to make an oversoul.**  
**-Anna's eyes are an extremely light brown--almost gold. When she puts herself in a trance and uses her Itako powers, her eyes glow blue (as seen early on in the anime).**

Mother:  
Okaa-san and Kaa-san both mean mother. The latter is more like _mom _than _mother,_ though. Sure you all knew that already. When speaking to his mother directly, Hana will always address her as Okaa-san or Kaa-san. I'm trying to keep some consistency.

Oh, also: This chapter is dedicated to who I believe to be Smart Angel. Thank you much for the encouraging email!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Take me above your light  
Carry me through the night  
Hold me secure in flight  
Sing me to sleep tonight_

_~Hello Seattle, Owl City_  
**(**One of the themes that inspired this story :) **)**

* * *

"This is delicious!" I shouted as I ripped yet another chunk out of the fish in my hands. I had no idea what kind of fish it was, but whatever the type, it was sure good.

Kaa-san glanced up at me from across the crackling fire, and a small smirk cross her face.

"It's a good thing you like it. This is about to be our diet for the next week or so."

My good mood was instantly shattered as an array of horrible possibilities swarmed inside my head. "Week?! We're not swimming, are we?"

"If we were swimming, it would take a lot longer than a week." Okay, good. That was the worst of them.

"Riding giant seahorses?"

"Okay, Aquaman." I didn't even want to know how she knew about an American comic book character.

"Flying?" I suggested, though I was pretty sure that wasn't it.

"On what?" And I was right.

"Grrr...I was just asking."

"As was I."

"That's not funny, Kaa-san."

"I wasn't trying to be funny."

"Good, cause you weren't."

"Such an attitude," She noted offhandedly.

"I get it from you," I snickered.

She smiled, too. She couldn't argue with that. "You do."

I grinned and took another bite out of my fish. I'd been with Okaa-san for roughly a week now, but, to be honest, it seemed more like a few years more than a few days. The fact that she'd raised me for the first two years of my life helped, I guess. So I suppose it was sort of like just picking up were she left off.

Just with extremely different circumstances, which were dangerous and far-reaching, but whatever. Beggers can't be choosers.

"Don't you have a spirit ally, Hana?" She randomly asked. I was caught off guard by the question, but I did catch a hint something within it. The way she asked made me think that she already knew the answer.

"Yeah, of course," I said, whipping off my backpack and pulling a mortuary tablet out of the biggest pocket. I dropped my bag and tapped the tablet twice. "You can come out now," I told my spirit. Almost immediately, the tablet glowed and an orange nekomata emerged from the surface.

My feline spirit ally glistened and took shape beside me. He bowed and removed his pipe from his mouth.

"Ah, good evening, young master," He greeted, his striped tails swishing. My spirit ally was about a thousand times as polite as all the others I'd met thus far.

"Good evening, Matamune." I took a fish from the campfire and set it before him. An offering.

He eyed it for a moment before smiling lightly. "Arigato."

I grinned.

Matamune had been my spirit ally since shortly after my birth. I don't honestly remember ever meeting him. It feels like I've just known him forever.

He was strong. Really strong. My mana was kinda low, all things considered, but with Matamune, I hardly ever lost a battle.

Matamune nodded once, and turned to my mother. He jumped a bit, like he wasn't expecting to see her there.

"And Anna-sama," He said, somewhat astonished. "You're looking well."

"I could say the same for you, Matamune," She returned. It didn't occur to me at the time that Kaa-san might know Matamune from somewhere _other_ than his current vocation.

"What about your spirit ally, Kaa-san?" I asked, changing the topic the slightest bit. "You've got one, too, right? Why don't you bring him out?"

I didn't like mischievous grin she gave me. I didn't like it one bit.

"He's a little big," She told me. "And meeting him right before bed might not be the best idea."

"Why not? Is your spirit ally the boogie man?" I joked, laughing.

"You'll just have to wait and find out, won't you?"

Matamune looked as suspicious as I did. In fact, he looked even more suspicious, like he might have more of an idea than I did.

"Okaa-san..." I hedged, a little nervous now.

"You'll meet him when you do," She said, waving her hand dissmissively. "No point in worrying now."

"But-"

"Nope. Don't ask."

"Why not?!"

"You stress too much, Hana. Relax a little. Don't judge a book by it's cover. Don't judge a spirit by it's description."

"But then why did you-" She cut me off by placing her hand over my mouth.

"Settle down," She said, softer and more soothing than usual. She moved her hand back to her side, and turned her attention to the black canvas above her. "Just look at the sky. It's beautiful tonight."

I looked up at it involuntarily, and had to admit, she was right. Seeing the stars made me feel better somehow. So many of them in that condensed little space. The sky was just like Japan. Overcrowded, but really pretty.

I was glad I didn't say that aloud. I bet Kaa-san would have teased me if I had. Not that I care...okay, I do care...but only a little. Little, little bit. Just a little.

"What are you stressing over now?" She asked.

"Nothing," I lied. She shook her head, clearly not believing me.

"Whatever you say, Hana." She sighed and her gaze returned to the sky. "Whatever you say."

When I turned back to my mother, I noticed something I hadn't seen before: An odd glaze over her eyes that wasn't there five minutes ago.

I hadn't seen it before because it wasn't visibly there, and hadn't sensed it because Okaa-san was an excellent actress, but even the best fail sometimes.

She hid it well, but I could see it in her suddenly sullen eyes. The sheer loneliness and longing for someone who wasn't there, and hadn't been for seven years.

At that moment, my mother's mind was a thousand miles away from our little midnight campfire.

* * *

Besarki: Kind of a sad ending to this chapter, but everyone wanted Yoh so bad, so I had to at least hint towards a memory of him. There won't be a flashback next chapter so don't stress for everyone who hates those (like me). Another introduction chapter, sorry. If I could have, I would have skipped this chapter and gone straight to the ocean, but I can't because they can't go from a town near Funbari to the ocean in one chapter. Plus, I have to pound all the details out before we can actually begin the plot. Bah. But next chapter should be better. More action. Maybe even a fight! Wouldn't that be cool?

Having Hana call the sky _pretty _makes him sound a little bit gay, but get over it. He's 7. Seven-year-olds say stuff like that.

-.- I didn't spend as long on this one as I did the last. I admit that I wrote this in a few hours where the last one took several days. Sorry. I just want to get to heck out of Japan already and into America where I actually know where stuff is.

Oh, and the part with Matamune? I just love throwing wrenches into stuff. WAHAHAHA! Yeah, I'm not the first to use Matamune as Hana's spirit ally, but I think it fits, don't you?

Random-osity:  
Ah! I was checking the spelling of _arigato_ when I found this:

**"Thank you" in many languages:**

**Japanese [Izumo] (Japan) Dan san**

It's said differently in Izumo! That's so weird!

How do you say _you're welcome_? I found _do itashimashite_ (accent on the o, but ffnet wouldn't recognize that) but I don't know if that's it. Is it?

Hrmph. Anyway, Anna's spirit ally NEXT CHAPTER! Props to anyone who can guess what it is.


	3. Naka

Besarki: Sorry that this one took longer than the others. My computer crashed -.- . I think it was that April Fools virus. So I had to fix it then switch over to firefox -misses IE- and then...yeah. I also read vol 27 (or at least I tried to. Does looking at the pictures and translating a few little characters count?) which didn't just throw a wrench in my plans, but threw one at my head. I'm not saying it wasn't good, cause it totally was. Epically awesome is more like it. But it was way different than I thought it would be (I thought Yoh would die then be resurrected). I had to beat myself with several projectiles to remind myself that this is a _fanfic_ and isn't supposed to follow the plot of the real series exactly. Amidamaru being Hana's spirit ally made things a little difficult, but since Anna's was never revealed/never determined, I was able to get by.

BUT ANYWAY! Only one person guessed Anna's spirit ally. A lot of you were INSANELY close, but props go to **xmegaminoaix**. Good job!

Also, thank you xmegaminoaix and Smart Angel for reviewing for one chapter more than once. -Is happy-

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Around the world  
Around the world

_~Around the World, Daft Punk_

* * *

"Hey, Kaa-san," I said, offhandedly. Her head turned the slightest bit to look at me.

"Yes?" She replied. I sort of wished I hadn't said anything. No doubt she'd make me feel kind of dumb for bringing this up again.

"Um, you said you were in Aomori before you picked me up, right?"

She frowned, evidently confused by the direction this conversation had taken. "Yes, and...?"

"Well, I was just wondering why."

"Hana, I've explained this at least three times now."

"Yeah, I know, but..."

"I needed to stop at Osorezan before I picked you up," She said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, you told me that much, but you never told me why."

"I just did. To check on things. Make sure everything was okay."

"In _Osorezan_? Nothing is every okay there."

"Yes, I know."

"Then--"

"I meant, _as it should be,_" She amended.

I shot her a weird look. This wasn't making any sense to me.

I wasn't completely ignorant. I knew that Okaa-san was abandoned on Mt. Osore when she was little. I also knew that she and Tou-san almost lost their lives there back when they first met, though I admit that I was never brave enough to ask how.

In fact, I'm still not. "Whatever you say, Kaa-san."

Because trying to get her to explain would be futile and a total waste of time, I turned my thoughts to the journey ahead to kill time. We were going to through all of Europe rather than just crossing the Pacific Ocean because, for some reason, Okaa-san's "boat" refused to cross the Pacific. Kaa-san says that there may be something hiding in its depths, and she didn't want to take any unnecessary chances.

Personally, I think that we should just chance it. If whoever is resurrecting himself is resurrected and we aren't there, we're in big trouble. It's not like we're dealing with some gigantic water demon, right? So then, crossing the Pacific should be no big deal. Kaa-san wasn't having it when I told her that, though.

_"Caution is vital. Those who aren't careful get killed," _She had said.

I knew nothing about caution, to be brutally honest. My whole life had been spent on the edge. Caution to me was running out there and not looking back.

When I told Kaa-san that, she hit me.

_"Idiot! I can't believe you survived my absence!"_

_"Ow! That hurt!" _I screamed, clutching my cheek. Okaa-san was scary when she was being protective.  
_  
__"Baka! Life isn't just game that you can reset when you mess up!"_

_"I know that!"_

_"Obviously not. And Tamao and Ryu let you get away with living like that? I'll kill them!"_

_"Hey! Be nice to them! They took care of me while you were off doing kami knows what!"_

_"How dare you talk to me like that! Respect those older than you."_

_"Ha! You're like only ten years older!"_

_"Sixteen!"  
_  
Our screaming contest somehow ended with me asleep in my mother's arms as she walked down the coast of Japan. It's funny how things work out.

I was pulled away from my thoughts by a strange sensation in my feet. When I glanced down, I saw why.

I was up to my knees in water.

"Crap!" I yelled, jumping back about a foot and dragging nearly a gallon of saltwater with me. (AN: He's exaggerating.) "Why didn't you stop me?!"

Kaa-san shrugged. "You seemed content in your own little world. I didn't have the heart to interrupt." Liar. This was just her idea of revenge for my stupidity earlier.

I stuck my tongue out at her and stormed off in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going, Hana? Europe is this way."

When I turned around, I glared at her. "Why didn't you say that before?"

"You think I just stopped here for nothing?"

"Well, no, but..."

"Precisely, now stay back for a second."

"But-"

"_Stay back_," She repeated, scarier this time.

"Okay, okay. Fine," I said, holding my hands up as a sign of surrender. She didn't see them, though, as her attention was focused on a more peculiar scene than my raised hands.

Will-o-the-wisps--tons of them--were suddenly appearing in front of her. Though she wasn't facing me, I could see the blue light coming off her eyes as she mentally forced the spirit fire together.

Several seconds after they appeared, the will-o-the-wisps merged--joining together and taking the shape of something horrifying.

My curious breaths turned into petrified gasps as the creature before me took shape.

A single, yet humongous horn on its face with a set of smaller versions on its hands. Bizarre floral patterns on its diseased-looking pink skin. Jagged teeth, warped eyes. A slick tail that curled around it. The essence of danger. The embodiment of fear.

One minute, it was me and Okaa-san. The next, it was me, Kaa-san, and a monstrous Oni-demon. (AN: Yes, this is redundant, but I think it sounds better)

Matamune was out of his memorial tablet without me even calling him, hissing and shrieking at the demon in front of us. I don't know why, but he seemed particularly wary of this spirit.

"Don't," My mother warned. "This one's different."

"Different?" My nekomata spirit ally questioned, suspiciously it seemed. Regardless of her assurances, though, he didn't lower his guard. "How so?"

"This naka-oni is made of only one soul. Those weren't demon sprites you saw before, but pieces of his soul joining to recreate himself."

"What?" He asked. "Is that even possible?"

"It's the reject oni. In fact, you can hardly call it an oni. It's just one human--or animal--soul that became horribly twisted in hell. This is his way of repenting and returning to the main branch of the Great Spirit."

I, for one, had absolutely no idea what they were talking about. However, I was scared stiff by the presence of the oni and my mouth and brain couldn't seem to work well enough to form a single word, let alone a logical question.

"...How can you know this?" Matamune asked Kaa-san, breathless but utterly curious.

For a moment, my mother's eyes burned.

Matamune's eyes widened in that second. "You still have it," He said, shocked.

When she blinked, the fire vanished.

"Only at a fraction of it's former power. I can control it, but it's not as strong. It doesn't always work."

At _that_ moment, I suddenly got my voice back. "AHHHH! SEA MONSTER!" I yelled, running around like an idiot. For once, Kaa-san didn't smack me. I still got reprimanded, though.

"Stop, Hana. He won't hurt you."

"Rrrrrrrrrr..." The oni growled. His words spoke louder than hers.

"GWAAAAAAAAAAAAA! IT'S GONNA EAT ME!!"

"Hana!" She shouted. It wasn't her voice that made me stop, though. It was the huge demon hand that came crashing down into the sand. Nearly gave me heart failure.

Truthfully, I think it nearly gave Kaa-san and Matamune heart failure, too, and one of them was already dead.

The Naka-Oni ripped his hand out of the ground and crossed it over the other one like an _X _over his chest. It was a strange sight, but I think that was his way of saying _sorry_.

"Um...um..." I struggled to say anything, but nothing came out.

Kaa-san's hood was up when she came over to me, and I'd bet money that it was because her face was completely white, and she didn't want me to know, which I obviously did.

Ha! Who'd have thought it? Kaa-san as terrified as me for once. Hahaha. Haha...ha...

I guess it would've been funnier if it had been for something other than me nearly dying.

Gah. Oh well. A scare is a scare. Shit happens.

* * *

Besarki: So yeah, the real reason that they're going through Europe instead is because when I first started this, I forgot about the Pacific Ocean. Yes, I know. I'm an idiot. But it's a good thing, in a way. If they just crossed the Pacific and arrived in the US, then the story would be like, 8 chapters max.

About the naka-oni: Yes, it's different from the one in the Osorezan Revoir arc. I changed it's design the slightest bit to show that it really isn't like those other demons. By the way, for those who don't know. Naka-Oni is the Japanese name of Medium-Sized Demon. I used Naka-Oni instead of Medium-Sized Demon for several reasons. The biggest one being that Medium-Sized Demon sounds retarded.

Also, this chapter starts out crappy because I had a different start originally, but I didn't want to completely erase it so I edited it to make it work.

Anyone noticed that the chapters are starting to get shorter? Heh heh heh. This might be longer than last chapter in body because most of the word count from last chapter was sadly from my guidish thing at the top, but whatever.

Next chapter will either be a chapter titled _Definition of a Demon_ or will involve a certain someone that you've all been asking for. Either way it will deal with someone's who's dead since 4 is apparently pronounced the same way as death in Japanese. Oy vay. Tell me which you'd rather see in a review.

KAYTHANKSBYE!


	4. Speak

Besarki: UGAWA! No, I don't know what that was. So I actually finished this chapter yesterday, but it was only a few days since my last update, and I didn't want to update yet so I held off on it and started chapter 5, which takes place in Russia. Speaking of which, are any of you living in Europe or know any of the countries well? I'm only sending Anna and Hana to places I know stuff about. I've been to Italy, I'm descended from Russians, I was in Paris for like 12 hours, and I know a little about England and Spain.

That means they're going to Russia (because there's absolutely no way to avoid it) and Italy for sure. Probably Spain since I know a decent amount of Spanish. England won't be hard...but I guess that's it. If any of you Europeans wanna help out the American with Europe, that would be great!

Anyway, this chapter is mostly dialogue. The first part has no description and therefore, is no one's POV. The second part flips back to Hana's POV. The bolded **Hana** indicates that we're back with Hana, Anna, and Naka-Oni.

By the way, I meant to reply to everyone's reviews...but I forgot...sorry. **-.-;**

Kay. Guess that's all.

Actually, no it's not. I lied. Quickly before we begin: I suck at writing guys above the age of ten. I'm horrible. Like, terrible horrible. Please forgive how awful I make you know who sound.

------------------

_If you cut me I suppose I would bleed_

_The colors of the evening stars (my darling)__  
_

_You can go anywhere you wish cause I'll be there _

_Wherever you are __(my darling)  
_

_  
(Wherever you are)_

_  
__~The Technicolor Phase, Owl City_

* * *

**_Anna..._**

_..._

**_Anna..._**

_..._

**_Oh, stop that. I know you hear me._**

_Kami, Yoh. It's like, two in the morning._

**_Sorry. You know I can only reach you when you're asleep._**

_I know._

**_So anyway, you're looking pretty well._**

_As always. You sound the same as usual as well._

**_Yup. Just me and a bunch of dead guys._**

_Don't give me that crap. You and your lovely brother are the only ones on that plane._

**_Hahaha. Yeah._**

_..._

**_What?_**

_You're an idiot._

**_As you've told me._**

_And your son's an idiot._

_**Oh, be nice to him.**_

_I'm very nice to him. Nice for me, at least._

**_You don't give yourself enough credit._**

_Shut up, Yoh._

**_Sorry._**

_..._

**_..._**

_..._

**_What? You not saying anything?_**

_I'm trying to sleep._

**_Kami, Anna! I haven't seen you in seven years!_**

_But I talk to you almost every night! Hana wonders why I'm so grumpy in the morning, and it's not like I can tell him it's because his father keeps me up every god damn night._

**_Would you rather I left you alone?_**

_Don't be ridiculous. _

**_Then don't complain! Hahaha._**

_Bastard._

**_Hey!_**

_..._

**_Anna!_**

_You pick the worst nights._

_**Sorry.**_

_And stop apologizing._

_**Sor-er, sor-no! Aw, crap.**_

_Moron._

**_Hahaha._**

_You laugh too much._

_**No, you just don't laugh enough. C'mon, smile every once in a while. Hey, that rhymed!**_

_It's hard enough taking care of one child. I can't handle a second one._

**_What, you pregnant?_**

_Argh! I can't take your stupidity! And no, I'm not._

_**That's good, I guess...**_

_You actually thought I might be? That would mean I was cheating on you, and you know I'd never do that._

**_Yeah, I know. I was just teasing._**

_Liar. You were worried._

**_Sorry. Most people would remarry after this long._**

_You and I were technically never married, Yoh. So it's a little difficult to _re_marry._

**_Are you trying to hint at something?_**

_No. Just making a point._

**_Oh._**

_..._

**_..._**

_Our talks are always so pointless._

**_Ha. I know._**

_Let's talk about something actually worthwhile for once._

**_Okay! ...Like what?_**

_..._

_**Ha! I'm imagining your face right now, and it looks funny!**_

_Act your age._

**_Which age? Physical or chronological?_**

_..._

**_Anna?_**

_I never thought of that._

**_Thought of what?_**

_Yoh, I'm twenty three years old. What if you're resurrected at sixteen?_

**_Oh, is that all?_**

_This is a serious problem, Yoh._

**_You think? But listen to my voice. It's deeper than it used to be, so if that's me out there, then I bet I'll be twenty three, too._**

_Are you sure?_

**_No, but why would just my voice change, you know?_**

_That's true._

**_Oh, by the way, did you find out that you were 23 for sure?_**

_No, I haven't found anything out about my past, but you know, I'm not really looking._

**_More important things to do?_**

_Like rip Ryu and Tamao into a thousand tiny pieces?_

_**Huh?**_

_Did you know that Hana was in jail?_

**_What?!_**

_He was torturing some American tourists. Mistook them for thieves or something._

_**Oh, so then he was trying to be good. I bet he just got scared cause he didn't know English.**_

_Yoh! Do _not_ commend such behavior!_

_**Why not? It's not like he meant any harm.**_

_You're horrible._

**_Raaoowwr! I'm an oni! Hahaha._**

_Bastard! That wasn't funny at all!_

**_Hehehe. Sorry, Anna. Couldn't resist._**

_Don't test me. Just because I can't control an Oo Oni doesn't mean I can't call them._

_**...**_

_..._

**_..._**

_...Yoh?_

_**Ha! Scared you.**_

_I'll kill you!_

**_Hahahaha._**

_..._

**_Whoops. Gotta go, Anna. I'll talk to you later okay?_**

_Fine._

**_Take care of Hana. I love you._**

_I love you, too. Goodbye, Yoh._

_-0-0-0-0-0-_

**Hana**

"_Kami! _Why am I drenched?!" Kaa-san suddenly yelled, making me jump off of Naka-Oni's back and into the ocean in surprise.

"Thanks a lot, Kaa-san!" I angrily shouted, shaking my fist and growling. Thanks to her sudden outburst, now we were both wet. Darn it!

Within a moment, I felt my mother's arms pulling me out of them sea and back onto her spirit ally's hide.

"Sorry," She said quietly. To my surprise, she seemed completely fine even though just ten minutes ago she looked comatose. Unfortunately, I did notice a worried frown on her face.

"Were you crying?" She asked, stunned.

"No," I quickly lied, turning away from her. Darn, there must still be tear streaks down my face.

I wasn't about to tell Okaa-san, but when she didn't wake up this morning, I got really scared. No matter how many times I asked her and no matter how much I nudged her, she wouldn't wake up. For a few minutes, I honestly thought she was dead. It wasn't until I remembered that you don't breathe when you're dead that I realized that she was still alive.

After two hours, though, she still didn't get up. I got worried. If my mother got sick and died, then I'd be alone with no parents. Then, when Naka had to move to avoid a little land mass, and Kaa-san rolled off his back and into the ocean, I thought for sure she would drown. But then Naka picked her up and returned her to his back without an ounce of worry.

When I asked him what was wrong with her, his answer was "Rrrrrrrr" which unfortunately, meant nothing to me.

With no other option, I just sat on Naka's back and stared at her. It never occurred to me that this could be normal for her.

"I'm sorry, Hana," She said, hugging me to her. "Sometimes I communicate with the spiritual world in my sleep and lose track of time. I should have told you about that. I apologize."

"Hmph." I wasn't letting up. Kaa-san scared the crap outta me. She wasn't getting away with just a simple apology.

"Still mad?" I was turned away from her with my arms crossed and my eyes squeezed shut.

"Hmph!"

She smirked. "I'll make you a deal. If you forgive me now, then when you get a little older, I'll teach you how to communicate with ghosts who have already passed over."

I opened one eye just a little bit. "You promise?"

"Yes, Hana."

"Okay, fine. I forgive you this time...BUT DON'T DO IT AGAIN!"

"I'll do my best."

I nodded then turned around to look at the huge oni-turned speed boat. "You know what I think?"

"What do you think?" She asked, humoring me, I guess.

"I think you should teach Naka how to talk."

"_Naka?_" She repeated, the word rolling off her tongue.

"Y'Know, _Naka...Naka-Oni._"

"What?"

"Naka-Oni's too long! Plus, Naka sounds more like a name and less like a breed of dog."

"...Dog?"

"Work with me here, Kaa-san."

"..."

"NAKA! BARREL ROLL!"

"WHAT?!"

Poor Kaa-san.

In a quick motion, Naka made a quick 360 roll, dunking us both in the ocean then whipping us back above the surface.

My boisterous laughter filled the air. Behind me, Kaa-san was shaking with rage, but I didn't really care. Naka and I were pals now--partners in crime! So what that Okaa-san ultimately decided Naka's actions and could shoot down any plan I devised! I didn't care. Then again, I didn't care about much.

It'd work out somehow. It always did.

I grinned as a mischief-ridden plan formulated in my head. With a sudden laugh, I sprang and rammed into Kaa-san, knocking us both back into the water.

Okaa-san surfaced about the same time as I did, and did she ever look mad.

"Wah! Kaa-san's on a rampage!" I yelled, swimming back to Naka as fast as I possibly could.

"HANA!" She yelled, bolting after me.

Even though my life was probably in danger, I couldn't help but laugh like a maniac. These were the days I loved to have. The days I wouldn't trade for the world.

A plane away, a man was laughing. Laughing at us.

* * *

Besarki: That last line? Hana's POV, but Hana doesn't know that. Confusing, I know. But Yoh showed up! That counts for something, right? Meh. Believe it or not, I _still _don't have a defined plot. I know that we'll be goin' through Europe, but as of now, I only know two characters that will stand in Hana and Anna's way. Okay, so I know a little more than that. Up to now, it's sort of been character development. Next chapter will probably begin plot development, though. So enough of these oneshot-esque chapters, already! Bwa!


	5. Whispers in the Dark

Besarki: So, I whipped out a map before I wrote more than a single line in this chapter. Looks like I went the wrong way again so, as of now, Japan is officially _north_ of Russia :) -Fails geography every year-

Concerning Yoh and **Smart Angel**'s request: I can fulfill both of those. There will be a few more Yoh and Anna conversations, then there will be a chapter in **YOH'S POV**. Yes, you heard (read) me right. However, something will happen in that chapter which will prevent the Asakuras from talking again for a while. Oh, it's gonna be great!

You know what else is great? This little picture of Hana, Anna, and Yoh that I added a water reflection-animation effect to! It's so cute. -Watches Hana in the water- :) I have ADD. Have you noticed? No, I seriously do, though. That's why my stuff is so scatter-brained. Gahahaha. If anyone wants to see it, I'll put it up on photobucket. Tee hee. So cute.

Back to the actual chapter stuff.

Only fair to warn you: I said that my ancestors were Russian, but I don't know much about the place. So, sorry if I mess up. I'll keep description of the area to a minimum, though, so we should be okay.

I don't like this chapter at all. In fact, it'd be in everyone's best interest for me to just scrap and rewrite it, but I have issues with rewriting stuff. The first half is worse than the second, but they're both bad. So, I apologize, but this chapter sucks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes  
I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark_

_~Whispers in the Dark, Skillet  
_

* * *

I shivered violently as we stepped onto chilled the land. Okaa-san pulled a blanket out of her backpack and placed it around my shoulders before speaking.

"We're in Russia, Hana," She said, crossing her own arms. The air was so cold that I could see the fog when she exhaled.

"And Russia is cold," I concluded. She nodded sagely.

"It only gets colder the higher up you go."

"Great..." I mumbled.

"Don't worry. We won't be here long."

"A few days at least, right? Russia is huge!"

Before Kaa-san could answer, a tall man in heavy clothing stopped before us. He had a big black beard and a funny hat on as well as a huge coat and gloves. As I looked over him, he scrutinized us both then barked something in a foreign tongue. Well, I guess it wasn't foreign here.

Kaa-san frowned and pulled me closer to her. Naka stood behind her, but the man clearly couldn't see him. Nor could he see Matamune who stood loyally at my side.

"Do you know any Russian, Matamune?" Kaa-san muttered under her breath. Matamune's ears perked.

"A small amount," He answered.

The Russian man was glaring suspiciously at us now. Kaa-san shouldn't have mumbled.

"Well, hurry up and tell me how to say something!" I hissed.

"What would you like to say?"

"Anything!"

Matamune shrugged and ran off some apparently Russian line which I quickly butchered, making the Russian man laugh.

With a big grin, the bearded man patted me on the head and went on his way.

"Er, Matamune? What did you just have me say?"

My nekomata spirit ally sighed. "I tried to tell you to say _'I'm from Japan and don't know how to speak your language'_ but you just said something about yellow sheep."

"Huh?!"

"You really killed that sentence, Hana," Kaa-san commended. She didn't look all that amused, but I bet she was. Always laughing at me...

At first I thought that they may have been just joking, but then I saw the man from earlier standing with a group of people, all of them laughing. _Kami_...

"Let's just go!" I growled, stomping away. My three companions exchanged smirks and glances then took off after me.

_-0-0-0-0-0-_

Russian days are cold, but they're nothing to Russian nights.

I'd been shuddering like freaking crazy for the past three hours, and I still couldn't seem to get warm, nor was I able to get any sleep. Grrr. How do people live up here?

I wish I was a polar bear.

"Hey...hey, Naka!" I half-whispered, half-yelled. The pinkish lid covering Naka-Oni's one eye lifted slowly, revealing the scarlet pigment underneath.

"Rrrrrr," He growled. The response may have sounded dangerous, but by now I knew that this was his _only_ response, and that I shouldn't be afraid even if it sounded like he wanted to kill me.

"Get Kaa-san, will you?"

He stared at me for several seconds, then looked over at Kaa-san. She was sound asleep.

"Rrrrrrr..." He rumbled. Ha! Even Naka is afraid of my okaa.

"Yeah, I know. Just wake her up. I'll take the blame for it."

Naka's eyes returned to me where they remained for at least three minutes. After that, though, he went about ignoring me and curled back up, going back to sleep.

"Hey!" I whisper-yelled, though he paid no heed. With a grunt, I angrily dropped back to the Earth and burrowed into my sleeping bag.

Twenty minutes passed. I still couldn't sleep. I bet I just have too much energy. Maybe I should...

I immediately envisioned Kaa-san furiously screaming at me, and cringed.

Kaa-san is the ultimate authority.

I banished the idea from my mind, but it somehow snuck back a few minutes later.

Just a little walk. I wouldn't go far, and I'd take Matamune with me! I'd be fine if I had him, right?

...Even though he's sleeping, too...

But just having him should be enough. Plus, if we got into trouble, he'd wake right up!

I think...

Every moment I thought about my plan, it just got more and more flawed. Crap. If I don't hurry up and go, I'll be stuck lying here all night!

I quickly squirmed out of my sleeping bag and tiptoed over to Matamune.

"Hey...Matamune! Wake up!" I whispered.

"Zzzzz..." Mission failed.

"_Matamune!_" I growled. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Naka staring at me again.

"Rrrrrrr."

"_Shhhh!_ I think you were right before. Waking Kaa-san up is a bad idea."

"Rrrrrr."

"Quiet! I'll be right back, I swear!" Before Naka growled even louder and woke Kaa-san up, I quickly grabbed Matamune and carried him off with me.

As I fled the campsite, I heard Naka's growling gradually increasing in volume. I also heard a muffled, "_Shut up, Naka-Oni._" Which assured me that my mother suspected nothing.

Good.

"Zzzzzz." I started having second thoughts about bringing Matamune. His snoring was getting kind of annoying. Maybe I should drag him instead of carry him. That would wake the old cat up, wouldn't it?

Ha. No kidding it would. Too bad I couldn't do that. I'd feel way too bad about it afterwards.

-------

**_Anna..._**

-------

"Whoa! Check out this lake!" I yelled, standing on my toes in order to see over the railing. I hadn't been looking for this. Honestly I hadn't, but when I saw something shiny, I just had to check it out, and here it ended up being a huge body of water. And so, without thinking much about it, I propped Matamune up against the black fence and stepped up onto the divider.

The lake was huge! It must have been the biggest lake I'd ever seen, and the moon's reflection looked so cool on its surface! The detail around it was just as incredible. All these flowers and shrubs I'd never seen before lined the entire perimeter. It was one of those sights that you only see a few times in your life.

"Matamune, wake up and look at this!" I urged, though Matamune of the cats just kept on snoozing. My face scrunched up with my frown. "Old bat," I muttered grudgingly.

-------

**_Anna...wake up..._**

-------

A weird looking bird cawed and crowed as it quickly dove down to sit on the water. Its beak plunged into its feathers as it washed its body with the chilly water. It made a racket, but Matamune still didn't awaken. I shouldn't have been surprised.

The bird paused in its bathing and glanced up to stare directly at me.

"Matamune, check this weird bird out!" I quipped quietly.

"_Zzzzz..._" A big frown crossed my face as I glared at him. Honestly, what was with this guy? He slept even deeper than Kaa-san, and that's saying something.

I shook my head and crossed my arms. Oh well. I'd rather he be a deep sleeper than someone who never slept.

For a moment, I imagined an insomniac, coffee-charged Matamune who bounced off the walls and never stopped talking. The thought made me laugh.

-------

_**Anna...you have to wake up...Anna, please...**_

-------_**  
**_

I crouched down in front of Matamune and grinned.

"If I offer you coffee, would you be able to drink it? Or at least feel the effects of it?"

"Zzzzzz..."

"I'm gonna try it. I'll give you twenty cups! You can't refuse an offering, right? I'll drink some with you so you don't feel too bad, even though I hate coffee. I wonder if Kaa-san has any. I doubt it. She doesn't seem like the type who'd like coffee."

"_Zzzzz..._"

I snorted. I was glad to have Matamune as my spirit ally. Sure, he was more or less an old fart (AN: Forgive me), but he was still cooler than any living cat. He could talk! And sleep through demolitions! Hehehe.

I glanced through the railing bars once more, and then sighed. "We oughta head back soon," I suggested, pulling my coat tightly around me.

Matamune twitched a little bit, but didn't really give any hint of having heard me.

I smirked a little as I picked him up and started carrying him away. "It's too bad you didn't get to see that weird bird. It was pretty cool."

"..."

_Nekomatas..._ I mused. I found myself chuckling as I marched off into the darkness.

-------

**_You're running out of time...wake up..._**

-------

_This is the third time I passed that bench..._

"Darn it..." I muttered to no one in particular. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all.

There was now no moon(AN: Cloud cover). There were no street lights. There was no one around. No Kaa-san, no Naka. Nobody but me and a sleeping ghost cat.

In the mute darkness of the Russian night, I could tell only one thing:

I was lost, and there was no one here to save me.

"Matamune!" I hissed. "Get up! Come on, wake up already!"

"..."

"Shoot!" If I yelled for Kaa-san or Naka, I could attract unwanted attention, but if I didn't...

Darn it! What was I supposed to do? Did I call for them? Did I keep walking and hope I found my way back? Did I stay here and hope Kaa-san found _me_?

This was bad. This was really bad. I had to figure something soon or--

"Lost, little one?"

-------

_**Hana needs you...**_

-------

I don't know what scared me more: The sudden, unfamiliar voice, or the fact that this voice spoke in a language I could understand.

I dropped Matamune, and whirled around as fast as I possibly could.

There was a man behind me. He was dressed in a long white robe with random gold threads and a strange contraption on his hands. Though his mouth was hidden by the sheet on his face, he seemed to be smiling. Unfortunately, it wasn't a peaceable grin.

"Who are you?" I demanded, stomping my foot on the ground.

The mystery man laughed. "You bear a great resemblance to Hao-sama. Just like your wretched father."

"Hao-_sama_?" I questioned, suspiciously. I had a sinking feeling that being near this man was putting my life in grave danger.

The Arabian-clothed man merely smiled.

"Look, I don't know who the hell you are, but you better not come any closer or I'll...I'll..."

"You'll what? Sic your cat on me?"

"Don't make fun of Matamune!" I seethed.

"Hmm...?" Came a muffled and sleepy voice. I could have cried with relief.

"Matamune! You're awake!" Matamune glanced up at me with a frown on his face.

"Why all the commotion?" He asked.

I pointed accusingly at the creepy stranger. "_That_ guy!"

Matamune turned from me to the cloaked man, his frown still in place. "He is a shaman."

"Yeah, but I think he works for Hao!" The strangest expression crossed his feline face. It wasn't one of fear or defiance like I would have expected. It was so unusual that I couldn't accurately explain it. "Matamune?"

He quickly shook his head. "Forgive me, Hana." He abruptly stood, his eyes blazing. "Forgive my temporary lapse in judgement."

I grinned, suddenly confident. "Okay, then! Matamune--Hyoui Gattai!" In an instant, Matamune turned into a spirit flame and joined with me. A moment later, a huge sword with diamond-shaped designs on its hilt appeared in my hand. Despite its massive size, it felt light as a feather to me.

"Heh. What's that supposed to be?" The masked weirdo annoyingly asked. What a jerk!

"Oni Goroshi," I replied. "The sword that destroyed Hao in the Shaman Fight five hundred years ago!"

The man's smile faltered, and fell. His now disgusted eyes rested solely on the sword.

"Then I shall have to _destroy it_ so that it can never repeat its actions, now, won't I?"

"Ha! Back off or I'll kill you!"

"Will you?" He taunted. A malignant grin overtook his face, changing it from rude to downright deranged.

He took two steps and then broke into a run. I swung Oni Goroshi, but he dodged it easily. I swung it again, and again he dodged.

He snuck up behind me and raised his arm. This time, I got him.

Oni Goroshi struck him in a strong, clean hit, throwing him backwards.

"Take that!" I yelled, victoriously.

His head whipped up to glare at me. "Insolent whelp!" He screamed. Rather than rush me again, he coiled and sprang into the air where I couldn't reach him, and, I assumed, he couldn't reach me. For a minute, I thought he was retreating, and then...

He outstretched his left arm and clutched it with his right. The mechanism on his hand glowed as his wild eyes stared insanely at me.

I wasn't prepared...

"_BEAM!_"

Immediately, a huge glowing beam of energy shot from his hand and closed in on me.

_Hana!_

Matamune took control of my body then, and held Oni Goroshi in front of me. The beam hit dead on, but Matamune's sword took the heaviest part of the blow. The force of the remaining energy threw me several feet back where I slid across the concrete pavement that ripped my clothes and scraped my arms and legs.

In my shock from the pain and the brute power of the attack, I dropped Matamune's bear claw necklace and Oni Goroshi dematerialized. Matamune's spirit flame left my body and fell in a heap beside me.

I was too inexperienced. I couldn't handle it. I...

As I struggled to stand, the beam man stalked toward me.

"Asakura Hana: Son of Asakura Yoh and Kyoyama Anna. The heir to a long line of powerful shamans. So where's your power? Where's your strength descendant of Hao?"

"Back off!" I threatened. He and I both knew it was empty, but I couldn't help it.

He laughed. "Asakura Yoh was a thorn in my side for far too long. Even in death, his power tormented me. Then, when I had finally been reborn into this new body in a new day when there is no Asakura Yoh, _she_ came along," He spat. His eyes held an unusually large amount of hatred. Hatred I didn't understand. "Your _mother_, Asakura Anna isn't like your father. _He_ would have rather just _avoided_ conflict. _She_ goes looking for it. Every goddamn time she met us, it meant a fight, and just like with Yoh, we could never win."

I smirked. No kidding. Kaa-san could beat this guy any day.

"Wipe that smile off your face!" He commanded, furious.

"Well, there. You just beat me. You must feel accomplished for defeating an Asakura!" I teased.

His eyes were wild. "Don't play me for a fool! You're a child! An infant who hasn't even mastered the oversoul. I feel no pride in defeating you."

Now I was confused. "Then why'd you pick a fight?"

A small smile formed. "A person's spirit is often easier to eradicate than his, or in this case, _her_ body." I frowned, still utterly confused. He appeared to appreciate this and so he delved further. "Once upon a time, there were three Asakura. Two of them died, and then the third gave birth to a fourth." He smirked. "Along with the first and second Asakura went the only person capable of physically killing the third, which became a problem for us. And so we, followers of the first Asakura, searched for a way to rid ourselves of the third. For a long time, we found none, and then, with a threat directed at the fourth Asakura, we found it."

My face probably had absolutely no color at that point.

"We cannot kill Asakura Anna with our physical or mental strength, but we can kill her by putting an end to yours."

His eyes shone with excitement as he raised his hand and faced his palm at me. The light that flickered in the device reflected in my own eyes. I had no way out.

The cloaked man opened his mouth and prepared to speak the words that would launch his most deadly attack.

"_MANA BEAM!_" Both of our heads jerked upwards, for the voice we had just heard did not belong to the cloaked man.

Suddenly, a massive technicolor beam soared over my head and impacted the cloaked man.

"AGH!" He cried out, the blast carrying him clear across the entirety of the concrete flooring and leaving him to collide with a tree.

I was looking over my shoulder before I had consciously decided to do so. If I had cried with relief over Matamune waking up, I would have screamed with it now.

Behind me stood none other than Okaa-san looking absolutely lethal. She was without a doubt oversouled, but it wasn't a type of oversoul I'd ever seen before. For one, her hands had been replaced with something similar to Naka's claws, only a little bit different and with a crystalline orb in the palm. She also had black lines around her eyes and in several areas of her face. The amber pigment in her eyes had also been replaced with a solid black.

Across the field, the cloaked man was sputtering with rage. "You! How did you--"

"Leave us be, or the next beam will be more than a fourth of its normal power."

His teeth clattered and he glared. He wasn't running. Not now.

"_BEAM!_"

"_MANA BEAM!_"

The blasts collided, but Kaa-san's was clearly larger and stronger than the masked creeper. The colored energy beam broke through the pure white one after a minute and devoured it.

"_BEAM!_" He tried again.

"_MANA BEAM!_" She countered. The result was the same once more.

The cloaked man tried three more times before Kaa-san got fed up with his antics and chased him away, leaving an exhausted me and an unconscious Matamune behind. I wasn't dumb enough to make the same mistake twice. This time, I sat there and waited for her to return.

I felt almost incapable of grasping what had just happened. I almost died. I had really _almost died_. If Kaa-san had showed up a minute later than she had, I probably would have.

The sensation snaked up my spine and made me shiver for reasons other than the cold wind that whipped past me.

Ten minutes later, I heard footsteps in the distance. I looked up slowly, but other than that, didn't move.

It was Kaa-san with Naka. There aren't words to describe how angry she looked.

When she stood less than two feet in front of me, she stopped. I stared at the ground.

"What is wrong with you?!" She shrieked.

"Sorry..."

"Sorry? _Sorry?!_" She looked like she might blow up at any moment. "Do you realize just how close that was Hana?"

"I said I was sorry," I pouted.

"_'Sorry'_ doesn't cut it. Not even slightly." She heaved a disgusted sigh. "And look at you. You're all bloody and...ugh!"

"I said I was sorry!" I repeated, frustrated.

"Don't you _dare_ raise your voice, Hana!"

I shook with fury. How was I supposed to apologize if she wouldn't let me?

Angry and exasperated, I tried to stand, only to find that the pain in my legs was searing. I fell back down again.

"Don't try to get up. You look like shit," Kaa-san said disapprovingly.

I didn't want to answer for the sake that I say something mean to the person that had literally just saved my life.

"You're a mess, Hana," She said, softer, but still a little bit miffed. I was thankful that my appearance was able to at least slightly extinguish her anger.

Kaa-san sighed, then kneeled down to pick me up. "Naka-Oni, carry Matamune."

"Rrrrrr." The oni's huge claw came down and retrieved the nekomata from the ground.

Though my injuries still stung horribly, exhaustion suddenly seemed all that more potent. Eventually, I caved.

For the second time that month, I fell asleep in my mother's arms.

* * *

Besarki: I am obsessed with energy beams. Deepest apologies. -.- As I said before, I don't like this chapter at all. It's awkward and unkempt. I probably could have redone it, but I'm in the middle of translating the shaman files from volume 27 so I don't have time to revise chapters right now. I'll be able to again once I've finished. As you've probably also noticed, I suck at writing battle scenes. Like, honestly, this was probably the best battle I've ever written and it was preposterous. Nine out of ten times, there will be a time lapse and you will miss the actual battle. Sorry, that's my style. Takei's too, so you should be used to it.

Does my use of both English and Japanese terms irk anyone? Like, I use Hyoui Gattai rather than Integrate for the spirit unity thing. I use Integrate with Anna's Oni-Oversoul. Ha. That sounds cool. But anyway, I read the Japanese scanlated to English version first so a lot of my terminology, with the exception of a few (like mana rather than furyoku), is from the Japanese version. If that seriously bugs any of you that I use both, it shouldn't but to each his own, then tell me. I'll see what I can do about going completely Japanese. Otherwise, I'll continue to nihonglish. Hehehe. Ripping off Spanglish, one language at a time.

I made that lake up so don't go off about how there is no giant lake in Russia. For some reason, I think I'm obsessed with water and trees. Yeah, I don't know why, but there seems to be an alarming amount of lakes and forests in all of my works. Meh. Whatever, it could be worse.

I'm sure you all figured out that the _**bolded and italicized voice was Yoh.**_ That was no one's POV. He was obviously talking to Anna because he knew that Hana was about to be in big trouble. What a good father!

Also, I'm sure you all figured this out, but that "masked weirdo" was Turbine.

Anyway, even though Russia is gigantic, I don't want to spend much time here. In fact, I may even be leaving, or already left next chapter. The former more likely than the latter.

Bah. Whatever. Tell me what you think of my horrible, yet excruciatingly long chapter! WAHAHAHA!


	6. Sky High

Besarki: So I'm realizing that I have like, no consistency in this story whatsoever. First I'm like, we're going to Europe! Then I'm all Pacific Ocean! Then, you know what, forget the Pacific Ocean. Let's go through Europe. You guys probably have your eyes crossed. Heh heh heh. Sorry. I'm scatterbrained. I can't keep track of stuff.

I did go back and change some stuff like ages, and honorifics. So, little things fixed.

So random question (okay, not really all that random considering the content of this chapter): Where are you guys all from? I've noticed that Shaman King has fans all over the world. When I wrote Teen Titans stories, almost all of my reviewers were American or British. When I wrote Final Fantasy stories, again they were mostly American. Now, I'm noticing that most of my reviewers are from outside the US. That's so cool. Shaman King brings people together!

This chapter has a weird format, but that's because it takes place in so many different areas. Not as long as the last chapter, but the last chapter was crazy long, so yeah.

There was a lot more I wanted to say up here, but I'm tired and I gotta go. Groan.

* * *

_Is it enough to love?  
__Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
__And leave me here to bleed__  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary, please._

_~Anything But Ordinary, Avril Lavigne  
_

* * *

**Russia  


* * *

**

Kaa-san has a really weird sense of humor, but an even weirder sense of punishment.

When I woke up this morning and noticed that the ground seemed to be missing from beneath my feet, naturally I got a little freaked. Until I noticed the big, pink hand around me.

_Naka,_ I realized. I thought that Kaa-san had gotten tired of carrying me and handed me over to her spirit ally. I had no reason to suspect her real intentions.

And then a cloud passed by.

"HOLY CRAP!" I yelled, flailing and screaming.

"Good morning, Hana," My mother greeted from somewhere above my "hang out". My head jerked up to stare dumbfounded at her.

Above me, Kaa-san sat cross-legged on Naka's back, looking perfectly content while her oni servant remained spread out like a one-winged plane. Had the situation been different, I would have found the fact that Naka could fly to be outrageously awesome.

"What's the big idea?!" I demanded.

She smirked. "You ran away and nearly got yourself killed. I can't just let you get away with that."

"So you hang me upside down from a _demon's claw_ two hundred feet off the ground?! This isn't funny!"

"On the contrary. I find it hilarious." Oh nice!

"What if Naka drops me?"

"Then that would be very sad for you." I listened, but found absolutely no remorse or even a hint of fear in her voice.

"That's not very nice, Kaa-san!"

"Oh, I'm not a very nice person. Regardless, though, you'll learn something from this."

"I learned something when psycho-crazy-man tried to kill me!"

"Good, then this will just further the injunction."

"The what?" I responded, dumbfounded.

Her smirk merely widened. I screamed in fury.

"This is child abuse!" I argued.

"Don't even talk to me about child abuse."

"You weren't abused! You were abandoned!"

"Neglect, abuse. It's all the same in the end."

"I DON'T NEED A LIFE LESSON! I NEED OUT OF HERE!" The blood was rushing to my head and really starting to give me a headache.

"Will you leave without permission again?" She questioned.

I shook my head desperately. "No! Never again!"

"Do you promise...?"

"Yes!"

"On your life?"

"Yes!"

"And on mine?"

"YES! NOW HELP ME UP ALREADY!" I was flopping around like a fish out of water down here.

Kaa-san sighed contentedly, clearly happy with the way things had gone. "Very well. Naka-Oni, return him to me," She commanded, her tone no different from before.

"Rrrrrrrrr," Came Naka's answering growl. His rough, clawed hand suddenly moved, lifting me from the open sky and depositing me on his back, right behind Kaa-san.

I swiftly sat up, but immediately wished I hadn't. My headache from before increased ten-fold and a wave of light-headedness came over me. I wobbled slightly, then fell back on Naka's hide.

Even though I had just woken up, I could already feel myself slipping into unconsciousness once more.

I heard my mother sigh a quiet "Hana..." just before the darkness took over.

* * *

**Belarus  


* * *

**"Wow! It's like one huge stretch of castles! Look at all the domes!" I exclaimed, absolutely thrilled by the makeshift fairytale landscape. The buildings had been similar in Russia, but there weren't nearly as many there as there are here. At least, not this close together.

I grinned and scanned over the castles again. "Ah! It's so cool! Don't you think, Kaa-san?" At first, I thought nothing of the fact that I received no reply, but after about five minutes of silence, I got a little suspicious. "...Kaa-san?"

"_Zzzzz..._"

I refrained from rolling my eyes. This was such an Anna thing to do. We were in this awesome castle world, and she was sleeping.

In the end, I couldn't stop myself from shaking my head before I went back to admiring the castle-littered land.  
**

* * *

Poland  


* * *

**"Hahahaha! What is that?" I attempted to point at the large and extremely furry animal below us, but my laughter shook me and made the action quite difficult.

Matamune peered down from beside me. "They are called _wisent_, Hana,"  
**  
**"Ha! It looks a cross between a cow and a wooly mammoth!"

"It is not," Replied the nekomata.

"Doesn't stop it from looking that way. Hahahaha!"

"There could be wisent spirits around and they may take offence to your teasing."

I went abruptly silent as I eyed the big animal. I immediately decided that fighting with one of them was something I'd be okay with avoiding. Not that I couldn't take them. I just...didn't feel like it right now. That's all.  
**

* * *

Czech Republic  


* * *

**"This place needs to decide on a landscape," I grumbled, lying across Naka's back with my head in my hands. "You agree with me, don't you, Naka?"

"Rrrrrrr..."

"...?"

"Rrrrrr..."

"...Really..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Okay, then."**  


* * *

Austria  


* * *

**"Are we there yet?"

"Does it look like we're there yet?" My mother aggravatingly replied.

"I don't know!" I yelled, throwing my hands up. "This is the first time I've been out of Japan."

"Have we crossed the Atlantic Ocean yet?"

"Uhhh. We cross _an_ ocean."

"That wasn't an ocean, Hana."

"Then what was it?"

"It was the Sea of Japan."

"Oh gimme a break! That counts!"

"That was, maybe, a quarter of the size of an ocean."

"No way!"

"Sorry, Hana. The Atlantic is a lot bigger than that." Kaa-san looked over Naka's head and pointed to a big blue spot in the distance. "See that water there?"

"Yeah."

"That's not it."

"Then why--?!"

"Here," She cut me off, pulled something out of her bag, and shoved a small device into my hand. I frowned and glanced down at it. "You have a cell phone?"

"For emergencies, but I have no idea how to use it."

"What?!"

"Shut up and call Mari."

"Mari? The maid back at the onsen?"

"Yeah, and talk quick. Long distance costs a fortune, and I'm nearly broke."

"I can't believe you have money to begin with. Have you ever had a job?"

"Just call. Oh, and don't tell them I'm with you. I can't afford a long conversation."

"Whatever." I punched in the first few digits then paused. "Why am I calling, anyway?"

She thrust a notepad and a pencil into my free hand. "Tomorrow, we'll be in Italy. _Mari_ is Italian, therefore, she knows the Italian language."

"Mari's Italian?!"

"HANA!"

"Sorry, sorry." I hit the end button then hastily dialed the home phone for the onsen. On the third ring, someone picked up.

"Hello? Funbari Onsen?" Oh shit! Tamao! I was rendered speechless while my 'former mother' ran off the jingle she had created to draw in customers. Even after she finished, though. I couldn't speak. "Hello?" She repeated.

"I..."

"Hello? Who's there?"

"Can I talk to Mari?" I asked in a rush.

"HANA?! IS THAT YOU?!" I heard Ryu blubbering something in the background. Tamao pulled away from the phone and confirmed to him that it was indeed me. When she spoke into the speaker again, her voice was unusually obnoxious. "Hana, where are you?" She demanded.

Kaa-san shook her head, but it didn't really matter. I didn't know anyway.

"Tamao! I don't have time to talk! Please put Mari on!"

"Not until you tell me where you are!"

"I don't know where I am! Get Mari!"

"Why? Why Mari?"

"Mari speaks Italian."

"WHAT?! Why does that matter?"

"Cause I'm going to Italy! Is Mari there or not?"

"Italy?! What's around you? Stop where you are. I'll come get you."

"No you won't! RYU! GO GET MARI!" I screamed the last part, hoping that Ryu would hear. By the shuffling in the back, I'm guessing he did.

"Hana! Please! I'll come get you then we'll look for Anna together!"

"No. I can do it by myself. Is Mari there yet?"

"Hana, please!" She desperately pleaded.

"No, Tamao. I'm doing this my way this time!"

Across from me, Kaa-san mouthed the words '_That was really corny.' _So I stuck my tongue out at her.

Back on the phone, I could hear Tamao yelling at someone to stay away. I recognized the slightly psychotic voice that replied as Mari. Good.

"Tamao, I hear Mari. Put her on."

"No! Not until you agree to come home."

Kaa-san was starting to look irritated which was really bad for me, but also for Tamao, Ryu, and everyone else in that room.

"Uhhhh. Okay, I'll come home! Just put Mari on!"

"You're lying, Hana! I know you're lying."

"No, I'm--"

"I KNOW YOU ARE!"

"OKAY, FINE! JUST GIVE MARI THE PHONE!"

"Say you'll come home, Hana."

"Fine! I'll come home!" This conversation was getting old.

"Really?"

"No. Give her the phone!"

"DAMMIT, HANA! YOU HAVE TO COME HOME!"

"I'll come home when I find them!"

"No! You'll come home now!"

"MARI! SCARE OFF TAMAO AND TAKE THE PHONE!"

"Hana, I swear--" But I didn't hear the end of the sentence as the phone was suddenly ripped out of my hands.

"PUT MARI ON THE PHONE _NOW_, TAMAO!" Kaa-san shrieked into the mouthpiece. Even I cringed as Tamao went silent.

"...Anna-sama?" She whimpered. She was scared, too. Ha. Who wasn't afraid of Kaa-san?

I heard a collective "ANNA?!" in the background of the conversation.

There was a little pause as Kaa-san fumed. Tamao hesitantly agreed, and handed the phone to someone else in the room. Kaa-san gave it back to me.

"Hello?" A shaky voice asked after a minute.

"Mari!" I said, relieved. Evidently, she was too.

"Oh, Hana-chan."

"Hey, so, we're going to be Italy."

"Oh? What business do you have there?"

"We have to pass through it to get to America."

"...Why didn't you just go through the Pacific Ocean?"

"Naka won't go there."

"Naka?"

"Kaa-san's spirit ally. But anyway, I called to ask if you could teach me some Italian." She was surprised, but she happily, or maybe fearfully, obliged.

Three pages, and a lot of repeating later, I had finally compiled a list of Italian phrases. As soon as I could, I said goodbye to Mari and told her to say _hi_ to everyone and _sorry_ to Tamao. Salutations said, I hung up and handed the phone back to Kaa-san.

"Sorry," I said quietly.

"It's not your fault. You tried."

I didn't say anything for a few minutes. The silence was awkward and calling home gave me a weird feeling in my stomach.

"Your phone bill's going to be ridiculous," I said after a bit.

She shrugged. "I'm going to make Manta pay for it. He's the one that suggested I get this stupid thing."

"Oh...who's Manta?"

"Yoh's best friend. He's our age, but he's only about as tall as you."

"Wow. He's short for an adult." She nodded in silent agreement.

Naka landed in a small valley for the night and Kaa-san gave me dinner. I don't know what it was, but I'm not going to ask.

Ever since the incident in Russia, I've never left my sleeping bag unless I had Kaa-san with me or stayed within her sight. Kaa-san didn't kill Turbine. He'll be back. Plus, he's not the only one after us.

I shuddered at the thought and wrapped my sleeping bag more tightly around me.

The next morning, Naka helped us onto his back and set off into the air.

Kaa-san didn't talk much, and neither did I. I found myself wishing that I had refused her order to call, though I'm sure that neither of us consciously expected what happened.

I didn't feel like talking. She didn't either. _This_ was to be expected.

We flew in silence for six hours, each moment bringing us closer and closer to our goal--to the end of our journey.  
**

* * *

Italy**

* * *

Besarki: This chapter takes place over about two to three weeks. They stop several times a day to eat. Naka-Oni can fly, but not as fast as a plane or anything. Plus, they don't just fly. They also walk and swim a lot. Naka can't fly naturally either. He gains that ability when Anna adds mana to his oversoul so, since that requires mana, he can't go nonstop. They have to take breaks or she'll tire out. I was going to explain that in one of the chapters, but I doubt I'll get around to it so I'm just explaining it here. She already told Hana. You just don't see it. Compared to the last one, this chapter is pretty boring. Plus, I got a little weak around the end. I wrote pretty much this whole thing in one sitting. Meh. Beggars can't be choosers.

With the whole wisent thing: Hana didn't call it a buffalo or a bison because he has never seen either. As far as I know, there aren't bison in Japan.

Bah. More Yoh next chapter. He was supposed to be in this one, but it ended up being longer than I thought it would be and I didn't want to double it with Yoh. Plus, I have to babysit and don't have time.

So, I apologize for the crap ending. Here! You can have this! A preview for a future chapter! No, I don't know which one yet, but it won't be for a while.

_Every journey has its ups and downs. Mine has just hit rock bottom._

:( Poor guy. Yeah, unfortunately, the story isn't all happy happy joy joy. There is some angst and tragedy. -Tear-

Next chapter will be softer than most. Virtually no action or hype, just peace. I'll also have what I've translated of the Shaman Files in the top author's note of next chapter. Sigh. Alright. Later guys.


	7. Six Thirty

**SHAMAN FILES vol 27:**

Okay, so this is what I got (all summed up): Anna and Yoh have been traveling the world, particularly visiting lawless areas, promoting love and peace. There was also something mentioned about lonely or inexperienced parents. Kinda weird. I used language blocks and translation pages so it's not perfect. In fact, the only part I'm pretty sure of is the love and peace because "love and peace" is written in English in Yoh's bio in vol 27.  
See, I can't actually _read_ kanji. Sure, I know some, but not enough to translate. So I just matched characters and such. I also checked out the japanese wikipedia page and ran the info through two different translators. I'll keep working on the translations and try to make them more accurate. Anywho, promise kept. Eventually, I'll see what I can do about completely translating the whole thing and listing each of them for you guys to see.

Besarki: Chapter 7, the most pointless chapter yet. Woo! I wrote most of this at school and the kid next to me kept looking over at me. I was like, "GOD DAMMIT! THERE'S NOTHING TO SEE HERE!" Didn't know what to name this chapter so I went with six thirty. Allow me to explain. I am random, and yet I connect things. My thinking: Anna is in this chapter. Anna once mistook a telephone for a microwave. I cook ramen in the microwave. It takes six minutes and thirty seconds. Thus, the title was born. However, I'll probably rename it later.

**A quick note** to xmegaminoiax and Reviewer101...you guys are funny. Because Reviewer101 is anonymous, there isn't really much of an outlet to have a conversation so of course I'm not mad. Even if you were both signed, though, I probably wouldn't have minded. Hee hee.

Oh, and xmegaminoiax, happy early birthday. Everyone say happy birthday in your reviews or send a nice happy bday PM! DO IT!

I wanted to hammer out an attack chart for Hana and Anna, and so here it is.

Anna**  
Summon** - _Naka-Oni_  
-----**Oversoul** - Naka (Raft)  
-----**Oversoul** - Naka (Flight)  
-----**Oversoul** - Naka (Burrow)  
-----**Oversoul** - Naka (**???**)  
-----**Oversoul** - Naka-Oni (Solidify)  
-----**Oversoul**--**Hyoui Gattai**--_Naka-Oni_ - Mana Beam**  
Dismiss** - _Naka-Oni  
_**Seal **((Spirits))**  
Reishi** (Limited)**  
???**

Hana**  
Call **-_ Matamune_  
-----**Hyoui Gattai**--_Matamune_ - Oni Goroshi (Weak)  
-----**???**  
**???**  
**???**

Guide:  
**Bolded text is the ability type.** _Italicized is the spirit ally**. **_Normal text is the attack or ability.

Charts are subject to change.

The **???**'s mean that the skill either hasn't been revealed yet and is kept hidden because it's a plot point or something to that effect. OKAY! ON WITH THE POINTLESS YET SOMEWHAT CUTE CHAPTER!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_  
If I was standing on the balcony  
And you were walking down below  
__I'd feel rather depressed and out of place  
And lonely just to watch you go_

_~Fuzzy Blue Lights, Owl City_

_

* * *

_

* * *

**2009**

* * *

**_Happy new year._**

_You're a week late._

**_Yeah, I know. Sorry._**

_Whatever._

**_So harsh._**

_You should be used to it._

**_I am. It's still harsh, though._**

Forgive_ me._

**_Okay!_**

_Sarcasm, Yoh._

**_Seriously?_**

_Yes. Seriously._

**_Wow, I didn't even notice. I must be really used to it._**

_That or oblivious._

_**You wound me, Anna.**_

_My apologies._

_**Hahaha.**_

_What's so funny?_

**_You._**

_I fail to see anything humorous about this situation._

**_What situation? You forget that I can't see._**

_For starters, you took that in the wrong context._

_**I know. I was just joking around.**_  
_  
Idiot. And no, I have not forgotten that. Besides, I can't see either._

**_That's because your eyes are closed._**

_Same difference in the end._

**_If you say so._**

_Sigh. I do still find that strange, though. You are absolutely blind, but you can somehow still see Hana._

**_I don't know how that works either. It's pretty weird._**

_Explain that._

**_Explain what?_**

_What do you think?_

**_If I knew, I wouldn't be asking._**

_Yoh..._

_**...?**_

_Forget it._

**_Huh?_**

_Just, don't worry about it. You don't know any more about this than I do._

**_Any more about what? I'm confused._**

_Pretend I didn't say anything._

**_O...okay..._**

_You're better off._

**_If you say so._**

_..._

**_..._**

_..._

**_..._**

_..._

**_So..._**

_So?_

**_Uhhh...how are you?_**

_Fine...?_

**_That's...good._**

_Yoh...?_

**_Yeah?_**

_Again, wrong context. I was asking why you asked that._

_**How was I supposed to know that?! You're so confusing!**  
_

_I disagree. You merely seem to be growing dimmer with each day that passes._

_**Jeez, cut a guy some slack, will ya?**_

_The last thing you need is _slack_.  
_  
_**Ah! At last I have found an advantage to being dead!**_

_An advantage?!_

_**No more torture, I mean training! Ahahahaha!**_

_..._

_**Hehehehe.**_

_..._

_**Hahahaha.**_

_..._

_**Ha...huh? Where'd you go?**_

_..._

_**Hello? Anna?**_

_..._

_**Anna...?**_

_..._

_**Did she wake up?**_

_..._

_**Hellooooo?**_

_..._

_**Huh. Did I say anything offensive? If I did, I'm sorry.**_

_You'd rather be dead that endure my training?_

_**Ah! There you are.**  
_  
_Answer the question._

_**Jeez, Anna. Don't get so worked up all the time. I didn't mean it.**_

_You better not have._

_**Of course I didn't. Being dead sucks. I have a son I've never met, a wife I haven't seen in seven years, friends who've probably forgotten me--**_

_No one could ever forget you, Yoh. Never._

_**You wouldn't, I know that, but what about the others? Horohoro, Ren, Manta.**_

_Manta?! Manta never shuts up about you. You're all he ever talks about. Okay, so he talks about Hana too, but that's because he's your son._

_**Really? Ha. That's kinda funny.**  
_  
_I'm not joking._

_**That makes it even more funny.**_

_Honestly. If he cared about you any more, I'd feel threatened._

_**Hahaha. Well, I'm straight so you'll never have to worry.**_

_Unless Tamao sneaks in from behind._

_**You're paranoid.**_

_Can you blame me?_

_**Yes.**_

_Thanks, Yoh._

_**Hey, no problem!**_

_Yoh..._

_**Anna.**_

_Everything's a joke, huh?_

_**Compliments of Chocolove.**_

_Oh, god. Not him._

_**You're so mean, Anna.**_

_This is Chocolove we're talking about._

_**Hey, you haven't seen him in years. He could be different.**_

_He could, but I doubt it._

_**Anna strikes.**_

_Baka._

_**How Anna of you.**_

_Hana says that very same thing when he thinks I'm not listening._

_**How is the little guy?**_

_He's doing all right. He's mellow like you._

_**And violent like you.**_

_Poor guy. Born to a father everyone adores and he inherits a large part of his mother's personality.  
__  
**He'll never have anything to fear.**_

_You think I fear nothing?_

_**Now you're putting words in my mouth. Ha. That's an odd phrase.**_

_You're a moron, Yoh._

_**Why are you always insulting me?**_

_You bring it on yourself._

_**All fear the great Anna-sama, the queen of cruelty.**_

_Oh shut up, Yoh.  
---0---0---0---0---0---_  
**Hana**

"Rock...paper...scissors..." My hand waved up and down as I determined which choice would be best, "shoot!"

I chose rock. Matamune picked paper.

"Darn it! I lost again."

"Perhaps if you picked something other than the item I used last, you would win some," Matamune suggested.

I shook my head. "No. I just suck at this game."

"Shall we play something different?"

"Like what?"

"I will leave that up to you."

My hand flew to my chin as I contemplated. I didn't really know any games besides that one. Okay, so I knew a few but they were all boring.

"Uhhhh...how about...noooooo...well there's...ew, no. I hate that one...oh, wait, never mind."

"I spy?"

"Oh! I forgot about that one. Okay. Let's play that. You go first."

Matamune nodded. "Very well." His feline eyes grazed the Italian landscape for a few moments, then he looked back at me and smiled. "Okay. I spy something silver."

"Hmm..." I looked over all the areas he had searched. "Is it a car?"

"No."

"A plane?"

"No."

"My shoes?"

"Your shoes are black."

"No, look. There's a little silver right here..."

"That's still not it."

"Darn it." I turned around and gazed behind me. There wasn't much there. Just a few shrubs and my sleeping mother. A mental light bulb formed above my head.

"Oh! That weird band thing Kaa-san wears on her head."

"Yes, actually. Very good, Hana-chan." He seemed pleasantly surprised.

I have to admit, I was pretty proud of myself. That one was hard. "Heh. Okay, my turn." I had it in an instant. "I spy something brown."

"Tree."

"Darn it!"

"I spy something orange."

"Oh, is there an orange tree around here?" Oranges were my favorite fruit.

"Not that I know of."

"Then I guess that's not it."

"You guess correctly."

"Okay...oh, that's easy! My clothes."

"Correct."

"Okay. This is getting boring. Let's do something else."

"Such as?"

"Erm...I don't know. Let's look over this list Mari helped me write."

"Very well. Shall we practice?" The old cat opted.

"Sure. Okay. How do you say hello...buongiorno or ciao... Ciao? Isn't that goodbye, too?" I flipped the page and found that it was. "Wow, they can say hello _and_ goodbye with the same word. Ha."

"Japanese is very different from the romance languages, Hana."

"Romance languages? What the hell is a romance language?"

"The languages in Europe and the Americas are based off of latin just as our language comes from chinese."

"Um, okay. That's good, I guess."

"It was only trivia, Hana. Plus, it may help you. You may notice that many of the words in different languages sound the same." Matamune was too smart for me. I didn't pay attention to his lectures much anymore, to be honest. He'd probably be all burnt out if he ever found out, though.

"Okay. Well, I'm gonna throw rocks at Kaa-san now."

"That's not a very good idea, Hana-chan. Your mother will be very displeased."

"Kaa-san is always displeased," I muttered, crawling over to her and picking up some pebbles from the ground.

I crept always closer, staying as quiet as I possibly could. When I kneeled right next to her, I lifted my arms and prepared to place a rock in the center of her hairline.

Her own arm suddenly snapped up and grabbed my own. I screamed in fright and dropped everything in my hands, leading to a shower of rocks and a notepad that pelted us both.

Kaa-san's eyes were suddenly glued to me. Though they looked blank to the naked eye, I could see the taunts and jibes hidden within them.

My expression turned accusing. "You were faking," I growled.

"I wanted to know what treachery you planned against me while I was asleep."

"I don't know what that means." The sentence made me sound pathetic but I held my angered expression.

"Treason," She said, correctly guessing the word that had confused me even though I hadn't even hinted that it was only that one word. It's like she read my mind or something.

To my surprise, a small smirk crossed Kaa-san's face, though, as I couldn't explain or understand it, I simply let it go. Ignoring it like I would anything else.

With the sun setting over us, Kaa-san led me and Matamune into the expanse of land that the locals called _Italia._

* * *

Besarki: Yeah, this one is pretty boring. It was more of an author's note chapter I basically wanted to list some stuff, but couldn't do that without a chapter, and so, here it is. Fear not, though, next chapter picks back up again. Those who liked chapter 5 will like chapter 8, too. Coughbattlescenecough. MUHAHAHAHA! Also, there will only be ONE more Yoh-Anna conversation before the Yoh POV chapter.

I was reading the lyrics for the first opening song in the japanese version of Shaman King and I saw the line, "In the redundant daily lives" that is awesome. Like, that is an amazing line. Wow. Sorry, I felt like sharing.

Oooo! I just ordered KZB vols 15 and 16 from Japan this morning. Weeee. I'm so excited. I got 27 a while ago, as you probably know, and it came in no time so I decided that I wanted to get 15 and 16, the reprint of the Osorezan Revoir arc with the shaman files included. Cost me like 50 bucks, but I don't even care! Hahahaha! -Goes nuts-

Didn't know if Buongiorno was one word or two. Gomen to any diehard Italians out there. :)

OMG! Bribery! If you leave me a nice review, meaning that it's a review that says more than just "please update" or "UPDATE OR I'LL KILL YOU!", though you can leave that as part of it :D, then I'll reply and send you an updated list of Hana's attacks with one of the ???'s revealed. Most of you leave nice reviews now, so this should be nothing different. HOWEVER! If you don't want it, and would rather wait and be surprised, then say so in your review.

Getting to be more of a review glutton, sorry. I just love them so much. Most of you have stories of your own and know how exicting it is to get reviews. Ha. Sorry.

Eh...this was crazy boring. Another preview is in order I think, though this is just the song I'll use for that one chapter...

_It's been about a year now  
Ain't seen or heard from you  
I been missing you crazy  
How do you, how do you sleep?_

_I found the letter you wrote me  
Still smells just like you  
Damn those sweet memories  
How do you, how do you sleep?_

_~How Do You Sleep, Jesse McCartney_

(Don't really like him, but this song fits)

Hint: This has nothing to do with Yoh. CHEW ON THAT!


	8. Vesuvius

Besarki: I had a really weird day today. On my way to the bus stop this morning, I walked past this indian lady that I've never seen before. At school, I showed my one friend, who is Chinese, my SK KZB vol 27 and she started reading half the stuff. Okay, I know that kanji is based off chinese characters, but to translate Manta's name exactly? That was weird. Later, my English teacher told us to go to a different room, then he went to a room other than the one he told us. I got to ninth period study hall and all these people who aren't normally there showed up. Then, I got off the bus and started walking home. Guess who I walked past? The indian lady. Too weird.

**Reviewer101:** GASP! Fellow ghost believer! YAY! Hahaha.  
No manga? Aww, that's so sad. I'm eighteen (OMG! Who's shocked? Besarki's eighteen?! Yes she is) and have my own credit card so my dad can't tell me not to buy stuff. Plus, I'm pretty good with my money so he wouldn't anyway. If you had a signed account or sent me your email (you could create a new one on gmail if you didn't want to give your normal one) then I could take pictures of the arc when the books come in the mail and send them to you...No manga...That's just too depressing. I'd die.

**Smart Angel:** Ahhhh! You replied to my reply via the new system! I was totally pumped. Gwaaaaa!

Random Note: So, I don't like how I ended last chapter and I think I'm going to redo it. So everyone look out for a new ending as I will be doing it sometime this week.

Sorry. Here's the chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_You're not the only one  
Refusing to go down  
You're not the only one  
So get up_

_~Riot, Three Days Grace  
_

* * *

What is it with Italians? This is the third guy who's struck up a conversation with me, all the while speaking pure Italian while I tried in vain to say that I didn't understand. You'd think the fact that I was speaking _Japanese_ would be a dead giveaway. Apparently not. Every time I said something, this third guy, definitely the most persistent of the three, merely nodded thoughtfully.

"I can't understand you!" I wailed.

"Mi sono piaciuti i cavalli." This man was not about to be deterred.

"What?!"

"Ma anche le mucche mi sono piaciute." (AN: Thanks to Kumiho-Kitsune for correcting the Italian! :D )

I threw him the weirdest expression. Behind me, Kaa-san and Matamune were trying not to laugh. Kaa-san had intervened with the first two and sent them scurrying away by saying, "We are Japanese. We can't speak Italian" in English. Turns out that Kaa-san was the top of the class and had mastered basic English. The first two Italians somehow understood that, shook my mother's hand, and were on their way. Third guy? Not so much.

"We Japanese!" I said once more in English. He didn't understand and simply patted me on the head before continuing. I huffed in irritation.

I'm not stupid. Of course I tried to just ignore him at the beginning, but he insisted on following us around the city. Could anything get rid of this guy?

"Hana," Matamune spoke up. I glanced desperately in his direction.

"What? Do you know how to get rid of this lunatic?"

"Try saying goodbye," He suggested.

"Goodbye? Like say goodbye to him?"

"It is worth a try, don't you think?"

"Beating him with a mallet is worth a try," I replied, exasperated.

Matamune eyed me knowingly. "Bid him farewell. It is less violent."

"Fine. Um...shoot. What was the word. Uhhhh--oh, right! Ciao!"

"Ciao?" The man repeated. "Ah, ciao." He smiled. Patted me on the head, waved kindly, and went on his jolly way. My jaw dropped.

"I could have just said _bye_ all along?!" I shrieked. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT?!"

"I did not think it would work. We had run out of options, though."

I could not believe this. COULD. NOT.

I glared at Kaa-san, and she held her hands up defensively.

"Don't look at me, Hana. I didn't call your best friend over."

"You could have yelled at him or something. You know, scared him away."

"I don't think that any language besides his own was going to send him anywhere."

I crossed my arms, though she was probably right. "Hrmph."

"He is gone, Hana. Do not linger on the matter." Matamune was wise, but, right now, I really didn't feel like listening to him. At that statement, I felt myself internally sigh for my spirit ally. This poor cat takes so much abuse from me.

We were in Rome. Matamune had been here many times. This was Kaa-san's second visit, and my first. We visited a place called the Vatican earlier today. Matamune said that it was a really important place to catholics. When I asked what those were, he told me that Catholicism was a religion in Europe and America. I didn't ask anymore about it. Our own religion was hard enough. I didn't need to learn two.

We left Rome later that afternoon and, once we reached the outskirts, Kaa-san summoned Naka and oversouled him in his flying form. Of course, just as she did that, someone just so happened to be passing by, and, as luck would have it, she must have had a slight sixth sense because, a minute after she walked near us, she turned her head and then started screaming.

"MOSTRO! MOSTRO!"

Kaa-san, Matamune, and I all cringed, but, as there was nothing we could do, we remained rooted to our spot while the lady ran off screaming at the top of her lungs.

Luckily, no one saw us for the rest of the afternoon.

We ate fish and something Naka killed--neither me or Kaa-san could figure out what it was--that night. I made a tower out of the bones, but then Naka stepped on it and crushed the bones into powder. Now there's absolutely no way to tell what that thing we ate was.

The next morning, I was the first one awake, as usual. I looked around for something to do in the meantime, and spotted the mound of powder from the night before and a little flower a few feet from it. I don't know why, but I suddenly felt the urge to do something dumb, and so I grabbed a handful of powder and dumped it on the flower. The plant wilted instantly.

I jerked back and stared dumbfounded at it. Since when did _that_ happen?

I grimaced as I crawled away from the flower. Probably had Naka-residue or whatever on it. Demons must be flower kills or something. As soon as I thought that, though, I shuddered. I suddenly found myself wishing my name wasn't Hana. (AN: This is a joke. Naka's a good guy. Don't get bent out of shape.)

The others woke up within the next two hours. Kaa-san first, then Naka, then Matamune, though the gap between the first and second was at least forty five minutes long, however. So, to kill time, I started up a conversation.

"Hey, Kaa-san?" She glanced up from whatever she was doing. She had a piece of bark and a knife so it looked like she was carving, but she didn't strike me as the type to do something like that so I passed it off as something I just didn't know about. "Naka lives off your mana, right?"

"Yes."

"And sometimes you send him away so you can recover the mana that you used up keeping him out, right?"

"Yes."

"But you leave him out at night...when you don't need him."

"Sometimes I do need him out. Remember that night you snuck away?"

"Yes..." I answered guiltily.

"If Naka-Oni had still been in hell--"

"You keep him in hell?!" I yelled.

She paused from running the knife across the wood block and hissed a quiet, "_Shhhhh_." I offered an apologetic frown and gestured for her to continue her explanation. After a slight pause, she did. "Where do expect me to keep him? Besides, he's outside the gates so he's not really in the hell you're thinking of."

"Oh." That was okay, I guess.

"Now, as I was saying, if he had still been in hell when I realized you were gone, I would have had to stop to summon him first, which would take time I didn't have." She seemed distant all of a sudden, and I had a feeling it was because of me. "Hana, if Naka-Oni hadn't been out, you would have died that night. Do you realize that?" I didn't say anything. "Now you understand why he's out so much." With that said, she went back to carving or...I'm just going to guess carving.

"Well...how much mana does it take to keep him out?"

"A lot," She answered simply.

It was my turn to frown. "But he's out all the time. That must take a ton of mana. How come you never tire out?"

She answered slowly. "It doesn't take all that much...to maintain him. Even you could probably do it. Oversouling is the hard part. That's why we walk so much."

"We don't walk that much. Does swimming take less than flying?"

"Yes." That made sense.

"Still, your mana's gotta be off the charts if you can keep him out like this." She tried to hide her smirk, but I saw it. Just how much mana did she have?

"I don't know," She said, answering an unasked question for the umpteenth time. I was getting used to it.

"Shouldn't be surprised, huh?"

"Nope."

"Ha." I shook my head, grinning. Still, I had one more question. There was one more thing that I had never been allowed to learn before. "So, can any shaman make an oversoul?"

"Sure." She was playing dumb. I was going to have to spell this all out and look like an idiot.

"Then, how come I can't?"

"Have you ever tried?"

I opened my mouth and closed it again. She smiled tauntingly.

"Didn't think so."

"Tamao wouldn't teach me. She said that it was dangerous."

"It could be, if you don't know how to use it or you use it unwisely." I didn't expect her to agree with Tamao.

"How can you use something without knowing how?" I asked. It seemed totally ridiculous.

"To make an oversoul, all you have to do is integrate your spirit ally with your weapon."

Awesome. My spirit ally _was _my weapon. What did I do now?

"Um, Oni Goroshi--"

"Forms in Hyoui Gattai. It's not a tangible weapon so it doesn't count. Don't you have something else?"

I frowned. Yeah, I had Futsu no Mitama but that didn't do me much good here. The medium had to be related to the spirit, I knew that much. That left me with his bear claw necklace, but that didn't exactly count as a weapon, did it...

"Be creative," She said indifferently. "You'll figure something out." That line ended our conversation as Naka had, at last, awakened.

We left after breakfast, which was berries I'd collected before everyone else woke up. Matamune looked them over and assured that they weren't poisonous, which was a big relief. I was getting kind of sick of fish.

During our walk, Matamune gave me a lecture on Italian history. For the first time in a while, I actually listened. He told me a story about a city called Pompeii, which had been entirely encased, people and buildings alike, in hardened lava when a nearby volcanoerupted. The volcano, Vesuvius was in Naples, which happened to be where we were headed now. Though history usually didn't interest me, I really wanted to see this thing for some reason. I wanted to see it so much that I spent the next hour and half begging Kaa-san to stop there so I could see it. It took a lot of whining and pleading, but she finally caved. We could see the volcano, but we didn't have time to go strolling around Pompeii. It was the best I was going to get, and so I accepted the offer.

Because the visit would take up too much time walking, Naka flew to make up for what was to be lost. The whole trip I nagged Matamune and made him tell me anything else he knew about the volcano.

Vesuvius was the only active land volcano in Italy. It had last erupted a little over sixty years ago (AN: 1944), but dust clouds had raised many false alarms since then. The eruption that destroyed Pompeii was one of the worst in Italian history, and the event is still widely remembered all over the world. However, even though the volcano is still active and still highly dangerous, a lot of people insist on making their home there. Seems like it's just asking for disaster, if you ask me.

Naka landed at the foot of the volcano around noon. Naturally, I was the first off his back. We weren't staying long, and chances were we were never coming back here. I had a lot to see if I planned on remembering this.

While I skitted around the volcano, Kaa-san and Matamune stood talking. I wasn't paying much attention to their conversation, though, and could only make out parts of it, anyway.

"_This_ is how a seven year-old should act." The first line, from Kaa-san, I heard in perfect clarity as I was still close when it was uttered. The second, Matamune, wasn't so clear.

"Yes...no. He has never truly...childhood. He is...It breaks my heart."

"He is so...pain and suffering...my fault."

"Do not..."

"...be helped." That was the last I heard from them as I was now too far to even see them watching me. Normally, I would've been irked that they were talking about me, but I just didn't have time for that now.

Naka followed me around the deathtrap, occasionally stopping me or turning me around when I got too close to the mouth or strayed too far from my mother and spirit ally. He was kind of annoying. Because he was a huge oni, I couldn't simply free myself from his hold like I would with Matamune. Though it was safer, it wasn't always as fun. Naka redefined the term 'demon babysitter.'

I kicked a large rock and picked up one of the pieces when it split. I snickered as I turned it around in my hand. The rock looked like a piece of swiss cheese or a mutated kitchen sponge. I had a book on volcanoes back home, and remembered seeing this rock in it. Unfortunately, I couldn't remember the name.

After looking at the rock for a minute I shrugged and threw it over my shoulder. It hit Naka in the face.

"Shoot! Sorry, Naka!" I yelled. He just stood there like nothing had happened. I wondered now if he had even noticed the assault.

Hesitantly, I took a step away. He took a step toward me, but kept the same pose. After a moment, he picked up a new volcanic rock and held it out to me. He thought I dropped it.

"T-thanks..." I said, taking the rock from him. I guessed I was going to have to keep this for a while.

With Naka still watching, I slid by backpack off my back and slipped the rock inside it. This wasn't such a bad idea, actually. It was like a souvenir. That thought made me laugh aloud, earning a confused glance from Kaa-san and Matamune, and a blank stare from Naka.

"That's a weird face," I teased.

His head lowered the slightest bit to gaze thoughtfully at me. I laughed.

Immediately, Naka's pupils dilated and his eyes turned horrifying. I jumped back in fright.

My first thought was that I had offended him, but I had said things like that before and he'd never reacted like this. My second thought was that something wasn't right, that he had heard something or _someone_ that shouldn't be there.

"...Naka?"

"_RRRRRRRRRR!_" His head whipped high in the air. "_RRRRRRRRRRRRR!_"

I stumbled backward, nearly falling, and found that Matamune and Kaa-san were suddenly beside me. I hate it when I'm right.

"_RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_ Naka roared furiously. I turned quickly to Kaa-san, but she looked as nervous and confused as I did.

My mother's amber eyes desperately swept the area. There was nothing in any direction, but we all knew that we weren't alone here.

"Turbine messed up, eh?" Called an unfamiliar voice. The voice had come from behind a large slab of rock to our left. Hiding. "Heh. He should have known better than to try to get rid of the runt first."

"Oversoul!" Kaa-san quickly screamed. She held a long beaded chain above her, and suddenly, Naka split into will-o-the-wisps. The tiny oni spirit flames rushed into the chain and split it in two. Both strands whipped away and wrapped around her arms, magically transforming them into humongous demon hands.

The voice laughed lightly then sighed. A moment later, a man so fat that I couldn't believe he was even able to walk stepped from behind the slab. He was shirtless and fat, and he wore glasses and three layers of fat, and had this weird mustache that acted like arrows pointing to his fat. My god, this guy was fat.

"Ah. Only something that would benefit Hao-sama could possibly tear me away from the buffet lines in Italy. Have you tried the food here? It's to die for."

Kaa-san snarled and spit a warning blast from her hand. The fat man jumped out of the way, frowning.

"I was going to give you a list of some of the best foods to eat here, but I suppose you're right. We should just get this over with quick, eh...ahahaha. I don't even remember your name, girl. Nor did I ever bother to learn the baby's."

"I'm seven!" I shrieked, infuriated. I'd roll this guy off the mountain!

"I'm Zang-Ching," He said, introducing himself like an old friend of the family. "I come from China. Shanghai. Ever been there?"

"Why would I go to China?" I growled. I was Japanese. We didn't have the best relationship with China. (AN: I researched this. Apparently, they don't get along)

"Your father, Asakura Yoh went to China."

"He did?" This surprised me.

"Ren is chinese," Kaa-san explained. "Yoh went there once when Ren was in trouble."

"I didn't know that."

"This isn't the time, Hana." Her mood had shifted back to what it had been several seconds before. In this case, I was okay with that.

Zang-Ching grinned. He held a huge disk in front of him and a big panda suddenly appeared to his right.

It was the encounter with Turbine all over again. I hadn't even run away this time...

"Oversoul, Xiong Xiong." Instantly, the big panda faded and its spirit seeped into the gong. The weapon then changed, gaining a panda face and paws. The face held a permanent smile.

_Not again..._

Zang-Ching laughed and threw the panda gong at us. Kaa-san hit it with a mana beam and yanked me out of the way.

The gong swirled away, but boomeranged around when it flew over Zang-Ching. Kaa-san hit it again. The same thing happened.

The fat man laughed. "Just keep blasting away. You're bound to run out of mana sooner or later."

Run out of mana? Yeah right. If Kaa-san could keep Naka out like she did, then this was nothing! Still, I was starting to feel a little pointless just standing here.

"Hana!" Matamune called just then. I looked over at him, but Kaa-san's voice interrupted what I was about to do.

"No!" She yelled. "Not yet."

"Why not?" I demanded. "I can help."

"_Not yet_," She repeated furiously. I frowned and crossed my arms. Stupid pigheaded Kaa-san.

She shot the gong down three more times then yelled something at Matamune. "Don't just stand there! Get him out of here!"

"Uh...yes!" A second later, Matamune ran up to me and grabbed my hand. "Come, Hana!" He pulled me away from the warring adults, toward a rock formation that should have safely concealed us.

Someone barked a laugh.

"A word of advice," Zang-Ching said from behind me. I could hear the smile in his voice, and I knew immediately that one of us had done something wrong. Of course, I was about to walk right into the path of danger. "Don't always listen to your mother."

I turned in fright and saw the gong flip to the other side just before a mana beam struck it.

In that moment, I noticed only three things: a horrified gasp, a loud explosion, and a bright, blinding flash.

Within a second, a barrage of splintered rocks and dust smashed into me. My entire body felt like a jagged knife had just been driven through it. Out of pain, surprise, and something else I couldn't name, I stepped backwards--right into a rut in the ground. I lost my footing.

For once, I knew exactly what was happening. I had stepped in the wrong place, and had tumbled backward. I landed next to someone, but with all the dust around, I couldn't tell who it was.

Almost as soon as I had fallen, Zang-Ching's panda gong came crashing down in front of me, cutting right into the already faltering rock. The combination of our weight and the tremor caused by Xiong Xiong split the rock right off the volcanic tower.

And then we were falling--plummeting down the four thousand foot slope.

I screamed a little at first. I mean, we had just been flung off a volcano. Who _wouldn't_ scream? Even seeing who was with me didn't help me regain my composure.

To my right was Matamune, nervous, but calmer than I. He knew the severity a lot more than I did, and that scared me. Things were bad when they frightened a thousand year old nekomata ghost.

When I turned to my right, though, I almost lost it completely. Kaa-san was also with us, though she was out cold and completely unresponsive. Naka was nowhere to be seen.

"Kaa-san?" Unbelievable as it seemed, Kaa-san had lost, though, after what happened, I really wasn't surprised.

When the beam impacted Zang-Ching's gong, it was reflected like light off a mirror. It reversed and struck Kaa-san and the rocks around her. However, while the Zang-Ching had successfully reversed the attack, he hadn't done it without penalty. When Xiong Xiong's gong landed in front of us earlier, there was a big hole in it meaning that some of the beam had probably pushed through and hit Zang-Ching.

Then Kaa-san hadn't lost. She had tied. If Zang-Ching had been hit, he'd be down too.

No, that wasn't true. He'd be hurt, but he'd still be up.

I cursed quietly.

My eyes turned back to Kaa-san. If she was up, she could call Naka and he could swoop in and pick us up.

But she wasn't.

_Damn it all._ We needed Naka _now_.

Just then, I spotted the white-beaded rosary in her hand. The 1080. It was what she used to call and control Naka-Oni. So then maybe...

I didn't think any more about it. I quickly reached over and pulled it out of her hands. She surrendered it easily.

It was the first time I'd touched a rosary. I could see my face in the little beads that felt so cold in my hands.

And now the question: How did you do it?

I tried whatever I could think of. Swung it back and forth, mumbled incantations and sutras, yelled at it, pleaded with it, and eventually cried in irritation over it. Nothing was working.

"Come on, stupid thing!" The ground was getting dangerously close. We were running out of time, and I was getting desperate. "Work already. Go! Please!"

I gritted my teeth and squeezed shut my eyes. I couldn't do it, and, because of me, we were both going to die here.

**_Hana..._**

My eyes flew open and I looked everywhere around me for the voice that wasn't my own. But there was no one there.

My desperation and frustration increased ten fold, and suddenly the most bizarre sensation whirred through my head.

_Look at the clouds today!_

_I wonder what we're having for lunch._

_She really let herself go._

_Shoot! I forgot to do my homework again!_

_I can't believe he just said that._

_Is someone falling from the volcano?!_

_OH MY GOD!_

_Somebody help them!_

_Hurry!_

_**Hana...**_

Little blue spirit flames suddenly burst to life around me. They scrambled and smashed together, forming something massive. Instantly, a big demon hand appeared and caught all three of us in midair.

The flames swarmed around the hand and hurriedly made up the rest of the monster.

The 1080 shone and magically, _Naka_ appeared, clutching us both to him as he hung on to the volcano wall.

"No way!" I yelled, astonished.

"Rrrrrrr." I wanted to hug the big guy, just like I wanted to ask what the hell happened to summon him here. Not that I was complaining. "Rrrrrrr. Rrrrrrr"

Naka turned his head to gaze up at the top of the volcano. He exhaled lightly then plunged his horn into the rock, using it as a second hand as began scaling the mountain.

I still have no idea what happened, but I'm thrilled that whatever it is was occurred.

Even though climbing the mountain took about five times as long as falling from it, Naka still managed to reach the top in record time. He could put any mountain climber to shame.

As soon as Naka stepped onto the ledge and placed me and Matamune down onto the rock, I whipped Futsu no Mitama out of my backpack and yanked Matamune's necklace out of my pocket.

Zang-Ching was still up here, but he was weak and panting. When he spotted us, he grinned wearily.

"Back so soon?"

I gave him the most hateful glare I could muster. It must not have packed enough bale, though, cause he burst out laughing.

"You remind me of those little cream puffs at my favorite bakery! Oh, I love those."

Did I just get called a cream puff? This man had a death wish.

"Shut up, Porker!" I yelled. He laughed harder and waved his hand.

"Gahahahaha. I'm not sensitive about my weight anymore, cream puff." There he went again! Grr...

I shook with rage. This guy was going down.

"Swine!"

"Are we having a name-calling contest, cream puff?"

"Argh!"

"Hahahaha...ahhh, this time you'll stay down." He rose his broken weapon with a grin.

This was it. I held Matamune's necklace in front of me.

"A Hyoui Gattai will not be enough in this situation," The ghost cat interrupted. I flashed him a mischievous smile.

"That's why I have this," I snickered, showing him my little rock sword. He frowned and cocked his head in confusion. "I don't know if this will work or not, but what Kaa-san did earlier gave me an idea."

"An idea?" My grin widened.

The chubster hurled his gong at me, but I was ready.

I integrated Matamune with his necklace like I usually did, but rather than allowing it to transform into Oni Goroshi, I quickly wrapped the necklace around Futsu no Mitama. I didn't actually think it was going to work so I was obviously surprised when it did. I smiled widely as the little sword gleamed.

"Oversoul--ONI GOROSHI!" And the sword burst through.

Xiong Xiong hit the sword and was immediately deflected.

My resulting laughter was filled with excitement. The spirit sword was mostly the same as before, but had a few differences like a red hilt made of what looked like shields instead of the previous jeweled one. The blade was also longer and didn't look semi-transparent like the original. I had to say that I liked the improvement.

My expression turned daring and overly goading.

Zang-Ching stared in disbelief. He caught the gong in his hand then chucked it again. I slashed it in half.

I couldn't believe how well this was suddenly going.

The two halves came back toward me and I swung again, cutting off the paws and cleaving through it once more. I turned the blade slightly and used the smooth side to bat the gong pieces like a bunch of baseballs.

They fell limply in front of Zang-Ching as the chinese man gaped in disbelief.

"WHO'S THE CREAM PUFF _NOW_, MEATBALL?!" I yelled, sounding a little bit maniacal. Whoops. Oh well. Heheheh.

Zang-Ching took several steps back and then turned around and jumped off the mountain, using a spare gong like a sled to slide safely down the volcano slope.

I laughed like a idiot, rolling back and forth and pounding my fists against the earth. My oversoul disengaged and Matamune hopped out to stand beside me.

"That was very impressive, Hana," He commended. I wiped the laughing tears from my eyes and glanced up at him.

"Thanks, Matamune. You were pretty cool, too." Matamune nodded in acknowledgement of the compliment.

"Rrrrrrrrr," Naka 'rrr'ed from behind us. When we turned around, we saw him sitting next to Kaa-san who was as unconscious as ever.

"Is she _still_ out?" I asked, flabbergasted. Jeez, that must have been one strong beam he hit her with. I wasn't worried, though. She'd be fine. This was a scraped knee to her.

"She fought with low mana and was struck by her own attack. She will recover, but we won't be going anywhere for the next few days," Matamune assessed.

I shrugged. "That's okay. We can wait if Kaa-san needs us to." I glanced over at Naka. "Think you can find a place for us to camp out?"

"Rrrrrr."

"Is that a _yes_ or a _no_?"

"Rrrrrrr."

"...Can you nod or shake your head?" He did both. "Good! Then answer with one of those!"

"Rrrrrrr."

"No, not another growl. Nod or shake." I tried to demonstrate. No good.

I gave up that idea after a few minutes and simply climbed into his open hand.

"Away!" I yelled, pointing forward like a sailor scouting for land.

"Rrrrrrr." He picked Kaa-san up in his other hand while Matamune climbed on with me.

Naka stepped closer to the edge, coiled, and then sprung off. He kicked off the sides and sprang from rock to rock as he descended the mighty mountain.

Today was one of the scariest days of my life, but I had greatly benefited from it.  
_  
It is always darkest just before dawn._

Though that sentence was truer than I would _ever_ come to realize.

* * *

Besarki: God, that was long. Waaaaah. That took so long... -Falls over and dies-

I did not mean to be distasteful in this chapter. Remember that it's supposed to be Hana. Hana is a little kid and little kids don't think much before they talk.

Ah! Did you notice that Yoh was in this chapter? Hee hee hee. Only a little, but he was there. Also, did you notice anything _familiar_ about the new Oni Goroshi? Gahahaha!

Yeah, I took a lot of liberties here. Sorry. Remember that this is a fanfic, though. Forgive and forget!

Oh, right. Here: Updated with what was revealed in this chapter.

Hana**  
Call **-_ Matamune_  
-----**Hyoui Gattai**--_Matamune_ - Oni Goroshi (Weak)  
-----**Oversoul--**_Matamune_ - Oni Goroshi (Strong)  
**Reishi** (Extremely Limited)  
**???**

**About Vesuvius:** Vesuvius is roughly 4203 feet high. It's an active volcano, but hasn't had any recent activity. Vesuvius is in Naples, and is one of the most dangerous volcanoes in the entire world. It is a famous volcano that killed tens of thousands of people in just one eruption. Despite the danger, though, many people still live around it. Vulcanologists have stated that this is extremely unsafe, but the locals don't really mind the danger. There was something on tv about Vesuvius several years ago, but I don't remember what it was about. You guys got a lesson today, haha.

**Besarki's Rant of Death, Doom, and Disaster:**  
By the way, not as many people as usual reviewed for the last chapter, and because of that, I was less...driven to update. Had it not been for a few really good reviews that I received, I probably wouldn't have updated until maybe this weekend or even next week. Guys, I'm not asking for much. It takes _days_ to write these, and most of you are authors as well so I know that. By the way, if you are on the story alert list and are not reviewing, I really don't agree with your methods. That is laziness and audacity. C'mon, guys it takes like, a minute to write a review. I apologize for being rude and inconsiderate, but that really bugs me. I'm sure a lot of you sympathize. Don't even deny it, I know you do. Oh, if you don't want to review cause you don't want your name up there, _**PM me!** I count that._ Send me an email. Anything. You don't even have to tell me who you are if send an email. Say, I'm reading your story Living For The Moment and I blah blah blah. Tell me how I'm doing. I'm not going for review count, I'm going for reader response. If you do nothing, I'm not going to do anything, but honestly, this means a lot to me guys. If you won't review, I won't update. Simple as that. Phew, glad to get that off my chest.

For those of you who are kind enough to review, especially you long reviewers (I love you guys), I'm having a competition! The best reviewers will get something really cool at the end of the story! coughdedicationcough. ;D

Well, guess that's it. I'm off to eat dinner! Mmm! Ramen! Bye munchies!

...What? You need incentive? Fine. Review and I'll tell you something about the Yoh chapter.

AHHH! Shoot! Totally forgot to stick this in here at first, but I found this ADORABLE picture of Anna and Yoh as adults. It's sooooo cute, and brand new. Let me know if you want it!


	9. Birds, Leaves, and Apple Trees

Besarki: Do you have any idea how much freaking research I have to do for this story? It's like school! ARGH!

**Reviewer101:** Sorry, friend, but Men's mother is, in fact, Jeanne. x.x Yes, everyone was like, "...WTF?" Well, technically, Takei never says that it's Jeanne, but he gives a ton of huge hints, especially because Lyserg seems to know.  
Aww, that kinda stinks. My brother is bad with his money too. Meh. Brothers.  
NUH UH! I thought I was the only one who said le gasp! -High fives you-  
YEAH! It's like Monster! I love that stuff. Only, I get sick every time I drink it. BAHAHAHA.  
And lastly, of course the ending was epic! Though, I only really laughed a little. Mostly, I sobbed. I cried for about an hour. Thank god no one was home. Hahaha.

And we have new reviewers! Hooray! I welcome you to the wagon!

Oh, and by the way, apparently Hana says something along the lines of "Welcome home! Something something something." When he kicks Yoh in the balls. Har har har. My friend knows a little hiragana and katakana so she was able to supposedly translate that line for me. Don't know if it's right or not, but it sounds like something Hana would say so I'm going to say that yes, that's part of what he says.

Correction: He actually says "Welcome kick." That makes just as much sense. Thanks to Smart Angel for the correction.

Do you guys actually pay attention to the songs I stick in down here? This time, it's sort of irrelevant, but usually it's a big hint as to what happens in the chapter.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Do ya like the freckles on my face?  
Do ya like my teeth, they're out of place?  
I'd like to think so  
Do ya like the funny way I speak?  
I don't clean my room for weeks...and weeks  
I'd like to think so_

_~Do Ya, Jump5_

**(This is a really good YohxAnna song, actually. Maybe I'll make an AMV...Heh heh. Go figure that this isn't a Yoh-Anna chapter)**

* * *

I once read a book about a boy who loved to climb trees. Honestly, I didn't see what the big deal was.

I leaned back against the trunk of the sturdy tree and took a bite out of my apple. My eyes closed as I rested in the shade of the treetop.

After the fight with Zang-Ching, Naka scoped out an little abandoned clearing in Naples. It was a tiny spot near a crowded roadway, but since people were only there to drive past, we figured we'd be okay to stick around for a while.

Kaa-san was still sleeping at that point, but it didn't matter all that much. Zang-Ching's defeat gave us temporary immunity from Hao's minions, though I suppose it was more of a mindset than a true immunity.

According to Matamune, Kaa-san was going to be out for the rest of the day, and we weren't going to be going anywhere _tomorrow _either. This was all fine and awesome for a while, but, you know, sitting in the same place for hours on end: not my thing.

And so, after about two hours of sitting around quietly, I ended up reaching my limit and taking off. I told Matamune first, of course, _and_ I promised not to go farther than they could see. Matamune reluctantly OK-ed that under the promise that I would return as soon as the sun set. I agreed.

I found a big apple tree that was just barely in view and, after suddenly remembering the story about the boy and the tree, decided that it was my best bet.

I bit another chunk out of my nicked snack. (AN: Nicked is British slang. It's another word for stolen)

The tree in the story hadn't been like this one, though. For one, that tree could talk. This one had no such power. Though...I may be able to make it talk if I stick a spirit in it...

Heh. This oversoul thing was pretty cool.

My one eye reopened as a raucous bird zipped over my head, then turned around and landed on it. I sighed and opened the other eye. Humans couldn't tell shamans from other humans, but animals could. This big guy was obviously no exception. No wild bird would choose a regular human's head as its resting roost, but a _shaman_, now that was a different story.

The bird ruffled its feathers and peered down at me and the apple in my hand. I sighed again.

"Want some?" I asked, holding the fruit up with the bird to peck at. He was kind of weird looking, if you ask me. He had a reddish head, but a silver beak and a back covered in black, white, and grey feathers. His chest was colored maroon, and he was almost as fat as Zang-Ching. I'd seen this breed of bird several times over our journey, but I'd never paid much attention to them. They looked like funny ducks, but cawed like Kaa-san when she was mad.

I shuddered at the thought. That was never a pretty sight.

Sitting high above the ground with no one around but me and birdbrain here gave me some time to think, to assess everything that was happening.

We had been on the road for a little over a month now. We'd been attacked twice--three times if you counted the psycho Italian that followed us most of yesterday. The first time, Kaa-san repelled the attack fairly easily. The second time, she got knocked out and _I_ beat the bad guy. With all of Hao's crazies out there, I didn't doubt for a minute that we'd get attacked again. But the question was where, and more importantly, when? And that guy...the one who spoke to me when we were fighting Zang-Ching...who was he? What did he have to do with us? And more than any of that, how the _hell_ was I able to hear him when he wasn't there?! How did I hear all those people with their simple cares and sudden anxiety? None of this made sense to me.

"Gwack," Squawked the bird above me. Upon looking, I saw that he had carved my apple to its very core, something I didn't know that birds were even capable of doing. Jeez, he must have been really hungry.

Gidge, as I'd randomly named the bird, stared expectantly at me. It was like he was expecting me to pluck and peel another apple for him.

"Hey, I just gave you mine! I'm not getting you a whole 'nother one!" Though Gidge obviously had no idea what I was talking about.

"_Gwack_," He complained. I growled. Was he even making the right noise for his species?

"Great, so you're the reject duck and you're expecting me to feel bad and give you food. Well, tough luck, buddy." I tried to sound tough and commanding, but he didn't seem phased by my attempt. "Jeez, Gidge." I shook my head, surrendering almost as soon as I'd gone on the offensive. "Okay, fine. Later on, I'll pick some apples to take back to Kaa-san and Matamune and you can have one of them."

Somehow, he understood that and seemed pleased with the bargain. No wonder. All he had to do was sit around.

I sort of expected him to leave soon, but several hours passed and he appeared to merely sit on my head while I climbed from branch to branch of the big tree. When I sat down on another branch, he cozied up and stared straight ahead.

"Hey, so Gidge, listen to this," I said, though why I was starting a conversation with a _bird_ was beyond me. "Yesterday, my okaa and I got attacked by this fat guy named Zang-Ching. We beat him of course, but some time during the battle, I heard all these voices in my head. It was really weird, and kinda creepy."

To my surprise, I felt Gidge inching forward then. After a moment, he hopped off my head and landed on the branch in front of me. I expected him to open up his wings and fly away, but he didn't. Instead, he turned around and sat facing me, like he was just trying to get a better seat in order to better listen to my story.

I cocked my head. What a strange bird...

"Gwack," He suddenly clucked. I jumped a little, not expecting it. I'm not sure what he meant by that, but by his earlier actions I took it as an indication that he wanted me to continue my tale.

"It's just that...there was this one voice at the very beginning and the very end, that stood out from the others. I don't know who it was, and I can't say I've ever heard it before."

Gidge glanced behind him for a moment, then scuttled over to the end of the limb. He plucked two leaves from the branch then hobbled back to me. He laid the leaves on my lap. I stared at him strangely. Had he just responded with something?

"Leaves..." I trailed off, lost in the little green shapes. "Yoh. That's my otou's name."

My new friend flexed his tri-colored feathers and contorted his beak. Though I could have been wrong, it looked almost like a smile had formed on his face.

"What are you grinning about, Birdbrain?"

"Gwack."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "You would get along great with Naka. Neither of you say stuff that makes sense."

"Gwack."

I snorted and swatted at the quirky little animal. As I had hoped, he jumped back and then fluttered away from his spot. Unfortunately, it was only to change location and perch back onto my head. I gave up.

"You want an apple that bad?" I guessed, waving the leaves in his face. He grabbed them by the stems and held them over me. He could have them if he wanted them back. They were just leaves. "Stupid bird..."

Though the next hour or so was mostly spent calling Gidge a dumb animal, I had to say, I sort of liked the big guy. He was bold for a bird, and, even though he didn't really talk, I found that he actually could understand. There _were_ animals like that, but it was becoming increasingly hard to find them. Still, to be this human-like was bizarre.

"You're kinda weird, Gidge," I bluntly said to the bird. He shook his tail feathers and squawked, though whether it was in agreement or protest I wasn't sure.

"Gwack."

"Sure, Gidge. Whatever you say."

"Gwack."

Sigh.

After _another _hour of "stupid bird"s and many, _many_ "gwack"s, I suddenly noticed that the sun was beginning to set.

I swung my legs over the branch I was sitting on and slowly slid off and onto the branch below it. I continued this, picking whatever apples were on the way, until I finally reached the ground.

I carefully placed the gathered apples in a pile in the grass. I was pretty sure that this was a public property so taking these shouldn't be all that bad. Plus, I was seven and could use the excuse that I didn't know if I got into trouble, though I doubt taking _five_ apples plus one more for a local bird would cause all that much commotion.

Gidge landed beside the little apple hill, leaves still in his mouth, and commenced in staring intently at it.

"I haven't forgotten about you, birdbrain," I muttered, picking them up one by one and stuffing them in my backpack. When only one remained, I glanced over at the duck bird. "This one can be yours, but I'm not peeling it. Don't complain."

That smug little grin returned to his face. He looked at the apple for a moment, then thrust his head down and speared it with his beak. I threw him the strangest look. What a weird bird...

"Gwk." Gidge's attempt to quack had been foiled by his newly acquired prize.

"Good luck flying home with that," I mumbled, moving my backpack from the ground to its proper place on my back. Gidge saw this as no problem and merely set off _waddling_ in the direction opposite to the one I was facing. I couldn't help but laugh. "Goodbye, you stupid bird."  
_---0---0---0---0---0---_  
When I arrived back with my elder companions, I found that Kaa-san had already awakened. She seemed pretty awake so she must not have slept as long as Matamune thought she was going to, but then, when did the Asakuras ever do what was expected of them?

"Welcome back, Hana," Kaa-san greeted as I entered camp. Naka and Matamune looked up as well.

"Hi Kaa-san," I said, rather unenthusiastically. "You're up early."

She looked at me strangely. "I slept all day."

"Well...yeah." That _was_ a pretty dumb thing for me to say, huh? Luckily, Kaa-san merely shrugged it off and continued speaking.

"So, where've you been all day?" Crap.

"Just in that tree," I said, pointing to my hideout for the day. "I asked Matamune first. He said I could go."

"Don't blame things on your ghost."

"I wasn't--" But she cut me off.

"Regardless, why were you in a tree all day?"

I shrugged. "Climbing trees may be overrated, but it's better than sitting around and having a staring contest with Matamune."

Matamune frowned behind us, but didn't say anything.

"I can't argue with that." His tiny cat eyebrows pulled together now. We both ignored him. "So...you were just climbing?"

"Yeah, mostly. This weird bird popped up and sat around with me all day."

"A bird?" She asked, evidently surprised.

"Yeah. A bird with a weird fetish for leaves, apples, and sitting on people's heads."

To my intense surprise, Kaa-san suddenly laughed lightly. I wanted to yell _APOCALYPSE_ really loud, but I had a feeling she'd smack me if I did, so I kept quiet.

"What?" I asked. "What's so funny?"

"Leaves, you said?"

"Yeah...?" Where was she going with this?

She smiled. "Ha. That man just can't sit still."

I stared in utter confusion. She was speaking nonsense! "What the hell are you talking about, Kaa-san?"

She shook her head, still smiling uncharacteristically. "Nothing, Hana. Nothing at all."

I hated it when people answered like that. Now this was going to bug me for the rest of the night.

Or so I thought.

My train of thought suddenly wrecked at the crossroads and swiftly disappeared as my mother shoved a plate of something that looked really good in front of me. Whatever I was eating, augmented by the apples I'd stolen-er, _borrowed_ made this the best meal I'd eaten in a long time. Again, I nearly asked what it was, but decided against it for the sake that it was something gross like dog or horse. Kaa-san wouldn't do that, but Naka...

I banished the thought from my mind as I greedily dug into my dinner.

Not far from where I sat, a single apple lay alone and deserted in the grass.

* * *

Besarki: Ahhh. I'm so mean to poor Matamune. As you might guess, this was a filler to take up the time that Anna and Hana used to recover from the fight with Zang-Ching. If I didn't include it, it would kill a lot of the realistic...ness of the story. Next chapter continues the plot, though so don't fear! Won't be boring like this one!

For those who were curious, the book Hana was referring to was _The Giving Tree_. It's my favorite children's book.

Gidge was a Eurasian Wigeon. However, did you get what was weird about Gidge? Like why Gidge could only take the apple when Hana offered it to him, and why Anna was smiling at the end...? No? I'll give you a clue: He wasn't actually a bird. Heh heh.

"Gidge glanced behind him for a moment, then scuttled over to the end of the limb." That was really awkward, but I couldn't think of anything better. Gah.

For the sake that someone reading this is new to the SK fandom and didn't get the line with the leaves, let me quickly explain. Yo, accent on the o, is the japanese word for leaves. The character _Yoh_ has an h at the end of his name when it's translated to English rather than the accent. Normally, it would be a _u_ instead. However, that could confuse English readers because his name would be spelled the same way as the word _you_. This is probably similar to the reason the renamed Hao in the dub. Though it drives the manga readers bonkers, Zeke is less confusing because it isn't pronounced the same way as an English word (Hao - How). If the target audience had been teens like in the manga, they probably wouldn't have changed it. Meh. But, with that paragraph out, do you _now_ understand who Gidge was? BWAHAHAHA! And Hana didn't even know! Ahahaha. Aieyieyie.

Heads up: Next chapter, I'm going to have a rant (oh no! NOT ANOTHER ONE) that I will title, "The Hana Conspiracy" though there's nothing conspiring about it. Anywho, look forward to it cause it's gonna be awesome!

Last thing before we part: I promised only one more Yoh-Anna conversation, but I've gotten requests for more. The number of conversations will not affect the Yoh chapter placement. In other words, it won't affect when the chapter will pop up. However, you might not like these conversations and see them only as something to take up space. I'm sure some people do. So, would you like to see more? I've set up a poll on my profile, but voicing your opinion in a review works too.

Let me know, munchies!_  
_


	10. Otherworld

Besarki: YAAAAY! Got SK KZB yesterday! They're pretty much the exact same as the originals with a few minor differences, but the extras are awesome! Oh, and guess what? Nakaoni? Not pink--yellow. Yes, yellow. I know, wtf? But he is yellow. Unlike Naka (who is pink) Bwa! Babyish Yoh and Anna are ADORABLE! In the shaman files for 16, Anna is _blushing_. IT'S SOOOO CUTE! And the little spread with the volume number and the character drawn on a real picture is little Anna. She looks so sad! Oh, it's heartbreaking! And, in 15, it's little Yoh standing in the snow. OMFG IT'S SO GODDAMN CUTE! EEEEEEEEEE! I CAN'T WAIT FOR MANKIN-TRAD TO TRANSLATE THE FILES! I HAVE TO GO START! -Runs off-

I finished this several days before it was posted. I was asked to hold off on posting and was all, KAY! So Friday it is! But I have work Friday, but it'll be dead cause Prom is that night. NOOOOOOO! THE WICKED DANCEY THING! I went to Homecoming with my ex. Hated it. Dances are for squares. ARE YOU SQUARE?!

The Hana Conspiracy:

There are soooooooo many things out there about Hana that are totally wrong! Behold as squash theory after theory!

**1.** Hana was conceived the night before America.

**-**NO! THIS IS ABSOLUTELY WRONG! Hana was born when Yoh and Anna were 16. If I'm not mistaken, then they were 14 when...you know. So, unless Shaman's have longer gestation periods than elephants, then this theory is false. -Stamps with false stamp-

**2.** Anna was pregnant during the Shaman Fight.

**-**This is possible, but unlikely. Though you may not have noticed, Anna DIES in vol 27. Even though she's resurrected later, her body was subject to the severe trauma of drowning. If that didn't cause miscarriage, then nothing would.

**3.** Hao is Hana's father.

**-** -.- -Slaps you-

There are a bunch more which I will punch out later, but, go figure, I just so happen to be forgetting damn near all of them right now. Way to be, I know.

Reviewer101: To answer your double asked question--possibly. As long as no one asks me to hold off, then maybe. Though, I have gotten pretty good at ignoring death threats. I've gotten a lot of those. Ha! :)

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That may be all I need  
In darkness she is all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
Driving slow on Sunday morning  
And I never want to leave  
_

_~Sunday Morning, Maroon 5_  
**(**This doesn't really fit the aspects of the story, but I wanted a light-hearted love song for this chapter and this worked**)**

* * *

**_Reishi?_**

_..._

**_Reishi?_**

_..._

**_Reishi?!_**

_For the thousandth time, yes!_

**_Reishi.... Reishi?_**

_Dammit, Yoh! Yes, Hana has reishi._

**_But why? I thought it stemmed from loneliness!_**

_Apparently, that's not always the case._

**_Hereditary?_**

_That's my guess._

**_Wow. Poor Hana._**

_Don't feel bad for him just yet._

**_Don't feel bad? How can you say that, Anna?_**

_How? Because my reishi and Hana's reishi have very little in comon._

**_...What are you trying to say?_**

_Honestly, Yoh! Hana doesn't have the same power that Hao, Opacho, and I had._

**_Really? That's great! ...But I don't get it._**

_Ugh! I mean that he can't create onis, and his turns off._

**_REALLY?!_**

_Calm down over there._

**_Sorry. Continue what you were saying._**

_Sigh. From what I've seen, Hana _does_ in fact have reishi. However, his is unlike ours. For instance, his flickers and only activates when he feels particularly strongly about something. He reads both positive and negative emotions so it's more like a talent than a curse._

**_So, that's good, right?_**

_Right. I don't think he can control it, though._

**_So it's like an indian gift, then._**

_You could call it that._

**_Ha! Leave it to Hana to turn something horrible into something of value. Hahaha._**

_Mmm...He is very lucky._

**_That he is. Lucky kid, that Hana._**

_Yeah..._

**_Something wrong...?_**

_Am I that obvious?_

**_Yes._**

_Hmph. Figures._

**_Hahaha. Just say what's on your mind. Maybe I could help._**

_Oh? And what makes you think you'd be able to do anything about it?_

**_U-Uh, well...nothing, I guess. I just...er..._**

_It was a joke, Yoh._

**_O-O-Okay...then...?_**

_I was thinking about Hana._

**_That's it? That's what you're so troubled about?_**

_Well, more of what I said to him, or rather, what I didn't._

**_I don't get it._**

_It involves your bold little stunt from yesterday._

**_U-U-Uhhh...shoot. I didn't think he'd figure it out._**

_He didn't._

**_Then how--_**

_I did._

**_...?_**

_Yesterday, when I asked Hana about where he'd been, he said something about a bird with a fascination for leaves._

**_Ah...sorry._**

_Who would have thought that the tactic you used to help me tell you apart from the other birds would give you away?_

**_Dammit. Sorry, Anna. I just wanted to see him._**

_I couldn't be angry over you pulling that stunt just once or twice. Of course you'd want to see him, and if you do it again, I won't hold it against you, but please try to keep it to a minimum. The last thing I need is my son getting excited every time he sees a bird with a leaf in its beak._

**_Okay. Sorry for breaking my promise._**

_I knew you would._

**_You know everything, don't you?_**

_Everything about you._

**_Shouldn't surprise me._**

_No. It shouldn't. But go on, I know you're just dying to talk about your time with him._

_**You read me like a book.**_

_Just shut up and talk already._

**_Hahaha. I can't believe how much he talks like you! I felt like I was sitting with my wife in my son's body._**

_It is unfortunate he inherited that._

**_I don't think so. He's gotta be tough to survive a journey like this.  
_**_  
I suppose. Still, he's like a living reflection of you._

_**Yeah, you've said that before, but I still see his mother in him.**_

_Hmm. Regardless, is his tongue and appearance all you have to comment on?_

_**Kami, no. But there's so much! I couldn't say it all if I tried.**_

_Then tell me what you two were up to yesterday. Hana won't tell me._

_**Ha. There's not much to tell, really. He's pretty open to animals, though, which is good.  
**  
Yes._

_**And he speaks his mind. He doesn't hide anything. At least, he wasn't then.**_

_Mmmm. I don't think he likes people as much as he likes animals._

_**He's different from others his age and they judge him for it.**_

_Ha._

_**What?**_

_That was pretty wise, Yoh._

_**Um, thanks?**_

_Pfft, don't act like I've never paid you a compliment._

_**You don't very often.**_

_I can wake up anytime, you know._

_**Oh, right. Sorry.**_

_And I thought I told you to stop apologizing. Ugh! Never mind. I see that it's in your nature._

_**Hehehe. But I **_**am_ sorry. I didn't mean to be rude._**

_I know._

_**Hahahahaha.**_

_What?_

_**Hana is beside you. He's been there for a while, but I haven't said anything because I like talking to you.**_

_Bullshit. You just wanted to watch him._

_**Nuh uh! I do like talking to you. We haven't talked as much lately.**_

_So what's he doing now?_

_**Jumping up and down and yelling for you to wake up.**_

_There. Hard evidence._

_**Huh?**_

_You're watching him the background. You would have just said jumping if you'd only quickly looked._

_**Well...**_

_Don't lie to me, Yoh. You suck at lying._

_**My apologies. Hehehe.**_

_Whatever. I'm outta here. Keep an eye on him._

_**I'll keep an eye on you both.**_

_Don't fool yourself. Just do as I say or I'll send demons after you._

_**Your wish is my command, Anna-chan.**_

_What did you call me?!  
_

_**Nothing!**_

_Don't mess with me, Yoh-kun._

_**Sorry, Anna.**_

_You better be._

_**Hahaha. Don't worry. I am.**_  
-----

**Hana**

I've heard before that it's bad to wake someone up while they're dreaming. However, I didn't know it was this bad.

I grumbled angrily as I clutched my throbbing cheek. I _knew _that yelling in Kaa-san's face had been a bad idea, but, darn it, why did she always have to hit me?!

After Kaa-san had abruptly woken up--and hit me--she ordered that we head west toward the Mediterranean Sea. I didn't want to get hit again so I didn't say anything about breakfast. I was starting to regret it now, but I still wasn't going to bring it up.

Unfortunately, my stomach had different plans.

My arms quickly wrapped around my torso in a sad attempt to quiet the growls, but it was too late, Kaa-san had already heard. She glanced over her shoulder and stared at me.

"Don't you have apples in your bag?" She asked. I froze mid-step.

I resisted the urge to smack myself. How could I have forgotten?!

I quickly dug through my bag and pulled one out. After staring at it for a second I pulled out another. "Want one?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"No, thank you." I shrugged and stuffed it back into my backpack. I felt kind of dumb. That was probably why she didn't get anything for us to eat--unlike me, _Kaa-san_ remembered the food in my bag. Ugh. How lame.

I ate as we walked. Neither of us bothered starting a conversation since Kaa-san looked dead tired and I was busy chomping away at my breakfast. I had put Matamune back in his mortuary tablet and Kaa-san sent Naka back to the gates of hell for a while so there were no lectures or meaningless growls in the background, either. I didn't really mind.

Though it was kind of a pain in the butt to stop at every single road and wait to cross, I didn't have much against walking. Sure, flying was cool, but there's no much to do in the air. We can't jump around or we'll fall off, we can't speed up or slow down, in fact, we can't do much of anything that involves movement. I won't deny that I'm lazy, but I like to get up and stretch out sometimes, too.

Though we'd had some wild and outlandish experiences in Italy, I had to admit that I'd miss the place. Even if it was filled with nutcase Italians that probably had psycho fanclubs dedicated to you even though you'd never met them.

Yeah. It was a pretty cool place. Maybe I'd try to convince Mari to bring us back here some day. A native guide would probably make the place so much more enjoyable...

When we finally reached the bay that spilled into the Mediterranean, it was already dusk. The sun would set in the next few hours and turn the boot-shaped country into sparkling otherworld. One that people addressed by many names, but none more than the most infamous of all:

Bella Notte--It was one of the few phrases I remembered from Mari's little list. And although I wasn't sure why or how I remembered it, I have to say that I'm happy I did. Because it fit--perfectly and flawlessly. Undeniably and without contrast...

Bella Notte.

Beautiful Night.

* * *

Besarki: In most societies, Anna's treatment of people would be considered abuse. Lawl! (For those who are behind the times, lawl is a parody of lol)

So apparently, chan can be a term of endearment as well as a way of calling someone little. Yoh used it teasingly so Anna got mad. If he'd used it as a loving term, though, she'd have probably gotten embarrassed and left without a word. Hahaha.

I really like my divider. I can change the length just by adding hyphens. 'S pretty cool. WAHAHAHA! Lunatic laughing FTW!

Indian Gift: 'Indian giving' is giving something then taking it back. I called Hana's reishi an indian gift because it's cool for him to have, but it never works when he wants it to. To call his power an indian gift is an extreme stretch, but it sounds good so I went with it.

And we are fast approaching the Yoh chapter! Woo! Excitement! Anxiety! Happy Happy Joy Joy! Hehehe. If you liked the last chapter, you'll like the next one more. **.** That is such a dumb tactic. Ugh!

-Runs off singing Sunday Morning as it will be stuck in my head for the rest of the day-


	11. To Be What Never Was

Besarki: There was originally a large hate rant here but I've removed most of it since the issue has since been resolved. If you absolutely must know what it was about and will DIE without knowing (then you need to take a chill pill big time ;) ) then I'll just say that it was a reply to an anonymous review that ended up being a big train wreck. Regardless, it's over.

And so, this chapter is dedicated to Smart Angel for making me feel better when I got spammed. -Gives you a cookie star-

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Cause I know there's got to be another level  
Somewhere closer to the other side  
And I'm feeling like it's now or never  
Can I break the spell of the typical?_

_~Typical, Mutemath_

_

* * *

_

Have you ever had a morning that was so boring that you'd do anything just to escape it?

In a nutshell, that's how my morning was going.

Because it was early, Kaa-san was still asleep. Even if she'd been awake, though, I doubt it would make much of a difference.

Demon cruises were insanely dull. Every attempt I'd made at forming some kind of entertainment had failed miserably, and this was only day two.

Darn it! Why didn't I bring a puzzle or something?

"Hey Naka," I said, or maybe _dragged_ would be a better word.

"Rrrrrr?"

"Heh. That almost sounded like a question." One of my attempts had been teaching Naka how to at least vary his growls into responses. He would make a higher pitched growl for an affirmative and a lower pitched growl as a no. For about five minutes, it seemed like he had really gotten it, but then he started using the wrong pitch and I realized that all along he'd only been guessing.

"Rrrrrr." He shook slightly and Kaa-san mumbled something in her sleep.

"You shouldn't do that, you know," I told him. "If Kaa-san falls off and drowns, we're in big trouble."

"Rrrrrrr."

I crossed my arms and frowned. "Because she's the only one who knows where we're going," I explained. A moment passed, and then I sighed. I was losing my mind--going off and answering questions I was sure he wasn't asking.

A bizarre flashback of Ryu bawling as he watched a movie involving a man screaming at a volleyball as it floated across the ocean suddenly flashed in my mind. Given our location, dwelling on this probably wasn't the best idea. I pushed the thought from my mind, but couldn't suppress the impending shudder.

"Creepy," I muttered to no one. I nearly sprang into the water when someone replied.

**_What is?_**

I whirled around in an instant. I'd heard that voice before.

I wasn't expecting what I saw.

Behind me, a very familiar looking bird stood carelessly on my temporarily discarded backpack. A pair of joint leaves hung from his mouth. I was in disbelief.

"Nuh uh. There's no way you're the same bird." Even as I said this, though, I knew he was.

"Gwack," He replied. And there it was again--that weird bird smile. Any doubt I might have had immediately vanished. It was him.

"Gidge! What are you doing here?" I was psyched! Really, I was, but Gidge lived in Italy. What was he doing all the way out here? I guess I didn't really care. It was great to see the moronic bird again! Especially now when I was so bored that I was debating whether or not to wake my mother up knowing full well that there'd be hell to pay if I did.

_**I followed you.**_

In that instant, I was sure my face had turned to stone. He grinned.

_**Yes, that was me, Hana. I've been watching you for the past few weeks, actually. Not in this form, of course, but watching you nonetheless.**_

I said nothing for several seconds...and then I went nuts.

"AAHHHHH! DEMON STALKER BIRD! **DEMON STALKER BIRD!**" I shrieked, swatting and diving at Gidge. He lifted off and coughed some demented sounding laugh.

_**Shh! Anna will be angry if she wakes up.**_

"YOU KNOW KAA-SAN'S NAME, TOO?! YOU MUST BE A SUPER DEMON!" I threw my backpack at him, and, despite it being twice his size and weight, he caught it in his talons.

_**Super demon? What's that?**_

"IT'S YOU, BIRD BRAIN!" I went to grab Matamune's mortuary tablet only to realize that I had _brilliantly_ left it in my bag. Wow, way to go, me.

_**Me? No. I'm not a demon.**_

"LIAR!" I took another swing, but it, of course, missed.

_**I wouldn't lie to you, Hana.**_

"YOU JUST DID!"

_**Hmm. Well, maybe I would lie if I had to in order to keep you or Anna safe.**_

I paused for a moment to glare at the offending bird. "Oh yeah? Then what's your deal? Why do you talk?"

_**You talk.**_

"Yeah, I'm supposed to."

_**Well, so am I! Hahaha.**_

"STOP LAUGHING!"

He grinned again and descended onto Naka's back. He returned my backpack then glanced up at me with a smile.

_**My name isn't Gidge, Hana, though I can't complain about being called it.**_

I stared at him in confusion and extreme suspicion. I still didn't trust him. "Then what is it? Super Oni?"

_**Ha. You won't drop that, will you?**_

"Why should I?"

_**Because I mean you no harm.**_

"Neither does Naka, and he's an oni."

_**I'm not talking about onis, and I'm not one anyway.**_

"Yokai?" I guessed.

He paused deliberately. _**Hmm. Well, I guess you could call it that, though it is a bit of a stretch.**_

"HA! So you're admitting to being a demon."

_**No. I'm not. I can't admit to being something I'm not. If I did that, I'd be lying, and lying isn't nice.**_

"Oh, well pardon me!" I retorted sarcastically.

_**Oh, well, okay. Though you don't really need to be forgiven for that.**_

"Stupid bird. I didn't actually mean that."

_**Then why did you say it? Why say things you don't mean when they don't benefit anyone?**_

"I...wait, what?!" I couldn't believe I'd just been outsmarted by a bird. "What the hell are you talking about?"

_**I don't even need to explain it, do I? You already believe me.**_

"Um, no." Wow, this bird belonged in the looney bin.

_**I still haven't even told you my name! Why do you insist on trying to force yourself to believe what you know you don't.**_

"Uh, cause your a bird and birds don't talk? Just a guess, you know."

_**You were nicer when I wasn't talking.**_

"No kidding." I sat down then. I was getting tired of arguing with him. "Alright, bird brain. Go ahead. Tell me your name, and while you're at it, tell me how you know mine and Kaa-san's."

_**Well...if I didn't know your names, I'd be worse at what I am than I am now.**_

"...Huh?"

_**Hahaha. To say things simply...My name is Asakura Yoh. I am your father.**_

My eyes expanded to the size of saucers. Asa...kura...? YOH?! This _bird_ was my father?! WHAT THE HELL?!

"**WHAT?!?!**" I screamed. Kaa-san threw something at me, but didn't wake up.

_**Hehehe. It's true, Hana. It's me!**_

"NO! LIAR! Tou-san's dead, and even if he wasn't, he's human...sort of...and, and he...YOU'RE NOT HIM!"  
_**  
I am, Hana. I can prove it!**_

This I had to see. "Oh, yeah? Then stop yapping and do it already."

_**Okay. Let's see...your favorite food is the same as Hao--**_

"That doesn't mean you're my otou, just that you're a stalker."

_**Oh, well, how about this: I know your birthday!**_

"So? My kindergarten does, too."

_**You're being really hard on me, Hana.**_

"Not my fault that you can't think up a good argument." I knew I was being difficult, but if we'd been searching for him and all along he'd been a bird that had been following us around, Kaa-san was going to be upset. So would I, for that matter.

_**I got it! I know your favorite color!**_

"Orange."

_**Hey!**_

"I wouldn't have accepted that, anyway."

_**Okay. Fine. Then what would you accept? What would only your otou know?**_

A devilish grin broke out across my face. What I was about to ask wasn't at all fair, but it would get this impostor off my back.

"There's a cracked tombstone on Funbari Hill. Whose is it?" I wanted to laugh evilly. He'd never get it, and I'd expose him for sure.

_**Amidamaru's.**_

I nearly fell over. _How did he know?!_

The big bird grin returned to his features.

_**Amidamaru used to be my main spirit. Of course I'd know about his tombstone! That wasn't very hard, Hana.**_

"But..." I was at a loss for words. I'd asked the question because it had next to nothing to do with me. He wouldn't be expecting it and only a Funbari Hill resident should know that. So then...

I looked down into the warm brown eyes of Asakura Yoh.  
_**  
It's okay to be a little surprised, **_He said. _**Anna nearly threw a knife at me when I confronted her for the first time.**_ Yeah, that sounded like Kaa-san. _**And this is a weird way to appear.**__** I mean, I'm not really a bird, as I said. This is just the form I take when I come to visit.**_

He was babbling to himself now, it seemed. Weird. I thought Kaa-san was the only one that did that. (AN: Note the irony here. He's saying that he thought only his mother talked to herself, yet he was having a conversation with the clouds earlier this chapter **:)** )

_**Hello? Hana? Are you listening to me?**_

"Huh?"

_**Hahaha. Obviously not.**_

"What'd you say?" Though by my tone it was fairly apparent that I was just going to ignore him again. I was still preoccupied with figuring this out.

Tou-san became the Shaman King seven years ago. In the process, he died. Kaa-san sensed him two years later and went looking for him. Five years after that, she came back for me. Where in that story was there _anything_ about him turning into a bird?

_**...don't you think?**_

Shoot! "Um, yeah!"

Tou-san stared at me for a moment then waddled over and pecked at my hand.

"OW!" I shouted, jumping away from him. "Why'd you do that?!"

_**I added that last part in even though I hadn't said anything that would require agreement. I wanted to see if you were paying attention, though you clearly weren't.**_

"Sorry, I just--"

_**You don't need to apologize. I was only teasing.**_

I averted my gaze. This was strangely awkward for some reason.

_**There's a lot on your mind. I know that for a fact because you can hear me.**_

"Huh?" I said again.

_**You can only hear me because your reishi has been activated. You were so excited to see Gidge that you ignited it by accident. When you heard my voice, your emotions turned to equally strong shock so your reishi didn't go out. Now, your confusion is overwhelming. Your emotions are at fever point, and so your reishi is active.**_

"...I have no idea what you just said." What the hell was _reishi_?

_**You don't understand or didn't hear it?**_

"Don't understand. I hear you whether I want to or not." That was mean. Oh well.

_**What don't you understand, Hana-chan?**_

_Again with the_ _chan_, I mentally grumbled to myself. I was still fitting when I felt a light pressure on my head. I didn't have to look to know who it was.

_**Your head is comfy.**_

"Glad to be of service," I mumbled. Tou-san laughed.

_**So alike.**_

"Whatever you say, old man."

_**Old man? I'm twenty three.**_

"Older than me."

_**I'd hope so.**_

"God, you're annoying." I let my head drop into my propped and open hands.

_**Well, at least you believe me and accept what I've told you. That was my real objective for today. Well, that and to establish at least a small bond of trust, but I guess that will come with time, right?**_

"Sure."

_**Hehehe. You sure are hard to talk to, Hana.  
**_  
I muttered a quiet and insincere apology, and reached out for my bag. In truth, I had a ton of things to ask him, but I found myself suddenly unable to do so. It was weird, but...

_**By the way, reishi is a form of mind-reading if that's what you were wondering about.**_

My eyes rolled up to stare at him. How strange that he knew that...

For the next twenty or so minutes, Tou-san and I talked together about meaningless nothingness. None of the statements had any real substance and none of the questions asked were really anything we were actually wondering about. We were just...talking.

Because I had bad social skills and my otou saw things as a spirit.

I sighed.

_**Anna will be up any minute, **_He finally said, standing and jumping back onto the oni's hide. He ruffled his feathers. _**I should go.**_

"Yeah..." Though it was more of a signal that I was listening than a real agreement.

Tou-san smiled at me once more then began to make his way to the end of Naka's tail.

"You'll come back, though, right?" I suddenly asked, the question surprising even me.

He paused. _**Do you want me to?**_

"..."

His body shook with gentle laughter. _**Then I will.**_

He flapped his wings and lifted off, still shaking as his body dissolved into the clouds.

He never saw me smile.

* * *

Besarki: I keep looking back at my door, and I know there's nothing there, but...shudder. I hate it when this happens. -.-

I make a bajillion references to other books and movies in this fic. Can anyone guess what the volleyball movie was?

"My name is Asakura Yoh. I am your father." Did this line look familiar to you guys? Har har har.

Oy vay...not my favorite chapter, but (NAME DELETED BECAUSE ISSUE HAS BEEN RESOLVED)'s "spamage" put me in a bad mood. I'm going to warn you right now, if I get spammed the chapter before something big happens, LOOK OUT. The chapter will turn to garbage because I'm a crappy writer when I'm mad. This would have been a lot worse had it not been for Smart Angel who sent me a PM and gave up her time to discuss spammers with me. I very much appreciate that, and will not forget it!

Originally, I had this awesome list that parodied the series (more the anime than the manga). Don't get me wrong, I love Shaman King. Takei is a genius, but there are a lot of little quirks which can easily be made fun of. It was originally a running gag between me and my one friend. He liked it, and I found it recently and thought it would make some of you smile. If I don't get spammed again, I'll put it in the author's note of the next chapter.

Ciao, munchies!

...Does anyone ever wonder why I call people munchies? I've been asked that before so I might as well clear it up. Munchie is my abbreviation for munchkin. I don't know why I call people that. Just do. Meh, I'm weird.

OKAY BYE!

OMG! JUST REALIZED! TOMORROW IS YOH AND HAO'S BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BDAY TWINS! ACTUALLY, IN JAPAN, IT'S THEIR BDAY RIGHT NOW! HOORAY!


	12. Bajo

Besarki: If I could draw, I would draw a back-view of Hana looking up at a huge stained glass window with all the shamans depicted in it. Yoh and Anna would be closest to the middle and the biggest and most prominent figures. Seems like it'd be a little Kingdom Hearts-y, but I bet it would look cool. HINT HINT! Someone go draw that. DO IT! ANYONE WHO'S UP FOR A CHALLENGE!

I wish I could draw. All I can draw are dragons and kitsunes, and they're not even that good. Bah. I'm working on a haetae right now, but it looks more like an oversized couch with fangs than a fire-eating dog. Grr.

Anonymous Review Reply-age:  
**anonymous: ***Duct tapes your mouth and stuffs you in a box* anonymous didn't say anything! In fact, he/she didn't even ask the question I was hoping no one would ask! Sigh. Kidding. The answer to your question is yes. Can't have Hao followers without Hao, eh? In fact...  
**Reviewer101:**Your dedication to reading fanfics is astounding. I bow down to you. And the movie was Castaway. Surprised no one said anything. _WILSOOOOOOOOOOON!_  
**  
**If I didn't reply to your review, it means I hate you. HAHAHAHA! Just kidding! Just kidding! I really only replied last time if you asked a question or something like that.

Aye! Look! It's...yeah, I really don't have much of anything more to say here. Actually, lie.

What would you do if I told you that this story was almost over? Would you get all pumped and excited? Would you be sad? Would you call me a liar? If you called me a liar, then you'd be right! This story is only just now reaching the half way point. :D My fics are epically long. The turn around is the Yoh chapter, which, I'll just go ahead and warn you again, will take a while to write. Maybe...five days. I don't know. I'm so bad at writing guys. And I have to write-- *Gets punched in the face before spoiling anything*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Que si me muero sea de amor  
Y si me enamoro sea de vos  
Y que de tu voz sea este corazon  
Todos los dias  
A Dios le pido_

_~A Dios le pido, Juanes_  
**(**I actually wasn't supposed to capitalize the beginnings of those phrases, but I'm an English native and not capitalizing it seems odd to me. Don't kill the fanfictioner!**)**

**

* * *

**

* * *

Spain

* * *

"So, you do not know any Spanish?"

"I can say taco."

"I don't think that counts."

"Oh."

Matamune sighed and shook his head.

We'd arrived in Spain earlier this morning to the sounds of musicians and people dancing in the street. I asked Kaa-san if it was a holiday, but she didn't seem to know. Neither did Matamune, strangely enough. Ultimately, I figured that maybe this was just a crazy city or something, but the dancing continued _all over Spain_. There was this weird market where people were trading dogs for chickens (AN: Apparently, there are markets like this in Madrid. I saw a video about it in Spanish class. _Destinos._ It was a Spanish soap opera, but it was so corny that all anyone did was laugh) and a bunch of weird people like this lunatic that kept trying to get us to buy lottery tickets. What the heck were we supposed to do with Spanish lottery tickets?

"I don't get Europeans," I griped as we headed down the cobblestone street.

"What's not to understand about them?" Matamune asked, nervously eyeing a speckled dog that just so happened to be staring directly at him.

"Look at these guys. They're all so different." _So different from us _was what I really meant. I knew, even then, that Asians were more dedicated to their work than Europeans, and especially Americans, but to be dancing in the squares? I thought this kind of thing only happened on TV. "And they keep staring at me!"

"You are Japanese and you have dark blond hair. That's not something people see often," Kaa-san pointed out. Ha! Like I didn't know that. I had an hour long conversation with someone once about my hair color. Honestly, though, compared to Tamao's pink and the Usui's blue, I don't see anything all that unusual about mine.

"So? That guy has silver hair," I argued, pointing to a very not-so-Spanish-looking man.

"He probably dyed it."

"Yeah, and I could have dyed mine." I crossed my arms and smirked, thinking I had won. I hadn't.

"You're seven," She disagreed. "Seven-year-olds don't dye their hair."

"Nuh uh. Daichi dipped his head in a green paint bucket once because he wanted his hair to be his favorite color." Odd that I'd have a flashback of my kindergarten class now of all times.

"...?"

"Then Hikari came over and threw a truck at me. _My classmates were so mean!_" I fumed, suddenly remembering that. I'd been sitting in the corner, minding my own business when I saw the paint incident. Naturally, I laughed. Hikari was mad so she started throwing stuff. I told the teacher, but she ignored me. _'I'm sure it's nothing, Hana.' _

Man, am I ever happy to be out of _that_ mess.

"Don't be too happy. You're going back as soon as we find Yoh." There she goes reading my mind again! At least, now I know that she actually is.

"Aww, why?! Come on, Kaa-san! Everyone's so mean."

"I know. I went through school, too."

Big deal. "Yeah, but you were so scary that everyone steered clear."

She smirked. "Well, there you go. Just put on a scary face."

I made the most vicious, angry face I could muster. Kaa-san stopped to stare at me for a minute then took off again at full speed, probably hoping I wouldn't see that smile on her face. And here, I thought she was supposed to have a really good poker face. What was going here?

I shook my head and ran after her.  
_---0---0---0---0---0---  
_"It must be a holiday," I figured, clapping my hands together and feeling proud of myself for figuring it out. "It's the middle of the day and that school is completely deserted!" I looked pointedly at the Spanish schoolhouse. There wasn't a soul in sight. Even the spirits were absent.

"That is because it is time for their daily siesta," Matamune corrected, never even sparing a glance in my direction. I threw him a weird look.

"They have daily parties?" I asked. Wasn't dancing in the streets enough?

He shook his head in a way that made him look scolding. "That is a _fiesta_. A _siesta _is a nap. In Spanish-speaking countries, the locals take a break in the middle of the day in order to recharge their energy via an afternoon nap." Though he said this calmly and without much emphasis, I could tell that he was just waiting for my reaction. He didn't have to wait long.

In that instant, a huge smile broke out across my face. They got to leave school to _take a nap_?! How cool! "No way!" I exclaimed, ecstatic. "Kaa-san, after we find Tou-san, let's move to Spain!"

"You want to change countries just to take a nap?" She asked peculiarly.

"Who do you think I am? Tou-san? No, I just want to get out of school!"

My mother sighed and rolled her golden-amber eyes. "I should have known."

I merely grinned. Tou-san would back me, and so would Matamune. It would be the three of us against Kaa-san and Naka, but Naka couldn't talk so he didn't count! Ha!

...Though, when you were a demon, not having a voice didn't matter all that much, huh?

I sighed and strolled on down the street. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw an old woman whack a pickpocket with her purse and then scream apparently derogatory terms at him. This scene would have struck me as funny if I hadn't seen in a million times already in Tokyo.

I wave of sudden homesickness washed over me then. I hadn't realized just how much I missed Funbari Hill and everyone that lived there, even my hopelessly rude classmates. Even though we were nearly in poverty back in Japan, I don't really think I could leave it for good. So much for moving to Spain.

My eyes trailed up to the skies above me. There was a cloud that looked like a dragon. It was just the head, but it looked pretty realistic, for a cloud, anyway. The mouth was open and horns branched from the back of its head. There was even a little slot missing for the eye.

Because I was busy watching the clouds, I _wasn't_ watching where I was going. Just as the cloud started to mutate into something else, I suddenly crashed into something and fell back to the earth.

"Ow!" I yelled, scrunching my eyes. Several seconds passed before I finally opened my eyes.

There were three people standing before me: Kaa-san, Matamune and a black-haired man with a funny hat and a pointy mustache. The man looked at me strangely for a moment, and then grinned.

"HOLA!" He yelled, and the color immediately drained from my face.

Oh god, not another one.

"TACO!" I yelled. It was the first thing that came to mind, but it succeeded in confusing the stranger long enough for me to grab Kaa-san's hand and run as far away from the Spanish man as humanly possible. Once was enough. Once was more than enough.

_---0---0---0---0---0---  
Running is nice, but when you lose your path, what is there left to run for, huh...Hana?_

* * *

Besarki: And so we have another filler chapter, but this one has a sort of mysterious ending AND it's insanely short. INSANELY. In other words, it was another time take-up. Also, if you haven't picked up on it already, the title was a pun of the sorts. Bajo means short in Spanish. This chapter was short. Therefore, chapter bajo--short chapter.

MUHAHAHA! I doubt that anyone will argue with this being one of the most boring so far (quite possibly THE most boring). Originally, there was an entire Yoh-Anna conversation in here, but I took it out a quarter of the way through, and just threw that last line in as a cliffhanger. Note that the text effects on that sentence was an underline and italics. Yoh is bold and italics, Anna is just italics, so then who has the underline? Guess. You'll get it. Surefire. -.-

ARGH! I WANNA GET TO AMERICA SO DAMN BAD! YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT I HAVE PLANNED FOR THERE! OH, YOU'LL LOVE IT! Actually, I have very little planned once we reach America. There are two major events, one right at the beginning and one at the end, but in between, I got nothing. I really have to go think this over.

The Italians love you to death, the Spanish teach you to dance, and...we're going to Portugal next. What are the Portuguese known for?

By the way, there is only one person reading this from Spain, and I'm gonna go ahead and apologize for failing three years of Spanish. I honestly just wrote my novel every period. If it wasn't for my friend, I would have literally failed. So, lo siento...para (or is it por?)...screw it. I'm sorry for not knowing much about Spain. Gomen, lo siento, I'm sorry.

The name _Daichi_ apparently means "Great Intellect" You know me, gotta make a joke out of everything.

And I think I promised this last chapter, so here you are! MY AWESOME-TASTIC CHART OF AWESOMENESS (Note sarcasm)

**Everything I Need to Know, I Learned From Shaman King**

**1. Working your ass off so you can be a bum for the rest of your life is totally logical.**

**2. In Japan, it's custom to carry a container of soy sauce around with you--just in case.**

**3. When in doubt, dump a bucket of water on your head. (You probably don't get this one. In episode 18, Tamao comments on how Anna worries about Yoh the most. The screen immediately jumps over to Anna who is dumping a bucket of water on her head, clearly indicating that she is _very_ upset. I had to poke fun at that.)**

**4. Some people are so totally awesome that they can defy the laws of everything and survive seven days without water.**

**5. Japanese is a more sexist language than Spanish.**

**6. It's totally cool to change the names of vital characters when translating anime from Japanese to English.**

**7. Occasionally, your groin makes noises when you are hungry.**

**8. Locking yourself in torture devices is all the rage.**

**9. Chinese warhorses are f****** huge.**

**10. Happy senior couples commonly impale each other with their canes.**

**11. Sharona actually ends in _ly_.**

**12. Watch out for Italians. Even the little girls are crazy psychopaths.**

**13. By screaming and flipping out, some people magically gain the ability to levitate.**

**14. People claiming to be _justice_ are crazy. Avoid them at ALL costs.**

**16. The fact that some Chinese people have oversouls called wang and long is not funny at all. ****DO NOT LAUGH.**

**17. Never trust German doctors. They're all secretly planning to steal your soul and vital organs and sell them on ebay. Either that or use them to revive their lost love.**

**18. Shamans are so cool that they can completely ignore the time-space continuum. (Don't understand this one either? In vol 13, it is March, 2001. In vol 14, it is June 2001 (note that it's the same battle and it's apparently three months long). In vol 15, it is July, 2001. In vol 16, it's somehow back to January, 2001. That was one hell of a typo.)  
**

**19. If someone can see spirits, then he must be a good person. Disregard the fact that he has killed millions, attempted to kill you, attempted to kill your friends, attempted to kill his friends, hit on your fiancee, verbally SPAT in your face on multiple occasions, and many, many other outlandish things, and go give him a BIG hug!**

**20. Did you notice that there was no 15?**

DON'T TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY! IT'S A JOKE! This list was written PRIOR to KZB 27. Some of this, like the soul part, was incorrect, but it sounds funnier with it. If you can't take a parody, then you're not a true fan. Did that last question look familiar? I stole it from an email I got. The one about knowing how you live in 2007. The list favors the anime because there's more to make fun of in the anime (and because the 4Kids dub was PAINFUL). Don't misunderstand. I LOVE Shaman King, but there are some things that are just too much to pass up.

Next chapter shouldn't be so pointless, at least, I hope it won't. And because this one was so excruciatingly boring, expect the next one sooner than usual. Guess that's all I have to say. LUEGO MUNCHIES!


	13. Peacekeepers

Besarki: So I have a fun story for all you Filipinos out there. However, let me start out by asking why Philippines starts with _ph_ and Filipino starts out with _f_. Why? That makes absolutely no sense. And I thought I was bad with consistency! What's up with whoever thought that one up? Bah, but I digress. Back to my story: So, today, my brother and I were outside picking up leaves when the Philippines came up. We were talking about Hawaii and it's large population of Japanese people when he suddenly said something about there being a lot of Filipinos in Hawaii, but he messed up and called them Filapians. I was dying, and is manga and anime a big thing in the Philippines? Because, no joke, half the people reading this are Filipino. I have never spoken to a Filipino before I started this story. Suddenly, everyone's a Filipino. Insanity!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_  
I'll be out of my mind  
And you'll be out of ideas  
Pretty soon  
So let's spend  
The afternoon in a cold hot air balloon_

_~Hot Air Balloon, Owl City_  
**(**I was originally planning on going in a wholly different direction with this chapter, but then I saw that this song had just come out, and after listening a few times, fell in love with it and based the chapter around it. Hee hee. A cute song for a cute chapter! Fitting, don't you think?**)**

* * *

My feet kicked ordinarily as they hung over the side of the tall building.

We were taking a break while Naka ran out to look for lunch. I volunteered to go look originally, but Kaa-san said that I'd probably get "spirited away or something" if I went out on my own. I wasn't sure what that meant, but it sounded bad so I surrendered and let Naka go.

And so now, here I was, peering over the rooftop of a red brick grocery store--people watching, to put things simply.

Though I'd only been sitting here for a few minutes, I'd already seen a bunch of odd things that you didn't see in passing.

Aside from the locals, who were interesting enough, I saw a ton of really weird spirits. There was a dog with two heads and a woman who army crawled everywhere who were speaking together with a little bandanna girl and a grocer right in front of the building I was sitting on! Neither the grocer or the bandanna girl found the talking dog and army woman strange at all so I guessed that they had been here a while.

Part of me wondered why they were still here and wanted to help them pass on, but they seemed plenty content with where they were now. They weren't bothering anyone so why bother sending them on, right?

"You probably shouldn't do that," Kaa-san said out of nowhere, though I knew that her voice came from behind me.

"Do what?"

"Swing your feet. I know that you're watching the spirits, but keep in mind that there are living people down there. If your shoe falls off and hits one of them, we'll be in big trouble."

"I don't wear sandals like you do, Kaa-san," I replied boredly. Through my peripheral vision, I could see her walking over and sitting down beside me.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

I pointed at my boots. "Sandals fall off. Boots don't."

"That's not always the case," She disagreed.

"Yeah it is."

"Are you going to argue with me?"

"That depends," I reasoned smugly.

"On?" She urged.

"On whether or not you have games on your cell phone."

"Huh?" Ha! Kaa-san's confused! Points for Hana!

I turned to her and reached out my hands expectantly. She gave me a weird look, which made me frown.

"Lemme see it!" I demanded.

"I don't have it anymore," She answered, blatantly lying. "I was getting sick of getting calls from Tamao so I threw it away."

"Liar. You just turned it off." It occurred to me then that she never once charged her phone yet the battery never seemed to die. Must be one of those Mega-Manta batteries that Manta invented. I really wouldn't be surprised.

"What makes you think that?"

"I went through your bag a few days ago cause I was bored. It was in there."

"HANA!" She scolded furiously. I braced myself to be backhanded, but, luckily, simply yelling seemed to suffice this time.

I sighed, relieved, but didn't let my guard down as she still looked a little miffed.

"I hate how you act so much older than you really are," She complained.

"I'm a shaman!" I argued, thinking that this was good answer to anything that regarded my behavior.

"So is Yoh and he was still acting like a little child when he was ten. Ask Matamune."

"If I do that, he'll go off on some rant about the old days which I'll have to pretend to listen to or risk him being all upset and dumpy."

"Dumpy?"

"It's a word. I've looked it up."

"If you say so."

Naka returned shortly after that. Today's spoils were the usual: some unidentified meat and a bunch of beaten up fruit. Matamune, Kaa-san, and I played a game guessing what the meat was. Ultimately, we went with Matamune's guess: bull. It seemed the most logical for where we were, anyway.

After we ate, I ran around with the horns for a while, chasing Matamune and scaring the crap out of Kaa-san when I jumped out of the bushes.

Kaa-san wouldn't let me keep the horns because "it was unnecessary and dangerous" to have them. I told her afterwards that her sentence would have been a lot more meaningful if she hadn't looked stoned when she said it. She hit me.

Several hours passed. In this time, I saw a ton of spirits. Weren't there shamans in Spain? Why were so many ghosts roaming about? After wondering this for a while, I finally caved. I had to ask.

"Why're all these ghosts here? Where are the shamans?"

Kaa-san decided to direct only half of her attention at me. Kind of offensive, but probably smart if we didn't want to have a repeat of yesterday. "The ghosts may not cause as many problems here, Hana. If that's the case, then the local shamans may just leave them alone."

"Really?" I'd thought of that earlier, but I'd never dreamed that that would actually be the case.

She simply nodded. "You should ask Matamune, though, if you want a more accurate answer."

I did, and he said, basically, the exact same thing that Kaa-san did. There were shamans present, but they just left the spirits alone.

"That's so weird! Why don't we do that?" I asked after mulling their words over. If we left the spirits alone, then they would just mellow out and turn into these guys, wouldn't they?

"Because the spirits in Japan try to kill us," Kaa-san replied, point-blank.

"Yes," Matamune agreed. "The spirits in most other parts of the world tend to be much more hostile than those that appear here."

I crossed my arms. "Why's that?" What was it about Spain that settled spirits into peaceable behavior?

My spirit ally shrugged. "I do not know. Perhaps they are just happier to be left as they are, and as thanks, they pay no mind to the living."

"That's an odd thing for a ghost to do."

"I suppose, but they are not intruded upon so why change their habits?" It sounded like he was saying that there were no evil spirits in Spain.

"That's far from what he's telling you," Kaa-san interrupted. "There are evil spirits everywhere, but sometimes, the peaceable spirits can reason with them and keep them back. Maybe that's what happens here."

Now I was lost. "But, if the peacekeeping spirits really do that, then what do they need us for?"

"Shamans are like living versions of peacekeeping spirits," Matamune replied. "The spirits themselves do their best, but they need help occasionally. That is what a shaman is for."

His words made me smile for some reason.

I'd never heard of shaman being compared to peacekeepers, especially after that messy business with Hao. It was a nice though, though. Us being the ones who help keep the peace, that is.

Then another thought struck me.

"But there are still _no_ shamans around here. Is that because there are enough peacekeepers that shamans aren't needed?"

"Maybe," He said, "but I sincerely doubt it."

I frowned. "Huh?"

This time it was Kaa-san who spoke. "There are still somethings that only shamans can do. Even if we left the peaceful spirits alone to take care of the more volatile ones, there would still be many mortal casualties in the time it takes for the conversion to take place. The police force would be useless and people would get worried. We'd have another ghost war on our hands, and you know how those always turn out. Really, the exchange just isn't worth it."

"And the hostility of evil spirits may sometimes outweigh the righteousness of pure ones, making the whole motion useless," Matamune added.

I felt like I was being double-teamed when I had only asked a question.

"Okay, I get it. Spirit peacekeepers only: bad idea."

"When shamans and spririts work in harmony, we see something that we may not have otherwise: the chance at peace and a better life. We need each other to set the balances of the scale--to set it to equilibrium. Humans too are need in this equation, contrary to your uncle's ideals. Without humans to reincarnate into, shamans too would be lost to the world. Everyone has a purpose, some of us just have a harder time finding it." And with this said, Kaa-san headed forward without another word.  
---_0---0---0---0---0---  
_"So...we're almost through Spain, right?" I turned our map upside down and squinted, but it was no use. I still couldn't read it.

"Yes, we'll reach the border by tomorrow afternoon if all goes well," Kaa-san answered, almost entirely focused on the sewing needle in her hand. I'd ripped by overalls again and she was fixing them.

"Okay, then we'll be in the ocean?" I asked brightly. I was excited. We were almost there!

"No, then we'll be in Portugal."

My eager smile turned into an appalled frown. "WHAAAAAT?!" I yowled, throwing the map down. "I thought we were crossing the ocean next!"

She frowned agitatedly and took the map out of my hands. She laid it in front of my and stabbed a big green square. "_That_ is where we are now. Her finger moved to the left, her right, and came to a stop on a big blue body--the ocean. "_That_ is the Atlantic Ocean. What do you see in between the Atlantic Ocean and Spain?"

"Um...that..." I said, pointing to the long, vertical rectangle.

"What is that, Hana?" She asked venomously.

"I don't know," I answered nervously. "I can't read it."

She pointed to the various parts of the word as she spoke. "Por-tu-gal," She pronounced. "Portugal. _That_ is where we're going next. Once we get through there, we'll cross the ocean."

I stared at her like a deer in headlights. She sighed, exasperated.

"Look, Hana. This is Spain, which is where we are. Beside Spain is Portugal. Do you see that?" Though her voice was softer now, I could still detect the signature edge embedded in it. I nodded slowly. "We've been going diagonal across Spain so to skip Portugal and go through northern Spain would be an extreme waste of time. Understand?" Again, I nodded. She exhaled and backed away from me. "Good," She said quietly.

She went back to sewing then, while I simply sat there and stared. As usual, it was just the two of us. Kaa-san had long since sent Naka away and I'd sent Matamune back to his mortuary tablet. A diminished family and a crackling fire.

I sighed and glanced up at the stars. Pretty as always, with hints of unreadable mystery. That was the story of the stars, all right.

I laid back and stargazed for a few minutes, picking out constellations and deciding on a few of my own. I used to do this a lot back home in Funbari, but I still enjoyed it even now. However, a big part of me had a sudden urge to get up and steal Kaa-san's cell phone again. She had never answered my question from earlier.

"Mmph." It wasn't worth it. Not now, anyway.

Within ten minutes, I had grown terribly bored of stargazing, and, unfortunately, I knew that there was only one alternative.

"I'm going to bed, Kaa-san," I grumbled, pulling my makeshift pillow and blanket out of my backpack.

"Okay. Goodnight, Hana."

My return was groggy. "Oyasumi."

Salutations said, I went about setting my mediocre bed before I crawled in, and closed my eyes. Within minutes, I was out, sound asleep and not to be bothered.

The fire still crackled in my dreams.  
_---0---0---0---0---0---_  
_**You were too hard on him.**_

_I was not. I was just tough enough. I can't have him getting soft like you did._

_**Me? I didn't get soft!**_

_You're right. You've always been soft._

_**Harsh, Anna-chan.**_

_I thought I told you--_

_**Hehehe. I'm just kidding! Playing around! There's nothing wrong with that.**_

_I'll ring your neck._

_**That would hurt.**_

_No, really?_

_**Heh. Too strong, Anna. Too strong.**_

_My voice or my fist?_

_**Both.**_

_Don't doubt it for a second._

_**Ha! What do you take me for?**_

_A moron._

_**A moron that you love!**_

_Why the sing-song voice?_

_**What? You don't like it?**_

_No. It's annoying._

_**Harsh.**_

_I've been told that before._

_**Ah, I can't win with you, can I?**_

_Never._

_**Hehehe. That's okay. I don't mind. I can still beat you in that one video game, right?**_

_What video game?_

_**You know, that Mega Super Martians From Mars.**_

_Oh, yeah. That game with the redundant title._

_**Ha! So you do remember.**_

_I remember you giving me the controller then me giving it back to you and leaving the room._

_**Oh yeah. But I still beat you.**_

_I wasn't playing._

_**But I still won.**_

_Whatever, Yoh. You won. Congratulations._

_**Hehehe. Thanks!**_

_Yoh..._

_**Man, now I really wanna play Mega Super Martians From Mars.**_

_Well, just wait till you get resurrected. Then you and Hana can play as many times as you want._

_**Really? You'll cook dinner while we play?**_

_What do I look like, a housewife?_

_**Heh. Didn't think so. How about do the laundry while we play?**_

_Keep dreaming._

_**So harsh. So Anna-san.**_

_It's what I do best._

_**I know. Believe me, Anna, I know. And I'm thankful. I wouldn't want to have to play both of us.**_

_Ugh! You couldn't if you tried._

_**Hahaha. I wouldn't want to be you, Anna. Your job is too hard.**_

_No kidding. But don't get too comfy up there. As soon as you get back, you have to help me with all this._

_**Don't worry! I'll make sure to take Hana to school on Mondays and Thursdays!**_

_Lazy ass._

_**I'm just kidding!**_

_I know. I'd chew you out more thoroughly if you weren't._

_**Hehehe. You're too tough, Anna. I can't keep up with you.**_

_Then don't try._

_**I won't. Hahaha.**_

_**(****...)**_

* * *

Besarki: Oh? What was that last line? Were those parentheses in addition to bold and italics? Heh heh heh. Well, if it wasn't Anna, Yoh, or Hao, then who was it...? ;)

I'm going to transfer these conversations to a new place where I can use different text effects to better represent the speaker. When I do, I'll let everyone know and post a link, kay?

I'm trying to include Anna more. Though you may not have noticed, she's beginning to fade into being a throwaway character in this story. THAT'S BAD! She's one of the main characters, and should not have those qualities.

So, yeah, this one did end up being pretty irrelevant. It was meant to bring Anna back into the limelight a little. As I just said, if she diminishes too much, it'll ruin the story.

Also, I thought I should probably explain Anna and Hana's attire:

Anna's is basically the same as her outfit in the future (or rather past now), as shown in Funbari no Uta and SK KZB vol 27 Shaman Files and final chapter, only it has a single leaf on a black base rather than hearts. A lot of people didn't like the hearts, but I thought they were kinda cute. Not very Anna-esque, but she's a hippie now so keep that in mind.

Hana's outfit is the exact same as the one shown in the Shaman Files of SK KZB 27. At the beginning of the story, he wore a white t-shirt underneath his orange overalls, but it got scrapped up and destroyed in the battle with Turbine. Luckily, he packed more than one pair of overalls so he didn't have to walk around looking like a ratty untouchable.

Aye. That's it for now. If you review for this chapter, I'll send you a copy of MEGA SUPER MARTIANS FROM MARS! No...? Okay, then how about a little clue about the major conflict coming up really soon? Yeah? That better? Then that's what I'll do. Review equals clue! WAHAHAHA! Toodles, Munchies!


	14. Just Because

Besarki: HOORAY! WE BROKE 100 REVIEWS! COOKIES FOR ALL! But still, YOU GUYS DIDN'T FILL THE QUOTA FOR LAST CHAPTER! **RUDE!**

If it's not filled for the chapter (which I won't be telling you when that is) before the Yoh chapter, then I just won't publish it! WAHAHAHA! Oh, next chapter is the last Yoh-Anna conversation so the quota has to be filled for that one too. DO IT OR BESARKI WILL GO BERSERK! It's what I do best. :)

BACK TO THE STUFF THAT ACTUALLY MATTERS!

OHMYGOD! The Yoh chapter is only _bzzt_ chapters away! Wooooo! The excitement is overwhelming. And guess who else is in the Yoh chapter? HA! I'm not telling. You know if you were nice and reviewed. OTHERWISE YOU WAIT, MUNCHIES! Hehehe. I'm just being mean. Ignore me!

Okay, so earlier today, I was reading over what I have for this story so far, and I've come to notice that it reads more like a geography or history lesson than a fanfic. Some people like the facts, and like the way this is written, but I'm sure the vast majority do not. I won't include facts or anything in this chapter, and I really don't have much to say about the US so I probably won't be saying much there either. I'm going to college to be a teacher. Can you tell?

Oh, so like, no one got that last line last chapter, so here's something for reference:

Each character has his or her own text effects added when he or she is speaking telepathically. They are...

_**Yoh **-_** Bold** and _Italics_  
_Anna_ - _Italics  
Hao_ - Underline and _Italics  
**(Hana) **_- **Bold**, _Italics_, and (Parentheses)

Hopefully that helps. So, if you still don't get it, that last line from chapter 13 was Hana. Don't fret if you're like _WHAT?!_ It'll be explained this chapter.

**redderthanblue: **EXTRA SHINY COOKIE FOR YOU! Another Filipino. Not surprised. You guys are everywhere. YOU WON'T ESCAPE THE FILIPINOS! THEY'LL EAT YOUR BRAINS FOR BREAKFAST! ...That was really weird. Forgive me. Anyway, I'm glad that I didn't disappoint! Hee hee. I love hearing that. AND I'M GLAD TO MAKE YOUR DAY! HERE! I'LL MAKE IT AGAIN! Woo!

*Struts off singing _A World Without Danger_* Props to anyone who knows what that song is or what it's the theme song for. Hahaha.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_I bought a one-way ticket  
'Cause I knew I'd never see the ground  
Unless I was aboard a jet plane and we were going down  
When I wiped the tears from my eyes  
The warm water took me by surprise  
And I woke up beside the ocean and I realized  
I must be in California_

_~West Coast Friendship, Owl City_  
**(**I must be in California...or Portugal. Same difference ;) **)**

* * *

When I awoke the following morning, my head was pounding. I hadn't slept well, though I could only barely remember why.

I had a dream. I was staring at a tall man with long brown hair and a gentle, yet sinister smile. The man looked familiar, but I couldn't say from where. He wore a long cloak, similar to the one Kaa-san wore sometimes, but without the hood, and strange-looking boots with foreign characters. He wore a lot of jewelery--every single piece depicting stars.

Familiar as he was, I couldn't ignore the intense and dangerous aura I felt radiating off him.

After a moment, he took a step towards me, and I quickly backed away. He didn't seem surprised by this. In fact, my reaction almost seemed to amuse him.

_"It's nice to finally meet you,"_ He had said. His grin split into something much more villainous.

Then, just as suddenly as he appeared, he vanished. I was alone--the only thing there in the silent and limitless white void.

But that didn't last long.

Something unseen ripped and pierced at the fabric as if the void had merely been a large and fragile white screen.

Darkness overtook, and soon even I disappeared. There was nothing, just black for the longest time. However, while there was nothing to see, there was definitely something to hear.

Two people were talking, though I couldn't see them no matter how hard I looked. They were just voices, it seemed, but I knew them. A man and a woman. I recognized them both, but, in my sleepy state, couldn't give them faces.

They talked casually like they had done this many times before. My name came up, and so did Kaa-san's, but at the time, that didn't mean anything to me. Neither did the name of that one video game that I had played once back home.

I gripped my head and scrunched my eyes. A double whammy--a super weird dream followed by a spliting headache. Was there no escape?

"It's about time you woke up," Someone commented. My right eye opened slowly, only to freeze at a squint. The sun was brutal today.

Even with my slit-eye vision, though, I could see what was occurring around me.

For the first time in a while, I was the last one up. Kaa-san and Naka stood a little in front of me, and Matamune stood a bit off reading the message on the wooden sign in front of him aloud.

"Bem Vindo a Portugal?" I pronounced slowly, trying to copy what Matamune had just read, but undoubtedly butchering it terribly.

"That was close, Hana," He praised, sounding pleasantly surprised. He glanced over his shoulder and smiled at me. I wasn't sure if that should offend me.

"What did I just say?" I half muttered, half-moaned.

"_Welcome to Portugal,_" He replied. "In essence, at least."

"Oh..." My eyes slid back closed then quickly flew right back open. "WE'RE IN PORTUGAL?!"

Kaa-san rolled her eyes. "Yes, Hana. You seemed content to sleep the day away so we just left without waking you." The way she said that made it sound like they had left me behind, not carried me with them.

"Oh..." I said once more. My head rolled up then I fell over backwards. "We're in Portugal!"

"We've already established that."

"Oh..."

I could sleep for few more minutes, I guess. If they were just going to carry me, what was the harm, right?

Right!

Right.

Right...

...  
_---0---0---0---0---0---  
_Someone was mumbling...really loud. Urg. Hadn't anyone taught them manners? Be quiet when people are sleeping!

Obviously, this didn't apply to them.

"We'll be fine, Matamune."

"Yes, I'm sure, but..."

"Really. We'll be fine. Plus, even if something bad happened, we've got this guy with us. Hehehehe."

"Ah. I see, I apologize for not realizing this earlier."

"It's alright."

"Very well, then. What time shall I return, Yoh-kun?"

...Yoh-kun? TOU-SAN?! WHAT'S HE DOING HERE?! AND IF HE'S HERE, WHY AM I STILL SLEEPING?!

"Okay. I will see you there," Matamune apparently agreed...to something. The sound of rocks being moved around was heard and then all went silent.

**_Helloooo? Hana? I know you're awake._**

It was him. There was no doubt about it.

"...Tou-san...?" I forced my eyes to open as I slowly sat up. Sitting across from me on a broken tree branch was a very familiar looking bird with that same old grin.

_**Well, good morning! **_He chimed._** Er...afternoon. Good afternoon!**_

"Huh? Wait...what? Hang on, what are you doing here?"

He frowned, confused. _**Visiting you, of course.**_

"Just because...?" If he was going to come by this much, why not just stay with us? Kaa-san would be thrilled.

_**Well...I guess. Is there something wrong?**_

I swished my hands and shook my head. "N-No, but..."

A sudden motion in the tree beside us caught my attention. My jaw dropped.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" I screamed. I nearly fell off the log that I hadn't realized I was sitting on.

Sitting around idly was a second bird, this one more frightening to look at than Tou-san. It looked like an owl, but it had these really strange arches over its eyes, like demonic eyebrows, and the most malicious eyes I had ever seen! Its feathers were brown with specks of white. Its beak looked like a sharpened stone--something an Ainu would own. I couldn't suppress the shiver that ran through my body. I didn't know it was possible for a bird to look evil, but did this one ever...

Tou-san glanced up at the owl. His face creased with a frown and he whistled a low sigh.

_**He won't hurt you, so just try to ignore him.**_

The other bird coughed a laugh. I didn't like _his_ smile.

"Okay," I said, though I wasn't sure that even_ I_ could trust those words. The owl grinned at me. I shuddered.

Tou-san jumped off his roost and flew up to the other bird. He landed beside it then attacked it with his talons. It laughed in response, but lifted from the branch and dove toward the ground. Just as it neared the ground, it suddenly changed into a grinning grey wolf. He flashed his teeth at me once more than turned tail and bolted.

I thought my eyes were going to fall out.

Tou-san sighed and returned to sit on the log beside me. (AN: Bad wording, but sit beside me on the log sounds funny)

_**Sorry about him.**_

"H-He just--!!!" I couldn't form a coherent sentence to save my life at that point.

_**Yeah. He does that.**_

"Can you do that?!" I asked, enthusiastically. Tou-san was the Shaman King, and the Shaman King could do anything, right?

_**Sure.**_

I knew it! My excitement overflowed. "Then do it! Change into something else!"

He laughed. _**Like what?**_

"Anything!" I exclaimed.

Tou-san grinned then instantly morphed into a happily smiling dog. He barked and licked my hand.

"NO WAY! Turn into something else!"

_**Hana...hahaha. Fine.**_ A second later, he was a humongous lion. I used to be afraid of lions when I was really little, but seemed silly now. Especially since this lion was my father.

"THAT'S SO COOL!" That was an extreme understatement. It wasn't just cool, it was infinitely awesome!

_**Ever ridden a horse?**_

My face immediately fell. "Huh?"

He suddenly lunged forward, grabbed me, and threw me high in the air. "WAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed bloody murder as I flew up then plummeted down.

When I hit the ground, I noticed that it was oddly soft for a patch of dried mud and old grass. When I looked up, I felt like an idiot for not realizing earlier.

I was Tou-san's back, and he was a horse.

He chuckled as he looked over his shoulder at me. _**Anna hates it when I do stuff like this.**_

I was tempted to say, "I can see why," but, for the sake of his feelings, I held my tongue.

He shot forward like a bullet from a gun. I gripped his mane for dear life. Since when did horses run this fast?!

"Where are we going?" I yelled, being extra loud to combat the whipping wind.

_**I don't know! **_He replied, laughing like an idiot.

"What?!"

_**Just hold on!**_

"I'm working on it!" Was he crazy?! How could he not know where he was running to while he was running? "What about Kaa-san? She'll be mad if--" That's when realization finally struck me. Where _was_ Kaa-san?

_**Hahaha! Just realizing now?**_

"S-Shut up!" I blushed, utterly embarrassed.

_**Hehehe. Don't worry. I've done that before, too. Everyone does that, really.**_

"Kaa-san doesn't."

_**Oh, yes she does. She's just better at hiding it!**_

"Really?"

_**Yeah.**_

"But speaking of which," I started, bringing it up again, "where is she?"

_**Don't worry! We have a meeting place.**_

"Is that where we're going?"

_**Yup!**_

"Then why did you just say that you didn't _know_ where you were going?"

_**'Cause I had forgotten before! But don't worry, I remember now!**_

For some reason, that really didn't sound too good.

**_Relax, kid! I know exactly where I'm going!_**

"That's what I'm afraid of," I muttered.

He laughed like a maniac as he towed us across the last of the European landscape.  
_---0---0---0---0---0---_  
_**Anna will be here soon,**_ Tou-san told me as he sat on my head, a leaf-obsessed wigeon once more.

"Okay," I said quietly, staring out at the huge blue ocean. She probably hitched a ride from that other shape-changer.

Kaa-san had estimated that it would take us several days to cross Portugal, but here I stood, at the edge of the country at the end of only the very first day.

It's true that Tou-san had run like a psycho who had just discovered his feet, but to cross in one day...that was really something.

A cool breeze blew past us, making me shiver.

_**There's a storm brewing,**_ He told me in the gravest voice I had ever heard from him. _**I would tell you to stick around and wait it out, but you shouldn't stay here much longer.**_

"Why not?" I asked, sounding only half-interested.

He leaned over my face and grinned.

_**Guess.**_

"Hao's lackeys?"

_**Bingo.**_ He chuckled. _**I don't know which one, and he or she may be less dangerous than the storm, but you can run from a storm. You can't run from a psychotic worshiper.**_

"Guess not."

_**Ha. Oh...I think I hear my brother.**_

"You have a brother?" I questioned, confused. Since when did he have a brother...since when did I have an uncle?!

_**Sure! He was that bird/wolf from earlier. You know--Hao.**_

I stared at him speechless for several seconds, and then I started screaming. "...YOU AND HAO ARE BROTHERS?! ...**HAO'S MY UNCLE?!**"

_**Where have you been, Hana? Hehehe. Everyone knows that!**_

"I didn't..."

_**Hehehehe. Oh... **_His head whipped up and he whirled around. _**Whoops! Gotta go, Hana! Watch out for that storm!**_

"Wait!"

_**Byeeee! **_And then he lifted off and flew out to sea.

I stared after him like an idiot. "Thanks a lot, Tou-san," I muttered. Always leaving without answering my questions...

"Hana?" Came my mother's voice. I turned around toward it, and sure enough, there she was.

"Hi, Kaa-san," I greeted dully. She smirked.

"Yoh leave in a hurry again?" She guessed.

"Yeah," I admitted. Kaa-san knew everything.

She placed her hand gently on my shoulder. "Don't let it bother you. You know Yoh. He'll be back."

"Yeah," That reminder made me grin. He'd be back.

Eventually.

* * *

Besarki: Kind of outlandish, but I wanted it to be really cute since this is the last time Yoh will be visiting. Aww. That's kinda sad. Ha. The other bird--Hao, if you STILL didn't realize that--was a Eurasian Eagle Owl. Those things look seriously scary. Look it up.

Let me clear something up: when Hana wakes up for the second time, he hears two voices. They are both shown as if they are spoken aloud. They are not. Because Hana is half-asleep, he can't differentiate and therefore, it seems like both are speaking vocally. Once he wakes up, he sees that one of them was Yoh, and since his mouth isn't moving when he speaks, the format changes back to the way it normally is. That's kinda confusing, but it you read it over a few times, you'll get it.

Much thanks to Smart Angel for the Portuguese. Talk to everyone soon. FILL THE QUOTA! And no, I won't tell you what it is :D


	15. Gale

Besarki: WOWZERS! AN UPDATE AFTER JUST TWO DAYS?! AMAZING! You guys just BARELY met the quota. In fact, really, you didn't meet it, but I was being a twit and torturing Smart Angel so I got a tongue-lashing and a demand that I hurry up and get this out. AND SO, HERE YOU GOEZ!

Oh yes. This may be needed for this chapter:

**Effects/Onomatopoeias **are in **Bold**, but not _Italicized_. Be aware that they are only effects when they stand alone. If one word in a sentence is bolded and not italicized, but the rest of the words in that sentence--or at least most of them--are bolded and italicized, then it's just a stressed word.

Okie dokies. And now on to the chapter!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_  
Have you watched the cities move?  
Does nature fall before  
This age of industry?  
For today I'll let it go  
You've been good to me,  
Have I been good to you?_

_~Buildings and Mountains, The Republic Tigers  
_**(**This has virtually nothing to do with the chapter, but I listened to it almost the entire time I was writing this one so I had to use it**)**

* * *

_Well, aren't you just pushing your luck to the very limit?_

**_Ah...? What do you mean by that?_**

_Don't play dumb._

**_I--_**

_Rat! What did I tell you?_

**_Oh, come on. I was just playing around. Just harmless fun._**

_Running over a hundred miles an hour in a heavily populated area isn't harmless fun. It's reckless and irresponsible._

**_But riding a flying oni isn't at all._**

_S-Shut up! It's not like I have any other way._

**_My way was less obvious than yours!_**

_I thought I told you--_

**_Less obvious! Hehehe._**

_Twit._

_**Ha. But really, I am sorry. I didn't mean any harm.**_

_I know._

**_Of course you do. You're just mean._**

_No, I'm careful._

**_Mean._**

_Whatever, Yoh._

**_Ha! I win! ...Hey! Don't you be sighing at me!_**

_I can't help it. You just never learn._

**_So mean..._**

_So childish._

**_Hey!_**

_I stand._

**_Why're you so mean? I said I was sorry._**

_You always say you're sorry! It doesn't mean anything anymore!_

**_Will it mean something if I say it in a different language?_**

_NO! ...And besides, you have to know a different language to apologize in it._

**_Oh, right. Forgot about that._**

_You're hopeless._

**_Hehehehe. I'm--_**

_Just playing around, I know. That's all you're ever doing._

**_Is that a bad thing?_**

_I guess not._

**_Then don't complain! Hehehe._**

_..._

**_..._**

_..._

**_..._**

_..._

**_Why aren't we saying anything?_**

_I don't know. I just didn't have anything to say. You're the one being an idiot and copying me._

**_You're so confusing._**

_You're just brain-dead._

**_Yeah, probably._**

_You're not supposed to agree with me._

**_I'm not?_**

_No._

**_Oh...okay, then I take it back._**

_You can't take it back._

**_Why not?_**

_Because I said so._

**_Oh, well then--_**

**Krrrrrrr...**

**_What was that?!_**

_Just thunder, I think. Must be really loud to reach us here._

**That_ was thunder?_**

_I'm pretty sure._

**_Oh, wow. Loud thunder._**

_Hana's probably freaking out._

**_You think? He's pretty brave._**

_A raging ocean and a thunderstorm is enough to unnerve most people._

**_Maybe. Hold on for a second. I'll check._**

...

**...**

_Well?_

**_Sleeping._**

_Oh. That's good. ...That he can sleep through storms, I mean._

**_Sure._**

_..._

**_Something wrong?_**

_No, not really._

**_Oh. You weren't talking so I just assumed--_**

_I know._

**_Right._**

_..._

**_Okay, something's up._**

_Hmm?_

_**Two silences in a row, and it's been a while since I've heard any snarky comments.**_

_You're looking too far into things._

**_No. I don't think I am._**

_Hmph._

**_Are you going to tell me what's wrong or am I going to have to pester you relentlessly?_**

_Need I remind you that I can wake up anytime?_

**_It wouldn't matter. Now that I don't have to hide from Hana, I can come bug you there. I doubt you want him knowing what's bothering you._**

_Was that a threat?_

**_It was, and I'm not taking it back._**

_This isn't like you._

**_Don't think that I'll let you slip away from this so easily._**

_Hao's rubbing off on you._

**_Maybe he is, now stop dodging the question._**

_I don't remember you asking a question. At least not one worth answering._

**_You're worried._**

_What? Of course I'm not. What's there to be worried about?_

_**Hahaha! That's it. You're worried, aren't you?**_

_No, I'm not._

**_But what about?_**

_Cut it out! I'm not worried!_

**_Hana? No. You'd admit it if you were worried about him._**

_Are you listening to me?_

**_And I know you well enough to know that you'd never worry about someone like Hao, and especially not about yourself._**

_Do not test me._

**_Then it must be me._**

_What?!_

_**Aww, are you worried about me?**_

_I wish you'd quit guessing. They're all wrong._

_**Oh? Well, am I on the right track?**_

_..._

_**That's a yes! Hehehe.**_

_You're terrible._

_**I'll stop if you tell me what's wrong.**_

_I don't have a choice, do I?_

_**Nope.**_

_Ugh. Fine..._

_**...Well?**_

_I'm just a little worried about what'll happen once we reach America._

_**That's it?**_

_Well..._

_**No one's going to laugh at you, you know. You can say it.**_

_I wasn't afraid of being mocked! I just..._

_**Stop chickening out and just say it.**_

_Look, the last time I had to fight all of your brother's followers, I was alone. I didn't have to worry about watching Hana or anything. If he's there, I don't know if I can win again. I got really beaten up against Zang Ching because I was stressed and unfocused._

_**You can't blame yourself for that. It was a freak accident. He shouldn't have been that strong.**_

_Yet he was. Turbine was powered up, too. I don't even want to think about the others._

_**Then don't. Remember, Anna, that when it comes to that last fight, you won't need to win. You just have to endure long enough for me to break out and come save you!**_

_You make it sound so easy._

_**Hehehe. It is easy. Plus, we both know that Hana will be alright so you don't need to worry about him.**_

_Mmm...yeah...Hana will be fine._

_**See? There's no reason to worry.**_

_I don't worry much about Hana anymore._

_**You shouldn't. Hana is strong.**_

_He is.__ He is so strong. We should be thankful for that._

_**We are, aren't we? Hehehe.**_

_Yeah. Ha...he doesn't even need us. In fact, if I didn't wake up tomorrow, I think he'd be okay..._  
_  
**W-What?!?! Don't say things like that!**_

_I didn't mean anything by it. I was just stating a fact._

_**Well, your fact is wrong. He left looking for us so he obviously does need us. **_**Both_ of us, so don't go off and do something stupid. I mean it._**

_I wasn't planning on it, Yoh. Believe it or not, I actually like living. I'm not going to run off and die on purpose._

_**You better not, cause if you did, I'd send Hao after you, and trust me, you do **_**not_ want Hao after you._**

_I believe it._

**Krrrrrrrrr...**

_There it is again._

_**It's just thunder, remember?**_

_Just thunder that Hana can't sleep through forever._

_**Oh, right. Hahaha.**_

_I should go._

_**Wait, before you do, there's something important that I need to talk to you about...**_

---_0---0---0---0---0---_

"It's going to rain soon," I mumbled.

Kaa-san glanced up at the dark, overcast sky. "Yeah..." She agreed. As if to augment the statement further, a crack of thunder suddenly rang out across the sky.

The water wasn't rough when we'd left last night, but was undeniably so when we awoke this morning.

Ryu used to tell me that the ocean was a very moody thing, and that it could change its mind in the blink of an eye. I never really believed that. Even though I was a shaman, I didn't believe that the ocean was truly alive. Not until now, anyway.

A single dolphin rode up beside us then quickly swam away. I felt sort of bad for it. The poor thing was out here all alone in the middle of this, and the conditions were looking like they were only going to get worse.

"Dolphins have sonar," Kaa-san told me. "It'll find its way back." I turned to stare at her for a moment, but soon turned back to the ocean.

Sonar, huh? Heh. If that was the case then that dolphin was probably better off than we were.

"Rrrrrrr," Naka growled. I glanced down at him as Kaa-san stared out over the see.

"I know," She said quietly. I frowned and turned to stare confusedly at her.

"Know what?" I asked. She gave me a strange, almost apologetic smile.

"The storm's about to get bad. Naka-Oni can't swim through this much longer. We're going to have to change to flight soon."

"Okay," I replied, suspiciously. Her reply didn't match her expression at all...

The water turned deadly within the next forty five minutes. Naka was quickly oversouled into his flying form and then sent off at full speed. It was raining by then, and a series of sharp gales were persistently tearing through the skies.

Kaa-san gave me her cloak, but it didn't do much against the rain and was virtually useless against the wind.

If I didn't know any better, I'd think that we'd stumbled into a hurricane...but Kaa-san wasn't so reckless as to do something like that...was she?

"How long is this going to keep up?" I yelled, raising my voice to be heard above the howling wind.

"I don't know! It depends on the direction the storm takes!"

"What does that mean?!"

"It means that, if the storm goes south, north, or east, it'll be over in a few hours! If it goes west, we're going to have to take a detour!"

"How can you tell which direction it's going?!" We could _not_ afford a detour.

"I can't!" Oh, good.

"Then how will we know?!"

"If you wake up tomorrow and it's still going on, then we'll know that it's going with us!"

"Do we have time for that?!"

"Probably not!" This was dumb! Couldn't she do anything? "Sorry, Hana! I wasn't anticipating this!"

No kidding.

I jumped when a bolt of lightning flashed and was followed almost instantly by a crack of thunder. Kaa-san grabbed me a second before I jumped off of Naka's back.

"Don't be jumpy," She hissed. At least, I think that's what she said.

"SORRY!" She let go and nearly fell off herself in response to the volume of my apology. Luckily, Naka shifted and she regained her balance.

I was expecting the death glare I got. Ugh. Insert shudder.

"Sorry..." I said, much quieter this time.

"Now I can't hear you!" She griped. Sheesh. There was no appeasing this lady.

Kaa-san shook her head and crossed her arms. She looked like a witch with her hair flying everywhere.

That thought made me chuckle and I saw her roll her eyes.

However, when my laughing eyes reopened, it wasn't Kaa-san that I saw.

Like so many times before, my stomach dropped to the soles of my feet.

Heading straight for us at an incredible speed and size was a humongous burst of white light.

Kaa-san saw my expression and immediately whirled around. Her face went as pale as mine.

"MOVE!" She yelled desperately.

My gut instinct sent me jumping backwards...but there was nothing to jump to, and I went spiraling down into the freezing water.

As I fell, I saw the beam impact Naka and split him into spirit flames. I couldn't find Kaa-san, but with Naka gone she probably in the water with me. Knowing this, I spun around, searching for her, but she was no where in sight. No matter where I looked, she wasn't there.

A rogue ocean wave lifted and fell over me. I suddenly found myself thrust down into the dark water, and no matter how much I struggled, I couldn't get away from it. Mother Nature was stronger than any enemy--even Hao--and there was absolutely no way to fight it.

I knew I was doomed by myself, and I knew that, unless Naka regenerated, Kaa-san was too. Fate was working against us now, and it was all we could do to subject ourselves to it and await its judgment.

My eyes caught a mysterious shape swimming towards me and then light vanished all together.

* * *

Besarki: DUN DUN DUN! So yeah, lot's of hinting and mysterious lines in this one. MUHAHAHAHA!

As I said earlier, this was the last time Yoh and Anna will be talking. At least...the last time they'll be talking like this. Hee hee hee.

Almost to the states! So excited!

So I'm building a website for no reason other than being incredulously bored. It's got a section on it for this fic so if you're bored and have time, check it out! I'll be posting random previews, hints, etc. when I get time or run into writer's block. It'll be listed as my homepage starting sometime tonight so look for it!

Oh, and next chapter may take a little longer to write than usual...because it won't be in Hana's POV. And you know what that means... :)

I'm going to be a jerk this time and raise the quota for this one chapter. WAHAHAHA! Remember, PM's count! If you don't want your name up there, then PM me instead!

By the way, as I said there was a lot hinted at in this chapter, but I can't promise that I didn't throw you any false leads. Heh heh heh... ;)

Sayonara Munchies!


	16. Yoh

Besarki: Oh...my...god...I can't believe this turned out so badly...I haven't written this badly since the chapter Ribbons and Riddles of my original...wow...this is horrible. It includes about half as much as I wanted it to include and the ending is a fraction as powerful as it was meant to be...sob.

A crack chapter would be preferred to this piece of junk. I suck at writing guys. Especially evil guys trying to be good, and their twin brothers who act uncharacteristically like brats. Argh! I hate this chapter. I wish sooooo much I could rewrite it, but I don't have any ideas. Noooooooo!

Okay, so I did touch it up a little so it is better than it used to be, but it's still lacking. Sigh. Usually, I think I might just be too hard on myself, but this time I have my doubts. It doesn't suck overwhelmingly like it did originally. Now it's acceptable, but not amazing like it should be.

*Goes emo*

Actually, there is something to celebrate about. Apparently, Hana is rumored to be on the front of Mantarite. Hope it's true...

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I see nothing in your eyes  
And the more I see the less I like  
Is it over yet?  
In my head_

_I know nothing of your kind  
And I won't reveal your evil mind  
Is it over yet?  
I can't win_

_So sacrifice yourself  
And let me have what's left  
I know that I can find  
The fire in your eyes  
I'm going all the way  
Get away  
Please..._

_You take the breath right out of me  
You left a hole where my heart should be  
You gotta fight just to make it through  
Cause I will be the death of you_

_~Breath, Breaking Benjamin  
_

* * *

**Yoh**

"You didn't have to knock him out," I hissed. Behind me, my brother laughed to himself.

"He would have panicked when he realized that it wasn't you. And besides, I did you a _favor_, little brother. You should be thanking me."

"Thank you for knocking my son unconscious?" I asked stupefied. Was he mad?

"I saved his life. Maybe if you hadn't been so preoccupied repairing that oni, you could have done something about it yourself."

"Your _minions_ were the ones that _destroyed_ that oni! My wife and son could have died!" I retorted hatefully. Again, Hao laughed.

"Little brother, do you know nothing at all?" In my limited vision, I could see a hazy grin forming on his face. "Do you really comprehend only the small amount that your eyes show you?"

I turned away from him, disgusted, and stared down at the only thing that was clear to me.

Hana was passed out on a shoreline somewhere. I told Hao to take him to the United States, but I don't know if he really did. I wouldn't put it past my brother to leave him in South America as some kind of sick joke.

Though I couldn't see Anna as clearly, I could tell that she was alive too, but she was still over the ocean. Even without the storm, it wasn't where she should be now.

"I'm surprised Yoh-kun. Normally, you'd be down there telling her where to go by now," Hao jeered.

I glared down through the window of cloud-like material. I wanted to. Kami knows I wanted to, but I couldn't. If I was down there, I could see only what was going on around me. Right now, Anna was headed in the right direction and Hana was still out, but that could change at any time. I needed to be here to watch them and keep them away from the danger that was always so close behind them.

Damn. To be the Shaman King and still be so limited...

"Better get used to it," Hao snickered. "For every good thing something bad must follow. Karma, and all."

"That's not karma."

"It's a kind of karma. Ask Anna. She'd probably know."

"I have better things to ask my wife than a question about karma," I muttered.

A second later, I felt my brother's arm around my shoulder, though I didn't bother to look, because I knew I'd barely see him.

"Still bitter over that?" He guessed, the words rolling off his tongue like creeping snakes stalking their prey.

I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes. "Give me my sight back," I demanded.

His grin grew wider. "I didn't take it to punish you, Yoh. I took it because, as one who fills half of the Shaman King role, your vision would have grown to see more than just what was in front of you."

I turned my unseeing eyes on him then. I'd known from the start that Hao was responsible for my sudden loss of vision, but I had never known why. Still, it didn't make sense. So I could see a little better than usual. What was so wrong with that?

Without my even noticing, his taunting smile had become dark and malignant. "Ha. The Shaman King can see the future, Yoh."

"...What?" I could see the future? That would be so helpful. Why take that away?

"He can see farther and more accurately than any diviner. His predictions are never wrong."

"What are you getting at?" I asked suspiciously.

Hao's smile gleamed. He bit his lip for several seconds then burst out laughing. "Ahahahaha! So naive, even after all these years! Heh heh heh. You see, Yoh, not every prediction will be to your liking. I've seen the future, and it's not something that would meet kindly with your eyes."

"What did you see?"

"To tell you could drive you mad."

"TELL ME!" I screamed at him.

"Hahaha. Did you just raise your voice? How unlike you..."

I was scared. I will openly admit that I was terrified. I didn't want to know, but if something bad was to happen, and there was any way to prevent it... "Shut up and tell me," I ordered.

Still grinning like a madman, Hao stepped away from me. "Very well, little Yoh," His hands rose above me while what looked like sparks went off around them, "but remember, you asked for it."

The evil glint in his eyes immediately made me _almost_ consider taking back my words, but I could take it. I could take anything Hao threw at me. Because I had a reason.

"Hahahaha," Hao laughed enthusiastically as his arms dropped to his sides. "Your righteous little rant is touching, Yoh-kun."

I blushed. Damn. Forgot he had reishi. Darn that Hao.

He rubbed his fingers under his eyes, wiping away the tears that weren't there. "Haaaa...That gave me a good laugh. Thanks. I needed that."

I groaned. "That's great, but can you _please_ laugh later? My family might be in danger here!"

"Danger? You make me laugh, little brother," He teased. The sparks disappeared from his hands, and he turned around and headed in the opposite direction. He stopped a few meters away. "Your family didn't just now become endangered. Your son was born into constant danger and your wife wrapped it around herself when you became Shaman King. Your family has been in grave danger from day one. The deck's stacked against them, but they can't afford to lose. Why? Because if those two die, your entire clan could go extinct!"

"It's your clan too!" I argued, but the attempt was pretty weak. My fast was whiter than a porcelain kettle.

"True, but they've disowned me, and honestly, I don't really care about what happens to them. Live or die. It's all the same to me. Really, you, Anna, and Hana are the only ones I'd give the time of day to."

"The three of us?" Just our little family? Though I didn't say anything, I was honestly surprised that Hao cared at all.

"Yep. I've only just met Hana and I'm pretty sure that Anna hates me, but those two aren't bad. Hana's open-minded and Anna understands sacrifice. They're a good family. You're lucky to have them."

"I know I am." And I did. My wife and son were the two most important people in the entire world to me. I can't quite say that I couldn't live without them because I was dead, but I could say that I couldn't exist without knowing that they existed too--that they existed, and forever would, with me.

"I'll be sure to take good care of them when I'm resurrected."

I rolled my eyes and laughed once. "Hao..."

"Don't worry, Yoh. You can keep an eye on us from cloud world. Not that you'd want to..."

"_Hao_..." I said, a little more dangerous this time.

He threw his hands up, laughing. "Sheesh. I'm just kidding, kid. What crawled up your ass and died?"

"_HAO!_"

"No, it wasn't me," He chuckled. I shot him a death glare. "Again, I'm kidding. Relax." He shook his head.

I frowned and waved my hand in front of my face. "Okay, we're getting off topic."

"I wasn't aware that we were ever on topic."

"We were."

"News to me."

"Quit avoiding it. I want my sight back." I tried to sound forceful and sure, but I'm not sure how it came out. Obviously not enough since Hao still refused.

"Nope. Not gonna happen."

"Why not?!"

He dragged his hand down his face. "Because you have doubts. Deep down, you don't really want to know their fate."

"It doesn't matter what I feel deep down--"

"Oh yes, it does."

I stared at him without understanding.

"You see, Yoh, if you see something that you truly aren't one hundred percent ready for, well...that knowledge could drive you mad! Now, if this resurrection thing doesn't work, I don't want to be stuck up here with a sobbing lunatic."

"I'll risk it."

"Oh, but I won't. Just because I gave up on eradicating the human race doesn't mean that I won't take out a few if you get me irritated."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Yoh...this is me we're talking about. If I have to bury a few pests, I mean humans in the dirt in order to make a better world, I will."

"...You know, maybe that's the reason no one likes you."

He laughed and grabbed a handful of my hair. "When you're as strong as I am, you don't need people to like you."

I punched him in the arm, making him let go. "I don't think you really believe that...and that really hurt!"

He went on chuckling and started to walk away again. "Trust me for once, Yoh. You don't want to see this."

I sighed. "No, I probably don't, but I need to, Hao."

"No, you don't. You don't want to see this. This is one of those things that you should be just turn your back on. Ignore your instincts and all."

"I can't."

"Yes. You can, and you will."

"No, Hao, I can't." Furious and frustrated, I balled my fist, applying so much pressure that it shook.

A lookout in the cloud layer suddenly opened up and revealed a huge rock formation in the middle of Europe. It shook in synchronization with my fist then gave and exploded into thousands of splintered pieces.

"Way to go, idiot," Hao mumbled. I didn't hear what he said next, but it sounded like something along the lines of _legendary warrior_ and then something derogatory.

"Sorry," I apologized, opening my fist and removing all pressure. The rocks shook a moment longer then went completely still. The lookout closed soon after.

"Oh well. At least you didn't cause another earthquake."

I groaned. "Don't remind me."

Hao rolled his eyes. With a heavy sigh, he bent and sprung up onto a ledge above him. After carefully steadying himself, he reached forward and ran his index finger along the wall, carving out a new window in the shape of a square. The white within the square vanished and was replaced with an image of the now gentle ocean.

"Hmm," He mused. "I thought for sure Anna would be here by now. Must've gone a different way."

"She going the right way. She passed there earlier. You missed her."

"Oh? Since when has that oni been so fast?"

I shrugged. "She probably added mana too it."

He agreed with a nod. "Probably."

I heard Hao closing the gap while I was turned around.

"You're like one of those stalker spirits," Hao said from behind me. "The ones that humans pay shamans to get rid of."

"I am not." Anna had always called those spirits vermin, despite how many times I asked her not to. It hurt the ghost's feelings.

"There you go on one of your mental rants again," My brother teased. "At first, I thought they were pretty funny, but lately they've just been downright annoying."

"I'm sorry my internal conflicts aren't acceptable to you," I said sarcastically.

Hao snickered. "You're such a little kid."

I didn't bother replying.

"Well, it looks like it's time to go torture the monks again. Talk to you later, Yoh."

I was extremely close to saying goodbye, then I suddenly remembered our argument from before. "HEY! We're not done here!"

He swore under his breath. "Look, Yoh--"

"No more arguments! You're not going to change my mind!" I was determined, and though I didn't know it, he was about to give in.

He shook his head. "If you really, really want to, and you are willing to go through with this knowing that it will affect you more than anyone else, then I can't keep it from you. _However_, before you choose let me tell you one more thing."

I turned and stared at him. His back was to me.

"What you see...and I'm sure you'll see it--it's been building for too long to go unnoticed...is not preventable. Even if you are the Shaman King, you have no power over this. It's too close in the near future to be altered now. Maybe if we'd seen it a few years ago, something could have been done, but not anymore." He glanced over his shoulder and glared at intently. "Taking away your sight was probably the nicest thing I'd ever done, and you really want to take it back? You really want to see again even though you'll be haunted from it? Not wise, Yoh."

"I need to see, Hao, I don't need a therapist." He didn't laugh this time.

"This isn't a joke. I'm being completely serious here. You _don't_ want it back. For once in your life, listen to me."

"I've been listening to you for the past seven years. I appreciate you turning over a new leaf and all, but I need to see this--to see everything clearly again."

Hao snorted. "You could never be blind. You'd kill yourself in a matter of hours."

"Don't stray, Hao," I scolded. "And quit stalling."

"Fine, Yoh." He growled and stalked back over to me. The electricity had returned to his hands, and it danced more violently now. "If this is what you want, then fine, but I'm sorry things had to turn out this way."

His hands lifted and the sparks jumping around them suddenly leapt out at me, the extreme intensity knocking me over.

In the same second that my vision became crystal clear, a second window in my mind seemed to open. I saw many things at once.

Blood spilled all over the ground, bodies lying motionless, and a shining light in the background. Someone was crying...

Simultaneously, I also saw a battle going on between a group of people. They were shamans with their oversouls blazing. Suddenly, several of them charged and a huge explosion went off.

For a moment, I caught a glimpse of a body-littered wasteland where only one stood alive.

And then there was nothing. I'd gone from having blurry vision to be being blind in the course of only a few minutes.

However, my ears picked up what my eyes did not.

_Rock bottom..._

_Forgive me..._

_All for nothing..._

_No way around..._

_No denying...  
_

_Naka..._

_It didn't matter..._

_I love you...  
I miss you... _  
_I'm sorry..._

_Too weak..._

_ TOO LATE!  
_

_Everything that had happened...  
All we'd been through...  
_

_Gone, dead, over...  
_

_ The only option I had left..._

_My fault.  
My fault..._

_Over...  
_

"NO!" I screamed. I was on my feet and running before my brother's earlier words had a chance to reach me. I didn't know where I was going, but I couldn't stay here, not after seeing what I had. There were no other alternatives. I had to run. To run and run and never look back.

Behind me, my brother shook his head and stared up at the artificial sky above him.

_If I didn't wake up tomorrow, I think he'd be okay..._  
_

* * *

_Besarki: BAM! HEAVY DUTY FORESHADOWING! BAM! SHIT CHAPTER! If my constant negativeness irks you, do me a favor and don't tell me. :)

So, yeah, I don't really like this chapter. Too gloomy. So un-Yoh. I hate the way I wrote him here. He just doesn't fit into situations like this. So, I have a proposition for you munchies. If you want, I can make a SECOND Yoh chapter or a half-Yoh, half-Hana chapter later on (the second would be preferred). It would be the chapter after what was foreseen in this chapter, but it would be a happy Asakura Family Chapter. After the storm, you know? I'd really like to do that after this failure here. Ugh. I hate this so much...many apologies to everyone who was looking forward to this and was majorly disappointed. I'd love to rewrite it, and actually, I just might and replace it later. Hmm...Yep.

The ending format was originally much cooler looking, but FFNet always rapes my format. I'll put up the original somewhere else later. Oh, and just because it's written only in italics doesn't mean it's Anna. This time, I only used one text effect even though it's multiple people. Adds suspense cause you don't know who said or thought it. Hehehehe.

And there goes my consistency again. Sigh. Don't get it? In this story, I use both the customary and metric system. No matter which I use, only some of the readers will get it. The other half will be confused, or at least disgruntled.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Don't really like this line, but no matter how hard I try, I can't get rid of it. Sorry. Hao demands that it stay.

I used the wrong tense somewhere in this chapter. It was singular where it should have been plural. If you're curious, go look for it. It's a clue to the major conflict. I'll give you a hint: Hao said it.

Back with Hana again next chapter (YAY for me and BOO for everyone else). _Aaaaaand_...next chapter...EQUALS AMERICA! WOO! The place where Besarki actually knows where things are! WAHAHAHA! Oh, and you'll never guess who'll be there. Oh, it's gonna be great. I'm gonna go get started on that. Bye Munchies! And again, SORRY! GOMEN NASAI! LO SIENTO! JAMMER! PARDON! SCUSA! AND A BUNCH OF OTHER LANGUAGES WHICH I'M TOO LAZY TO LOOK UP!

Okay! That's it! Bye!

...

...

MMMMM--

NOOOO! IT CAN'T END LIKE THIS! I'm doing a continuation right here, but it's gonna be Hana, not Yoh. So, here's the "prologue" for the next chapter, which for once, I think is going to turn out really well. I'm psyched. Anyway. Enough talking from me. Here it is...

* * *

**Hana**

...

...

...My head hurts.

...Ow...

...Where the heck is Kaa-san?

...Where the heck am I?

..._Who_ the heck am I?

...No. I know who I am...

...And I'm on a beach...

...I think I hear water...That would make sense, since this is a beach and all...

I think I hear someone...Do I know him? I don't know...oh well. I guess it doesn't matter...nope...doesn't matter...

...

_Mmmm_...I'm sleepy...maybe I'll take a nap...yeah...I like naps..._zzzzz_...

_...Zzzzzz..._

_..._

_...  
_

"...Huh?!?! _Oh my god!_ Shigaraki! Get over here quick!"


	17. A Munzer Thing

Besarki: Today is a happy day! Why, you ask? For many reasons.

First and foremost, I preordered Mantarite. Hooray! I'm so excited. I'm asking off all week at work in order to sit outside and wait for the mailman. :)

Second, Hana IS on the front of Mantarite, which automatically makes it more awesome than usual.

Third, school is almost over. Which...doesn't mean much, I guess. I can't update any faster than I do now. I mean, I really cheat myself out of feedback by updating this fast, but I sympathize. I HATE waiting for people to update. You'll find this really good story, and you'll be all happy then you'll look at the last updated date and the publish date and do some calculations only to realize that the author in question updates once every three months. -.- I hate that, so I'm doing my best to be an update fanatic for those who really like this story :D CAUSE YOU GUYS MAKE MY LIFE!

Fourth, and final, this chapter has two of my favorite minor characters in it! I LOVE THESE TWO!

I'm trying to make connections with the original manga and the KZBs. Yoh and Anna were 16 when Hana was born so I figured that chapter 16 should be big. Chapters 17 and 18 will have something to do with volumes 17 and 18. Look at the chapter title and take a guess and you'll realize why I'm so excited ;)  
I'm going to try to tie this story's ending in with the true ending of Shaman King as well. See how many similarities you can spot with volume 27 throughout the story. :)

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Let's go, let's go  
And then you're ready to go  
Let's go, let's go  
'Cause it's the end of the show  
Let's go, let's go  
And when it's over, you'll know  
Let's go, let's go  
Let's go, let's go_

_~Welcome to the World, Kevin Rudolf_

**(**I have been trying to use this song since chapter 3. Hahahaha. It just never fit. Still doesn't fit all that well now, but...oh well :D**)**

**

* * *

**

* * *

The United States of America

* * *

**Hana**

My eyelids were red.

Not, like, bloody red or anything. Red as in there was a _really_ bright light on the other side. The sun--I was sure.

_Don't open your eyes,_ Instructed a voice in my head. I wasn't arguing. ...Especially not with my conscience.

"Hey...I think he's waking up," Someone suddenly said. I would have started had my entire body not been numb.

In that instant, a thousand things came rushing back. The ocean, the storm, the almost drowning...

The _almost_ drowning? Oh right! Someone pulled back above the water. Was this that person?

"Wha?! No, I don't want you to dump water on him!" A strange hissy coughing laugh sounded beside the voice in question.

My hand quivered. _Don't open your eyes,_ My conscience harshly reminded. Okay, fine. Sorry.

My god. My conscience was sure mean.

"Hana...can you hear me?" Asked the voice. Now that I thought about, did he sound familiar...?

_DON'T OPEN YOUR EYES!_

SHUT UP, CONSCIENCE! NOT ANSWERING IS RUDE!

_..._

HAHAHAHA! TAKE THAT!

...

...

Wow. I'm losing my mind.

The mystery voice spoke twice while I was busy with my internal conflict. I didn't hear him those two, but I heard him now.

"No, stay there, Shigaraki. I think he's waking up." Hmm. Yeah. Definitely familiar. Definitely...

Wait a second! Wasn't that...

My eyes forced themselves open. At first, all I saw were colors, but then things began to show themselves with increasing clarity.

The voice had come from a teenager with the strangest shade of dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He wore an open white shirt and green pants, accompanied by a pair of cheap bath sandals. Yep. I'd know this guy anywhere.

"REDSEB!" I yelled, shocked. I probably made an idiot out of myself by flying forward and grabbing onto him. I couldn't help it, though. It was Rebseb! SOMEONE I KNEW!

He grinned awkwardly. "Hey, Hana. I haven't seen you in forever."

I let go and fell back to the ground. It wasn't sand anymore.

"Rebseb! What are you doing here? And while you're at it, where is here? Where are we?" This was all coming out a mile a minute.

He scratched his head with a nervous smile. "Well...for starters, we're in America. Seyrarm and I came here to visit our old home, seeing as we haven't been here since the Shaman Fight." Sometime while he was explaining, his spirit ally got tired of listening to his command and came to sit beside him. It was Shigaraki, Redseb's tanuki spirit. Oh duh. I should have caught on earlier.

I'd heard this story a million times now, from Tamao and from Kaa-san. After the S.F. ended, Redseb and Seyrarm were adopted into the Asakura family. They lived with Mikihisa until he died, which is when they went to live with Kaa-san, Tamao, and Ryu. I was still really little at the time so my mother had her hands full with three of us. However, Keiko was a mess for a while and it wasn't fair to say no to Rebseb and Seyrarm. She took care of all three of us for the next year and a half, and that's when she sensed Tou-san's presence and took off. Rebseb and Seyrarm went back to Keiko and I stayed with Tamao and Ryu. It was a real disaster.

After he died, though, Mikihisa left his spirits, Shigaraki and Imari with Redseb and Seyrarm. That made things easier, especially after they lost their original spirit ally, their golem to Hao. Obviously, replacements never really cut it, but they made off pretty well, from what I hear.

The Munzers came to visit me a lot in the next few years, but, by the time I was five, they stopped coming. I'm surprised they still remember me. Then again...it was only two years...

"The better question would be, what are _you_ doing here? Especially on the east coast?"

And so I launched into an all out, long-winded explanation, starting with me leaving, and ending with the storm.

Throughout the explanation, he exchanged glances with Shigarki four times, paled twice, tried to interrupt three times, and laughed more times than I can count.

"...And that's how it happened," I finished.

"...Wow..." He replied, stunned.

Shigaraki nodded appreciatively, at least, that's what it looked like to me.

"And now, I have to find Kaa-san. Wanna help?"

A dark look crossed his face. "Tamao--"

"Did you zone out or something? I said Kaa-san." I definitely explained this.

I definitely _think_ I explained this.

He stared at me strangely. "You mean..."

"Duh."

"No way!" He grinned widely. "How'd you figure it out?"

"I already told you, dummy! The pictures!"

"Oh! Is that what you meant? You don't tell stories very well."

Thanks.

"I tell stories fine!" I fumed. The jerk...

He just laughed. "C'mere little dude." Without me even agreeing, Rebseb grabbed me and drove his fist into my head. Ugh, I hate noogies.

"Stop it! Cut it out! Nooooo!"

He laughed. Shigaraki laughed with him.

"I have to say, Hana, when I saw you washed up on the beach, I thought I was hallucinating. I mean, what are the chances? Hehehe." He rose to his feet and pulled me up with him. "Seyrarm's gonna freak. Come on!"

"WHAT?!" He didn't listen. Rather than actually ask me to go with him, he simply picked me up and put me on Shigaraki's back. He jumped on in front of me a moment later.

"Find Seyrarm, Shigaraki."

"Grraaraa." I paled as the tanuki coiled in preparation.

"You better hold on tight, Hana," Redseb laughed. Not a second after I grabbed onto his shirt, Shigaraki shot forward like a bolt of lightning.

----_0_----_0_----_0_----_0_----_0_----

"Why are we hiding again?" I asked, glancing up the wall to Redseb who was standing over me.

"Shhh. We're going to sneak up on my sister."

I dropped my eyes and sighed. This was never going to work. Not with Imari around.

Below even me, was Matamune staring around the corner like Redseb. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. He was an old geezer and here he was acting like a curious kitten. Oh well.

Matamune peeked out further when the door opened to the salon Seyrarm was apparently in suddenly swung open. "Thank you!" A voice yelled from within. A moment later, a girl in a white shirt and a green skirt stepped out of the building. Her hair was the same color as Redseb's, but, unlike him, her eyes were a vibrant red. Seyrarm.

"Wasn't she nice, Imari?" Seyrarm asked joyously. Her kitsune spirit ally appeared out of thin air and nodded with a small smile.

"Ready?" Redseb whispered. Shigaraki tensed with anticipation.

Imari's ears suddenly shot up and her head whipped toward us. In an instant, they folded back viciously and her lips curled up over her teeth. Had I even thought about messing with Seyrarm in the first place, I'd have second thoughts now.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Arrrrraarrrrr."

Seyrarm frowned nervously for a moment, and then her face turned abruptly annoyed. "Ugh. I bet it's _Redseb_. Go get him, Imari!"

Her kitsune spirit was around the bend in a flash, her teeth inches away from Shigaraki's throat. She had him cornered.

"Arrrraarrrrr."

"Grrrraarrraaa."

I fell back and landed on my butt. Matamune sat down beside me.

Redseb was a little more useful than I was. He quickly jumped off the wall and grabbed Imari around the neck.

"Argh! Let him go, Imari," He demanded. The kitsune wouldn't budge. She persisted, completely ignoring Redseb.

I heard footsteps first, and then the voice. "I knew it!"

Rebseb, Matamune, and I all turned to Seyrarm who was standing at the mouth of the alleyway we were hiding in. She looked pretty mad.

"That was mean, Redseb," She scolded. Her brother couldn't have cared less.

"Quit reprimanding me and call off your stupid kitsune, Seyrarm!" He yelled. He was still tugging at Imari to no avail.

She sighed and dropped her shoulders. "Alright. That's enough, Imari. Thank you."

At her mistress's words, Imari immediately released her former partner and returned to Seyrarm's side. She sat down obediently and glared at Shigaraki.

"What a bad influence you are! This little boy here has been watching everything. He's probably going to run home now and tell his mommy all about what happened today. You should be ashamed." Did she always talk this much?

"Idiot. Don't you recognize this guy here?" Redseb questioned.

Seyrarm frowned. Her eyes trailed over to me and she stared intently for a moment. Her eyebrows connected as if she were thinking really, really hard.

And then her face went blank.

"No way."

"That's what I said," Redseb laughed.

"Hana?!?! What are you doing here?"

"I said that, too."

"Shut up, Redseb. I'm talking to someone who's actually important."

"Oh, thanks--"

"Shut up! Now, Hana...how did you get here, and why are you here...in the United States...and not Japan?"

I groaned and smacked my face. I just told this story. Did I really have to tell it again?

"Allow me, Hana-chan," Redseb volunteered with a smirk. Seyrarm didn't like that as much, but she listened.

And so Rebseb began. He retold my story with many elaborate hand gestures and different voices, which made me think that he probably liked acting. Still, the message got across to Seyrarm and Imari.

"And that, dear sister, is how Hana-chan ended up with us." I felt like clapping for some reason. No idea why...

While it's true that his retelling worked quite well, there were several downfalls to it. Mostly, his version was just much shorter and condensed than mine, and it also eliminated about half the information. I'd have to clue Seyrarm in later and let her know all the little details that her brother apparently saw as irrelevant or at least no worth mentioning for reasons unknown to me. Regardless, though, she was still in shock.

"Hana figured it out?!" She gasped. That was what had shocked Redseb the most, too. Must be a Munzer thing.

"Yep. All by himself. Well, that bonehead Ryu helped a little, I guess."

"And he got seperated from Anna over the ocean?!"

"That's what he told me."

"Oh no! What if something happened to her?"

Redseb grinned. "Need I remind you who we're talking about?"

Her face mellowed out then. "Oh, right."

"Hahahaha. See? No need to worry!"

"Still, we should go look for her. Hana, when exactly were you two separated?"

I stared at her for a second before answering. That was a good question.

"Uhhh...yesterday? ...I think..." I think it was yesterday. I don't know how long I was out, though.

"Yesterday is correct," Matamune confirmed.

"Oh, hi, kitty. I didn't notice you there."

"His name is Matamune, idiot. He's a ghost, hence the talking."

"Oh! He is! You're Hana's spirit ally, aren't you?" She realized. She spoke as if she had just discovered something amazing.

Matamune nodded. "Yes, Seyrarm-san."

She clapped her hands eagerly, a big smile on her face. "He knows my name!" She announced, absolutely enthralled at this fact.

Redseb wasn't sold on her antics. He shook his head sagely. "We've only used it, like twenty times in the past five minutes."

"Oh, shut up, Redseb."

"Hey, you're the one saying stupid stuff."

"I don't remember asking for your opinion."

"Oh, really? Bad memory too?"

"REDSEB!"

Matamune and I exchanged glances. Their bickering wasn't something either of us, or anyone else for that matter, could ever understand. Why? Because it was a Munzer thing, and Munzer things weren't meant to be understood.

At least...naw, I got nothing.

It was a Munzer thing. Enough said.

* * *

Besarki: Tried to make Hana seem a little younger in this one so he wouldn't be mixed up with Rebseb.

I'm going to refer to Shigaraki and Imari as tanuki and kitsune rather than racoon dog and fox because...well, it sounds better. Imari looks like a **_kitsune_** not a _fox_. And racoon dog is too long so screw that.

Bah. Let's have another guide real quick mini-guide...

**Asakura Munzer Redseb**  
Age: 16  
Spirit Ally: Shigaraki

**Asakura Munzer Seyrarm**  
Age: 14  
Spirit Ally: Imari

Speaking of Munzers, how obvious was the title to this chapter? A Munzer Thing. Ha. Wow, wonder who's going to be in this one. Hahahaha.

So, Seyrarm didn't talk much in the manga so there was nothing to grow on. In her Shaman File in vol 27, she was smiling, so I figured it would be fun to make her sort of a ditz. Redseb was a funny character so I portrayed him in his older self as someone who would come off as a pain in the ass, yet also someone who is deeply compassionate deep down.

Playing with the divider again. Don't know if I like it in the middle like that, but I just wanted to try it out. I kinda like it more on the left. What do you think? *Goes off asking more questions as insignificant and petty as divider placement*

Oh, and before I forget, are any of you going to Otakon (it's a convention in the states. The big one for the east coast. It's in July)? There's apparently going to be some big SK revival. At least, that's what I heard. Though, you know that you can never trust anything you hear, 'specially not off the net. Anywho, I might be going along with a big group (and when I say big, I mean big. Safety in numbers) of my friends, but I'm like, the ninth wheel. The only one out of all of them that is single and won't mind hanging out with me is my ex boyfriend. Can you say "awkward"? I'd rather go off and hang out with the SK cosplayers, rather than stick around with my friends. AND SO I ASK! Are any of you going? If you are, you MUST tell me. *Turns into Lyserg* I'm looking for allies. Hahaha. Joking. But seriously, I'm not positive I'm going, but I might. Inform-eth me, Munchies! TOGETHER, WE SHALL BRING BACK SHAMAN KING!

By the way, for those who have seen my hidden photobucket account with the KZB "snaps," as I call them, from volumes 15 and 16, I just wanted to let you know that I updated it with some new snaps including Goroshin, Bob, Awaya Ringo, Kino, Tamao, Oni, and Naka-Oni. There are still more which include Chuck, Chuck, Mari, Macchi, Jack, Jack, Kanna, Ashcroft, Ashcroft, Gumakura, Hao, and a few others. Wondering why there are two of Chuck, Jack, and Ashcroft? It's because it shows the ghost as well as the medium. In other words, it shows the way you've seen them and the way they look when they were alive. Pretty cool, eh?

Bah. This chapter was just a comic relief in order to keep the story light, especially after that disaster mentioned last chapter. Brrr. Brr? What? Uh...never mind. Anyway, next chapter will be the reunion with Anna. Hooray! I'm looking forward to how Anna will react to Redseb and Seyrarm.

Random Reader: Idiot! You're writing the story.

Besarki: Oh yeah...

But really, I don't know what happens in most cases until the chapter it happens in. This goes for pretty much everything besides the main plot, get it?

New poll up. Go vote, Munchies!

See you soon!


	18. The Illusionist

Besarki: So, I thought of this one idea for this story on Friday, and I kinda like it. However, it's not a part of my base plan and using it could add a ton of chapters to the story. My rough estimate for the length of the story as it is now is 28 chapters. That's pretty long. Obviously nothing to next to those crazies who write stories that are eighty chapters, but for a story and not a soap opera, it's long. Adding my idea, which I've temporarily titled, "The Hao Arc" would add at least ten more chapters. 38? Don't you think that's a little _too_ long?

And so I'm left with three options. One, I can _try_ to disregard the issue with length and add the Hao Arc to this story. You already know the flaws with this one. Two, I can write a sequel. Personally, I don't like sequels. They're never as good as the original story, and they're tough to pull off. This is the first fanfic I've ever written that even has the potential for one, in fact. For every other story, I have refused when asked. Three, I can discard the Hao arc and go on with the story. I will if I have to, but I really liked the idea. Still, I'll drop it if that's what's best for this story. And then we will all have to apologize to Hao for ditching him. :)

I'm going to leave it up to my lovely readers to decide. Leave it in a review, PM me, or send me an email. Oh, and I need a response from more than like three people. If I don't get an opinion, I just won't update this story. :) Now, that wouldn't be good, would it?

BESARKI HATES HARD DECISIONS!

I'll list a few pros and cons to all three to help decide, though I have a feeling I already know what it's gonna be. -.-

**Add to Living For The Moment:**  
Pros:  
-A character that was originally minor in the fic is now major.  
-The tone is kept.  
-Updating is fast.  
-Less risky.  
Cons:  
-The story is longer than it should be.  
-The original ending must be scrapped (I'M ABSOLUTELY 100 PERCENT AGAINST THIS!)  
-Yoh and Anna become background characters

**Sequel:**  
Pros:  
-A new story is created to more effectively tie up loose ends  
-Characters who did not appear in the first story will likely appear in the second  
-Hao becomes a major character  
-The idea is used without Anna and Yoh fading into the background.  
Cons:  
-Updating will be slower until I can pound out an entire plotline  
-Sequels are never as good as their predecessors  
-There will be an issue with Anna, but I can't tell you what that is yet

**Scrap Idea:**  
Pros:  
-Living For The Moment ends as it should  
-Nothing purposely left open or unanswered to expand on  
Cons:  
-Hao remains as a minor character  
-The relationship between the Asakura brothers is not touched on again  
-The myriad between Hao and his minions is left slightly open.  
-Besarki is sad. She liked this idea.

So, I'll leave it up to you. I'm interested to see how things play out...

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
And there you go again  
With all the trouble that you get in  
It's pins and needles  
We'll start a fire so big the heavens can see it  
You give going up in flames such a good name  
And now I'm paying for all the mistakes that you've made_

_This is the rescue, the rescue  
The reason I've been holding my breath every night  
This is where we collide_

_~The Rescue, Search The City_

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Redseb and I sighed in unison as Seyrarm began questioning us again for the umpteenth time.

"What Seyrarm?" Redseb groaned. From what I'd been told, the Munzers were really close when they were little--the poster siblings. They never fought or carried on. They were just really good kids. I found that sort of hard to believe, listening to them now.

"Don't be mean."

He rolled his eyes. "Just ask the damn question." She ignored him, and turned to me.

"Hana, you said that Anna had a spirit ally, right?"

"Yeah."

Her face grew dark and nervous. "A-And that it was an oni?"

"Yep."

"Like...an _oni_ oni?"

I paused and gave her a weird look. "What other kind of onis are there?" (AN: Naka's not a real oni, but Hana is forgetting that here)

"Well..." Her eyes shifted back and forth and she wrapped her arms around herself as if to protect her from some monster. A cold wind blew past us at the wrong time, and Seyrarm jumped in fright.

"_**BWAARG!**_" Redseb roared, sneaking up behind his little sister. He was wearing some kind of weird mask and a pair of fake bear claws. His hands were held high above her.

Seyrarm screamed like a banshee and jumped at least five feet in the air. You'd swear that she'd just seen a demon.

Redseb and Shigaraki rolled across the ground, absolutely howling with laughter.

Seyrarm shrieked furiously, tears leaking from her eyes. "THAT WASN'T FUNNY!"

"Are you kidding?!" Rebseb laughed, tearing off his mask. "That was _hilarious!_"

"Y-You're terrible!" She cried. "A horrible person!"

The elder teen wiped the tears from his eyes. "That was great," He wheezed. He didn't notice his sister trudging angrily toward him.

I wasn't expecting her reaction.

Seyrarm pulled her hand back and slapped her brother across the face, leaving a big red mark in the outline of her hand.

And here I thought that only Kaa-san did that...

"YEOWCH!" He yelled, jumping as far away from her as possible. "What the hell?!"

"Uncalled for!" She yelled, stomping her foot. "That was really low of you."

"Oh, grow up, Seyrarm," He grumbled, clutching his cheek.

"Me?!"

Here they went again. I sighed and continued on forward. "C'mon, Matamune," I said to my nekomata friend. He nodded and followed me down the road.

Five minutes later, I heard someone shout.

"Holy shit! Where's Hana?!"

---_0_---_0_---_0_---_0_---_0_---

The Asakura Munzer siblings breathed loud and heavy as they stood panting beside me.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again!" Redseb scolded. I shrugged. Really, I don't think I did anything wrong. The rules were that I had to stay with Kaa-san, and I was trying to follow those rules by leaving to find her. I'd met up with these two by chance. They weren't babysitting me or anything.

He scowled at my gesture.

"Honestly, Hana..." Seyrarm tried this time. Same effect.

"I'm fine, you know. Even if I had gotten into trouble, I have Matamune with me. Nothing to worry about."

"This isn't Japan, Hana," Seyrarm said, scowling.

I rolled my eyes. "No duh." I lifted my hand and pointed to the left. "Japan is that way." That was really just a wild guess, though. For all I knew, I was probably pointing to Canada.

My thoughts proved to be half-right. Redseb pointed in a different direction. "You're pointing to South America. Japan is _that_ way."

"Whatever," I said, turning and marching in the direction opposite the one he was pointing. If Kaa-san was anywhere, she was probably close to the coast.

Redseb grabbed me before I could take another step. "I don't think so," He said, an angry scowl on his face.

Seyrarm backed him this time. "You can't just march off like that, Hana!"

I was beginning to regret running into them.

"I have to find Kaa-san!" I told them.

"We know, but you can't just go gallivanting off like that," She said.

"I have to _go!_" But Redseb wouldn't release his hold.

"No, Hana."

I fumed. In one quick motion, I yanked away from him and glared. "I'm going whether you like it or not."

"_No_ you're _not_." Redseb shook his head, flustered. "We're not trying to be mean, but you can't just run off. If you go without some type of plan or protection, you could be killed. Then who would look for Anna?"

I squeezed my fists into tiny balls. "Well, then what do you expect--"

Imari and Shigaraki's twin roars cut off my sentence.

Automatically, all three of us jerked our heads in their direction.

"What's wrong, Imari?" Seyrarm asked, uneasily. She let out a nervous little laugh and glanced around in every direction. There was no one there.

Imari scraped her paw across the ground and snarled at the empty air.

"Shigaraki?" Redseb checked. The tanuki swung his head around to look at Redseb. His eyes were on fire. His lip lifted higher and he threw his head back to glare in the same direction as Imari.

The siblings were obviously nervous. I was too.

Matamune crept up from my side and stepped toward them. His expression was wary, anxious...

"There is...someone nearby," He determined, testing the air for spiritual and living presence. His eyes searched diligently and finally rested on a tall maple tree several paces in front of us.

"Someone?" I asked, edgy, but not unnerved. I moved to my spirit ally's side. He tensed.

"Without the slightest doubt, someone lingers nearby."

I pulled futsu no mitama from my backpack and Matamune's necklace from my neck. "Awesome," I grunted. "Matamune, in bear-claw necklace! In Futsu no Mitama! Oversoul! Oni Goroshi!"

A few spiritual lights flashed, and suddenly I felt the Oni Goroshi, light as a feather in my hands.

Redseb and Seyrarm stared at the massive oversoul sword, their expressions making them look utterly speechless.

I laughed, shaking my head. Though the anticipation regarding who was near us was killing me, their idioicy somehow slightly rekindled my confidence. "Come on guys!"

They started, then were still for another moment. Seconds later, they quickly shook off their confusion and rushed up to join me.

"Shigaraki and Imari are already oversouled," Redseb told me. "So they'll be ready as soon as our visitor arrives."

I nodded, gripping the sword tighter.

...One minute...

...Two minutes...

...Four...

...Six...

Eight minutes later, there was still no one there.

"Matamune, are you _positive_ there's someone here?" I growled, aggravated. If we'd just wasted eight minutes which could have been used searching for Kaa-san...

Matamune's eyes appeared on the hilt of the sword. "Yes! Absolutely! She is hiding, and will not come out while you are out of her range!"

"'She'?" I quoted. I had originally thought it had been one of Hao's minions, but the only females in his ranks were Hana-gumi, right? And Kanna, Mari, and Macchi were on our side. So, then...maybe this wasn't an enemy.

"No, Hana! Do not let down your guard!" Matamune scolded. I jumped at the harshness of the command.

"Why not? She might not be--"

"She is no friend of yours! Her allegiance lies with Hao-sama, and she wishes nothing more than to eliminate all who threaten his return."

"What?! How can you know this?" I demanded, glaring at the hilt-eyes.

"Because I have sensed this presence before. She has been following us since Zang-Ching was defeated, but avoided contact because she couldn't defeat Anna. She knew this because--"

Just as he hit that last word, a big blue monster burst from a flash behind that very maple tree. I knew what it was the second I saw it.

It was an oni. Just a common oni, but unlike Naka, this one was _real_. And _real_ meant nearly uncontrollable and dangerous. _Real_ meant big trouble for us.

The oni latched onto Oni Goroshi despite the immense spiritual energy it gave off.

"Let go!" I yelled, smashing the sword, oni and all, against the ground. The demon cried out, but didn't let go.

Imari and Shigaraki were there in a second--clawing and snapping at the azure demon.

It swung its claws at them, slashing Shigaraki across the face, but missing Imari.

"Shigaraki!" Redseb yelled. He was looking back and forth for something to help his spirit ally, but was seemingly coming up empty handed.

Beside him, Seyrarm noticed his unease and she too went off looking. However, unlike her brother, she found something. She gasped as her eyes locked onto the tree, and she suddenly broke out running. "Imari!" She yelled.

Her kitsune familiar turned to face her, then swiftly left the quarreling two to pick her up.

As Imari looped around her, Seyrarm grabbed onto her fur and pulled herself onto the kitsune's back. "Behind the tree!" She ordered. Imari obeyed without hesitation while Redseb looked on with a shocked expression and I continued to try to rid Oni Goroshi of the oni that hung on it. If I could get it off, I could easily strike and kill it.

Imari closed in on the tree and then part of her disappeared behind it, only to appear a moment later with someone hanging from her jaws.

It was a small African girl, probably just slightly younger than Seyrarm. The girl was dressed strangely. She wore a long orange shirt over loose orange pants and funny shoes. Her black hair was held back by a stretchy orange band. Identical bands adorned her arms like gauntlets or cuffs. This girl was the number one fan of the color orange fan club, it seemed.

I'd never seen her before, but the Munzer's were a different story.

"Opacho?!" Redseb yelled, flabbergasted and disbelieving.

The captive girl glared at us for a moment and then wildly swung her hands. Four more onis appeared.

In that same moment, Shigaraki successfully pried the original oni off the Oni Goroshi and threw it in with the others. Seeing this, Opacho concentrated and generated six more. Each looked the exact same.

Shocked beyond comprehension, Imari accidentally dropped Opacho and one of the blue onis swooped in to pick her up. Three more appeared. There were fourteen now.

"Where are all of these guys coming from?!" I demanded.

"I have no idea!" Seyrarm yelled back. One popped up beside them, but Shigaraki soon landed on it and effortlessly ripped it to pieces.

"What the...?" Since when were onis that easy to beat? I knew that Imari and Shigaraki were strong, but to defeat one so easily? I might have been little, but I wasn't dumb. Something was definitely up here.

"Don't just stand there, Hana!" Redseb yelled, climbing onto Shigaraki's back. More onis appeared around them. "Either fight or get the hell out of here!"

"O-O-Oh right! Right! Right!" I drew Oni Goroshi back to me and then jabbed it forward, swinging it and taking out a whole wave of onis in an instant.

I swung again and again, taking out oni after oni with minimal effort. We continued until the number of onis dwindled and then was finally reduced to one--the one with Opacho. Imari dove at it, but it easily threw her aside with its free hand. It did the same with Shigaraki then jumped out of Oni Goroshi's range.

"Opacho wants you to go home!" Opacho yelled, waving her hand and creating a few dozen more onis. It was strange. Onis weren't easy to call, but she wasn't just summoning a few of them, she was summoning hundreds. Yet no matter how many onis she created, she never seemed to run out of mana. Did she have an infinite reserve or what?

Imari and Shigaraki turned their backs on the oni with Opacho and focused on destroying the others. The wipe-out took mere minutes.

They turned back on Opacho's oni, and again, Opacho sent fifty or so more after us.

I swiped at them, knocking them off one by one, but this time, one got by me. With Oni Goroshi turned to the side, there was no way to block it, and I was left helpless as the oni barreled toward me, and struck.

It was like getting pelted with a bean bag.

My face dropped in surprise, and I turned. The oni was coming back. In my surprise, I didn't turn my sword. Regardless, the strength of the blow was the exact same as before.

Redseb and Seyrarm saw the whole thing, and they looked as shocked as me.

"They're illusions," I realized. "They're tangible illusions made out of small amounts of mana..." My dead expression broke into a huge smile. I figured it out all by myself! Would Kaa-san ever be proud of me!

"Ignore them!" Redseb cried. "Get rid of the one with Opacho! That's the only one that's real!"

Shigaraki and Imari snarled furiously. They were angry at being tricked. I didn't really blame them. Their fighting was draining Redseb and Seyrarm's mana. They didn't have much time left now.

Matamune and I, who had been standing in the same place almost the entire time, were a different story. We were about to finish the shortest battle to date. Ha. I felt so cool at that moment.

"Okay, Matamune. Let's get rid of this guy and go find Kaa-san!" For the first time during our very short battle, we moved.

The oni dropped Opacho and grabbed the sword before it impacted. I wasn't expecting that one. His long jagged teeth clamped down on the blade, and, to all of our horrors, the Oni Goroshi oversoul disengaged.

This...was...bad.

Seyrarm swooped around on Imari and plucked me and Matamune up off the ground.

"Are you okay?" She asked. I nodded while Matamune shook off like a wet dog. She sighed, relieved.

"Look out!" Redseb shouted. We all jerked back to what was in front of us just in time to see the blue oni standing before us with its hands outstretched. Imari wasn't paying attention to what was in front of her, and ended up running right into the demon.

The oni grabbed her by the neck and squeezed until the oversoul was destroyed. Her spirit fell out of the rock it was residing in and we fell to the ground.

Though we were defenseless, none of us gave up. Seyrarm rose and stood protectively in front of me, despite being totally drained of mana. Standing up to an oni was never a good idea.

The oni didn't care about her. It simply threw its claw and struck her with it, sending the younger teen crashing into a big rock nearby us.

_'Kaa-san, this would be a really good time for you and Naka to make an appearance,'_ I thought to myself, as the oni stood over us.

Though it wasn't who'd I'd asked for, someone did come to our rescue.

Shigaraki launched himself onto the oni's back and bit into its throat. The oni thrashed, throwing itself around in order to rid itself of the tanuki hanging off it. Shigaraki bit down harder and the oni screeched. Its arm twisted in a way that it shouldn't have been able to, and it ripped Shigaraki off in one quick motion. The oni threw him in front of it and angrily thrust its claw through Shigaraki's chest. He roared and split into pieces. The rock fell to the ground.

"Hana, run!" Redseb screamed. Like his sister, he too stood bravely in front of the fuming oni. It was a wasted effort. The oni lifted its foot and kicked him in the stomach. He flew past and behind me.

My head whipped back to the oni. It stood mere feet before me. Matamune stood with me, hissing and snarling, but I was out of mana, and there was nothing he could do.

I could be stand up to the oni like Redseb and Seyrarm did, but I wasn't like them. If I got hit like they did, I wouldn't just bleed over in the corner--I would die. I was too little to take a hit like that. I was in trouble. I was the only one left.

My face scrunched up, and I braced myself. There was nothing left to do. I'd run out of options _again_, but this time, there was no one left to protect me.

I'd screwed up.

_'KAA-SAN! THIS WOULD BE A REALLY GOOD TIME!' _I wasn't expecting a response...

_'Stop screaming! I hear you!'_

My eyes flew open, and searched in every direction. _Huh?!?!?!_

The first thing I saw was a huge pink claw coming in to grab the blue oni.

And I smiled. I was the luckiest kid in the whole freaking world.

Naka roared from behind the smaller oni. He lifted it in front of his eyes and snarled at the demon's attempts to escape. They were pitiful to him.

Someone's arms suddenly wrapped around my waist and lifted me up off the ground. I didn't have to look to know who it was. I already knew. Kaa-san had found us.

"YOU HAVE AMAZING TIMING!" I yelled, after I latched onto her back.

She snorted, picking up Matamune. "I know, now hold onto your cat and stop moving around so much. We have to go help those two."

"Right!" I said, taking Matamune and letting him hang over my looped arm.

"Naka-Oni," Kaa-san started. She gestured over to Opacho who was shaking terribly while she stared frustrated at us, "watch her. I don't care if she runs away, but don't let her near us."

"Rrrrrrrr."

She nodded and made her way over to Redseb. He was the worst of the two, but he was okay.

"Come on...get up," She urged, helping him stand. "Can't just roll over and die. Too strong for that."

"I'm not five, Nee-san. That doesn't work on me," He grumbled, hanging off her shoulder. He looked funny standing next to her. Even though Redseb was sixteen and Kaa-san was twenty three, they were just about the same height. In fact, he may have been taller.

"Mmm, I see. Then stop whining and act sixteen," She teased. Redseb grunted and pushed her a little. She nearly fell over.

She headed over the younger Munzer. Though Seyrarm was bleeding, she was in better shape than her brother.

"And Seyrarm," Kaa-san said, lifting her up and letting her hang off her other shoulder. Poor Kaa-san was going to collapse with all three of us here.

"Rrrrrrrr!" Naka growled. Redseb, Kaa-san, and I looked in the direction he was pointing in. Seyrarm probably would have, too if she hadn't been unconscious.

Opacho was trying to sneak away. Coward!

Kaa-san shrugged. "Let her go if she wants. We're not going in that direction so we'll be fine." The oni thrashed in Naka's hand as if to remind him that it was still there. "Oh, almost forgot about that thing."

"RAAAAAAA!" It shrieked. Kaa-san rolled her eyes.

"We should kill it, but if we do, Opacho will just go looking for another one. Mmm. Just let it go."

"Rrrrrrr," Naka rumbled. He glared at the oni, and then, rather than simply drop it and let it return to Opacho, he threw it at the ground and stomped threateningly beside it. The blue oni was quick to grab Opacho and flee.

"Go figure you'd get rid of it in no time," Redseb mumbled. Kaa-san smiled slightly.

"You did a good job wearing it down, and I have to thank you for protecting Hana. It was very irresponsible of me to let him get out of my sight."

He grunted again, but didn't say anything.

"Naka-Oni," She called. The big pink demon glanced at her, then made his way over. "Hands," She instructed. He hummed, and formed a little cradle with his oversized hands. "Arigatou. Redseb, Naka-Oni will carry you and your sister until you can walk again."

"I'm fine," He tried to reason. She wasn't having it.

"I _said_--"

"Okay, okay. Fine," He cut her off, not up to arguing. She smiled smugly.

"Good."

After Kaa-san helped Redseb into Naka's hands, and they both moved Seyrarm, we started forward again. It wasn't late, and we could still walk for a little longer. I was able to walk by myself, but Kaa-san wouldn't let me. She insisted that it was better to let me rest than take chances. If we got into another battle and I wasn't myself, it could mean trouble. At least, that's what she told me.

Though it was probably just to placate me, but oh well.

"How'd you find us?" I asked her after a while.

"How could anyone not find you?" She replied. "You were so loud. Plus, Naka-Oni sensed another oni so we hurried over for the sake that you were in a battle. I don't know if we could call ourselves lucky, but at least we found you."

"It's lucky. We could've been dead!" I pointed out. Her face darkened.

"You don't have to say it like that," She mumbled.

I laughed. "Sorry, Kaa-san."

"It's fine." She glanced over her shoulder. "What's the story with those two?" She asked, looking at Redseb and Seyrarm. They were both fast asleep with the downsized spirits of Shigaraki and Imari curled up beside them.

"They're visiting. They said that they haven't been here since the Shaman Fight, which was like, eight years ago."

"Keiko didn't come with them?" She asked, surprised.

"Probably didn't want to leave Japan. I don't think she knows much English, anyway."

"Probably right."

Hours passed. I glanced up at the orangish sky and watched the seagulls flying overhead. Redseb told me earlier that we were in New Jersey. When I asked where that was, he pulled a map out of his pocket and put his finger on a state that was next to a big box and below a horse head. (AN: Pennsylvania and New York) I asked about Old Jersey and he laughed at me.

I'm not sure why. I was serious.

I later asked Kaa-san if Tou-san was in New Jersey. She said no. Then I asked which state he was in. She didn't know.

"How can you not know?!" Hadn't she been in that state when she had to turn around?

"I didn't pay attention to borders or signs. I just followed my senses."

"And you're going to do the same thing now?"

"That's the plan."

"What if it doesn't work?"

"It'll work. Trust me."

"Alright," I said. I stared at her for a second, and then spoke again. "Do you know any of the states you were in?"

"Hmm." She thought for a moment before answering. "I went through Ohio."

"Ohayo?"

"Not that oh-hi-yo."

"Oh." A minute passed. I asked another question. "Any other states?"

"Umm...no."

"You're useless."

"Thanks a lot, Hana. Means a lot to me."

"Hehehe. I'm just kidding." I quickly snatched her head band and placed it on my own head. "Look Kaa-san, I'm a hippie."

She gave me a dirty look, rolling her eyes.

It was all I could do to laugh hysterically.

* * *

Besarki: I suck at battle scenes XD.

Originally, my plan was that Redseb and Seyrarm won the battle, and _then_ they found Anna, but as I was writing, I could tell that that wasn't going to work out. So, yeah. You know what happened.

And so now I admit a huge flaw in my plan! ...I don't know what state the resurrection is in. -.-; I'm thinking either...Nebraska...North Dakota...or Arakansas. There's a Hot Springs, Arkansas. I should totally make it there XD Maybe...I'd do PA or OH, but they're a little close...hmm...still...there're good places in both of those...I'll think it over. We'll see. :)

Quick note: Because Oni (That's what I'm calling Opacho's oni. Original, don't you think? Hahaha) was introduced after I saw the volume 16 Shaman Files, he is displayed as the correct color. Otherwise, I probably would have made him pink too. Another thing: that whole illusion thing? I did some research on Opacho because I wanted to see if there was anything else out there about Mama (so I dropped that for this story). I couldn't find anything about her spirit, but I did notice that she apparently has the ability to create illusions. I don't remember anything about illusions in the manga, but I used it anyway. Last thing about her: For those who have forgotten, Opacho has reishi, too, which is why she can create onis.

So I was watching the English dub earlier (because I was feeling masochistic, I guess) and I have to say...HOW MANY F****** POKEMON VOICES MUST THEY USE?!?!?! Okay, they're both 4Kids, but 4Kids has more than the PKMN team working for them! Honestly!  
Oh, god, though, Pino's voice was killing me. I wanted to stab my eardrums with icepicks. Oh, and then there was the happy rainbow sound effect. I almost fell out of my chair I was laughing so hard.  
God. I love Hao, but _I _want to stab him in the dub. Actually, I don't. Hao, we like, "Zeke" we don't. "Zeke" should be trampled, mangled, thrown in the incinerator, obliterated, resurrected, obliterated again, stabbed, shot, massacred, and then left to manga Anna to do away with. Bah!

So, now that I'm talking about this, another question. Does anyone who's reading this like the anime (any language) _more_ than the manga? Or do you like them the same? The anime takes serious bashing from manga-lovers like myself.

Last thoughts for the incredibly long author's note:  
Next chapter is chapter 19. Volume 19 was the start of the Osorezan Revoir arc, so that means that I gotta make chapters 19 and 20 special. Hmm. What shall I do when I don't have Yoh anymore...? Meh. I'll think of something.  
Don't know how long Redseb and Seyrarm will be staying. They leave before the main conflict starts, but that's not for a few more chapters, so...you know.  
Don't forget to vote on the Hao arc idea!

Lastly, I wasn't going to update because the quota wasn't met, but I really wanted to get this chapter up. I don't know why. Just did. Anywho, I won't do it again...so...right. REVIEW OR NO CHAPTER!

Toodles!


	19. Phantasm

Besarki: So I looked at one of my notebooks with my original story in it and when I saw the name of one of my main characters, it looked foreign to me. That's probably a bit of a hint that I'm not writing that one enough O.o

I wanted to make this a really special chapter, but I couldn't think of anything. It's not a complete filler, but it doesn't progress the plot much. I was thinking of things that related to volumes 19 and 20, but the only thing I could come up with was Naka. And so I thought, why not? He's a minor character, but he has backstory, too. Why not delve into his character a little bit. It may help later...

AND EEEEEEEEEK! I'M SO BUSY!! I've gone from managing one fanfic and a possible sequel to juggling four in a matter of two weeks. EEP! Speaking of sequels and arcs that would occupy them...

THE HAO ARC: I've been looking at what's best for this fic and it's looking like scrapping the idea might be the best outlet. However, a lot of people wanted it so I figured that I might write a spin-off (Thanks to Aoki Aya for the idea!) rather than completely discard it. A have another spin-off in the making. It involves that nutcase Italian guy that everyone seemed to love so much. So, maybe I'll create a separate fic for Living For The Moment extra stories rather than risk polluting the main one with a bad plotline. Eh? What do you think? :D

AND SPEAKING OF ITALIANS: GUESSSSS WHAT?!?! The multi-talented **Kumiho-Kitsune** will be translating this story into Italian! How exciting, right? I'm pumped! (We determined this a while ago, but I keep forgetting to say it XD )

Last thing! *Wheezes* I've been going back and editing chapters, as I said before, and I made one major mess-up. I accidentally overwrote the chapter, "Naka" with a later chapter. I would have never noticed, but thankfully, someone did. Many, MANY thanks to **xmegaminoaix **for realizing my mistake and pointing it out for me. As promised, this chapter is dedicated to you. *Beats self over the head with a crowbar*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Save me, I'm lost  
Oh lord, I've been waiting for you  
I'll pay any cost  
Just save me from being confused  
Wait, I'm wrong  
I can't do better than this  
I'll pay any cost  
Save me from being confused  
Show me what I'm looking for_

_~Show Me What I'm Looking For, Carolina Liar_

* * *

"Kaa-san!" I whispered harshly. "Kaa-san, wake up!"

"Mmrph," She groaned. Her hand flew up and pushed me over.

"Hey!" I seethed. I was trying to be quiet since Redseb and Seyrarm were still asleep, but she was making it really difficult. "Kaa-san! Get up!"

"What...?" She drawled grudgingly.

"It's Naka! He--"

"Hana--Shut. Up," Redseb growled as he buried himself deeper in his futon. Redseb and Seyrarm were staying in a really cheap motel during their visit. It didn't use beds like most of America, but if you paid for a room, they'd let you use an unlimited number of futons. They let me and Kaa-san stay with them despite how crowded it was. Especially with Kaa-san's obsession with leaving Naka out at night. Waaaay cramped, though I guess we couldn't complain. It was a lot comfier than the dirt.

I gritted my teeth and forced myself not to say anything. "As I was saying--" I started once more, only to be interrupted _again _by none other than the infamous Redseb.

"HOLY SHIT!" He suddenly yelled. I resisted the urge to turn around and pummel him.

"What?!" Kaa-san demanded, furiously. She held her hand over her eyes. It was as if she were trying to block out the sunlight streaming in through the blinds.

"I've been _trying_ to tell you that--"

"HOLY SHIT!" Yes, Redseb, we heard you the first time. Seyrarm apparently shared my feelings as she quickly sat up and smacked her brother with her pillow.

"Can it, Redseb!" He didn't speak again. I didn't either. Seyrarm was only half-awake and her eyes were only half open. Easy-going as the girl was, there was something distinctly evil about her slitted red eyes.

Kaa-san was up by now. Her eyes were gold, but they were just as lethal as Seyrarm's. Those two probably got along really well.

"What do you want, _Hana_?" She hissed.

My hand shook in fright as I pointed up at Naka who was huddled in the corner. She looked up at him, then looked back.

"What?" She demanded.

I stared at her like she was crazy. "What do you mean 'what'?! He's got ears! EARS!" I pointed almost accusingly at the giant oni.

I wasn't kidding. When I woke up this morning, I noticed something different about the big guy. Being exhausted, I couldn't quite put my finger on it, despite how unbelievably obvious it was.

When I did finally come around, I was shocked. Though they had definitely _not_ been there yesterday, I suddenly noticed that Naka had somehow acquired big almost furry-looking ears. His tail already separated him from normal onis, but _ears_? Too weird.

And here, Kaa-san didn't even seem phased! He was her spirit ally! Even if he was already dead, she should at least be a little worried!

"So? You have ears too."

"I'M NOT AN ONI!" I fumed. "Stop avoiding it! Why does he have ears?"

"You're blowing this way out of proportion," She insisted. "This isn't the first time something like this has happened. See his tail? That hasn't always been there. It grew overnight a few years ago."

It grew overnight. Just like his ears. Now I was really confused.

"But why?"

She stared boredly for a minute before answering. "Because he's forgetting what he used to look like. He's forgetting his old behavior and his habits. Ridding himself of the qualities that landed him in hell in the first place."

Redseb and Seyrarm were listening intently now, too. They were probably as confused as I was.

What Kaa-san was saying now made a little sense, but it still clashed with something incredibly important. There was rule, a fundamental rule that all shamans knew.

After hundreds of years, spirits may begin to forget what they used to look like. With the loss of their true form, they began to lose their limitations and evolved into holy spirits.

There was only one problem:

Naka came from hell. Hell-bound spirits didn't have the ability to evolve into holy spirits unless they were purified first, like Imari had been. As an oni, he definitely wasn't purified. By forgetting his true form as a hellbound spirit, the only thing he could amount to would be an evil spirit, right? However, Kaa-san didn't seem worried about that possibility. It was like she'd dismissed it all together.

But now I was rambling, which only led to confusing myself further.

"Enough internal monologues," She scolded, then proceeded to mutter, "You're giving me a headache..."

"But I don't get it!" I complained. "Isn't this a bad thing?"

She glared. "Have you been listening to me..._at all_?" She grabbed her band from its resting place next to her futon. "Obviously not. Clean out your ears and pay attention!" I stumbled backward and fell back against the wall. She rolled her eyes. "Like all spirits, Naka-Oni was alive once. It's likely that he was human, but I can't be sure. Anyway, during his lifetime, he did very little good for the world. As a result, he was condemned to hell when he died.

"A few years ago, I found him while searching for a spirit ally. He was wandering the Earth after being too weak to remain in hell. I suppose that, more than that, he just didn't fit in seeing as how he isn't a real oni. I don't know why he took the form of a Naka-Oni when he had more will than a simple mass of feelings, but, for whatever the reason, he did. Probably a screw up somewhere in the line.

Anyway, I when I met Naka-Oni, I tried to get him to go back to hell where he belonged. I wasn't sold on Yoh's '_any spirit can be saved_' crap, and I have a past with onis that I'd rather not remember. However, no matter how hard I tried, he wouldn't stop following me. Apparently 'demon sight,' as he calls it, is a rare ability--" I had to interrupt her there.

"Hang on!" I said, throwing my hands up. "Are you trying to tell me that you can understand him?!"

She looked at me like she couldn't believe I was asking this. "If I couldn't, how would I know any of this?"

Ouch. She got me there.

"Anyway, to sum up the rest of a very long and boring story, I'll just say that I promised to help him return to the main branch of the Great Spirit if he helped me for a while. Truthfully, though, I just got lucky in finding him. He could've made amends with anyone." Naka stared at her with his usual grumpy expression. When I first met Naka, I thought the relationship between him and Kaa-san was just a master-servant relationship. I didn't think it was like mine and Matamune's or Tou-san and Amidamaru's, but apparently, it was. He truly cared about what happened to her, and even to me now. He was a good guy, that Naka.

"But enough of this," She said, throwing off the blanket and pushing herself to her feet. "Since we obviously aren't getting any more sleep this morning, hurry up and get ready. We're heading out." She strutted over to the door and left the room. Naka crawled after her.

The story was long and elaborate, but I didn't miss the fact that there were gaps in it. I have a feeling that there was more to what she said than I was picking up.

And more than what she was letting on.

---_0_---_0_---_0_---_0_---_0_---  
---麻倉---  
---_0_---_0_---_0_---_0_---_0_---

* * *

Japan

* * *

**Keiko**

I could not retain my tired sigh as I listened to the frantic banter in the background.

Several weeks ago, I received a nervous phone call from a former pupil of ours, Tamamura Tamao. She was panicking over something about my grandson, Hana. She was talking unimaginably quickly and slurring all her words so I couldn't quite make out the matter until she finally ran out of energy and slowed down.

Hana, who had gone missing several months prior, had just called the onsen. I had thought this to be good news until Tamao told me that he had found his mother and that they were near Italy for some reason. He had no intention of returning home. My hopes were decimated.

Tamao begged me to come up from Izumo just until she got a hold of her bearings. I obliged, giving Redseb and Seyrarm the money they'd been asking for so they could go visit America and then sending them off. My time in Funbari was meant to be short, but Tamao hadn't recovered from her manic worrying and I was forced to stay. I would've felt too guilty to return home, anyway, though.

And now here I stood, in the corner of the room while Tamao argued seemingly endlessly with Hana's kindergarten teacher.

"No... Yes, I know it has... No, I really do not have any idea when he's coming back... Of course I'm not just keeping him here! I already told you--he's visiting his father in Kyoto. I don't know when he'll be returning, but I assure you that as soon as he does, he'll be returning to school. ...Yes. ...Yes, I understand how important schooling is... As soon as he comes back... Good day." And she hung up the old phone. She placed her head in her hands and let it rest there while she breathed heavily.

"Tamao..." I said, trying to sound comforting.

"He may never come back," She wept. I placed my hand on her back.

"No, don't say that. You know he'll come back. He just wanted to go out on his own for a little bit."

"He's seven. That's too young to be out on his own." I knew it was, and I agreed with her. Still, this wasn't something I could tell her. She'd be an even bigger wreck if she knew that I felt the same way she did about this.

"He's fine. Plus, he has his mother with him. Isn't that who he went out to find in the first place?" I asked. Tears only ran faster down her face. I wasn't very good at this anymore.

Everything had spiraled downhill when Yoh died. Tamao became jittery, Anna started sensing things that couldn't possibly exist, Mikihisa died, and I began to forget the compassionate words I had once been known for. He changed our lives, and we were all trying and failing to live without him.

But more than any of us, the one who was impacted the most would probably be Hana. Though he had never met his father, he was affected by him. Anyone could see that he resented being compared to him. We were trying relentlessly to ease ourselves by thinking of Hana as another Yoh, and that left him with a burden he couldn't escape. It only got worse when Anna left.

We knew Anna was strong, but when she went five years without contacting us, it was only natural for us to assume that she had died on the road. After all, she left with no spirit ally or any means of sustenance. Even with the 1080, there was only so much she could do. When I heard from Tamao that she was alive, I was surprised, but I knew I shouldn't have been.

The girl was losing her mind, but she was dedicated. I'd give her that.

Again, I sighed, and my eyes trailed out the window. That same Eagle-Owl was sitting on our sill again. He'd been here many times before even though his kind didn't breed lower than Hokkaido. An odd bird, he was.

"Yes, I see you," I muttered quietly. The owl cocked his head, but I turned away from him.

"Come on, Tamao," I said, taking her hand and helping her up from the chair she was sitting in. "Let's go get something for lunch."

For a fraction of a second, I felt the strangest spiritual presence coming from the area behind me. I whipped around, but there was no one there.

"What's wrong?" Tamao asked, rubbing her eyes.

I shook my head. "Nothing," I insisted. "Let's just go." A chill ran down my spine, but I continued forward, dragging Tamao into the kitchen while allowing my hair to cover my expression.

In the instant that I had felt the presence, I had noticed something else. I'd seen something...but it had been blurry, and I couldn't be sure as to what it was. Still, I had an idea. I was probably wrong, in fact, I'm almost sure I was, but it was the only shape that fit the image. I couldn't be sure, but it looked sort of like...

A Fox.

* * *

Besarki: Can you say _FILLER_?! Well, mostly anyway. It has hidden (and not so hidden) plot points strewn everywhere.

So, I was really not in the mood to be writing today. I'm majorly sick and don't really feel like doing anything. However, I have a fanfic to update AND I have finals. Wow, how fun, right? -.-

My copy of Mantarite STILL hasn't been shipped. I'm a very impatient Shamanite. I WANT MY MANTARITE! IT CAME OUT YESTERDAY! I DON'T WANNA WAIT ALL WEEKEND! Sigh. Still, I'll have to wait for a while because it's not like it gets here in three days. CURSES!

Anywho, I'm going to try to keep the next few chapters light. Why? Because the major conflict starts chapter 22 or chapter 23 :( (depends on how long I feel like procrastinating) It's very sad, and I'll be totally distraught writing it. *Sob* Still, you'll notice certain things that may strike you as odd. Though you can probably guess, I'm setting up for it. :)

"A Fox" Hehehehe. Guess all you want. You'll never guess what that's for... But you better believe it's important. Fox was capitalized for one, which adds to the importance of it... Hee hee! You'll never figure it out!

Okay, this is the last of my rambles for today. I've added more clues to my website, including music which changes depending on what's coming up next in the story. I'm kinda late with all this seeing as how the story is nearing its end (sort of). But, I can't change that.

I'm off to find cold medicine before I keel over from this wicked cold. Hasta la bye bye! **(**Fluent Spanglish right there ;)**)**


	20. Never Stand Down

Besarki: Chapter 20. Wow. Did not think I was going to make it this far. :D

So, normally, I wouldn't update until tomorrow, but the quota was surpassed--early, at that. So, reward for you.

But phew, lots of work to do. I'm working on another fic with somebody else, but I won't say anything about it yet. JUST WAIT! IT'S GONNA BE AWESOME!

Well, this was a rather short author's note. Hmm. That's odd. Now the chapter is going to seem short. Meh. Whatever. The closing note is short too. Big chapter for you this time. Not half author's note, half chapter like usual. Hee hee.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Whoa, I feel just like we're taking  
Control  
Of the night, of the night  
Whoa, I feel just like we're losing  
Control  
But if you let go, I'll let go tonight_

_~Control, Metro Station_

_

* * *

_

* * *

The United States of America

* * *

**Hana**

March one, two. March one, two. March one, two...

"Come on, Matamune! March!" I laughed.

My nekomata spirit ally gazed at me tiredly and then sighed. "Yes, Hana-san." He picked up his feet and began marching after me.

The morning following the fight with Opacho found me and Matamune running around outside the small motel while Kaa-san, Redseb, and Seyrarm ate breakfast inside it.

I'd eaten quickly, nearly inhaling half the buffet in the process. I finished long before anyone else ate even half of theirs and I was being a pain in the butt waiting around so Kaa-san told me to go wait outside while they finished up. Playing outside sounded way more fun than just sitting there so I happily took her up on her offer.

Because we were in the open, it was doubtful that we'd run into any trouble, but I had to take Matamune just in case. Not that I minded. He was a good play buddy...even if all he ever did was sigh and make half-ass (AN: Too much time around Redseb **;)** ) attempts at doing whatever it was we were up to.

"You call that a march?" I kinda wished I had a whistle. Why? Cause I really felt like a drill sergeant then. Hahaha.

"Must we march like neanderthals, Hana?" He asked.

I just laughed. "I don't know what the heck that word means, but yes! We gotta march! Pick up your feet! Don't be lazy!" Ha. I was turning into my mother.

Again, he sighed. "Yes, Hana."

The weather was very pleasant where we were, and there was just enough noise--the singing birds and the _clop-clop_ of Matamune's sandals.

However, my fascination with how perfect the day was turned off my senses as usual, and I didn't notice that we had company. Neither did Matamune, by some off chance. It was only natural that we would both jump fifty feet in the air when someone starting speaking to us.

"Ha ha! What a weird dance!" A stranger laughed.

We both whipped toward the voice, and our jaws dropped in response.

It wasn't human, like I had thought, but it wasn't a normal ghost either. It was a nature spirit, I was pretty sure. At least, it looked sort of like one, even though it didn't quite resemble any type of plant or animal. Well, maybe a rabbit...that lost a battle with a rolling pin. (AN: Long ears. Sorry, didn't know how to incorporate that in Hana-speak)

"Why the face, shrimpy?" The ghost asked, the purple flag on his chest flowing slightly in a light, passing breeze. The big _Z_ printed on the center of it didn't make much sense to me, though.

"HEY!" I yelled back. What a jerk! "Who are you supposed to be, anyway?!" I demanded. "And you shouldn't try to pick a fight with me, either. My okaa is right inside there and she has a big demon spirit ally that could rip you to shreds!"

"Ha! You think a _demon_ scares me? I'm a demon, too, kid." He flashed a smile. I didn't like it.

"What?! How could _you_ be a demon? You look like that little rabbit monster on that one tv show I used to watch."

He glared. "You know, I've been confused with that retarded rabbit enough times! Shut up!"

"Well, sor-ry. It's not my fault you look like a bunny."

"ZIP IT, KID!" He seethed. A spiked club suddenly appeared in his hand. However, before he could take even a single step forward, Matamune pushed me out of the way and met him with the Oni Goroshi.

"Who are you?" He demanded. "What business do you have here?"

"Angry kitty!" The demon chuckled. He grinned and allowed the club to dissolve. "I'm Ohachiyo, and I'm here on the request of Mappa Douji."

"Who?" I asked, confused.

"Oops. Forgot he changed his name: Hao-san."

That got me. "Hao?!" I yelped. Ohachiyo laughed hysterically.

"What a funny kid! You should be a comedian."

I stared at him strangely. I didn't find any of this funny by any stretch of the imagination.

Matamune withdrew his sword. "Hao-sama?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "You know he's the bad guy, right, Matamune?"

The cat glanced over at me. "Your father was not so blunt, Hana."

"Well, I'm not my father, am I?" I was sick of being compared to him. I loved my parents dearly, but there were them and I was me. We were _not_ one in the same. People needed to GET THAT THROUGH THEIR THICK HEADS ALREADY!

"You okay over there, kid?" Ohachiyo checked, gazing suspiciously. He could see my seething rage.

"Mind your own business," I growled. "You said Hao sent you? Why?"

"Watch it, brat," He snarled, creating a long flag staff in his hand and swinging it threatening. "I came here to do you a favor--to tip you off. If you insist on being a twerp about it, I'll just leave and tell Hao-san that I couldn't find you."

Matamune touched my arm and gestured with his head. Stand down, that's what he was surely trying to say. I frowned but stepped away from the stand off. Matamune nodded and turned back to Ohachiyo. "Give us your warning," He urged.

Ohachiyo grinned maliciously, his pointed eyes glinting dangerously. "Hao-sama said to warn you..."

I waited, but he only continued to grin. "...About?" I asked, gesturing for him to continue." Matamune elbowed me. I yelped, glared, and, absolutely appalled, stepped on his foot.

Ohachiyo went on as if he hadn't seen any of this.

"_The broken gathering,_" He recited. I stared, totally lost.

"A _what?_"

"I just said it! I ain't saying it again!"

I shook my head furiously. "B-But what does that mean?" I demanded, stumbling over my words.

"It means I'm not repeating it."

"Not that!"

"HAHAHAHA! Regardless, my job was to tell you to be wary of a broken gathering. Hao said nothing about me explaining it."

"But that's not fair!" I argued. "Matamune, help me out here."

"I cannot, Hana-san."

"Hana-_chan_," Ohachiyo jokingly corrected. I glared at him.

"Shut up, bunny boy."

"What did you call me?"

"Oh, sorry, I can't repeat it."

"COMMERE, KIDDIE! I'LL GOUGE YOUR EYES OUT!"

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRR," Came a sinister growling from behind me. Matamune and I turned to see Naka flanked by Shigaraki and Imari.

"Grraarrrarrr."

"Rrraarrrarrr."

Ohachiyo laughed and whipped out his club. "Oh, now it's a party!" He barked. He was awfully confident for a demonic bunny rabbit with a stick.

Redseb and Seyrarm rushed up to stand on either side of me.

"Friend of yours?" Redseb asked.

I snorted. "Yeah right."

He laughed. "Didn't think so." Redseb turned to his sister. "Seyrarm?"

"Ready when you are," She said, squeezing her hand into a little ball. Redseb smirked.

"Shigaraki!"

"Imari!"

And then in unison. "_Rise!_"

The command confused me at first. Why tell a spirit to rise when...oh.

Fountains of mana poured from their outlines and flowed into their fighting spirit allies. Suddenly, they grew. They _grew_. No longer even the normal size for a tanuki and a kitsune, they expanded--doubling, tripling in size until they were as big as Naka.

I watched with humongous eyes.

"GRRAARRRARRR."

"RRRAARRRARRR."

"RRRRRRRRRRRR,"

It was like clash of the giant monsters. No, clash of the **GIANT MONSTERS**. Emphasis added for size.

I almost had to laugh. Only _I_ could have a monologue in the middle of something like this.

Naka crept up beside me and draped his hand over my entire body. I think he was trying to protect from Ohachiyo by using his hand as a shield. It was a pretty flawed idea, but it's the thought that counts.

Ohachiyo glanced around with a nervous smile. "Kid, I came to give you a warning and now you're sicing your attack dogs on me?"

I peeked out from behind Naka's hand. "I didn't send anybody."

"Is that right?" He didn't look convinced.

"If you aren't here to hurt us, they won't hurt you." His head eyes shot towards me.

"I already said I wasn't here to hurt you!" He said, lightly, yet still nervous. "So they have no reason to attack me. I'll just be on my way and--"

"No, explain first."

Ohachiyo stared at me, disbelieving. "I already told you I couldn't. I wasn't saying that just to make you squirm, kid."

Naka inched forward, but I asked him to hold back. "Not yet, Naka."

"Keep that thing back," He growled. Imari and Shigaraki took steps toward him instead. "Them too! Keep all of those things away from me."

The mountain gods exchanged glances and a nod, and then turned back to Ohachiyo, growling and baring their fangs.

Ohachiyo jumped forward, swinging his staff at them. It hit Shigaraki and threw him backwards into a big red truck, totalling it. The demon grinned.

"I wasn't bluffing with this before. I came here to help you, but I'll fight if I have to."

"That has nothing to do with it!" Seyrarm snapped. "We just had a fight yesterday. They're tired is all."

He turned to her, ghostly sweat dripping down his face. "Tired? Aren't they spirits? Spirits don't get tired."

Seyrarm froze. Imari jumped in front of her, growling protectively.

This didn't phase him much. "I'll do the same thing to you that I did to that tanuki back there."

"And what about you?" Redseb demanded from Shigaraki's side. "You say that spirits can't get tired, but you're sweating."

His deadly eyes turned back on Redseb then. "Ah? You saw that?"

Naka stared at me. The answer was there in his bright oni eyes. I gasped. "It's not fatigue--it's fear."

Seyrarm and Redseb looked at me at the same time. "Fear?" One of them, not sure which, asked.

"But what would he have to fear?" Seyrarm asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Rang a different voice. Kaa-san had finally decided to make an appearance. "He's afraid of Hao."

Ohachiyo eyed her oddly, like she'd just said something that he wished she hadn't.

"This petty creature's job," Kaa-san continued, "was to deliver a simple message. He was to give no more clues, and he wasn't to engage you. However, he did both."

"You need to learn to keep your mouth shut, lady," He said. Kaa-san smirked.

"I think that it is actually you who needs to learn to hold your tongue. Hao won't be punishing _me_ later."

He shuddered, stepping backwards. She only smiled.

"You can go. You've delivered your message, or your threat, whichever you'd rather call it. Tell Hao that we appreciate his concern."

Ohachiyo sneered, but took several more steps back. "We'll meet again." And then, in a cloud of smoke he was gone.

I frowned, confused. "Why didn't he just do that in the first place."

My mother snorted. "Because Hao is a twit. He wanted to be thanked for the advice so he made his little lackey stick around until it was said."

"Wow, that's lame."

"Very." She sighed, her eyes turning toward the skies. "Fear the broken gathering," She repeated. "You know, I have no idea what that means for once."

"Wow, that's pretty surprising."

"It is."

I looked up at her. "So what do we do about it?"

She shrugged. "Nothing, I suppose. Until we figure it out, that is, though, by that time it may be too late."

"Too late for what?" I asked, confused.

Kaa-san smiled gently. "Nothing, Hana. Now, come with me. We're very close to him now. It will only be a few more days."

"Really? That's it?" I questioned, eagerly. "And then we can all go back home and be a big happy Asakura family again?"

Her smile didn't reach her eyes.

* * *

Besarki: My plan to keep the next few chapters light just went out the window -.-

_"Fear the broken gathering_" Ooooo. What does that mean? What could that possibly MEAN? I'll give you a clue: A gathering can be a grouping of anything: people, items, elements, anything. So, what among them is gathered? Think. You'll probably get it and dismiss it immediately. Don't overthink, but don't go for what's really obvious. Some of you will get this one, and some won't. It'll probably be an equal divide. When the gathering breaks, I won't make a big deal about it so you may miss it. I'll probably point it out to you in an author's note.

Anyone ever noticed how similar Ohachiyo looks to Terriermon? When I first saw him, I was like, "IT'S TERRIERMON!" Oh, but I might just be oblivious or forgetful, but what is the Z for on Ohachiyo's shirt...cloth thing? They make a big deal about it in volume 27. I, of course, couldn't read it so I don't know what the significance is. I've read Mappa Douji (who hasn't) and every chapter translated as of yet and I don't remember them mentioning anything about the Z. Someone who pays better attention than me, fill me in.

So, I was thinking about my previous estimate of having a grand total of 28 chapters, and, adding all the stuff together, there's no way in hell I'm going to finish by chapter 28. I have to quit procrastinating if I hope to finish by thirty. So, the MAIN CONFLICT and the MOST IMPORTANT ARC OF THIS ENTIRE STORY begins chapter 22. I've been building for it and will finish the building next chapter. I can tell you right now that chapter 21 is going to be _LONG_. There's a lot that still needs covered and that's all going to be in next chapter. Unfortunately, next chapter will be the last even slightly light-hearted chapter for a really long time. Oh noes. The Munzers will be leaving next chapter as well. At the very beginning of the chapter, in fact. It'll go back to Hana, Anna, Naka, and Matamune for the next few chapters and then the main party will be changed again, though this time it will be a MAJOR modification. You won't like it... :'( But, I digress.

And, surprisingly, I don't have much else to say for once. Wow, right? Well, I guess I'll just wrap things up here. Many thanks for meeting the quota early.

...Okay, this is under 2,500 words (it was before I added some stuff above and below this) as it stands now. Time to ramble and get it above that.

AND WHAT BETTER TO RAMBLE ABOUT THAN MANTARITE!

So, my copy is shipped, but it hasn't been recorded as in the US yet. Kinda makes me sad. There are two new stories in Mantarite (EXCITING). The first one, Snake's Legs has a preview available online. It's pretty funny. All the boys are drunk and then Hana walks in and is all, "WTF?!?!" then Anna walks in and steps on Yoh's head and throws a fit and...ha. Funny. I'm eager to see the rest of it.

The other story is also about Hana. It's focused around a teenaged Hana (who apparently resembles Marco. WTF happened there, Takei?) as well as Silva's daughter, Anna and Men. I'm al little nervous about that one because the summary was pretty weird. Meh. If you've already read it, please REFRAIN from telling me about it. I've spoiled enough for myself as is. EEK!

Well, I've stalled and rambled long enough, Munchies. Enough cheating for today, eh? See you in a few days!


	21. Prelude

Besarki: So you probably all looked at the title for this chapter and were like, "Prelude? But it's the middle of the fic!" Well, it's not really the middle, but whatever. Anyway, this chapter is sort of like a prelude to the major conflict. Get it? ...And I couldn't think of a good title so... -.-;

I got Mentalite/Mantarite! YAY! AND I WAS SO EXCITED TO GET IT, I TOOK THE HANA'S EPOCH CHAPTER AND MADE IT INTO A VIDEO! WOOT! I've already showed two people, and I'll show others (because I'm a glory hog. No, I just want people to see the video representation) IF you promise not to post it anywhere or go showing everyone. Oh, and I have to see you as trustworthy like with the other things I upload. If you've reviewed a few times or I've talked to you through PMs, and you strike me as someone nice and respectable, I'll show you, but ONLY THEN! The story itself is okay. It stars teen Hana, as you know, but Yoh and Anna aren't in it, which is a total bummer. They're probably a plot device. I hope, anyway.

This may be a little random, but does Anna III remind anyone of someone who would come out of a Final Fantasy game? Cause that's totally what she looks like to me. Bah.

Oh, and I'll be updating my hidden album with Shaman Files from Mantarite either tonight or tomorrow so look out for those, too. There's a TON of them INCLUDING...Damuko, little Horohoro, Hana, Men, Anna III, Rutherfor (Alien Patch), Hao with GS oversoul, and a bunch more. I don't think I'll take pictures of the angels, though. You've already seen them. They're just colored differently in this one. So, waste of time for those.

Enough of that, though. This chapter was posted on day 4 becaaaaause...YOU LOSERS TAKE TOO LONG TO MEET THE QUOTA! Every time I get an email that says someone put my story on their story alert list, I get irritated. -.- Sighhhhhh. But, quota was met, thanks to the usuals and someone new. SO THANKS!

So, this story is starting to get too long so I have officially slashed all procrastinating. No more wasting space. It's all business now! Why, you ask? Because the constant procrastinating is making me bored with this. Meh. Whatever. It's almost done so no worries, I suppose.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Before the worst, before we mend  
Before our hearts decide  
It's time to love again  
Before too late, before too long  
Lets try to take it back  
Before it all went wrong_

_~Before the Worst, The Script  
_**(**I LOVE this song. It's absolutely beautiful, but you may notice that it doesn't have much to do with the chapter.  
It's been a while so I'll help you out. For those who got the music clue back in chapter...13, I think? I dunno. Anywho, this is it. For those who didn't review for that chapter, YOU'LL NEVER KNOW WHAT THIS WAS ABOUT! MUHAHAHAHA! In other words, I'll tell you in a few chapters ;)** )**

* * *

"You really have to go?" I asked, forlorn.

Redseb stretched and cracked his neck. "Yeah, I think that may be best."

Seyrarm squatted down to my eye level and smiled at me. "We have to get back to Japan, Hana. Keiko is probably wondering where we are." She ruffled my hair. "Plus, it's not like we're leaving for good--the eternal farewell or anything. We're just heading home. After you find your otou, you'll come back to Japan, too. We promise to come visit as soon as you return."

I crossed my arms, unsatisfied with that solution. Kaa-san punched me lightly on the shoulder. "These two delinquents will just slow us down, anyway. We can't be stopping every time they feel like throwing themselves in front of the gun."

That made me laugh. "You're right! These guys are nothing but trouble."

Redseb smirked. "You give us too much credit." I grinned back at him. "Oh, and by the way," He started, a mischievous look glued on his face, "when you get a little older, I want a go at fighting the infamous Asakura Hana, okay?"

Kaa-san rolled her eyes and I giggled.

"Okay," I agreed.

Redseb jumped on Shigaraki's back and Seyrarm on Imari's. "So, you better not go soft. I'll be looking forward to it." I didn't get a chance to reply before he opened his mouth and yelled, "Okay, Shigaraki! Hi-Yo! Full speed ahead!"

"Grraarrrrarrr!"

"Rrraarrrrarrr!"

The two mountain gods coiled and sprung, sailing in leaps and bounds over the eastern landscape. They were gone in seconds, Redseb and Seyrarm with them. I stared in their direction for almost two minutes more.

"Come on, Hana," Kaa-san urged, pulling me along. "We've got a lot of ground to cover." Naka nodded once as if to second the thought.

"How much is _a lot_?" I asked, curiously, turning away from the disappearing point. She immediately smirked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," She admitted. My jaw dropped.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I had to say, this whole _'going with the senses'_ thing was a little...peculiar. She said she could sense Tou-san? Well, then why couldn't I? I was a shaman, too, and I had this _reishi_ thing and I'd trained under the Asakura teachings. So then why couldn't I sense Tou-san like Kaa-san could? Man, this was so unfair.

"Curiosity killed the cat." I stopped and pointed at Matamune.

"Well, the cat is already dead so you have nothing to worry about." Her lip turned up the slightest bit, and for a second, I thought she was going to laugh. She didn't.

"Clever, Hana, but I'm still not telling you."

"AHA! So you know!"

"Never said that."

"Agh!" My frustration seemed to amuse her.

I sped forward. Darn it. I had to take a different approach.

"Okay, Kaa-san. Where did you find Tou-san the first time?"

She peered down at me. "I didn't. If I'd found him, I wouldn't still be looking now."

"You know what I mean," I said, blatantly. She picked then to stop beating around the bush.

"I've already told you that I don't know."

"Do you know what was around it?" I asked, imitating an investigator. Kaa-san's expression told me that she found this hilarious. However, she played along nonetheless.

"Hmm," She hummed, crossing and uncrossing her arms. "There was a big field with nothing in it."

I was tempted to whip out a pencil and a notepad, but even if I wanted to, it's not like I had them with me. They weren't exactly on my going away list.

"Actually, there were a few really big rocks, but, besides that, just dirt and dead grass."

"Really..." I frowned, trying to imagine it.

"So, what's the verdict, officer?"

I stuck my tongue out at her. "You're mean."

She only snickered.  
---_0_---_0_---_0_---_0_---_0_---  
**Hao**

"Welcome back, Ohachiyo," I greeted, calmly.

My ageless friend reached up and pulled himself onto the block on which I sat. He was a short fellow, and I would have laughed at his struggle would he not have taken much offense to such a thing.

"Hao-san," He replied, sitting beside me. He laid his scepter down on the stone before us. I paid it no attention.

"I see you delivered the message. Well done."

"Forgive me for not following your orders exactly," He apologized, bowing his head.

I chucked lightly to myself. "I'm not angry. I knew you would slip up a little. That Hana is very difficult to dissuade."

"He's your nephew, isn't he?" I nodded.

"Yes, though you'd never know. Though he doesn't show it often, he's very against fighting. He's quite inept at it, anyway." I paused to think for a moment. "Actually, that may not be an accurate statement. Hana is against fighting for big reasons. He's like Yoh in that he thinks that major conflicts should be solved with words. Only himself, myself, Anna, Yoh and now you are aware of that, though.  
"You see, Hana will fight because he's angry, but he doesn't believe in war. The Asakura are all that way nowadays. They'd all rather sleep--even Anna."

"The violent hippie woman," Ohachiyo assumed. I laughed.

"Yes, that's her." I sighed, then. "But I suppose my warning was all in vain. The gathering has already broken. With just the two of them, they don't stand a chance. They'll be slaughtered before _anyone_ is resurrected."

Ohachiyo stared at me strangely. "What exactly _is_ this gathering you've been going on about, huh, Mappa Douji?"

I smiled at the odd little demon. "You've changed, Ohachiyo."

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

I patted him on the head, attempting to be reassuring. "Before, all you wanted to do was play around and cause trouble, but now you're completely serious. It's an odd thing for you."

"Don't be ridiculous. Demons don't change," He insisted.

I cocked my head. "Don't they? But what of the Oo Oni? Did he not become peaceful and harmless?"

"He was a demon created from a little girl's fears and insecurities. He wasn't a true demon. His power only reached the ends of that girl's mana."

"Aren't you the same way? I revived you using my mana. You live off it."

"But _I_ haven't always been that way. The creature has. He lived off Anna's ever-increasing, almost _limitless_ mana until Sati came around and linked him to hers. It's how he stays solid and protected from what lies in hell."

I nodded, considering that. "That doesn't make the Oo Oni a fake demon, though. Just one that was created in a different way."

Ohachiyo was crossing his arms, frustrated.

"What's wrong?" I asked. A moment later, I laughed. "Don't tell me you have some _pride_ for being the way you are."

"Of course not. A demon is a demon," He yelled, trying to defend himself. I knew he was lying. I didn't mind. Ohachiyo was free to feel however he liked.

Still, there was a point to be made. "There, see? Demons are all alike in the long run. "

"That's not what I meant."

I chuckled. "Answer this for me, Ohachiyo."

"What?" He interrogated, still a little irritated. I found this funny in a way.

"A Grey Wolf and a Golden Retriever are very different, aren't they?"

"Yes...?" He answered, terribly confused.

"But aren't they both canines?"

"What?!" He jumped up, astounded. "What kind of comparison are you trying to make?"

"Just listen. Oh, and sit down." He grumbled, but obeyed.

"To the same extreme, aren't reishi-born onis and demons born of dirty human souls essentially the same? A demon is a demon, isn't it? The same goes for humans, animals, plants, everything, really."

"You look at things too simply, Hao-san."

"Perhaps," I allowed with a smile.

The rabbit demon sighed, leaned back on his arms, and gazed up at the stars. I gazed with him for a moment, and then removed my attention from the void.

To be like the sky... I shook off the thought.

"Oh, and Ohachiyo?"

He glanced over at me, curiously.

"People may think that that girl's mana is limitless, but it is not. There is no such thing as limitless mana. Even my own will run dry if I use it recklessly. Do you understand?"

"I already know that." He threw me a strange look. "Why are you telling me this?"

I smiled genuinely at my old friend. "So you are prepared."

"For?" He urged.

Again, I laughed. "If I told you, then what would be the use in preparing?"

He could only stare in wonder.  
---_0_---_0_---_0_---_0_---_0_---  
**Hana**

Three days passed without much happening. We ran into some locals who Kaa-san was able to talk to a little, but her accent was pretty heavy so most of them couldn't understand us. Those who did usually didn't know what we were talking about when we asked things like the location of a big open field. Those that did, and they were little in number, pointed us west.

"Wasn't our description a little vague?" I asked Kaa-san. She shrugged.

"Maybe, but it's not like we have anything else to go by."

"Besides your super senses," I pointed out. She hit me. "HEY!"

"It's not a joke, Hana. Keiko and Tamao already think I've lost my mind."

I crossed my arms. "Since when do you care what they think?" I glanced back up at her. She was frowning.

"I don't, really. It's just aggravating." She gazed straight ahead for a few seconds, then turned and smirked at me. "Though I suppose you know all about that."

I grunted, grimacing deeply. "Too well." I could tell that this amused her, but she didn't say anything to give such a thing away. Typical Kaa-san, right there.  
---_0_---_0_---_0_---_0_---_0_---  
"Are we there yet?" I growled. It was every parent's worst nightmare: a child that asked the single most obnoxious question every three minutes. I wasn't trying to be annoying, but I was miffed. Kaa-san had said that we were almost there, and that we only had to travel for a few more days.

It's been a week. A WEEK! Why the heck was this taking so long?!?!

"Does it look like we're there yet?" She wasn't too creative when it came to answers. This was her reply every time.

"How should I know?"

She gritted her teeth. "I'll tell you when we get there. Until then, quit asking." She glared. "What's your hurry anyway?"

My eyes bulged out of their sockets. WHAT'S MY HURRY?!?! What in Shamash's name had gotten into her? "MY HURRY?! You're the one who's been rushing this entire time!" I jerked to a stop and faced her. "You've been acting really weird lately! Up until we got here, all you did was hurry. _Now_, when we're almost there, you want to take your time? WHAT THE HELL?!"

"How dare you raise your voice!" She retorted, equally enraged.

"You raised yours too!" I couldn't believe this. "What's your problem?"

She stared back appalled. "My problem is that my son is an impatient brat who can't hold his tongue."

I jerked back like I'd been electrocuted. _A brat?_ Tears stung my eyes.

Her outburst had given her away, though. She was without a doubt keeping something to herself, and it was tearing her apart from the inside out.

I wasn't stupid. I knew that it was human nature to fight sometimes, and, shamans or not, we were still controlled by human tendencies and instincts. There wasn't a family alive that never fought--ours was no exception. Kaa-san and I had had disagreements before and we'd argued, but it had never been like this.

Whatever she was hiding, I was now absolutely sure that it was bad. It was really bad.

I bit my lip and fought the tears. "I don't care what you call me, but I do care when you keep secrets from me. You're not telling me something."

I could see her eyes out of the corner of my own. She regretted calling me that, but she wasn't taking it back. There were important things at hand. "I have no need to. There's no reason for you to know. I don't care how mature you may claim to be--you're still only seven. Act your age."

"Hiding things isn't nice. You shouldn't keep things from people close to you."

"There are a lot of things I don't tell you, Hana." I have a feeling she didn't mean to tell me that. "And besides, you keep things to yourself, as well."

I glared. "No, I don't. You have reishi. You can read my mind." Tiny flames danced in her eyes as if to illustrate my point.

"As do you."

"Mine isn't as strong. I can't just _decide_ to use it like you can."

"No, you can. You just haven't figured out how yet."

I fumed. "That's beside the point! We shouldn't even be having this conversation! What're you not telling me? Is it about Tou-san?" Her eyes narrowed as I said that, but I could detect a hint of sadness in those burning eyes.

"It has nothing to do with him." She was a horrible liar, but I went along with it to see if I could find anything else out. Luckily, she didn't catch on to my plan just yet, though, no doubt she would eventually.

"Hao, then?"

"Ha! What could possibly concern me that involved _him_?" Her voice was firm and sure. She was telling the truth.

"Then it must be about me." It was a shot in the dark, and I didn't really believe it did. However, she did something weird this time.

For once, she didn't answer.

My anger turned to overwhelming confusion. And back came the voices.

_He's so strong._

_With or without us..._

_He'll be alright._

_He can survive this._

_He's so strong..._

_Why is he...zoning...out...oh god, no._

_**WHAP!**_

I was thrown sideways from the power of my mother's lethal signature slap.

"OW!" I cried, clutching my cheek as always.

She was positively livid. "I do my best to stay out of your head. Stay the hell out of mine!"

"That was all you...?" I asked, my face scrunched in pain. "But there were so many voices at once." Given, they were all the same voice. "Can you think that many things at once?"

She shook with rage. "No, I can't. You were going through things I've thought in the past few minutes. You shouldn't be able to do that, but if you dare try it again, you'll be in for a lot worse than _this_." She snarled, pointing at my reddened face.

"I didn't do it on purpose," I whimpered. It stung horribly. "Ow, that really hurt..."

She glared for only a few seconds longer, then quickly turned away, surely trying to avoid looking at me. With how pathetic I looked then, my expression could have dissolved anyone's anger.

Kaa-san stood firm for a while, but I could tell she was wavering. Somehow, I couldn't feel mad at her for hitting me. It was the strangest thing...

Her hands shook, and she finally broke. She ripped her rosary from her bag and swung it around her. "Come to me," She called. Naka's spirit flames joined behind her and Naka appeared with a quiet hum. "Pick him up," Kaa-san ordered. "He's all beat up. Just carry him for a while."

I stared at her back as she took her first few steps forward. "I'm still angry, but I shouldn't have hit you," She said. It was Kaa-san's way of saying _I'm sorry_.

I gazed at the ground scornfully. A few more tears leaked from my eyes, but they went alone and unrecognized.  
---_0_---_0_---_0_---_0_---_0_---  
**Anna**

There aren't words to describe how horribly guilty I felt about slapping Hana just now.

It would be wrong to blame my actions on anything other than my own selfish reasons, but I still almost did.

The stress of everything was just...too unbearable for any one person to take. It was like the feeling that came from my accursed gift all those years ago, only worse.

I couldn't tell Hana. If I did, he'd try to convince me to think of something else, but there wasn't time for that. What would happen was set in stone. It'd been divined, foreseen by spirits, and even conveyed by Hao. There was no changing it, no way around.

I told Hao not to tell Yoh about any of this, but I'm sure he did judging by the fact that I never heard from Yoh anymore. He probably got tired of talking in riddles all the time and just came out and told him. Or _showed him_.

Yes, that was my doing as well. Though I wasn't a big fan of Hao--he was an egotistical jackass who loved showing up at the most inopportune times--I still spoke with him after he and Yoh passed. I never looked forward to those conversations because they usually just involved depressing things or ridiculous taunting. However, Hao could take more sorrow than Yoh could, so he was better to ask about some things.

This, for instance, wasn't something I could discuss with Yoh.

When I first suspected it, I didn't pay it much heed because it seemed unlikely, but after the fight with Turbine, I became slightly worried. My fears worsened with the loss against Zang-Ching and flat-out skyrocketed with Opacho.

They had all somehow gotten a lot stronger in a very small period of time.

At first, I suspected it to be Hao's doing, but assured me that he hadn't provided assistance to anyone other than Opacho. He had given her the oni she now used, but that alone shouldn't have made that much of a difference. Hao insisted that he hadn't done more than that, but I'm not sure that I believe him.

Hao likes to play games with people's lives. I wouldn't put it past him to take chances with ours--family or not.

I swore to him that if anything happened to Hana, I'd find his soul and destroy it. He and I both knew that this was an empty threat. I might've been a bit of a dark horse, but we were both perfectly aware that, despite my mana value, I stood no chance against him if he wasn't holding back.

Yoh was the same way, but I didn't have to worry about a fight with Yoh.

Yoh...

How would this knowledge affect him? With his gentle nature and limitless heart, would the outcome drive him to madness? I hoped not. I missed him dearly, and Hana needed him.

I hated the way fate worked. There was nothing crueler than fate, nothing even remotely close, in fact. I knew that fate was just sitting around waiting to tear our family apart. Waiting for the right time.

And it was so close!

Why? Why did this have to happen?

Had the mastery of the Itako arts not taught me to rule over my emotions, I'm sure I'd be a nervous wreck now. That would worry Hana and everything would spiral downhill from there.

Naka-Oni knew. He was a good confident even though his voice often failed him. When Hana told me that I should teach him to talk, I was dangerously close to laughing. What would he do if I told him that he already could?

Another fact kept safely away from my son. Just as Naka-Oni grew ears and a tail, he also acquired a voice. When I'd first heard it, I thought that he might have regressed, but since that was the only human quality he has ever gained since then, I guessed not.

Naka-Oni's growling means nothing to me, either, but I asked him not to speak while Hana was around. This was nothing against Hana or Naka-Oni, but my demon spirit ally had a very demonic and evil sounding voice. I wasn't sure that Hana could handle that, so I asked that Naka-Oni keep his speech to simple growls while Hana was nearby. The agreement was easy to settle as he agreed with my logic.

However, none of this would matter soon.

My thoughts trailed back to Yoh, but I yanked them away. I tried not to think of him as much now because of how much it hurt. Talking to him in my dreams gave me a slight outlet, but now that he had stopped contacting me, it was easier to just not think of him.

That was my plan but I still thought about him almost every waking moment of every day. He and Hana occupied the majority of the space in my mind. I thought of them almost obsessively, despite how unhealthy it was. Especially now.

I shook my head. I had to stop torturing myself with this.

"Rrrrrrrrr," Naka-Oni growled. I glanced over in his direction and saw him gesturing ahead, over the cliff side where we currently stood.

I sighed gravely and looked to where he pointed.

And there it was: The giant field, empty of all but dying grass and jagged rocks. There was no one here yet, but the silence wouldn't last long.

I balled my fists and swallowed. My eyes narrowed challengingly.

It was time to change history--time to defy divination and messages from the gods.

I had studied the signs carefully, searching for loopholes or alternatives. Everyone had said that there was no way, but I couldn't accept that. I worked sleeplessly, checking every detail and all the fine print. They said it was impossible, but I had found a way to change the future. I knew what to do now, and I also knew that doing this, _this_ which Hao and I alone had foreseen, had a one in a million chance of working, and no matter how it turned out, there would be hell to pay. However, I didn't care. This was something I was going to do no matter what.

Because Hana's life wasn't something I'd give up so easily.

* * *

Besarki: WHEW! Almost all of that in one sitting! *Falls over and dies* It's no Vesuvius, but it's still crazy long, don't you think? ... *Dies again* Seriously, look at the author's notes on most chapters. They're the bulk of the chapter. NOT THIS TIME! Okay, sort of this time. But only sort of.

So, there were like, a thousand different POVs in this chapter. More like three but whatever. This wasn't the POV chapter in my poll. I just wanted to throw a billion POVs in here.

Waah...I can't write anymore x.x My head it hurts from all the thinking...I rewrote the ending almost five times...death. I kinda like the way it looks this way, though. MEGA CRAZY FORESHADOWING! If I did that anymore, I'd pretty much be summarizing the story. Hehehe. Though I probably do already -.- . Sigh.

Speaking of which, I'm honestly curious as to what some of you think will happen. Some have already made guesses and told me. A few people got part of it, but no one got all of it. If you don't want anyone else to see your guess, PM me. *Love getting mail* So, yeah, let's hear those guesses! Can anyone guess my diabolical plan? I DARE YOU!

Blah. I have this huge list of stuff to do. I have that oneshot I'm working on (temporarily titled Kokkuri Angels. It's a crack fic about Anna, Tamao, and Jeanne watching the show), that spin off thing, and my joint project. Plus, I'm graduating tomorrow and I've had all sorts of prep stuff for that. Ah, oh well. I'll get everything done eventually.

Anywho...ow...can you tell I'm in dire pain...REGARDLESS, bring your tissues! Next chapter will be sad. Noooooo! Next chapter: The Resurrection. There's going to be a big fight (which I'm probably going to mutilate), lots of bloodshed, and someone standing alone. Sound familiar? YEP! It's Yoh's vision. For everyone who has been waiting patiently (and not so patiently) you only have to wait a little longer. Hooray!

I shall give you a hint! I was torn between two songs to use for the next one. This is the one that didn't make it, but it's a big hint. Guess away! BUT YOU'LL NEVER GET IT! Actually, this time you should. I've all but written it in red paint. You should get this one for sure, but remember, nothing is ever as it seems! Hehehe.

Later, Munchies.  
_  
We're never gonna win the world  
We're never gonna stop the war  
We're never gonna beat this  
If belief is what we're fighting for_

_What puts a hundred thousand children in the sand?  
Belief can, belief can  
What puts the folded flag inside his mother's hand?  
Belief can, belief can_

_~Belief, John Mayer_


	22. See The Colors

Besarki: I was originally going to name this chapter _The End_ but I knew that if I did that, about two dozen people would misinterpret it and have heart failure so I refrained.

So the quota was met and exceeded far beforehand, but I wasn't done with the chapter yet. Sorry. Plus a bunch of other stuff happened as well. For starters, the Hana's Epoch video I made got out (someone found the link I was and I had to run around the internet and fight to get it taken down. In the end, I decided that I might as well just upload it to my youtube channel so I have some extent of proof that I made it (my name--**Besarki**--is at the end, but no one other than you guys know who Besarki is). So, if you haven't seen that yet, stroll on over to my channel--link in profile--and watch it before I go nuts and take it down, though I probably won't. As I said before, this was a freebie. I wouldn't put it up if I wasn't positive that if I didn't, someone else would. Sighhhh. Like seriously, a thousand people have seen this. If you've seen a video for Hana's Epoch, without a doubt, it's mine. Mine is the only one out there. GRAAA! There was a link to it on someone's livejournal page, someone linked to it on deviantart, someone brought it up on Mankin-Trad. GOD! YOU GUYS ARE GONNA KILL MY BANDWIDTH! *Falls over and dies*  
But that fiasco isn't all. On the day of my graduation, my great grandmother died. So I have her funeral to attend as well. No pity. Anyone who pities me gets punched. -.-

So, even though I asked everyone to not review on my author's note, someone did. -.- Guys, if I ask you not to, don't. Junky, your review was deleted because I always delete author's notes rather than just overwriting them with the chapter. I apologize, but I have this bizarre policy to reduce author's notes to rubble before posting the next chapter. I've already seen and replied to your review, and I'll say sorry for doing this. BUT A POLICY IS A POLICY! Please, everyone, don't review on author's notes unless I ask you to.

Also, now I think it was **Hpcs2 - Suprema Onmyoji Isah**, the author/reviewer with the extremely long name...but I'll check...oh yes. It was. Anyway, **Hpcs2 - Suprema Onmyoji Isah** asked that Anna hug Hana sometime, and I think I can get that in this chapter. Hmm. Let's see where...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_How do I  
Simplify?  
Dislocate  
The enemy's on the way_

_Show me what it's like  
To dream in black and white  
So I can leave this world  
Tonight_

_~Unknown Soldier, Breaking Benjamin_

_

* * *

_

**Hana**

"Where are we?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. I had only just woken up, and here I had found that we were standing at the end of a large empty field. I was on Kaa-san's back, which was a different place than where I'd fallen asleep.

My mother didn't answer even though it was a simple question. Curious, I stretched forward over her shoulder and looked at her face. Her expression made me frown in confusion.

Kaa-san's face looked utterly nervous. I noticed then that that same tension that lined her face also seemed to continue through the rest of her. This was weird. I was supposed to be the scaredy cat, not her.

"What's wrong?" I tried. She started a little.

"Hmm...? Oh. Nothing. What were you asking before?"

I laughed. "You're sure spacey today!"

She laughed just the slightest bit. "Sorry. I'm just thinking."

"About what?" I probed, annoyingly. Though I was genuinely curious about her thoughts, our bizarre location held my attention more. "And what's up with this place? There's no one around for miles," Something I wasn't used to, "and there's nothing here, either. It's totally empty."

"I know." Her voice was void of any sign of interest or disinterest. It was only blank and emotionless.

My eyebrows knotted together, and then my eyes went wide. "No way! Are we here?!" I asked, absolutely enthralled.

Kaa-san's answering smile was strangely...sad. Almost like being here was a bad thing.

"What?" I asked, my eager expression breaking.

She shook her head. "It's really nothing." She sighed, and decided to change the subject. It was suspicious, but I didn't catch on. "Are you excited? You get to meet your father soon."

I almost blushed. "Yeah, but I don't really know what to say to him..." I could already feel that this was going to be awkward. Sure, I'd spoken to him before when he was Gidge, but he wouldn't be a bird or a dog or a horse anymore. He'd be human--sort of--just like me and Kaa-san.

I'd like to compare him to an older male like Ryu, but I couldn't. I'd once tried to compare Kaa-san to Tamao to make it less awkward. This was way back when I first met her, but even then it didn't work. And I had never talked to Asakura Anna before that. How could I compare Asakura Yoh to someone like Umemiya Ryunosuke knowing that the two were nothing alike?

Darn it. This was harder than I thought...

"Don't give yourself a migraine," Kaa-san teased. I punched her in the shoulder. I was shocked when she didn't throw me off.

Matamune strolled beside us and he looked as suspicious as I did. I'd have to ask him about it later. Though, with how distant Kaa-san was acting, I was slightly worried that there wouldn't be a later.

But that was being ridiculous. This was Kaa-san. An array of streaming mana bullets couldn't take her out and she'd never let anything happen to _me_. So we were safe. Thinking all these morbid thoughts was just giving me an upset stomach.

My nekomata's ears twitched and he sniffed at the air a little. "There is a familiar presence in this general area."

"Familiar?" I asked, curious. Matamune didn't answer me, but instead glanced up at Kaa-san.

She nodded. "It's who you think it is."

He started. "But then--"

"Don't question it. Not now." I saw her discreetly glance in my direction.

"Very well," Matamune agreed, adding in an extra bow to be polite.

I looked back and forth between them, but was, unfortunately, left in the dark. I grunted and grumbled, but it didn't get me anywhere.

"Rude," I mumbled. Kaa-san smirked and ran her fingers through my unruly blond hair.

Naka crept forward, his eyes traveling about the scenery in a most bizarre and unnatural way. My mother glanced up at his sinister gaze. Almost instantly, her face seemed to grow tired and lost. I'd never seen her like this before--even when Turbine, Zang-Ching, and Opacho came after us.

It wasn't just her face, though. With Naka's accusatory search, the once mellow atmosphere had abruptly flipped. What was happy was now dark and foreboding. The ache in my stomach which had developed earlier _flared_ now. Something was wrong. I had a sixth sense to prove it.

"Kaa-san...?" I harshly interrogated, frightened by the near-immediate change.

Her face regained its normal qualities as well as another one: an almost sickening determination. Like she was expecting something, and whatever it was, it was far worse than anything I could imagine.

"Rrrrrrrr..." Resonated Naka's eerie warning growl.

Kaa-san stared out across the field. "They're here," She whispered.

"Who's here?" I asked. Kaa-san looked at me from over her shoulder and then reached around and pulled me from her back. I was placed down in front of her, while she crouched with her hands resting on my shoulders.

"Hana, you need to listen to me now," She said, carefully picking her words.

My face turned horrified. She _was_ anticipating something.

She shook her head. "I don't know what you're thinking, but, whatever it is, stop thinking it."

"I can't," I told her, panicked.

"Try," She insisted.

"No, I--"

"Forget about that, and listen to me!" She demanded. I said nothing, and she frowned. Isn't this what she wanted me to do?

I didn't get it and that made me mad.

This was wrong. We were finally at the end of our journey. We'd been through tons of hardships and overcome many tough challenges...but now...something told me we weren't going to overcome this one.

I stared at my mother with non-understanding eyes.

She spoke firmly, but there was desperation in her voice. "Hana...we are at the resurrection point. This is where Yoh will be soon, but we can't count on him yet. In a few minutes, we'll be attacked. You and I will be outnumbered. I'm going to have to ask you to fight along side me again. I promise that this will be the last time I ask this of you."

My eyes narrowed. I suspected that there was more than one meaning to that last sentence.

"Hana--"

"No."

"What?!" She gasped, and I knew why. I'd never refused a request so blatantly before, but I flat-out point blank refused to do this.

Because I knew what would happen if I did.

"_No!_" I repeated, pushing away from her. She grabbed me by the arm.

"Don't you think I'd rather have you run away?" She demanded. I shook my head feverishly.

"Not _that!_ I'd never just leave you here. None of us would, but I'm _not_ going along with this."

"Why the hell not?" She was as scared as I was. She'd never talk to me like this otherwise.

"Because I know what you're doing!" I argued.

"Well, that makes one of us!"

"_Bullshit!_"

"_Watch your language!_"

Someone snorted from the area around us. "Sorry to interrupt your happy family bonding time, but we need you to leave."

My head shot up towards the voice.

Opacho, Zang-Ching, and Turbine stood at one of the peaks of the valley inside which we stood. Their spirit allies all stood with them. Opacho pointed at us.

"Opacho thinks you should leave before Opacho's oni has to kill you. Oni won't go easy on you this time. Oni wants to see Hao-sama, too, and neither Opacho nor Oni will let you get in our way," She threatened. She was a little girl, but she really packed a punch--in both speaking and in battle.

Kaa-san whipped around, rising to her feet. "I'm not giving you a choice, Hana. Do as I say or you _will_ regret it."

"I'll regret it either way," I grumbled. I reached into my backpack and grabbed Futsu no Mitama from its side pocket, then unhooked my necklace. "Matamune--in necklace! In Futsu no Mitama! Oversoul!"

At that same moment, Kaa-san's 1080 rosary wrapped around her arms, binding them together into her and Naka's Mana Beam oversoul.

Likewise, on the other side of the field, Opacho, Zang-Ching, and Turbine all oversouled their own spirit allies.

"Oversoul!" They yelled in unison.

I didn't wait for the ritual to be completed.

Before Zang-Ching finished oversouling Xiong Xiong, I jabbed the Oni Goroshi forward, stabbing them both. The uncompleted oversoul shattered, wiping out a chunk of his mana.

The Chinese man glared balefully at me, gripping his gong in his shaking hand.

"Bring it on, Meatball!" I shouted, tauntingly. I wasn't watching my back.

"BEAM!" A shining white beam launched from Turbine's hand and shot towards me.

I wasn't watching my back...but someone else was.

"MANA BEAM!" My mother's own attack blurred past me, impacting and destroying Turbine's beam.

I smiled. She was worried about this?

My grin was wiped from my face as a huge tremor shook the ground. "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" Echoed a loud, dinosaur-like roar.

I felt my stomach drop further. Unless my eyes were deceiving me now, there was a humongous lego T-Rex stomping toward us.

"No way..." I gasped.

"MOVE!" Kaa-san yelled. I was so stunned by the sight of the Lego dinosaur that her command didn't register."Hana!" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her disengage her oversoul, send Naka to push me out of the way, then reengage it. It was a big waste of mana, and one I don't think either of us could afford right now.

Especially when yet _another_ minion appeared. He was a big man with a team of football players as an oversoul. I forced myself to turn away upon hearing a sound from the back.

Kaa-san appeared behind me and smacked me upside the head.

"Pay attention!" She shrieked. "Preferably _before_ you get killed."

I quivered from the shock of it all. "S-S-Sorry Kaa-san." I clutched my head, tried, and failed to stop the shaking.

"Don't apologize. Just fight! AND DON'T GET KILLED!" She ordered, slipping away from me to fight a three on one fight with Zang-Ching, Turbine, and the big Lego dinosaur which seemed to have a little man attached to it.

That left me with Opacho and the new football guy.

"We're worried about this runt?" The football guy asked in disbelief.

"I have a name, you know!" I retorted, taking a swing at him. Despite his size, he easily evaded.

The football man snorted. "Yeah. Zang-Ching said that it was cream puff."

"WHAT?!" I gasped. For a single second, I let my guard down. In that moment, Oni swooped in and dragged his claws across my torso. Blood spattered everywhere.

Matamune exorcised himself and went after the oni. He slashed at his eyes, leaving bloody spiritual trails, but was easily thrown off afterwards. He wasn't as strong as he used to be.

"_Hssssst!_" He hissed at the demon. His back arched and he bared his fangs.

Oni retaliated, swinging his claws and kicking his feet. Matamune's cloak was caught and ripped, but the attack narrowly missed his body.

"Hana-san, run!" He cried, dodging another one of Oni's attacks only to be stampeded by a ghostly football team.

"Matamune!"

Just then, Naka appeared--by himself once again--and plucked the nekomata from the ground, lifting him to safety. My relieved smile lasted only for a moment.

My head whipped in every direction. If Naka was here, then who was protecting Kaa-san?

I found her backed and pinned against a large rock with Zang-Ching and Turbine standing over her. She was using a very small part of Naka's split oversoul to create a shield, but it was weak and wouldn't hold long, not that it was helping all that much now. Her arms, held in front of her, were drenched in her own blood just as my chest was drenched in mine.

_What the hell was she doing?!?!?! _Her arms would be ripped off if she tried to withstand much more of this.

"Naka! Give me Matamune and go help Kaa-san!"

"Rrrrrr, yes."

I froze, staring at him in disbelief. "You can talk?!" I demanded after a moment.

He flinched as if he had just realized his mistake. I shook my head. There was no time for this.

"Forget it! Help her!" I screamed, pointing in my mother's direction. Naka nodded once, dropped Matamune with me, and streamed toward her, knocking Turbine out of the way and grabbing Zang-Ching in his jaws.

"Xiong Xiong!" Zang-Ching ordered. His oversouled panda gong whirled up and collided with Naka's face. Naka threw Zang-Ching across the field in response.

"Naka-Oni," Kaa-san breathed. She was done. The battle had just started and she was already out.

This wasn't a fight--this was _slaughter_.

The Lego Rex fell before us and immediately transformed into a tank.

We stared with wide eyes. Despite her depleted mana, Kaa-san was instantly spurred into action.

"Naka-Oni! Oversoul!" The act was instantaneous and without an ounce of difficultly, something that surprised me.

With mana that low, she should barely be able to maintain an oversoul yet she created one effortlessly. This didn't add up.

I had a bad feeling deep in my stomach that something else was up--that she was doing something that she shouldn't be able to do.

Matamune saw the question in my eyes.

"Your mother's mana is alarmingly high. She has created an oversoul twice yet it still doesn't dwindle."

I stared at him. "What do you mean? Look at her. She can hardly stand."

"That is her body, not her mana. The attacks inflicted earlier were on her self, not her spiritual essence. Zang-Ching and Turbine were not attacking her with their mana because they didn't need to. Fists fair just as effectively when a shaman has no or little oversoul active." He closed his eyes. "She still has plenty of mana. Enough to form and break her oversoul and still launch the strongest of her attacks, but that could ultimately be her undoing."

I stared in confusion. What did _that_ mean? And why was it a bad thing that she still had a lot of mana?

A mana beam shot through the air, sending Turbine flying toward us. I didn't bother waiting for Matamune's signal.

"Oversoul!" I yelled, gripping the Oni Goroshi and striking the enemy. My stomach dropped through the floor when the Oni Goroshi went right through him.

"Opacho!" Matamune realized from his place in the sword. He was right. It was an illusion.

I turned in her direction...and fell to the ground.

The pain from Oni's scrape was searing. It hurt so horribly that I suddenly found that I couldn't even stand up anymore.

"Cream puff's down!" Zang-Ching laughed.

"Don't worry about him," Replied Turbine. "Kill the mother. She's the one who has it coming."

Kaa-san glared. "I won't fall for it twice," She snarled. She shot a small mana beam at those close to her then moved to my side. "Are you alright?" She asked, not looking at me.

I nodded shakily. "Yeah."

Across from us, our enemies grinned and formed a sloppy line. Their plan was bright as day. They'd come at us all at once. We'd be massacred.

"You won't fall for it twice?" Turbine recited, his smile was apparent even under his thick garments. "You just did."

They took several warning steps toward us, and then Kaa-san turned to glance down at me.

"You know what happens now."

"We _die?_" I guessed, no humor in my voice.

For the first time, a real smile graced her lips. She shook her head.

"No, Hana." She bent down and started to help me up. However, she paused for a moment and then suddenly hugged me. My pained expression dropped in surprise. "I'm sorry," She said sadly.

I pulled back and stared at her questioningly. Her smile was still there.

She hugged me once more then whispered something in my ear. "I love you, and Yoh loves you. Even _Hao_ loves you. You can't ever forget that, alright? But now there's something I need you to do..." She backed away and looked me straight in the eyes. Her face was serious and determined. She spoke with utmost importance and authority even though it was only just two words. "Hana, run."

"...What?"

"Run. Hana, run."

"What do you mean, '_run_'?"

"_GO!_" She threw her hand forward and tried to push me out of the way.

I wouldn't let her. I grabbed onto her dress and wouldn't let go.

"If I go, you'll do something stupid!" I insisted.

Her gaze drifted to me, then. She seemed amused. "When have I ever done anything smart?" She asked, almost laughing.

Tears began to gather at the edges of my eyes. Matamune once told me that people show their true colors just before they die. I told him that was ridiculous, but I believed him now.

"You can't do this. I won't let you do this."

"Hana..."

"Haaanaaa," Hummed a ghostly voice that seemed to echo from my mother's joint arms.

I sniveled, but a single tear dripped from my eye. Kaa-san ran her hand across my face, both of us ignoring the jibes and taunts that came from across the field.

"Naka..." I sniffed. He could talk all along, and I'd never known. It didn't bother me, though. Even if given the opportunity, I wouldn't change what happened these last few months.

"Don't be sad," Kaa-san insisted, her voice more gentle than I'd ever heard it before. "You knew this would happen. That's why you've been so worried, right?" She sighed. "But there was really no reason to worry. You'll see your father soon, and he'll take care of you. You're so very strong, though. Even if it was Hao being resurrected, you'd endure."

I didn't even care. The possibility didn't matter to me much, because I'd _never_ have the family moments I'd dreamed of for so long. No matter what happened, there'd always be one missing.

I knew what Kaa-san was doing now. I had only just gotten her back, and I was about to lose her again, but this time, I couldn't just leave home and go find her like I did last time. This time, the separation would be permanent.

"We don't have time for this, now, Hana," She told me. Her voice was shaky, like she was holding back tears.

"But--"

"No buts." She kissed my forehead and rose to her feet. "What's a journey without sacrifice, right?"

And then I couldn't control the tears. I didn't want to either. Even if I knew there was no way to stop her, I let them flow freely to try to guilt her into thinking of another way. I knew, though, I knew there was no way around this.

"You have to go now," She said, not facing me. When she didn't hear me moving, she gave in and gave me one last smile. "We'll see each other again," She promised.

I nodded, but wasn't able to reply. The tears continued to flow.

"Go, Hana," She urged.

I nodded again, returned Matamune to his mortuary tablet, and turned around. And then I began my trek...in the opposite direction.

Every journey has it's ups and downs. Mine...has just hit rock bottom.

And I knew that, despite everything, nothing I could have done would have made a difference. Because I was too little, and too weak. Kaa-san would tell me that it wasn't my fault, but it was. I knew it was.

I wiped my eyes, but it made no difference. I gave up trying.

Fifty steps later, I stopped and turned around. Kaa-san was still watching me. Her face was similar to mine, but just a little bit stronger and a little bit braver. She saw my gaze and nodded. Her eyes drifted for the very last time.

The enemy front advanced, but froze suddenly when Kaa-san's arms raised to point at them. They seemed to realize that they'd fallen into _her_ trap just a moment too late.

The light gathered until it was a blinding orb of energy.

Her lips moved with words I couldn't hear and then her signature attack burst from her hands.

The light reverberated, sending shock waves and tremors across the ground. I lost my vision for a moment, but I didn't care. As soon as I saw the light, I walked toward it, disappearing within its depth.

I didn't care if I got hurt. Nothing really mattered anymore.

As I walked, I never stumbled, despite the rubble and debris. It was like there was a safeguard around me. Really, I wouldn't be surprised if there was.

Little water droplets fell and wet the ground, leaving a trail like broken sticks in a deep forest.  
_  
There was no denying it and no way around..._

The light began to fade after a while, but I kept on walking.

_After everything that had happened. All we'd been through..._

My only companion was the silence that surrounded me. I continued on.

_Despite everything..._

At last, I stopped. The light was finally gone, revealing me as the only one standing.

_I'll miss you..._

Lying motionless on the ground in front of me was my mother. There was little left to her, though she laid there in near-perfect condition. I didn't say a word.

I kneeled down beside her...and I cried.

Kaa-san was dead.

* * *

Besarki: ...

There's a lot I'd like to say here, but...I just can't this time. Things only go up from here, though. Meet the quota. See you in a few days.

I got this in an email a few months ago. Though I'm not really religious, this made me cry (I have personal reasons for that). I think it fits as a good ending to this chapter...

**A Newborn's Conversation with God:**

**  
A baby asked God, "They tell me you are sending me to earth tomorrow,  
but how am I going to live there being so small and helpless?"  
God said, "Your angel will be waiting for you and will take care of you."**

**The child further inquired, "But tell me, here in heaven I don't have  
to do anything but sing and smile to be happy."**

**God said, "Your angel will sing for you and will also smile for you.  
And you will feel your angel's love and be very happy."**

**Again the small child asked, "And how am I going to be able to understand  
when people talk to me if I don't know the language?"**

**God said, "Your angel will tell you the most beautiful and sweet words  
you will ever hear, and with much patience and care, your angel will  
teach you how to speak."**

**"And what am I going to do when I want to talk to you?"**

**God said, "Your angel will place your hands together and will teach  
you how to pray."**

**"Who will protect me?"**

**God said, "Your angel will defend you even if it means risking its life."**

**"But I will always be sad because I will not see you anymore.."**

**God said, "Your angel will always talk to you about Me and will teach  
you the way to come back to Me, even though I will always be next to you."**

**At that moment there was much peace in Heaven, but voices from Earth  
could be heard and the child hurriedly asked, "God, if I am to leave  
now, please tell me my angel's name."**

**God said, You will simply call her, "Mom."**


	23. Ultimatum

Besarki: Insanity. It's a new freaking record. Normally, I get about seven or eight reviews per chapter, but you guys really came through this time. 16. SIXTEEN! INCREDIBLE! I love you guys XD

Oh, and it turns out that your review _wasn't_ deleted, **Junky**. That's pretty weird. I've been writing fanfics for six years and I've never seen a review stay after the chapter was deleted before. Hmm. New FFNet format, perhaps? So, if you count yours, it was _seventeen_ reviews. Which is only uber amazing. (...Uber? What kind of word is _uber_?)

Oh, and if you want to be a nut and count, one of them is on chapter one for some reason. That's okay, though. **complicatedmind21** is just complicated like that XD *Found that funny for some reason*

If you asked a question in your review and it was signed, I almost definitely answered it. I was seriously high off all the reviews. It was an epic win.

Oh, and I promised to clear this up so I guess I will now:  
**Chapter 21: Prelude:** "Because Hana's life wasn't something I'd give up so easily."  
-----This was a trick. It was Anna dying from the very beginning, but I wanted to throw everyone off so I stuck this in here. However, now that I put it in, I had to deal with it and make up a story for it, so I'll share:  
-----The vision Anna had divined foretold that both she AND Hana would die. She didn't waste time looking for a way to save her own life, but she was desperate to save Hana's. She found one, but by using this outlet, she dooms herself. No matter what happens, she'll die. The only way to escape is not to go, but that's not an option. She cares too much for Yoh. By allowing Naka control at the very last minute, she was able to change the shock wave's direction in order to not hit Hana, but its intensity increases near the middle--where she is. Because of this, her body is ripped apart inside and any chance of survival she may have had is revoked. It's a very sad story. :(

So, I got an email from Grazere (if you don't know who that is, see my profile) a few days ago about a DVD set for an anime called "Eureka Seven" He's apparently obsessed with it, and is demanding that I watch it as soon as he gets the box set. Has anyone seen it? Is it any good? Or will I be clawing my eyes out watching this? x.x

Random Mysteriousness:  
I was looking through Mantarite and SK KZB Vol 27 and I noticed that adult Anna's left--looks like right to the reader--hand is never shown close up. Doesn't a wedding ring normally go on the left hand? (I should know this, but I don't. This is embarrassing because my dad is a jeweler. Okay, I just checked. Americans and Asians wear it on the left, Europeans wear it on the right. Woo! KNOWLEDGE IS POWER! *Kills self for quoting Grammar Rock*) Hmmmmmm! Random unimportant detail or plot point? Let us contemplate!

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Cause If one day you wake up and find you're missing me  
and your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street  
So I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

_Going Back to the corner where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move_  
_  
~The Man Who Can't Be Moved, The Script_

* * *

**Yoh**

My eyes opened slowly as the light faded from around me.

My arms fell and feeling returned to my limbs for the first time in seven years.

My eyes met only blurry objects at first, and I could just barely make out my son crying over my wife's broken body.

"Hana..." I whispered, approaching his quivering form. He didn't seem to notice me.

The fog that clouded my mahogany eyes begin to lift then, and, for the very first time, I really saw him. My son of almost eight years.

"Hana," I repeated. My hand reached forward to touch him, just to be sure that he was really there--that this was all real.

Just before my hand reached him, his head turned the slightest bit. I froze as I found myself staring into Anna's ocher eyes.

He punched me in the jaw.

For a moment, I could only stare in shock. My little Hana stood _glaring_ at me with a face more hateful than any I had ever seen before.

"YOU'RE TOO LATE!" He cried furiously, tears flying from his eyes. "SHE'S ALREADY DEAD!"

At that instant, my twin brother stepped up next to me. Hana backed away.

"Hao..." He breathed, shaking and staring with a leery expression.

Hao rolled his eyes. "What a lovely child you have, Yoh."

I shot my brother a reproving glance, then looked back to my son. "Hana, come here."

"No," He growled, standing firmly at Anna's side. "If I move, that psychopath will incinerate Kaa-san's body. I know he's done stuff like that before."

"What difference will it make? She's dead," Hao stated. Though his words sounded totally serious, I knew just how false they were. He wouldn't dare.

After all, I was the real Shaman King, not him.

Regardless, I couldn't contain the enraged glare that my eyes directed at my brother.

As we began our silent debate, Hana stared--distrusting and furious.  
---_0_---_0_---_0_---_0_---_0_---  
**Hana**

I couldn't get over just how different my father looked from the way he used to.

Besides the hair, which was several times longer than it used to be, his face seemed so much..._older_. That may have seemed like a dumb statement because he _was_ older, but it made no difference to me. If I hadn't recognized his voice, I wouldn't have known it was him, to be honest.

Oh, and his clothes were ugly. Big orange pants--which were dumb-looking even if they were orange--and a sloppy white t-shirt. He looked as much like a hippie as Kaa-san did. They probably collaborated their outfits.

I shook my head. This wasn't what I should be focused on.

I don't know what Tou-san and this creep were doing, but I didn't want to sit around and watch them argue. I was grieving, and having them here wasn't exactly helping. Tou-san, fine. But not Hao.

And Matamune's glassy eyes were really starting to annoy me.

"Isn't there something you're supposed to be doing?" Tou-san suddenly asked, though it didn't sound like he wasn't actually asking, more ordering. If Asakura Yoh was capable of that. I looked up, thinking he was talking to me.

"Ah," Hao realized. "I suppose so. Can you watch your runt for five minutes while I go take care of this?"

I frowned. I hadn't noticed before, but Hao was definitely carrying something and it didn't appear to be something I was allowed to see as it was wrapped up in a big white towel.

"Don't be a jerk."

"I wasn't. I was being entirely serious. You don't exactly have any experience with children, Yoh-kun."

Did they not notice that I was standing _right here_, or were they just plain rude? I grunted in annoyance. Hao glanced my way, and smirked.

"You know what, Yoh-kun, I don't think we should risk it." He flicked his fingers at the air in front of me and I suddenly fell back against the battle-worn ground, unconscious.  
---_0_---_0_---_0_---_0_---_0_---  
**Yoh**

"Hao!" I fumed. This was the second time he'd knocked Hana out!

"I was doing you a favor," He replied, indifferently.

"How is this a favor?! You knocked him out...AGAIN!"

"You're so naive. I'll just let you thank me later."

I could almost hear Anna yelling, "ARROGANT BASTARD!" and then slapping Hao across the face. The thought made me laugh for a second, but then soon melted into a sigh and a small, sad smile.

My eyes trailed down to my wife's empty corpse. There was little left to her, and even though she had only just died, her soul was already completely gone.

Dejectedly, I kneeled down to pick her up.

When I found out that this was going to happen, I did everything in my power to try to prevent it, but there wasn't enough time and I found that, as Hao had said, there was nothing I could do.

After searching for days, I regretfully returned to the Hao and Ohachiyo.

Hao laughed at me and told me that I should have listened to him. For hours I endured his constant verbal torture, but I really didn't care. I felt like hell, and there was little Hao could do to worsen my feelings. I simply sat there and burned.

However, after the teasing finally stopped, I found out that Hao had another plan. _I_ had another option.

And those words were sweeter than any I had heard in a long, long time.

"You can resurrect her, right?" I asked, cradling my wife to me.

Hao shrugged. "Probably. The outer body is fine, but it's a wreck inside. The genius all but imploded upon herself with that last maneuver. Caved lungs, burst heart. To be brutally honest, it's not looking like virtually _any_ of her organs are intact." An strangely _sadistic_ look crossed his face then. "Hit her in the stomach. She'll spew blood everywhere."

My stomach flipped. I had I feeling that _I_ was going to be the one puking, not her.

Hao laughed at my face.

"You're such a little boy, Yoh. You're lucky I knocked Hana out. You'd have to suffer through the embarrassment of knowing that _he_ was the one taking care of _you_. And he's your son."

I muttered curses under my breath. I had more potential than _that_.

"Well, I suppose that's it for now, little brother. Take your kid and Anna back to that house I showed you. You do remember where it is, right?"

"Yes, Hao," I grumbled. All he'd done was tease me all these years. For crying out loud, I wasn't that much younger!

"Good. Well, I have some spirit hunting to do," He said dismissively.

I sighed. "She's going to lose it when she sees you."

Hao laughed knowingly. "That'll be nothing. Just wait to she sees what I have planned."

"She'll flip."

"She'll do more than that."

My face grew graver by the minute. "I know."

He smirked. "I'll tell her it was your idea."

"Yeah--What?!" I shrieked. He had to be joking!

"I'm not," He replied, fire burning in his eyes.

"_Hao_," I growled, my voice rattling with warning.

"Oh no, don't send your spirit on me, Yoh," He said sarcastically.

"_HAO!_" I was surprised that steam wasn't pouring out my ears. He was really on my last nerve.

"Relax, Yoh-kun," Hao snickered. He patted me once on the back then turned to the north. "I doubt she'll be hard to find. There's no way in hell she moved on, not with all she left behind."

"Yeah, it doesn't seem like something she'd be able to do." Her soul was probably tortured. She'd left her son alone and heartbroken on the battlefield. It would cut her like a knife. I just hoped Hao found it before all those negative emotions turned her into an evil spirit.

"It isn't. Did you see how unhappy your kid was to see you? That would break her heart." Then he snorted. "Both figuratively and literally."

I glared. I didn't find any of his antics to be at all funny or even slightly amusing.

He flashed his teeth. "I'm going to look before she gets too far."

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

He smirked and nodded. "See you later, then." He paused as he glanced down at the starstruck Matamune. "Oh, Matamune, why don't you come, too? It's been quite a while. I'd like to catch up."

Matamune nodded, completely speechless.

"Alright, Mappa. We gotta go. She's probably half-way back to Japan by now," Ohachiyo pointed out.

"You're right. Ohachiyo, Matamune, come on." He waved his hand as a gesture, and then the three of them departed.

Matamune...

I was happy for him. Even though Hao had long been our enemy, Matamune hardly ever lost faith in him. He always wanted to see his former master again, and I was glad he got the chance.

I felt myself sigh.

"Why are you still here?" I asked quietly. "You've made amends, and you can finally move on. Isn't that what you wanted?"

My head turned to an awkwardly shaped rock where a man with long, black hair and lost cobalt eyes sat wordlessly. He wore an old black shirt and baggy black pants, though his attire didn't matter much.

The man stared at me with death written on his face. He was a ghost, and his depression was slowly overwhelming him. As a shaman, it was my job to help him.

"Hana called you Naka, right?"

"Yes..." The man answered. "And Anna called me Naka-Oni. They were the only names I had as my old one was lost to the dust."

"Well...Naka-Oni brings back bad memories. I'm going to call you Naka, too."

"If you wish."

I smiled and strutted over to him. "Well, Naka. You're looking pretty down."

"My master is dead. I failed her, and I still get to move on? That isn't fair."

"You didn't fail her. She gave her life to save her son. The blast you conjured eliminated all her enemies and helped her save him. It's not your fault that she ran out of mana and tapped into energy she couldn't spare. That's just Anna. She would have done that with or without you."

Naka didn't seem convinced. "And the recoil? That's the reason her insides were reduced to almost nothing."

I knew that, too. The heavy expulsion of mana and inner spiritual energy all at once was what killed her, but it was the recoil, the shock wave that went off afterward, that destroyed her body. Hana didn't know it, but he had only narrowly missed the attack. Had a single bit of it touched him, he would have been torn apart like his mother and his opponents had been.

"That wasn't intentional. You even downplayed the intensity which saved her from being completely eradicated. The damage that was inflicted can be undone thanks to your restraint."

His face brightened the slightest bit, but then fell again. "What difference will it make? She's breathed her last."

I grinned. "We're going to resurrect her. If I hadn't been sure of that, I'd be as gloomy as you are."

For the first time, I saw hope on the spirit's face. "She will live?"

"Yeah. She and Hana will be fine. Our entire family is indebted to you, Naka."

He stared, like I had just said something wonderful, which I knew I had.

"She will live?"

"Yes."

And he relaxed. "Then it is I who owes you." He stood from the rock, a small smile on his face. "If your words are true, then I will move on. However, I will forever been in the debt of the Asakura family for helping me to redemption. If my help is ever again required..."

"We'll call you," I agreed.

He nodded. "I may even take up my old guise again if it is required of me." His strange excitement was mindboggling.

"We'll see," I chuckled.

Naka took a step forward and took my hand, shaking it firmly. "I will never forget what this family has done for me," He promised, "and never will a day pass where I do not express my gratitude."

"It's nothing, Naka. This is our job." I couldn't suppress the laughs that had been threatening to spill for such a long time.

He stepped back and smiled, and then, slowly but surely, he began to fade. Then, in a matter of seconds, he was gone. Returned to the Great Spirit, gone from the mortal plane.

Finally at peace.

* * *

Besarki: Awwwwwwww! Naka's gone!!! But I just solved one of the problems I had from earlier! The sequel is becoming more likely again... Awkward ending, but it was cute. :D

Kinda a gruesome chapter (and considerably plotless and dumb)--it even made my stomach churn--but I wanted Hao to show that he was still sadistic as always and that bringing back you-know-who won't be just a walk in the park.

Yoh is severely OOC in this chapter. He's depressed and I can't write him depressed. Next chapter he'll be happy again, though. Guess why. ;)

So, Hana's comment about Yoh's clothes being ugly, I didn't mean it. Hana did, I didn't. ;) It was super dark last chapter so I wanted to shine a light on things (I mean this as in, making things happier, not clearer as the saying is usually used for). Next chapter will be blinding, then. Hahaha. Everyone's favorite Itako is back!

Random person: Kino?  
Besarki: NO!

Random Fun Fact: Naka's true identity was at one time going to be Hao, but as Hao made an appearance, this was changed. Ta da! You learned something today!

So, my site crashed just after I added the new section for the Living For Tomorrow (take a wild guess what that is), but it's up again. Hooray! Check if you're interested, and let me know if what you'd rather see: sequel or spinoff!

Lastly, I STILL haven't got the new Mantarite files up, but I SWEAR I WILL! I just got a scanner, too! So they'll be good quality and everything! Hooray!

Toodles, Munchies.


	24. Vulpes

Besarki: Some of my usual reviewers haven't shown their faces for a while :( That's kinda upsetting. Sob.

So, not much to say in this top note. The bottom one is pretty long so I'll keep this one to a minimum. Oh, but I'll give you Anna's completed Naka-Oni chart before the chapter.

Anna**  
Summon** - _Naka-Oni_  
-----**Oversoul** - Naka (Raft)  
-----**Oversoul** - Naka (Flight)  
-----**Oversoul** - Naka (Burrow)  
-----**Oversoul** - Naka (Shield)  
-----**Oversoul** - Naka-Oni (Solidify)  
-----**Oversoul**--**Hyoui Gattai**--_Naka-Oni_ - Mana Beam**  
Dismiss** - _Naka-Oni  
_**Seal **((Spirits))**  
Reishi** (Limited)

Because Naka is now gone, this chart has become void. However, this is what it looked like completed. Her new chart will be in the bottom author's note.

That is it for now. And now, I present to you, this story's very first _Asakura Family Chapter! _Though, the real Asakura reunion chapter will be the story's finale. So this is a mini reunion to give you a taste of the big one, which I'm so excited to write. It's gonna be ADORABLE! WAHAHAHA!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Maybe I regret everything I said,  
No way to take it all back, yeah  
Now I'm on my own  
How I let you go, I'll never understand  
I'll never understand_

_Tell me why you're so hard to forget  
Don't remind me, I'm not over it  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth  
I'm just a little too not over you_  
_  
Tell me why you're so hard to forget  
Don't remind me, I'm not over it  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth  
And I really don't know what to do  
I'm just a little too not over you_

_~A Little Too Not Over You, David Archuleta_

* * *

**Hana**

When I awoke, I was lying in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room.

"Mrmph..." I grumbled as I pushed myself up. I attacked my eyes with my hands, rubbing them ferociously to get rid of the stinging sensation they held. They wanted me to close them again, but I wasn't gonna. I was awake, darn it! Sleep couldn't beat me!

...And I was thinking like a five year-old. Sighhhh.

I quickly threw the cover off and prepared to roll out of bed, only to realize at the last minute that it wasn't a futon and that I had just rolled off a raised bed.

Thankfully, no one was in the room to see my blunder. I think someone heard it, though.

"What was that?" Someone asked from outside the closed door.

"Probably Hana. Don't worry about it. He does this all the time."

My heart nearly stopped in my chest. I knew that voice. I'd recognize it anywhere, but it wasn't a voice I was expecting to hear again. It was...

I threw the door open.

"Kaa-san?!" I shrilled. My eyes ran down the hall.

The room at the other end had no door, which allowed me to see straight into it. A bizarre-looking animal lying on a fluffy, red cushion was staring back at me. Tou-san was in the room, too, but I could only see part of him.

However, while it may seem cruel, I barely noticed that Tou-san was there. All thoughts of Kaa-san were gone, and I didn't even think to look for Hao. There was only one question on my mind at that moment.

WHO THE HELL LET A FOX IN HERE?!

The animal saw my shock, but took it in stride. She stood up from her makeshift bed and turned to face me. Her vulpine eyes bore holes in my body.

There was definitely something up with this fox. Not only did she have _five tails_, each of which was far longer than normal, she also had a crest on her forehead, blue markings below each eye, and a loose silver band around her skull. I didn't mean to be eerie, but that band in particular looked awfully familiar...

And now that I looked at it, wasn't that the _Asakura crest?_ The symbol of a five-pronged tree. It was, it definitely was.

The tension in my arms began to settle. Was this Tou-san's spirit ally?

As if I had called him with my thoughts, Tou-san suddenly reached forward and swiped the fox up off the ground. She snarled furiously and flashed an open mouth full of razor sharp teeth.

"Hehehe. I know, I know. But being held for a little won't kill you, will it?"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr."

Tou-san just kept chuckling as he left the room and headed towards me.

"Good morning, Hana," He greeted, the snarling fox tucked under his arm. "How'd you sleep?"

"F-Fine," I attempted to say. Tou-san's spirit was kinda scary. He seemed to notice my apprehension.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about her. I don't think she'll bite you. She might bite me, but probably not you. She'd feel horrible if she did."

She didn't look like she'd feel horrible. With an expression like that, I'd be surprised if she felt anything but rage.

My obvious feelings made Tou-san frown. He put his hands over the vulpine's mouth and held it shut. "Stop that. You're scaring Hana." A ghost of a smile appeared on his face. "Are you sure you aren't really a fox? You act totally in character."

Her fury abruptly dropped and she gave him a look that said, _you're kidding, right?_ He laughed.

"Stp lffing," She mumbled though his hold. (AN: This is supposed to be garbled) "Nd let go." That voice...

"Will you tear up the curtains again?" He asked, jokingly.

That appeared to be the last straw.

She ripped away from him and bit his arm. In shock and in pain, he released her, and she fell to the ground with feline grace.

"I was _mad!_" She fumed. I watch all this with humongous eyes. That voice was... "Your bastard of a brother turned me into a fox! No, not even a fox! A fox has one tail and no facial markings. I have five and blue ones. I don't even blend in!"

It couldn't be!

"Oh, come on. We had to put your soul somewhere. If you'd reached Nirvana, we'd have serious problems. We could lose our chance at reviving you!"

"I'd rather be dead than be a five-tailed fox!"

"You don't mean that," He said sadly.

There was no way...

He continued. "And plus, you aren't going to be a fox forever. That body is only temporary until we repair yours. So just smile and be happy you're alive, okay? Look at all you'd have to give up if you moved on! Hana, me, Hao--"

"I could live without Hao, Yoh."

I was beginning to suspect that this _wasn't_ Tou-san's spirit ally as I'd previously thought.

"Okay, then forget about Hao. Me and Hana, oh and Manta and Ryu and and Horohoro and Tamao," she looked sort of vexed when he said that one, "and Ren and Lyserg and Chocolove and--"

"OKAY! I GET IT!"

My eyes got all watery then. The fox and Tou-san both turned to stare at me.

"K-Kaa-san?" I wept, the tears falling like waterfalls from my eyes. My father and his friend the fox exchanged a quick glance then just threw in the towel and dropped their defences.

Though I don't think they were really hiding it, their display made me feel like I had just unveiled a great secret. That, and my guess had been absolutely, one hundred percent--

Correct.

"Hana..." She sighed.

I sniveled and took a step forward. A moment later, I gave up every ounce of restraint and ran forward to grab my now-vulpine mother and pull her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Hana!" Her voice was strained, like she was gasping for air.

Tou-san looked like he was going to stop me at first, but after a second, decided not to. Probably because, new body or not, Kaa-san was a ghost. This body was, in a way, also a ghost and so neither of them could be killed by mortal standards. Though, it would be quite a while until I was actually told that.

Still, my gesture undoubtedly caused her quite a bit of discomfort.

"Hana--"

"KAA-SAN, YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"Um--"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! AND YOU'RE A FOX! HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?"

"Hana, if you would just--"

I didn't have the time or the interest to listen to her. It was a good thing she couldn't die. The way I was swinging her around would probably break her neck if that were possible.

"You can let go now," She huffed. "I can't...breathe."

"But you're sort of dead, right? So it doesn't really matter."

She stared at me dumbfounded. "YOU CHANGE YOUR MIND MORE OFTEN THAN YOH CHANGES HIS FAVORITE FOOD!"

In the background, I heard Tou-san mumbling something about curry.

In the second I was focused on him, she wrenched out of my hold and jumped back against the wall.

"No more hugs!" She demanded. Tou-san looked immediately disappointed which made her roll her eyes. "No more hugs that constraint breathing," She amended sourly. My father brightened.

It was at that instant that I remembered what Kaa-san had done earlier, and I didn't mean sacrificing herself to save my life.

"I have a bone to pick with you!" I steamed. She'd left me alone and crying on the battlefield. Sacrifice or not, to do such a thing was unbelievably irresponsible! I was seven years old! I couldn't survive without my parents yet! She should know that.

The fire returned to her eyes, and she barked in surprise.

"What?! Hana, I didn't have a choice! It was either that or we both died. Pardon me for wanting to keep my son alive!"

I stomped in front of her, being careful not to actually stomp on her tiny fox paws.

"Leaving me alone...wasn't. Nice."

She cowered in the corner. It was the first time I'd really stood up to Kaa-san, and even if I really didn't mean it, I felt kinda empowered. Though, the fact that she looked like a stuffed animal might have something to do with it.

It took her about thirty seconds to realize that even though I was three times her size and she fit entirely in my shadow, _she_ had fangs...and I didn't.

She dove forward and bit me in the ankle, contrary to what Tou-san said, and then rammed me until I fell over. She jumped on my stomach, snarling in my face.

"I don't care what I look like, I'm still your mother."

Of course, _that_ made me cry. Kaa-san dropped her head in defeat. Tou-san went off laughing.  
---_0_---_0_---_0_---_0_---_0_---  
After our little reunion in the hallway finally concluded, Tou-san took the initiative to move us back to the "sitting room," as he called it. Looked just like a den or family room to me. Guess it didn't matter.

I sat next to Tou-san on the couch and Kaa-san laid back down on her pillow from before. She looked like a dog, and I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing. She obviously noticed but let me go with a dirty look rather than a reprimanding this time.

"So," Tou-san started, "This is the first time we've been all together as a family. Anyone have anything they want to say?"

Kaa-san and I stared with bored expressions. He scratch his head nervously. No one really wanted to play twenty questions.

"W-Well--"

I suddenly thought of something, which instinctively led my hand to shoot up. Tou-san appeared delighted.

"You don't need to raise your hand Hana, just say whatever it was you wanted to say."

I dropped my hand before I spoke. "Why is Kaa-san a fox?"

She shook her head. "Because your uncle thinks he's hilarious."

"...What?"

"It's Hao's idea of a joke. He went out and found my spirit while Yoh brought you back here." She seemed content not to say anymore, but her words really hadn't answered my question.

"And?" I urged. She shot me a miffed look.

"Isn't it obvious?" Came Hao's voice all of a sudden.

My head whipped to the door, but my parents didn't move.

Hao, Matamune, and Ohachiyo were all standing just outside the door, though Hao was leaning against the threshold.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear," Kaa-san muttered.

"Don't be so _disrespectful, _Anna," He taunted, standing from his post and entering the little room. "Since your mother appears to be too lazy--"

That was it.

Kaa-san shot up from her pillow, snarling like a rabid dog and commenced in chasing my uncle out of the room and down the hall.

Tou-san laughed nervously. "Well, I'll just tell you, Hana."

"O-Okay..."

He sighed. "You know that Hao is really old, right?"

"He was born for the first time over a thousand years ago."

"Right, well, you see, in Hao's first life, his mother, Asanoha was mistaken for a fox and killed for it. As I said, she wasn't, but that didn't stop a young Hao from thinking she was. Ohachiyo set him straight, telling him that foxes didn't have the power to become humans. At least mortal foxes, but that's beside the point.  
"Anyway, Hao wanted to contradict Ohachiyo and the fact that Anna looked so much like Asanoha gave him the idea..." Though he looked cool about it, it was pretty obvious that he wasn't amused by his brother's joke, either. "He made the body before we even came down here because he knew we'd need it. Because he knew before me, I didn't have any say in where we stored her soul, but know that this isn't something that's permanent. Her old body is completely unusable at this point so we're fixing it. In the meantime, we needed somewhere to leave her so she wouldn't move on...do you get it?"

"...I think..."

"Ha. Well, that's all I can ask for."

Outside the window, we saw Hao sitting against a tree with holes through every part of his shirt. It was a good thing he knew how to heal himself. He was going to need it...

"Tou-san," I said after a minute. My father glanced over at me with calm confusion on his face. I sighed. "I'm sorry I hit you before."

He laughed. "It's okay, Hana. I think I deserved it."

"No, you didn't." I was probably going to embarrass myself, but at least Kaa-san wasn't in here to make fun of me...knock on wood. "Well...it's good to finally, _really_ meet you. I mean, I knew you before, but--"

"I get it," He said with a smile. "I missed you, too."

I leaned over, gave him a quick hug then jumped off the couch. This was starting to get embarrassing.

"I'm going to go find Kaa-san now," I told him.

"Okay. Don't stay out too long, we're eating breakfast soon."

"Okay," I agreed. I smiled slightly and then ran out the door.  
---_0_---_0_---_0_---_0_---_0_---  
**Hao**

As soon as I saw Hana leave the room, I pushed open the rickety old window and leaned in through it. Yoh looked up at me questioningly.

"Your wife is a firecracker."

"I know," He sighed. "You probably deserved that, though."

I held my wrist up in front of him. There was a huge, bloody bite mark in it.

Yoh gasped and grabbed my arm. "Oh my god! She really got you!"

"What did you think I was talking about?"

"Well, remember that you're the one who gave her this much ability." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, because building a body like this takes a lot of mana and I don't want it getting destroyed before we're done with it."

He seemed to understand that. "That's a good point."

"Always."

He dropped my arm and stared at me. "What are you going to do about your minions? I'm guessing that you'll resurrect Opacho, but what about the others?"

"I'll probably heal them all." As I had guessed, Yoh rather _uncharacteristically _didn't like that. I couldn't say I blamed him, though. They'd indirectly _killed_ his wife, or whatever she was. Of course he wouldn't want them running around, though I was pretty confident that I could control just as I always had.

I sighed and went to push Yoh out of the way. "Move over, I'm coming in."

"Uh, o-okay!" My little brother wasn't the sharpest crayon in the box. Regardless, he quickly shuffled over a bit as I pushed through the window and landed on the couch beside him.

"Ah. Hello, Yoh."

"Um...hi?" He was confused. I wasn't surprised.

"Heh heh heh. What are the chances we'd find this old abandoned house, eh, little brother?"

"Yeah, it was pretty lucky..."

Ha. What a doofus. _I_ put this house here. I build it out of the fallen trees around it. And poor little Yoh would never know.

"So...where's Anna?" He asked randomly.

"I tied her to a tree."

"YOU WHAT?!" He yelped, sitting up and staring with horrified eyes.

I pointed out the window. "That one. I put her in a collar then tied the leash around the tree. The leash is a choke chain so she can't chew through it. That should hold her for a while."

Yoh looked like he'd just seen the ghost of his dead father...with no head and no limbs. Ah, Mikihisa.

He abruptly stood and stared out the window. "SHOOT! ANNA!"

"Shoot Anna? Well, I wasn't planning on being that violent, but I suppose I can."

"Shut up, Hao!" He yelled. A moment later, he zipped out of the room, leaving me to laugh at the silence.

* * *

Besarki: So, we're getting lighter again. But honestly, I'm going to estimate five more chapters and then we're done. That includes one more battle which is going to be hard as hell to write and Anna's return to normal. Sighhhhh. So much work.

"I stomped in front of her, being careful not to actually stomp on her tiny fox paws." I was sorely tempted to make a Chocolove joke here and make a play on Faux Pas (though it's pronounced differently), but I restrained myself. Be thankful ;)

About the stuffed animal remark: She doesn't. She really looks like a fox with five tails. The number has significance, but I won't tell you what it is yet. Try to figure it out. It has something to do with her new oversoul, or rather, _Hana's_ new oversoul. Also, Anna is a simple Red Fox (_Vulpes vulpes_ if you like scientific stuff ;) ) Oh, and to be specific, Anna's new body is sort of like an oversoul made from Hao's mana. Just like with Matamune in Osorezan Revoir. She's still a ghost when push comes to shove, but she's solid. Also, she said she doesn't blend in, but she does. To anyone without a significant sixth sense, she just looks like a normal fox. But, like with what happened with Naka in Italy, if someone with hidden shamanic abilities sees her, it's pretty obvious that she's not normal.

Speaking of foxes, did you know that you can legally keep a Fennac Fox as a pet in the United States, Canada, and Japan as well as a few other unlisted places? Have you seen them? They are ADORABLE! I WANNA FENNAC! They're so adorable! Though apparently, they're near impossible to housebreak ^-^; . I DON'T CARE! ALL OF YOU! GO OUT AND BUY ME A FENNAC! I DEMAND IT OF YOU!

Oh, yes, before I forget, I've FINALLY updated my hidden photobucket album with pictures from Mantarite/Mentalite. I've also included a movie version of **Snake's Legs**, the first chapter in Mantarite. You've _all_ seen my video of **Hana's Epoch**. It's essentially the exact same format, but there's no backwards slide and the video is much shorter. So yeah, Snake's Legs, Shaman Files for Men, Anna III, Asanoha, Hana, Tamao, etc. as well as various pictures from within the book, including one with Anna and Tamao which I don't remember seeing before. If you recognize it, please tell me where it's from cause I usually recognize pictures, but not this one. Well, the Tamao is from FnU, but the Anna doesn't look familiar. Hmmmmm! It's definitely SK Anna, too. Hmmmm... Anyway, remember that this album is password encrypted, and it's not the one on my profile. If you want the link, ask me, but be aware that I'll probably refuse if you've only reviewed once or haven't reviewed at all. The three that _do_ have the password and link, go crazy. I told you I'd get it done eventually AND I FINALLY HAVE! Either way, do buy Mantarite if you can. SUPPORT TAKEI-SAMA!

So, the POV chapter poll has concluded. The final result was... "A chapter split between Yoh's, Hana's, and Anna's POV" That will be coming up very soon :)

New poll up! Time to determine the final fate of THE HAO ARC! The review thing pretty much ended in a tie so I'm going to leave it to everyone now. GO VOTE! Voting will close within the next few chapters.

Also, I'm thinking about adding a calender to my website with release dates for upcoming chapters. Obviously, it will do little good for this fic seeing as how it looks like it will end with chapter 29, but for any upcoming stories, it will be helpful! Haha. How dead obvious is it that I _love_ playing with this site? Hahaha.

Well, that was an alarmingly long author's note. Anywho, next chapter is going to be split between YohxAnna and Hao VS. Hana. So, it'll be cute and funny. It's all bonding time, even the last, though Hana bonds by beating people up. Hahaha! MEET THE QUOTA!

Hasta!

Anna  
**-----Oversoul**-_-Self_ - Fox Fire**  
****Seal **((Spirits))  
**Reishi** (Limited)**  
**


	25. The Saltwater Room

Besarki: HIIIIIIIIIIIIII MUNCHIESSSSSSSSSSS! I look like a balloooooooooooooon! :D

Got my wisdom teeth out yesterday. It hurts TT^TT Well, not that bad. I mean, it aches, but doesn't really hurt. Get it? But my face is all swollen XD My dad and stepmom told me that I look like a chipmunk. ^-^

Annnnd...Holy crab cakes! This story is almost over D: What shall I do? AHHHHHHHH!

But there is good news...WE'VE BROKEN 200 REVIEWS! HOORAY! THAT'S AMAZING NEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS!

I've begun to write the ending. I think of a lot while I'm lying in bed. I forget a lot of what I don't write down (I keep a notebook on my nightstand), but otherwise, it's going well. I think you guys will like it, but we'll see :)

Randomness: Talking to Grazere last night. He told me that he read Ultimo and really didn't like it. I asked him why and he said that there were a lot of things that just didn't match up, and that the Japanese manga industry and the English comic industry shouldn't be mixed. I've never read it, to be honest. Has anyone else read Ultimo? What do you think about it? Comparable to Shaman King? Should Takei be trying new things like this or be sticking to supernatural, spiritual stuff like Shaman King? Or is it spiritual? Like I said, I haven't read it. I know they said that you shouldn't knock it until you try it, but Grazere said it was bad so...hrmph. Someone fill me in here.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I opened my eyes last night and saw you in the low light  
Walking down by the bay, on the shore, staring up at the planes that aren't there anymore  
I was feeling the night grow old and you were looking so cold  
Like an introvert, I drew my over shirt  
Around my arms and began to shiver violently before  
You happened to look and see the tunnels all around me  
Running into the dark underground  
All the subways around create a great sound  
To my motion fatigue: farewell  
With your ear to a seashell  
You can hear the waves in underwater caves  
As if you actually were inside a saltwater room_**  
_  
Time together is just never quite enough  
**When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home **  
What will it take to make or break this hint of love?  
**We need time, only time**  
When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?  
**If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone?**  
So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?  
**All the time,** **all th**e time_

_**~The Saltw****ater Room, ****Owl City**  
_**(**The band _Owl City_ is just one guy, however, two people sing in this song. The plain _italics_ is the girl (Breanna something or other), and the **_bolded italics_ **is Adam, the sole member of the band, Owl City. The second part of the last line is sang by both of them. If you haven't figured it out by now, Owl City is my favorite artist. This is my favorite song. For this chapter only, I'll have this song playing on my website :) I recommend that you go listen to it either there or on YouTube or Owl City's website. Really, it's a great song. Doesn't make much sense, but it's great. Go buy this guy's music. It's amazing. Take it from me**)**

* * *

**Hana**

I had never tried so hard not to laugh. My lips twisted and my teeth crunched together, but I couldn't help it. Few sights were as hilarious as this one.

Poor Kaa-san had somehow wound up tangled up in the chain, which, for some reason, had her bound to this lonely tree. She was furious.

"Ha ha. Yes, let's all laugh. Okay, now that you've had your fun, MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL AND UNTIE ME!"

I crouched in front of her, unable to hide my smile. Probably a dangerous idea, but I didn't care.

"Hana," She growled, warningly.

"I don't think I can, Kaa-san," I told her.

She glared, frustrated and angry. "Why not?"

"I don't have wire or chain cutters."

I think this new form was making Kaa-san more irritable than usual. She lashed out, throwing one of her tails to slap me across the face.

"OW!" I yelped, falling backwards.

She snarled, flashing her teeth and growling venomously. I think that Tou-san was right. She _must_ have been a fox in a past life.

"Go get--"

"ANNA!"

"Never mind."

Just then, Tou-san ran up to us, sword in hand and kneeled down by the tree trunk. He put his hand against Kaa-san's side and held her safely away from where he struck the chain with his sword.

Kaa-san stared in disbelief.

"You still have Harusame?" She asked, watching him hack away at the chain.

He grinned. "Yeah. Even though Amidamaru moved on a while ago, I kept his sword as a sort of keepsake," He admitted sheepishly.

My mother didn't seem as angry anymore, but I was.

Who the heck was Amidamaru?

"Your father's former spirit ally," Kaa-san answered, her powers of reishi alight in her eyes. "He moved on after Yoh died to become Shaman King."

"You gave up your spirit? But who protects you now?" I couldn't imagine giving up Matamune. How did Tou-san give up this "Amidamaru" character?

"Same way I gave up Naka-Oni." Again, it was my mother who answered. "Most of the time, when a person dies, they return to the Great Spirit. It would be useless to leave a spirit behind waiting for you if you weren't coming back. Neither Yoh or myself planned on returning to the mortal plane so we urged our spirit allies to reach nirvana before we did. After all, if they didn't know that we were okay, they probably wouldn't have moved on."

Tou-san looked kinda guilty as she was saying this, and I knew why. Even though she spoke with Naka before her death, he was so overwhelmed with the way things had played out that he was incapable of passing over. Tou-san had to help in the end, and while I knew that the Kaa-san existed now would feel thankful for his help, the Anna that Tou-san grew up with would probably feel aggravated that she couldn't do this on her own. Tou-san wasn't going to say anything. I wouldn't either.

A short while later, Tou-san cut the final piece of chain and set my mother free from Hao's metal prison. She leaped out but opted to go on gripping the chain in her teeth. I don't know what she was planning, but I had a feeling that I should feel bad for Hao.

"Anna," Tou-san said disapprovingly. Kaa-san rolled her eyes, but spit out the chain all the same.

Tou-san bent over and picked up the discarded chain. He unclipped Kaa-san's collar and handed both of them to me. "Will you return this to Hao please?"

"Return it to Hao?" Kaa-san and I asked in unison.

He smiled sweetly, but I saw the mischief hidden in the undertone. "Any way you want."

"Ohhhh! I get it! OKAY!" I yelled eagerly. I turned around and sprinted back into the house.  
---_0_---_0_---_0_---_0_---_0_---  
**Anna**

"Clever," I commended. Yoh threw me an innocent look.

"What?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and started to walk in the direction opposite to the house. He stared after me, curiously. "Where are you going?"

"Where am _I_ going?" I snickered, then went on to correct the statement. "_We're_ going for a walk. There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Something Hana can't hear?" He assumed, highly suspicious.

"No, he'll find out eventually."

"Eventually?" He quoted. A loose thought drifted through his mind. I grimaced in annoyance, and a vein popped in my head.

"For the fifth time, no! I'm not pregnant." (AN: Sorry. Running gag)

"Sorry. You were making it sound like we were having a repeat of Hana."

"We're not, and plus, that's impossible right now. I'm dead."

"This is true." He chuckled. I sighed, shaking my head. I couldn't believe he found this funny. "Well, then, if you get to be all reminiscent and spacey, so do I!"

"What?"

"Come here," He said, plucking me up off the ground. I yelped while he stared ahead adventurously. "It's been seven years since I last saw you. We have a _lot_ of catching up to do."

"Yoh..."

He only grinned.

My almost-husband twirled his hand around in the air until a tiny spirit ball appeared within it.

"You still have that?!" I gasped.

He grinned. "Of course!" He laughed and then yelled those faithful words that I hadn't heard since shortly before his death. "Oversoul--Spirit of Earth."

(AN: This story runs on a slightly different timeline than Vol 27 of the KZB reprint. Keep in mind that I hadn't read the true ending until AFTER I started this.)

The spirit flame split, reformed, and expanded. Moments later, I stared and Yoh smiled up at the humongous elemental spirit of Earth.  
---_0_---_0_---_0_---_0_---_0_---  
**Hao**

"Hey, Hao!" Hana yelled, bolting into my room. I suppressed a heaving sigh. Yoh _would_ send his little monster on me.

"Hello, Hana," I grumbled. I've never been much a fan of kids. At least, not one on one.

"Tou-san told me to give this to you," He announced.

Curious, and not expecting much out of the rugrat, I turned to see what he was going on about.

The next thing I knew, I was getting smacked with a long, metal chain.

"SON OF A _FOX!_" I swore. I'd just been mauled by a seven-year-old. Kami, I already had to put up with his mother. Now this one, too? I was _the_ Hao-sama--

Getting manhandled by a seven-year-old.

Son. Of. A. Fox.

"What do you want, Hana?" I demanded, furious at his impudence.

"You had it coming. Your goons killed my mother."

"And I brought her back," I reasoned. This rat was the one who had it coming. "And you know what, all I have to do is snap my fingers to summon the Spirit of Fire and send him after your parents."

Hana flinched, but didn't back down. "That's a lie! You don't have Spirit of Fire, anymore!"

Shit! How'd he know that?

"You gave it to that green-haired guy, and he freaked out and let it go!" That green-haired guy? Yeah, I didn't really blame him. I didn't like Lyserg either.

I quickly changed the subject before he caught on to the fact that I had lost a lot of my power when Yoh became Shaman King.

"Hey Hao, heads up!" Rather than brace myself like I should have known to do, I automatically looked over at him.

Only to be clobbered by the airborne Ohachiyo. Hana had thrown him.

...This kid had _kill me_ written across his forehead...

"Asaha-kun," Ohachiyo yelped. I rolled my eyes.

"Get off me, Ohachiyo," I grunted.

Matamune was trying in vain to reason with his current shaman. "Hana-san, you must show respect to those older than you."

And no one was older than _me_. Except for spirits, but they were dead.

Hana turned away. "He doesn't deserve respect. He killed Kaa-san."

"No, Hana. He did not. His _followers_ killed Anna-san."

The blond-haired runt didn't believe him. It was time for me to step in.

"What is wrong with you? Hasn't your mother taught you manners?" I hissed.

"Yeah, but they don't apply to jerks like you, Hao."

...What?

I'd had enough. "Ohachiyo, get rid of him."

"Pleasure's all mine!" The demonic rabbit insisted.

He whipped out his club, only to be met with Matamune's Oni Goroshi. This would be a one-sided battle if I let it continue.

Oh well. Sacrifices must be made.  
---_0_---_0_---_0_---_0_---_0_---  
**Yoh**

I chuckled as Anna stared in shock at the Spirit of Earth. True, I even surprised myself when I managed to bring it with me.

All the same, this was _Anna_, and everyone knows just how hard it is to surprise Anna.

"Well, come on, then," I laughed, picking her up and crawling into SOE's hand. "Let's go flying."

"Nnnnnnn," The Spirit of Earth hummed.

I shrugged. "Anywhere is fine."

"Nnnnnn."

The SOE took off from the ground and fired forward.

Anna swore under her breath. Her spirit ally, Naka, hadn't been this fast and the SOE's speed alarmed her. I reacted the same way the first time I traveled across the spirit plane on its back. It was a natural reaction.

"Where are we going?!" Anna demanded against the wind throb, her ears flopping humorously in the wind.

"I don't know!" I replied.

"What?!"

I laughed. "Just sit back and enjoy the ride!"

"Easy for you to say! You're not at risk of flying off and any given time!"

"Don't worry! I won't let you fall!" I promised.

She didn't look like she believed me. I flashed her my famous smile to try to calm her.

When she saw it, her behavior flipped--from irate to unstable.

The way she stared made me think that she was about to burst out in tears, but her reputation was forcing her to fight those feelings with all she had.

The sight made me so upset that I grabbed her and hugged her.

"Yoh--" She gagged.

"It's okay, Anna! I'll still love you even if you cry!" I cried, actual tears leaking from my eyes.

"What?!"

"IT'S OKAY! I'LL FORGIVE YOU NO MATTER WHAT! I PROMISE!"

"That's great, Yoh, but--" I still wasn't letting her talk.

"DON'T WORRY!"

It was then that she finally gave in, and let me cry unexplainable tears into her burgundy fur.  
---_0_---_0_---_0_---_0_---_0_---  
**Hana**

I stared at my uncle from across the table. My eyes were alight with curiosity for the story he was telling.

"Then what?" I demanded.

He flashed a smile and continued on with his tale. "Then Yoh joined with Matamune in a Hyoui Gattai, and together they defeated the Oo Oni with the powered-up Oni Goroshi."

I threw my hands down on the table. "NO WAY!"

"Way, Hana," He chuckled.

"THAT'S AWESOME, JI-CHAN!" I jumped up out of my intense excitement. "Tell it again!"

He laughed. "It's Oji-sama to you."

I rolled my eyes. "Just tell the damn story, Oji-san."

Apart from us, Matamune and Ohachiyo were watching with totally shocked eyes.

"Weren't they fighting a minute ago?" Ohachiyo asked.

Matamune nodded. "Yes, then Hana started crying and Hao-sama felt bad and told us to stop."

The rabbit rolled his eyes. "Then the loon made him lunch. What the heck happened to all-powerful Hao-sama? Has he become the all-powerful babysitter-sensei?"

Matamune shrugged. "Apparently so."

"These guys are weird. Hey, wanna go spy on those two love birds?"

"That's not very polite."

"Who cares?"

"...Very well."  
---_0_---_0_---_0_---_0_---_0_---  
**Anna**

I sighed, allowing the crisp air to glide in and out of my lungs. My eyes were closed, but I could see everything.

Yoh laid on the ground beside me, breathing slowly and perfectly at ease. His eyes were closed too, and if I didn't know any better, I'd think he was sleeping.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked quietly, lying down and curling into myself.

He smiled and chuckled a little. "You aren't just going to read my mind and find out for yourself?"

"It's not always voluntary, Yoh-kun," I reminded him.

He laughed. "I know." His eyes opened and he rolled his head over to stare at me. "Otherwise you would have just dug through my thoughts to answer your question, right?"

I snorted. "Probably."

"So predictable, Anna-chan."

"_What?_"

"What? I said Anna-san."

"The fact that you knew what I was talking about proves that you didn't."

"Ehehehe. Let's talk about something else," He said, nervously changing the subject. I couldn't hide my satisfied smile.

"So, Yoh...you brought me here to catch up without having me spare the gory details that I would have had to had Hana been around, correct?"

"Um, sure."

_**Actually, I just wanted to spend time with you.**_

I didn't tell him that I had heard that, though his blush would have given him away anyway. Regardless, the thought made me smile. I was glad he still thought things like that.

"So, Yoh," I began, "what is it that you've been wanting to know?" (AN: Wow! That rhymed like freaking crazy!)

"Um...so...how've you been?"

"That's it?"

"That's a start."

"I've been fine. I'm a ghost, but I've been fine."

"You don't have to keep reminding me," He grumbled sadly.

"You asked. Anyway, how have you been up in cloudsville?" I didn't make this big a deal when he died, so he shouldn't throw a fit when I did. Given, I died to save Hana's life and Yoh died to become Shaman King. No, they were both worthy causes. Neither of us had the right to complain.

"Fine. It's nice to finally be able to see again."

"Oh, right. I forgot about that."

"Though it would have been nice to have my first sight be something other than my young son crying over my wife's dead body."

I growled. I was getting really irritated. "Let it _go_, Yoh."

"Sorry," He sighed. "I just didn't think it was possible."

"What? You didn't think what was possible?"

He gave an apologetic smile. "I didn't think that I was capable...of losing you. I thought you'd be around forever. Manta, Tamao, even Ryu, but never you."

I stared at him for a moment before I got sick of all this sappy talk. "Okay, that's enough, Yoh-kun. Let's talk about you now. I've had my moment."

Yoh grinned and reached over to pull me to him. "You don't get off the hook that easily, Anna-chan."

"_Yoh_..." I growled. He laughed just as he always did.

"Anna-_chan!_" He said in a sing-song voice.

I rolled my eyes and bit his hand, but otherwise let him go on doing what he was doing.

I'd missed times like these, though that wasn't something I'd tell anyone anytime soon.

People could go on saying whatever they wanted. Think of me what they wished. Go on believing whatever. It didn't matter.

Because I no longer cared what people thought of me. I wasn't the sad girl that everyone thought I was. I was happy. Truly, _truly _happy. No one knew just how incredibly wonderful I had felt since I'd met Yoh, and had given birth to Hana.

No one knew, and no one ever would. Because these were words would never leave my lips. Never meet the ear. Never spoken.

I'd never tell a soul.

* * *

Besarki: ...That was _undoubtedly_ the fluffiest thing I've ever written. O_O Wow, I didn't know I was capable of something that cutesy. For most authors, this is nothing, but fluff is NOT my strong point. To many of you, this will seem like nothing, but this is way out of my territory. So...wow. I can't believe I wrote that. Romance, I can't do it. I've dated and I still can't do it x.x FORGIVE ME!

So, what did everyone think of Besarki's attempt at fluffeh? Stick to humor, right? Haha. I knows it, I knows it.

So, despite the insane number of POV changes in this chapter, I don't know if this was the POV chapter because it had Hao's POV in it too. If I run out of time, I may call this it, but that's not my plan. I'm going to see what I can do about making the Yoh-Anna-Hana POV chapter, chapter 26 (in other words, next chapter)

Well, keep voting. It's pretty close at this point. Like, neck and neck. If it's a tie, I have to make the final decision and I really don't want to do that. So, please. There are over one hundred of you (that's visitors, not hits. I KNOW HOW TO READ A CHART, MUNCHIES). PLEASE, take just three seconds and vote. I can't see anything about the voters. Not your name, your IP address, nothing. I WILL NEVER KNOW WHO VOTES UNLESS THEY TELL ME! If you want to make a difference, GO VOTE!

Also, there's something I'd like to know from all you: Do you want an epilogue? The story actually isn't designed to have one. I could change the last chapter into an epilogue, I suppose, but it's not meant to be. What would you like?

So, the final arc of the story (and I say arc loosely because it's only like two chapters) is about to start. Next chapter will be the Asakura Family chapter. Then one more character FROM THE VERY BEGINNING OF THE STORY will appear and that will mark the final battle. This character? I mentioned him/her briefly but it didn't seem like it was relative to the plot. At the time, it wasn't but a few days ago, I decided that I was going to use it. THINK THINK THINK! BE LIKE POOH BEAR AND THINK! THINK! YOU CAN DO IT!

Anna's Tails Clue: Anna has five tails. What else are there five of? I've already named two of them ;)

Don't forget to check out _The Saltwater Room_ on Owl City's website, YouTube, or Dragonwitharosary (my site. dumb name, I know)! Also, I stuck that one picture from Mantarite on my site. If you have a minute, go look at it and tell me if you recognize that picture of Anna. I can't remember this one for the LIFE OF ME! It's pretty freaking annoying. Someone help the forgetful little cripple (my mouth is so sore! Forget what I said earlier TT^TT).

And as usual...MEET THE QUOTA! See you in a few days, my munchies!


	26. Thinking Games

Besarki: I told you this chapter would be late! (There was a notice left and the deadline was recorded in my dragonwitharosary calender as being Monday) I told you, so don't be mad! Grah!

Oh, and the previous chapter was changed a little. If you read chapter 25 during the first day it was out, you may have read a rougher version. I have since updated it.

Fun stuff!

Oh, so my temper is going to get me killed one of these days -.-

Sighhhhhh! Oh well. If I freak out and do end up getting nailed and turned into a ghostie, I'll head over to the Philippines, find Animewitch17, the ghost seer, and haunt her until she agrees to do exactly as I say which will include her finishing my many stories and freeing every animal at the zoo! Haha. Just kidding.

So, you're probably wondering what provoked this speech. Well, I do hang out on MT sometimes, as you know (Besarki and Aura, same person) and there was some random conversation which involved lots of incorrect facts, and, you all know and do it, when people say things that are incorrect, we get mad. I was ready to flip, but I was being nice. NICE IS RICE! (That didn't make any sense) But inside, I was furious. Bah.

Anyway, that stuff aside, there are about a billion stories that I still need to leave reviews for, AND I SWEAR I WILL! I've just been busy. I will, though. I promised I would and I will. JUST BE PATIENT! PATIENCE IS VIRTUE! PATIENCE IS REWARDED! PATIENCE IS AWESOME! AND AWESOME IS AWESOME!

I'm going to just stop talking now and start the chapter. -.-  
**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
_And there's postcards written  
I know I'll never send  
The moment is gone and won't come again  
I ride with souls who find no peace  
Still I look to you to find release_

_I watch the travelers return  
Through the panic doors  
Walking through the airport corridors  
Welcome back now from the foreign shores  
And I walk alone  
And the ghost that I carry is yours_

_~Can't Get Away, Third Eye Blind_

* * *

**Hana**

_Drop me in a hole._

_Throw me in the river.  
_  
_Bury me alive._

_Kill. Me. Now._

These were all messages written across my mother's vulpine face. I, on the other hand, found this absolutely hilarious.

I had never seen Kaa-san look so _humiliated_ in my entire life. _Humiliated_ didn't even cover it, really. She looked absolutely mortified.

Though I had to laugh, I must admit that this was probably pretty degrading for her.

"Kaa-san..."

"Shut up, Hana," She snarled, walking tensely forward.

I chuckled mischievously and tugged at her leash. "_Kaa-san,_" I snickered.

She sat down right, and just fumed. The fury was rolling off her in waves.

When I'd awoken this morning, I smelled something akin to _real food_ drifting in from the kitchen. It had been several days since Tou-san and Oji-san came back from the dead. It was still a little awkward around my father, but we were getting along pretty well. I got along really well with Hao, for some reason, but I also got mad at him most--he played tricks on Kaa-san and some of them were really mean! On the off day, he played tricks on Tou-san, too, but mostly he just taunted him with things that I didn't understand, but they must have been embarrassing since they often ended with Tou-san yelling at Oji-san or just running away to hide in the corner.

Kaa-san was adjusting to being a fox, but I could tell that she missed her old body. She moped a lot, but I think there were certain things she _did_ like about being a five-tailed kitsune. For starters, she had extremely sharp teeth that she could bite people with when they made her mad. She couldn't do that when she was a normal shaman. Well, I mean, she could, but that would be kinda weird.

Anyway, back to the story, as soon as I smelled Oji-san's cooking this morning, I ran straight to the kitchen. Hao was standing by the stove and it didn't look like he'd heard me, and so I stole a plate of food right off the table when his back was turned. While I was eating the food under said table, all the chairs suddenly came together and trapped me in the middle.

I yelled, "HEY!" really loud out of fright--probably waking up both of my parents--and pushed at the chairs. They didn't budge so I pushed harder. I heard a soft snicker from the chair behind me so I threw all of my weight at it, successfully dislodging the chair and bowling my uncle over.

Tou-san and Kaa-san appeared shortly after that, looking respectively groggy and livid. I could only grin bashfully. Tou-san laughed, but Kaa-san wasn't amused.

At least, not until she saw that I had my uncle Hao pinned to the ground via a chair. She forgave me after that.

After breakfast, Tou-san said something about finishing something up and then threw me and Kaa-san out of the house. I was too confused to question it, but she was vexed for being left out of the loop again. As a result, Tou-san came outside and put my mother in the leash and collar Hao had made for her. She looked like she was ready to kill him.

"Sorry, Anna-san. It's for your own good," He had apologized, laughing like an idiot about it.

She bit him. Twice. He stopped laughing after that.

Because reasoning with my mother wasn't going to get him anywhere, he tried reasoning with me.

"Hana, if you can keep Anna away from the house for four hours, I'll buy you three candy bars. Any kind you want, too."

I was astonished. _Three?!_ And I could pick which? Wow!

So I obviously agreed, and, now, here we were, walking down the street, just me and my irritated as ever mother.

"What do you think they're doing?" I asked, pondering it in my mind. What could be so secretive that they'd kick me _and_ Kaa-san out?

She grunted. "I don't know," Her eyes got all angry then, "but if they're doing something weird like adding fox tails to my body, I'll kill them both, bring them back, and kill them again."

I frowned. "But that would make our entire journey totally useless, Kaa-san."

Kaa-san snorted and waved her tails. "So against spending time with your mother?"

My jaw fell to the ground. How did she get _THAT_ out of what I had said? "What?! I didn't say that! And I didn't think it either, so don't say that I did!"

She rolled her eyes and headed forward, but since it wasn't a recant, I yanked at her leash and pulled her back. She yelped like a startled puppy.

"Don't say things like that!" I scolded, smashing her head against the ground and pushing the skin on her face forward. If I hadn't been so serious, I would have laughed. She looked like one of those floppy hound dogs.

I knew that I had this backwards--the child wasn't supposed to reprimand the parent--but I didn't care. Kaa-san had a really thick head...and a really bad habit of predicting the future with things she said. The last time she talked like this, she _died_. It didn't seem like there was anything worse than that, but, knowing fate, there probably was. Tou-san and I had to drill this into her ASAP!

"Why do you have to be so apathetic?" I demanded. "Tou-san probably doesn't want you at home because he wants it to be a surprise, and I'd just get in the way which is why he threw me out with you."

"And _I'm_ apathetic?" She deadpanned. I probably deserved that. "You did."

I sighed.

"You gotta stop thinking like that, Kaa-san," I told her.

"Get off me, Hana."

I refused. "Not until you promise not to talk or even think morbid stuff like that."

"Fine, Hana. I promise," She agreed, totally bored.

"Are your fingers crossed?"

"I don't have fingers."

"Toes?" She waved her paw pointedly. I smiled, satisfied with my efforts. "Good."

I stood up, still holding the leash, and backed away, allowing her to rise as well.

"So, speaking of getting kicked out," I started, "do you think it's been four hours yet?"

She shook out, causing her band to fall off her head and hit the ground with a clank. I picked it up for her even though she was closer to the ground.

"Probably," She answered after thanking me, "but even if it hasn't been, we should turn around."

"But what if it hasn't been--"

Her eyes bored holes in my face. "Hana, if we go back now, I'll buy you four chocolate bars."

_FOUR?!?!_ This day got better and better!

My hope abruptly shattered. "Wait, I thought you were broke."

"I can spare a few hundred yen."

Hope rekindled. "AWESOME!" I yelled. "Hurry, Kaa-san! We gotta run if we want to get back to Japan before Heiyu closes!"

I yanked at her leash, preventing her from arguing. I saw her horrified face, but I pushed it from my mind.  
---_0_---_0_---_0_---_0_---_0_---  
**Yoh**

I laughed. "He wanted to go back to Japan for them?"

"Yes," Anna grumbled, curled up on the soft pillow I had laid out. "I blame you. His extravagant urges to do weird things didn't come from me."

"Hehehe! Your so hard on him, Anna."

"Only just what's needed." She sighed, and lifted her head. "So, how's your..._project_ going?" She asked.

I threw her the biggest grin I could muster. "We're done!"

Her eyes widened. She hadn't been expecting it--just as I'd hoped. "You are?"

"Yep! Finished while you were gone!"

She stared like she couldn't believe her little foxy ears...and then her face fell, as did her ears and her almost smile.

"Something's wrong," She realized.

I sighed both _in_ and _ex_ternally. "Yeah," I admitted, "there is a little problem."

Her ears folded back against her head in anger and frustration. "What is it?"

"Well, when Hao made your new body, he didn't realize that your old one would be so old to fix...so he made it so all your mana was added to the new one..."

"_AND_?" She harshly urged.

I cringed. "Well...we don't know how to move it..._back_ to your old one."

"WHAT?!" She shrieked. Outside the window, Hana's head whipped toward the sound. I waved for him to go on with his business, that this was nothing despite the fact that it obviously was.

We had a big problem.

"Yoh, this is serious. Are you trying to tell me that changing back means becoming human? Forget it, I'd rather be a fox." I knew that she wasn't saying that she hated humans, just that she didn't want to be one. I didn't blame her. I liked humans, but I'd miss seeing ghosts and having shamanic powers.

"I know. I don't want to do that to you either."

"Well, you won't. I won't let it happen. I'm sorry if I sound spoiled or rude or unthankful, but--"

"No, I get it. I don't blame you."

She didn't say anything. She only stared with meaningful silence.

I held my hands up. "I know, I know."

"Yoh, I can't be human."

"I know. We both know. That's why we didn't tell you when you got home." I felt bad. Really bad. I probably should have just told her that we weren't done yet.

She dropped back to her pillow sullenly. "You'll think of something."

I hesitated. Did I tell her?

"Yoh?" She hedged. She had seen my expression.

I sighed. I had to tell her. Even if she hated me for suggesting it, I had to tell her. "I had an idea, but--"

Her ears pointed alertly. "What?"

"Well..."

"Spit it out."

I smacked my forehead. I couldn't believe I was even saying this. "I thought that maybe we could turn you into an oversoul, like a real oversoul and not what you are now."

She looked at me like I was crazy. I was beginning to think I was.

"...What?"

"Yeah, I know it's weird, but that's not even the worst part."

"Kami, do I want to know?"

"Probably not," I admitted, frowning apologetically.

She shook her head. "Tell me anyway."

I smiled sadly. She was brave. "We'd have to do a Hyoui Gattai-Body-Oversoul...and the only one capable of doing that...is Hana."  
---_0_---_0_---_0_---_0_---_0_---  
**Anna**

I wanted to cry. Hana? But the oversoul would drive him mad.

"Hana? Why Hana? Why can't one of you do it?" I asked, desperately.

He looked down. "Because I'd have to create the oversoul over him and Hao would have to break your current oversoul to release your mana."

"But...no! My mana is so much higher than Hana's, and I doubt my spiritual power is much less than my mana value. The oversoul will drive him mad."

What a situation I'd landed myself in.

Yoh swallowed. "Maybe...or maybe not."

I gawked. Was he kidding? There's no way Hana would come out of this..._at all_ let alone unscathed.

Yoh hesitated again. "We might be able to help him, even if only a little bit."

"A little bit isn't going to be enough, Yoh. My mana is so much higher than his. You'd have to all but lend him your capabilities to save him from this."

"I know."

"Yoh, we can't ask this of him. Even if he was only oversouled for a fraction of a second, it could be too much."

And Yoh sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize. I know you were just trying to help."

"But we can't risk Hana that way. I thought that maybe he could handle it, but you're probably right."

"Just think of something else, and if you can't, don't worry about it. Being a fox isn't that bad."

I hate it, but I can live with it. However, I can't live with knowing that my son died to restore me. That would be too much.

Yoh couldn't accept defeat over something like this, though, and I knew it.

"It'll all work out," He promised.

I nodded, smiling just the slightest bit. "I know it will."

It always did.  
---_0_---_0_---_0_---_0_---_0_---  
**Hana**

"Hey, Matamune," I called, sitting against the big tree and staring at my parents from the other side of the window. "What do you think they're talking about in there?"

"I do not know, Hana-san," He replied. The nekomata was sitting beside me. We'd been playing with this big bouncy ball up until now, but after a while, I decided that watching them was more entertaining.

They weren't saying much now and they seemed all mellow and sorta sad, but a little bit ago they'd been going nuts. I thought Kaa-san's mouth was going to gobble up the rest of her face with how wide she was opening it when she was screaming at Tou-san.

I heaved a mighty and majorly bored sigh. "Where did you say Hao and Ohachiyo went?"

"It was nowhere of importance. Just an aimless walk."

"And you weren't invited? Wow, total downer, eh, Matamune?"

He gave me a small teasing smile. I laughed.

"Come on, Matamune, those two are gonna be a while. Let's play a game while we wait for them!"

He nodded and rose to his feet. "If you wish."

"Awesome! Tag!" I pushed him over and took off running. "YOU'RE IT!"

And Matamune, our resident nekomata, shook his head. He stood, brushed himself off, and then headed after me.

I've never lost a game of tag to Matamune. Today was no exception.  
---_0_---_0_---_0_---_0_---_0_---  
**Yoh**

After the longest time, I finally dropped my hand and sighed heavily.

"I'm going to go think, Anna. I'll be back in a little bit," I told her.

She nodded, her eyes already closed. "Okay."

It's funny how a single word from her can be equivalent to a million from someone else. I'm yet to meet anyone else capable of doing that. I nearly laughed as I stopped to brush my hand across her back before heading out the door, and then out of the house. I stopped at the porch that overlooked the backyard.

Hana was running around with Matamune chasing him. He was laughing and smiling, and so preoccupied in his games that, even though I was in broad daylight, in perfect sight, he didn't appear to see me.

Hana was...

It's hard to explain just what Hana was. He wasn't the perfect kid, and for that I was glad. He was stronger than most, and had a will that could stand up to steel. In these past few days, I'd seen a sides of my young son that I hadn't ever seen on him before. Timidity, awkwardness, and many others that wouldn't seem like they would fit him.

He was a good kid. Disobedient and terribly mischievous, but a good kid overall.

Matamune gained on Hana only to have the boy turn at the last minute and send Matamune into a patch of mud. I laughed loudly. Hana still didn't hear me. Probably because he was laughing too.

"HAHAHA! WAY TO GO, MATAMUNE!" He yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth and speaking into them.

Matamune wiped his face off and took off after Hana once more. I didn't know the old cat had a playful side like this. It was good that Hana had him.

"YOU CAN RUN ALL YOU WANT! YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!" Hana teased. He ran off laughing.

His laughter brought a smile to my face, though I wasn't sure why. I rested my head in my hand and watched him for several minutes longer. I was glad he was having fun. My eyes turned to the sky and traced the outlines of the clouds.

"HEY, TOU-SAN!" He suddenly shouted. I jumped, caught off guard. My eyes dropped to look at him. He and Matamune were standing side by side far out in the yard. "ARE YOU GOING TO STAND THERE LIKE SOME STALKER ALL DAY OR ARE YOU GOING TO COME PLAY THIS GAME WITH US?"

My face broke out into a huge smile and I laughed. I laughed like I used to. It had been so long...

He had seen me all along, but had been waiting. I was sure of it. That Hana was so...but I just went on laughing.

That Hana...

"Sorry, Hana! I'll be right out!" And with that, I ran down the stairs and headed out into the yard.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Anna watching us from the window. She was smiling.

* * *

Besarki: So, that last part with Yoh wasn't originally there, but then I remembered that I said I'd add some YohxHana father-son bonding. And what better than tag, right? Hahaha! Cute!

You all understand the issue with the oversoul, right? You can't oversoul a ghost with more power than you have. If you do, you have a nervous breakdown. That's just all there is to it. Anna has higher power than Hana so for him to use her as an oversoul is extremely dangerous. Yoh thinks that he and Hao may be able to help with the burden, but neither he nor Anna really wants to risk it. However, whether or not they have a choice may be a different story all together. MUHAHAHAHA!

So, voting is still going on, but it will end with the publication of chapter 27. GO VOTE! IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY, GO VOTE!

However, voting is looking pretty one-sided if you ask me. The vast majority want a sequel. If you want that, GO VOTE FOR IT, if you don't, GO VOTE AGAINST IT! Time is running out! Hurry hurry!

For those who would like to see the summary for Living For Tomorrow, I've recently posted it under the Living For Tomorrow section of my website. GO CHECK! DO IT!

Oh, and the whole candy/chocolate bar ordeal? Totally factual. Any kid can be won over with candy. It's like, the skeleton key to everything. Totally awesome.

Well, I'm off to wait for the mailman to bring me my new KZBs! HOORAY! MEET THE QUOTA! (I'll actually tell you what it was at the end of the story. Hahaha)

...Last thing. Well...I'm going to update again this week, like normal, but...chapter 28, which is, incidentally, the last chapter save for a possible epilogue...will be late. I'm going to be in Hershey this weekend. My cousins are moving to California so we've going to go visit them one last time before they go.

That's it. I'm out! Bye, Munchies!


	27. The Time

Besarki: So, you guys didn't actually meet the quota, which really irked me. However, I felt bad for those who do review or PM me. As a result, I'm posting the chapter but the quota has been upped for the next chapter and I won't just post that one like I did this time. I mean it. -.-

Ahhhh! Second to last chapter of the actual story! Then the epilogue but we aren't counting that!

Annnnnd! The poll has officially concluded! It was a close run! Super close! But there was a definite prevailing force! Drum roll please!

...Fine, I'll do it. *Beats drums*

The winner issssss...

**Living For Tomorrow**. THE SEQUEL! Yep, that's the top choice chosen by voters. To those who voted, thanks! If your choice didn't win, I'm sorry. I'll do my best not to destroy this story with a sequel. :) Sheesh. You guys make me work. Work, work, work.

Anyway, let me really explain what I meant by the Hao arc:

Living For The Moment was the Yoh arc and the Anna arc. Though I never told anyone about the Anna arc you can probably guess when it started (1-20 was the Yoh arc. Chapters 21 and 22 were part of both arcs, though 22 was more Anna than Yoh. Chapter 23 was the first part of the solely Anna arc. It lasts until the last chapter--28. Chapter 29 is the epilogue so it's not part of an arc) You're probably wondering, _what about HANA?!_ Well, Hana is the main character. He doesn't really need an arc, but if you MUST have something where Hana is the one in trouble, I'll add it into Living For Tomorrow. Or I'll try, anyway.

In short, when I say arc, the characters are focused on the character of the arc, but the story isn't necessarily. Do you sort of get it?

Oh, and I realize that I never touched on these:

The Song Clue:  
I gave a clue early in the story which stated that you should pay attention to the songs used in the beginning of the chapters. One of them wouldn't match the chapter, and something about it (the title, artist, or lyrics) would give a hint toward what happened in the next chapter. The song that this was hinting toward was _Before The Worst_ by _The Script_, which appeared in chapter 21. The clue was the title: Before The Worst. The worst happened in chapter 22.

The Jesse McCartney Song:  
Never ended up using _How Do You Sleep?_ I replaced it with _The Man Who Can't Be Moved_.

So that's over and done with.

Well, we've got some more Hao this chapter. I know you missed him last chapter :D  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_  
You got me standin' at the bottom of this mountain that we've made  
(Mountain that we've made)  
And the ground is shakin', from all of our mistakes  
(All of our mistakes)  
But there's no one, but then the ice is in our way  
It's a matter of time  
We can rewind_

_If only you knew  
What my heart is through for you  
I'm tryna break through  
Don't you think it's worth the chance?  
Let's leave the past  
Is that too much to ask?  
And where do we stand? (Where do we stand?)  
Can we pull through this avalanche?  
(Avalanche, avalanche, oh, this avalanche, avalanche, avalanche)  
Can we pull through this avalanche?  
(Avalanche, avalanche, yeah, this avalanche, avalanche, avalanche, oh)_  
_Avalanche_

_~Avalanche, Marie Digby_

* * *

**Hana**

"Hey Hana, would you like to see something cool?" Oji-san asked, the mischief in his voice poorly masked. Not that it mattered much. I didn't even notice.

"Sure!" I exclaimed.

Hao chuckled, then pointed to an open power outlet on the wall. "Do you see that outlet?" I nodded, staring at it. "If you put your mother's tail in that, it'll turn her into a Christmas Tree."

Kaa-san, who was curled up in the armchair by the fireplace, snarled furiously. "Funny, Hao," She hissed.

He laughed. "I thought so."

My mother and uncle went on with their cheeky threats and retorts while I just sat there looking confused. What was a Christmas Tree?

Just then, Tou-san walked in carrying two bags and a big box of something. Probably donuts, judging by the little loops on the side.

"What's with the tense atmosphere?" Tou-san asked, fighting a grin. How he found this funny was beyond me.

"Your brother is putting bad ideas in Hana's head," Kaa-san grumbled.

"Again?" Tou-san sighed.

_Forget talking! I'm hungry!_ I thought to myself. I saw Kaa-san smile out of the corner of my eye. _Oh, you heard that, Kaa-san? Well, I am. I haven't eaten since yesterday. That's a lot of hours. A lot! It might not be for an adult or anything but for a kid like me--_

"Give Hana the box," She said. "His internal whining is giving me a headache."

Tou-san laughed, but offered the case as he was instructed. "Here, Hana. Sorry it's late."

"It's okay," I said, stealing the box and going to sit in the corner of the room to stuff my face.

My father handed Hao one of the bags then opened the other one for himself and Kaa-san. He left the room for a minute and came back with a ceramic kitchen plate--predictably for Kaa-san since she didn't have the opposable thumbs needed to hold food like the rest of us did.

That fact proved to be true when Tou-san opened the bag, pulled out a container of something, and dumped it onto the plate. Kaa-san rolled her eyes, but it's not like this was any different from any other day.

"You know, Anna," Hao started, "if you gave Yoh's idea a try, you might not be in this situation."

"Shut up, Hao," She snarled. "It's not worth the risk."

He chuckled lightly. "You're right. You should stay as a fox forever."

She didn't say anything, but continued to glare at him hatefully.

"Though I suppose remaining in this form would have its upsides," He pondered aloud. "For instance, even if Hana had placed your in an electrical outlet, it wouldn't have done anything."

I took a break from eating my breakfast and turned around to stare questioningly at my uncle. "Wha shas jaat jeen?" (What does that mean?)

"It's part of her always-active oversoul. I made it out of the Great Spirit's power, so of course it's extremely effective. She has five tails--one for each element. If she catches it in time, each tail could completely nullify its respective element."

Pieces of donut fell out of my mouth. Kaa-san shook her head.

"Lovely, Hana."

I quickly chewed up the rest and swallowed it. "But that's awesome! That makes you like, invincible or something, right? Wow, it kinda sucks that you got that power now. It would have really helped earlier."

"Being immune to the elements doesn't make you invincible," Hao corrected. "Plus, she's still under the mercy of a mana limit. If she uses it all up, she'll turn into a regular ghost again."

"So? Then you and Tou-san just have to make her a new body again."

"Building bodies isn't easy, Hana," Tou-san told me. "It takes a lot of mana, and a lot of time."

Was he serious? "And kami knows that you don't have a lot of _either_ of those."

"Hehehe. I know, Hana, but it's not as easy as it sounds."

"Why are we even talking about this?" Kaa-san asked, annoyed.

Hao snickered. "You were curious about the elemental thing, Hana?"

"Yeah?" I wasn't sure where he was going with this.

He smiled dangerously. He reached over to the end table beside Kaa-san's chair and picked up his glass of water.

I realized what he was doing at the exact same time as Kaa-san.

"Don't. You. _Dare_," She growled.

His smile never once wavered. "Bottoms up," He laughed. He held the glass over her and tipped it over.

One of her tails was immediately above her, outlined in a light blue aura. The incoming water was instantly drawn in around it, the particles floating there in midair for a moment, then joining to create a large sheet of cerulean water droplets. And then the sheet was dissipated, vaporized before my very eyes.

Not a single drop had escaped her expert aim. I could only stare in shock.

Her tail finally relaxed, falling back to the soft cushion of the red armchair. I was stunned. Stunned beyond all belief. She could do _that?_ I dropped my box of donuts.

And then Hao threw a second glass of water at her. The result couldn't have been more different. Water dripped from her face, drenching the now-wet chair even more.

"_Hao,_" She snarled, drawing out his name as her teeth became more and more exposed.

He flashed her a grin, and she took off after him like the streaming bullet of a fired gun.  
---_0_---_0_---_0_---_0_---_0_---  
I grunted as my foot slipped from the hold in the stiff brick chimney. I shook my head and kept on climbing.

"Grrr-uff. Grrrr-uff," I panted, (AN: It's a weird bark pant) scaling higher and higher up the structure. I just had a little more to go, and then...

"Oh, hi, Hana!" Tou-san greeted from the top of the chimney. He was sitting cross-legged with his body facing the backyard, though his head was peering down at me. "What are you doing down there?"

"Some help would be nice," I grunted.

He laughed, and reached down for me. "Sure!" He slipped his hands under my arms and lifted me up and onto his lap."There." He gave me an apologetic smile, then. "I'd put you beside me, but there's no room."

I shook my head. "No, it's fine." I'd been in Kaa-san's lap plenty of times so I was used to this. Plus, they were my parents. I kinda had to give them this right. I should be happy they were doing this and not dressing me up in ridiculous outfits like most parents did. "Why are you up here, anyway?" I asked. The whole reason I had climbed the chimney in the first place was because I'd seen Tou-san sitting on top of it. Curious, I tried to climb up after him. It took almost an hour, but I finally got it.

"I'm just watching the clouds," He answered. He seemed plenty content with just that, but I didn't really think that that was much of an answer. Surely he had to be doing something more important than _sky gazing_.

"Tou-san?" I tried again.

He looked down at me, and, after a minute smiled. "You're too smart, Hana. I can't hide anything from you."

He was hiding something? The possibility hadn't even crossed my mind, to be honest. I decided to play along, all the same. "Keeping secrets isn't nice."

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"I'll let you off the hook if you tell me what you were keeping a secret."

He laughed. "How is that letting me off the hook?"

I crossed my arms. "It is."

"Okay, Hana," He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, then turned them to the horizon. The sun was awfully low for how late it was in the morning. Hmm...

A flash of chance reishi suddenly filled my head with the image currently in my father's, and I immediately knew that Tou-san was thinking something that he shouldn't be.

"Tou-san...?" I trailed.

He turned to stare innocently at me. "What's up, Hana?" And then he saw my eyes and the flames raging within them.

His own mahogany eyes widened and he gasped. "What did you see?"

I frowned. I'd seen a lot, but none of it made sense. I was using an oversoul, but it wasn't mine, and there was a lot of energy being given off--some of it already deposited even before the oversoul was activated. What was going here, and _why_ was Tou-san thinking it. "What was that?"

He stuttered. "N-Nothing. Please don't think about it. Try to forget you saw anything." That didn't sound like something Tou-san would say.

I stared at him suspiciously, holding my gaze until a bizarre-looking beam caught my attention.

The confrontation with my father already completely forgotten by my growing mind, I caught sight of a peculiar vision on the ground.

Kaa-san was sitting under a tree, eating an apple that had been growing from it just moments ago. I cocked my head. _How had she gotten that down?_

Kaa-san paused in eating the fruit to offer a quick glance up at me. "Do either of you want one?" She asked. She must have heard me again. Her reishi sure was active lately.

I leaned toward her. "How'd you get that off the tree?" I yelled.

She didn't answer with words, but instead gave us a visual display. She stood up, turned her head toward another apple hanging from the thriving tree, and set her face with the crest facing the hanging fruit.

The crest began to glow, shining brighter and brighter until it was bursting with a white spiritual energy. Suddenly, a beam with a vague representation of the head of a fox at the tip fired from it. The beam shot upward until the head reached the apple. Then, as if it was a living, thinking creature, the fox tipped beam opened its mouth and plucked the apple from the branch. As soon as the fruit was harvested, the beam vanished, and the apple fell into a basket formed by Kaa-san's tails.

She allowed the apple to gently roll off before she turned back to me. "Like that."

I nearly fell off the roof.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!?!" I shrieked.

"Fox Fire," Tou-san answered. "It's like her old attack, _Mana Beam_, but it's only a white-ish gold in color and it has a fox's head in the front. It can grip things and reach heights that she can't on her own, which is what she's been using it for, but really, it's an attack--a really strong one."

"That's nuts!" I exclaimed. That was her oversoul? Awesome! Too bad she had to lose it when she turned back. Speaking of which... "Hey, didn't you say you were almost done with Kaa-san's body? She's going to be back to normal soon, right?"

He looked surprised. "How'd you know that?"

"You told me," I sighed. Moron.

"I did? Oh, I forgot then."

"Tou-san..."

"But yes, we're...almost done."

I might be oblivious most of the time, but it was pretty hard to miss the meaning behind that hesitation.

However, before I could ask him, an apple flew up and clonked me on the head. I yelled out in pain, gripping my probably bruised face. A second later, the apple fell into my lap.

Kaa-san snickered from the ground, though I didn't find anything funny about this.

I refused to look at her _or_ even Tou-san, for that matter. Instead, I turned out to the horizon again.

And I frowned. Was it just me or was the sun getting closer?

"Tou-san," I started. He looked down at me, curiously.

"What is it, Hana?"

I pointed at the flaming red orb. He and Kaa-san followed my finger and my eyes. "Why is the sun moving toward us?" I asked him.

He squinted, scrutinizing the big red object. He stared at it in silence for several seconds then, at the very same second, both he and Kaa-san seemed to realize what it was.

"GO!" Kaa-san shrieked.

I nearly jumped off _again_. What was wrong now?

Tou-san grabbed me and immediately jumped off the chimney. He landed on his feet next to Kaa-san and the two turned quickly toward the horizon.

I struggled out of Tou-san's arms just as Hao came bolting out from inside. Matamune and Ohachiyo flanked him. "What's wrong?" He asked, echoing my thoughts.

Tou-san pointed to the red blob. Oji-san paled.

I was getting annoyed. Why did everyone know what this thing was _except_ for me?

I decided that enough was enough. Whatever this thing was, it was dangerous. I had a _right_ to know what it was, and they were going to tell me whether they liked it or not. With that mindset, I pointed toward it and demanded to know what the offender was in the most fierce and authoritative voice I could possibly muster up.

Kaa-san, Tou-san, and Oji-san all stared at me in disbelief.

"You really can't tell?" Oji-san asked after a minute.

I crossed my arms angrily. "If I could, then I wouldn't be asking."

Kaa-san shook her head. "We don't have time for this. Hana, go inside, and _stay there_."

"No! If there's a fight, then I'm helping."

She snarled, her eyes wide and furious. "I'm not giving you a choice. _GO INSIDE!_"

I looked at Tou-san. "You think I should stay and help, right?"

"Hana..."

"NO!" Kaa-san interrupted. "Hana, inside now!"

_Not this time..._

The last time I did as I was told, someone I cared about died. I wouldn't make that mistake again. This time, I wasn't listening to my mother.

I threw myself forward and shot toward the red figure.

"HANA!" Kaa-san shrieked. I paid her no mind. I _refused_ to let what happened before happen again--to anyone.

"Matamune!" I called.

"Hana-san," He said, appearing beside me. He looked sort of worried, and I knew why.

I smiled at him. "Don't worry, Matamune! I know exactly what I'm doing." Though that was a lie, I was pretty confident that, with all I'd been through, I could handle this.

Okay, I knew it wouldn't be that easy, but I couldn't give up. Not now.

"I trust you, Hana-san." With his words spoken, he turned into his spirit ball mode.

I unclipped my necklace, pulled Futsu no Mitama out of my pocket, and took hold of Matamune's spirit ball. In several swift actions, I threw them together. The shone and sparked, and then formed.

"Oversoul! Oni Goroshi!" The huge samurai-hilted sword grew to its full size in my hands and with it, I rushed forward.

I could hear my family behind me, but I ignored them and their frantic cries. Whatever this thing was, it was threatening my family and ruining our gathering. I couldn't let it get away with that.

I ran and ran and ran, running continuously across the grassy fields. My feet never let up.

My parents were still behind me, and I didn't mind them being there as long as they didn't try to stop me. I kept running.

I kept going, on and on, running as fast as I could until I finally slowed to a stop. Because I had reached my destination. The enemy was in sight. My fear shook me, but I didn't back down. I'd come too far to do such a thing now.

I swallowed nervously, but stood my ground.

The red behemoth that stood shimmering before me was many times my size, but he didn't scare me. I could fight him.

I could fight anyone even this monster--even the elemental Spirit of Fire.

_Spirit of Fire_.

He was once Hao's spirit ally, but when Hao went to be Shaman King, just before he was overpowered by some freak attack of my father's, he sent the SOF back to its rightful owner, Lyserg Diethel. However, the future detective had been absolutely disgusted by the abomination that had killed his parents and he cast it away. The Spirit of Fire traveled as a free spirit, devouring souls and growing in power. Not even the Patch were able to take it down.

Because of all that, it didn't seem very likely that I'd be able to do any better, but I had to try.

I readied my sword, my hands shaking slightly. I'd never give up.

The Spirit of Fire opened its mouth and descended toward me.

Suddenly, two twin blasts struck the monster.

The first was Kaa-san's fox headed mana beam, _Fox Fire_. The attack came over the Spirit of Fire like an ocean wave, throwing it over by knocking it off balance.

The second hit, exponentially more powerful than the first, came in the form of the Spirit of Earth's crushing fist. Spirit of Fire collapsed.

Kaa-san skidded to a halt beside me. "Reckless oaf!" She scolded.

I grinned apologetically. She rolled her eyes. Tou-san and Oji-san were there with us soon, too.

"Are you okay, Hana?" Tou-san breathed.

I nodded. "I'm fine."

Hao snickered. "What are the chances that the Spirit of Fire would show up _here?_"

"Not high," Kaa-san agreed.

Spirit of Fire slashed its hand across the Spirit of Earth's torso, leaving a trail of fire behind it. The SOE brushed the fire off, flinging it towards us. Kaa-san's tail flashed forward, causing the flames to choke themselves, extinguishing them.

"Nice job, Anna," Hao commended.

She flicked her tail. "Of course."

SOF pushed SOE over, forbidding it to rise.

Tou-san clenched his fist, granting the Spirit of Earth a boost in mana and in power. The loosing allowed the SOE to rise back to its feet and push the SOF away. Not that it made much of a difference. SOF just pushed it back down again.

"The Spirit of Fire has eaten a lot of souls while Spirit of Earth hasn't eaten any," Oji-san told us. "Because Yoh won't let it, not because it isn't capable, that is. Anyway, this is a one-sided battle. Even though SOE has much more mana."

I dropped my arms. "Then what do we do? Oni Goroshi will hardly do anything against Spirit of Fire. Ohachiyo doesn't have enough power and neither does Kaa-san, so you and I are useless, Oji-san."

"I wouldn't say useless."

"I would."

Kaa-san interrupted us. "If everyone attacks at once or at least in sequence, we may be able to overpower it. It's just Spirit of Fire, not Spirit of Fire and Hao."

"This is true," Hao agreed, clearly feeling pretty proud of what she had just said.

"Spirit of Earth, did you hear that?" Tou-san yelled. Spirit of Earth nodded once, and Tou-san grinned. "Good. Throw it!"

The Spirit of Earth backed away, allowing the Spirit of Fire to rush it, then grabbed its opponent and threw it high in the air. Hao and I hit it back and forth with our sword and now-extended club, then Kaa-san brought up the finale with a powerful Fox Fire.

Totally useless.

We tried again, but the same thing happened. We needed a better plan than this.

Spirit of Earth tried to do it a third time, but Spirit of Fire wouldn't fall for it again. It faked an attack and threw Spirit of Earth across the field.

Tou-san ran after his spirit ally in hopes to restore it. Hao took over the fighting, beating the Spirit of Fire with Ohachiyo's club. The Spirit of Fire didn't seem to recognize its former master and went on attacking mercilessly.

Kaa-san stood beside me, guarding me from the random embers that passed or bounced off Hao's club.

We weren't getting anywhere, and we all knew that.

That's when what Tou-san had been thinking earlier drifted into my head.

My eyes turned on Kaa-san. Her spiritual power was overwhelming, but because she was only a ghost, she couldn't use it to its full potential. The power of the Great Spirit had been imbued in this form. If we could harness that then...

This wasn't the time. Not for asking, not for wondering. This was the time to act.

I grinned. I don't know why no one had suggested this earlier. Tou-san obviously knew about it, and with Kaa-san's reishi, I'm surprised that she never picked up on it.

There was a time for questions, and there was a time for actions. _This_ was a time for actions. I'd gotten strong on our journey, stronger than either of my parents knew. Kaa-san's spiritual power was higher than mine, and I knew that. However, if Tou-san was worried about that, then I could erase his worries with ease.

Because I had a secret weapon that no one knew about.

I quietly exorcised Matamune so that no one noticed and then turned to my mother.

"Kaa-san." My mother jumped and her eyes traveled to mine. I gave her my brightest, most confident smile.

"_Oversoul!_"

* * *

Besarki: I STOPPED THERE?!?!?!?! That's what you get for not meeting the quota :) Snicker snicker.

Before you all start freaking out, relax. This story has a happy ending. However, it's not Disney happy. Every worthwhile story needs its sacrifices. Those sacrifices may already be paid, but maybe not. You'll see. XD If you meet the quota that is...

Well, there's only one chapter left now. Exciting, and pretty sad. It's very bittersweet, but at least we still have the Hao arc so we should be okay. YAY! Oh, and because it's in sequel form, Living For Tomorrow will be the length of a normal story, not just the ten chapter arc. Hooray!

Sighhhh. Sorry the ending to this chapter was kinda lame. I got really bored. Have you ever been incredibly bored but you don't feel like doing anything? That's how I felt today. Oh, and I have pretty _exciting _days today and yesterday. Story time! Ready?

Yesterday, I walked into my bathroom and found at least thirty baby spiders crawling around. I nearly had cardiac arrest. I don't really mind most bugs, but I _hate_ spiders. Snakes, sharks, crocodiles. I can take 'em. Spiders? Not so much. I forced my father to come upstairs and get them all. I felt kinda bad because they were baby spiders, but the fact that bugs don't have brains and therefore probably can't feel pain made me feel a little better. Still, I'm a big believer in not harming living creatures. I just make exceptions for spiders. .

TODAY, my stepmom was leaving for Hershey and she was packing the car. She accidentally backed out of the garage with the trunk's hatch open. Completely shattered. There was glass everywhere. My brother and I were outside for almost two hours sweeping it all up. Oh, and did I mention that it was POURING? So, that was fun. Not really. SIGH!

Last thing: In Living For Tomorrow, would you like Hana's spirit ally to be Matamune or Amidamaru? I'm pretty much indifferent. Matamune would be easier, but it's supposed to be Amidamaru. Your choice.

That is all.

MEET THE RISEN QUOTA! OR I'LL MAUL YOU WITH MY CROWBAR!

Byesss!

...Just before I posted this, **zenbon zakura **reviewed. This reviewer just saved your butts. The quota is met. The quota will be normal next chapter. Everyone thank zenbon zakura. YOU'RE LUCKY! NEXT TIME YOU WON'T BE! GRAH!


	28. Reunion

Besarki: HANA'S BEEN ADDED TO THE FFNET CHARACTER LIST! HOORAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND NOT JUST HIM! MEN AND ANNA III, TOO!!! Many, many thanks to Smart Angel for telling me! This is so exciting! SK LIVES AGAIN!

Today is such a happy day! (Despite a few very _unhappy_ things) The quota was met AND this chapter puts Living For The Moment OVER 100,000 words!!! WOOOOOOOO! Anyway, I'm keeping this story as Anna and Yoh (because it's the Yoh arc and the Anna arc), but the next one will be Hana and Hao (for the Hana arc and the Hao arc) so look for it! BAM!

Actual chapter stuff:  
If anyone reads this and thinks of Naruto, I'll smack you. Believe it or not, there are foxes in more than just Naruto. *Evil glare* (If you can't tell, I'm not much a fan of Naruto. I don't bash it constantly like many do, but I don't care much for it)

Ahaha! Well, this is the last chapter of the actual story _Living For The Moment_. The epilogue is still to come but I may post the first chapter of Living For Tomorrow first (probably not). I don't know. Hehehe. Well, I'm not going to waste time talking about useless stuff. Here's chapter 28, and the end of the Anna arc and LFTM.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes, and leap_

_It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down  
_  
_~Defying Gravity, Idina Menzel_  
_

* * *

_The light was blinding, and the feeling--unreal. I'd never felt so strong.

Five tails branched out behind me, swaying with the breeze. My hands, covered in auburn fur, were tipped with sharp claws. My ears, long and lupine while my eyes slanted in a fox-like fashion.

I grinned, my mouth full of fangs. My plan had worked.

**_(See that, Kaa-san? I did it!_)**

_Hana..._

Her voice faded into nothingness then. That was okay. Kaa-san was too dreary, anyway.

I pounded my fists together while my father and uncle looked on, awestruck. I flashed them grins. Tou-san looked like he was about to burst into happy tears.

"What are you smiling about over there, old man? This is what you get for doubting me," I joked, laughing like a lunatic. He grinned like an idiot and went on laughing with me.

"I never doubted you," He said. "Not for a minute."

"Better not," I snorted. He smiled, shaking his head.

"What a joke," Oji-san snickered. I flashed him a quick smirk before turning back to the Spirit of Fire.

My new oversoul meant nothing to him. It was just a bigger meal.

My hands clenched as a volt of power flowed through my arms.

Energy was pouring off me in waves. It was pretty clear that I wouldn't be able to hold this long.

I only had one shot at this. Make or break.

What I was about to do was so power-packed, that there was no way that both of us would pull through. My next action would decide everything. Luckily, I had Kaa-san here for backup. I could hear her voice echoing through my head, giving me instructions.

_You can't handle this much spiritual power for long. I'm throwing excesses off as fast as I can, _that explains the energy waves, _but it's not making a significant enough difference. Your mana will run out soon and you'll die._

_**(I'll DIE?! I didn't know I was gonna DIE if I did this!)**_

_Relax. I think I can get us all out of this alive. And, if my plan works, your father's ridiculous idea might as well._

_**(Ridiculous idea? Which one?)**_

_Hahaha. That's a good one._

_**(Did you just laugh?)**_

_ENOUGH! WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!_

I cringed. **_(S-Sorry...)_**

_Hmph! Just focus!_

_**(O-O-Okay.)**_

_AND STOP STUTTERING!_

_**(STOP YELLING AT ME!)**_

_Hana, do you feel weak at all?_

_**(A little bit. Why?)**  
_  
_THAT MEANS WE'RE RUNNING OUT OF TIME! FOCUS! IF YOU FOCUS, I'LL STOP YELLING!_

_**(FINE! Tell me what to do!)**_

_That's better. Okay, do you remember how I used Mana Beam?_

_**(Yeah.)**_

_You're going to have to use Fox Fire. That's very similar to Mana Beam._

_**(Yeah, Tou-san told me that.)**_

_He did? Good. Saves us some time. Now, look at your hands._

I did. They were still covered in fur. _**(Okay. Now what?)**_

_Do you see the crest?_

_**(Yeah.)**_

_That's where the beam comes from. Naka's come from the palms. Mine comes from the backs of the hands._ I didn't say anything, but this was the first time she had called her former spirit "Naka." Hee hee. Kaa-san was softening up! _What are you gushing about? Listen to me._

_**(Sorry, Kaa-san. Okay. I'm listening now!)**_

She sighed, and I laughed.

_When you're ready to attack, position your hands together. Intertwine your fingers, but don't let your palms touch. Or the backs of your hands._

I felt like yelling, "WHAT?!" at the top of my lungs. How did she expect me to hook my hands without letting the backs or fronts touch? She was nuts!  
_  
Just hold the tips off your fingers parallel to each other then lace them together._

_**(Oh, I think I can do that.)**_

_Well, if you can't, then we're both dead._

_**(Thanks for the encouragement, Kaa-san.)**_

She snickered. _That's what I'm here for, Hana-chan._  
_  
_I had to laugh. So Kaa-san. **(**_**Okay, Kaa-san. I'm ready. Tell me what to do!)**_  
_  
_She grunted. _With all the spiritual power I've been expelling, I've come down to only the reserve. Hana, I can only do this once. Don't screw up._

I smiled one last time. **_(Okay, Kaa-san.)_**

I gave up control of my limbs just enough for Kaa-san to help guide my hands together. My fingers laced together, forming a skin sheet.

_Focus all your energy into those two crests. Don't think about anything else. Just focus and relax._

Focus and relax...

_Focus._

_Focus..._

The crests on my hands began to glow, illuminating, shining.

_Focus..._

A single, glistening vulpine eye appeared in the center of each light. The eyes blinked twice and then the two lights connected, overtaking both of my hands and wrists.

_Remember what I taught you_.

The energy built, increasingly rapidly until I could see the fox's head staring back at me from my hands.

_Remember those who are important to you._

The Spirit of Fire lifted its claws and prepared to swing down at me. I braced myself against it as the fox grew further.

_Remember Tamao, Ryu, and Hao._

A huge chunk of steel rose up from the ground and struck one side of Spirit of Fire, immobilizing half of its body. However, the other half continued its assault as if nothing had happened.  
_  
Remember Matamune. Remember Naka-Oni.  
_  
The energy usage was beginning to wear me down, but I couldn't give up. There was too much at stake.

_Remember yourself._  
_  
_The Spirit of Fire kept coming, slowed only the slightest bit from all the extrusive energy flying off my oversoul.  
_  
Remember Yoh._  
_  
_Hao impaled the elemental behemoth with his club, shooting a hole straight through it, though it regenerated immediately. I was running out of time. Couldn't this thing charge any faster?  
_  
Remember me._

I grimaced nervously, biting my lip. This was taking too long.  
_  
And Hana...  
_  
"We don't have time for this," I nervously whispered. I had to keep hoping that it would work out. Things always did, right?  
_  
Never forget...  
__  
_I squeezed my eyes shut and I hoped. _Hoped_ the SOF didn't get us before _Fox Fire_ got it. _Hoped_ that my mother would be restored. _Hoped_ everything would work out. _Hoped_ for today, _hoped _for tomorrow.

_Hoped _like I'd never hoped before.  
_  
Just how much..._

The light suddenly blazed, the tongues of the spiritual energy beam flickering like enchanted fire.

My eyes were wide open now, the fiery reflection dancing in their depths. My smile grew several times its normal size and my attention turned to the ever approaching Spirit of Fire.

I lifted my arms to point directly at it. The SOF never slowed, but, at this point, it didn't matter.

Everything would work out. I believed that now without a shred of doubt.

My smile illuminated with the the light thrown off from the fox's eyes.  
_  
...We love you..._

And the beam fired across the field.  
---_0_---_0_---_0_---_0_---_0_---_0_---  
"Hana...Hana, wake up," Came a muffled voice.

I groaned. Already? It had to be like, two in the morning.

"He's not waking up," The voice said, sounding pretty panicked.

Someone beside him sighed. "He's fine, Yoh. He used a lot of mana and wore himself out."

"But isn't that what Anna did? And she died!"

Someone apparently got smacked upside the head from the sounds of it. "Moron. Do you have any idea how much more mana Anna used opposed to Hana? A lot of that attack came from Anna herself. Hana just guided it. He used some of the mana, and while his job was most important, the heavy lifting was done by his mother."

"So he's okay?"

"For the thousandth time, yes. He's fine."

"Oh, thank kami. I was really worried."

"I know."

"Hehehe. Sorry, Hao. Oh, look, he's waking up!"

My eyes slowly flickered open, revealing two sets of twins: Hao and Tou-san and Hao and Tou-san.

"Welcome back, Hana," My father greeted.

I yawned and peered around me. I was in the middle of a grassy field. My father and uncle along with Matamune and Ohachiyo were standing over me.

I noticed something cold around my neck and reached to investigate it. I pulled it over me and found that it was Kaa-san's head band.

I frowned. How long had I been wearing that? And...why was I wearing it? It belonged to...

"Kaa-san!" I sat up quickly. It wasn't the best idea I've had in a while.

"Whoa!" Tou-san kneeled down and steadied me. "Easy there, killer."

"Where's Kaa-san?"

"Beats me," Hao replied. My jaw dropped to the ground.

"How do you not know?! She was just here!"

"Sheesh. Firecracker." He ran his hand through his hair. Wow, that was manly. "You used up all of her mana so she left your body along with the attack."

Tears stung my eyes. "I killed her?"

Tou-san shook his head, frantically. "No, no. This is a good thing. By expelling all of her power, you turned her into a normal ghost which is something we've been trying to do for a while."

"She headed out of here a while ago. Her body is gone too. I don't think she took it with her so it probably just dematerialized momentarily to meet up with its owner."

Flesh could do that?

"Not normally. We put a temporary spell on it so it would," said Oji-san, answering my mental question. Man, I felt bad for Tou-san. Reishi was really annoying when you were left out of the loop.

"So then where did they meet up?"

"I just told you: I. Don't. Know."

Jerk.

Tou-san shuffled his feet nervously for a minute.

"What's up, Yoh?" Hao asked.

Tou-san frowned. "I might know where she went."

"Where?!" I asked eagerly.

He seemed pretty nervous. Probably because if he were wrong, we might lose her trail. "A while ago, Anna told me that if we ever got separated there was one place we should meet."

Hao and I both stared at him.

"And where is that?" I asked.

He looked first at Hao and then at me.

"Osorezan."

* * *

**Japan**

* * *

I fell a few times on the way up the slope. Hao never bothered to stop and help me, but Tou-san always did.

We had traveled across the Pacific Ocean in the hands of Tou-san's spirit ally, Spirit of Earth. It had taken a few hours, but that was nothing to Naka's several month trip. Given, there was more distance and we stopped frequently with Naka.

We landed in Shimokita and immediately ran up the side of Osorezan. It was late afternoon, now, but the sun was still out. Not that it would have mattered, either way.

"Are we almost there?" I asked, running while holding my father's hand.

He smiled at me. "Yep, almost, Hana!"

I smiled back at him and concentrated on running faster.

As I ran, Kaa-san's band jingled around my neck. I hardly noticed.

"Are you excited, Hana?" Tou-san asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. She's gonna be here, right?"

He grinned. "I hope so."

"Stop chuckling and run!" Hao scolded us. We didn't listen, though I don't think he really cared. He was excited too. He just sucked at showing it.

I grabbed my uncle's hand, too and the three of us headed all the way to the top of the mountain.  
---_0_---_0_---_0_---_0_---_0_---  
I treded forward carefully, each step more cautious than the last.

There was someone lying in one of the rock piles near the top of the mountain.

It was a woman, and she looked almost identical to Kaa-san, but something was off. Something I couldn't put my finger on.

I turned my head to look at my father.

Both he and Hao had stopped and were watching me, probably so I wouldn't fall off the mountain.

Tou-san gestured for me to go forward. He even whispered a, "Go ahead." for effect.

I swallowed and took a few more steps.

Suddenly, one of the woman's hands lifted and threw a porous grey rock at me. I screamed in fright.

"ZOMBIE!"

To my intense surprise, the woman suddenly laughed. "I'm not a zombie, Hana."

I froze, staring at the woman with humongous eyes.

She was smiling slightly. It was the sweetest smile I'd ever seen on her.

"Kaa-san...?" I asked, my voice shaking.

She sighed and slowly sat up. "Hello again, Hana," She greeted.

I stared for one moment longer, and then, absolutely _bawling_, ran up and grabbed her. It was like she had never died in the first place.

"Hana..."

"KAA-SAN! YOU'RE ALIVE! FOR REAL THIS TIME!" I said some more stuff after that but it just came out as bumbling nothingness.

"Yes Hana..." A surprised look crossed her face. "You have my band."

"Yeah..." I babbled. I slipped it off my neck and handed it to her. "I don't know how I got it."

"I don't know how it fit around his fat head," Hao snorted. Kaa-san shot him a furious glare. She seemed to suddenly remember something then.

"_You!_"

His eyebrows rose and I backed away from her in surprise. "What's up now?"

She abruptly stood, looking baleful and furious. Her words came out with such intense conviction that I was sure she would kill him right there. "What...did you do...TO. MY. DRESS?!?!"

I suddenly realized that that was it! That was what was different.

Instead of being solid black with the Asakura crest on the chest, it was now covered in many pink, purple, and white hearts. Jeez, and I thought she looked like a hippie before!

"Why are you automatically assuming it was me? Yoh here worked just as much on you as I did."

"_Yoh_ wouldn't put me through something like this. YOH HAS A HEART!"

Hao gestured to her shirt. "So do you. Quite a lot of them."

That man was dead meat. With Kaa-san, looks _could_ kill.

"BASTARD!" She ripped the 1080 out of the bag that she somehow still had and immediately went on whipping him relentlessly.

* * *

**Fin-Ende-конец****-Sfarsit-Sonunda-Fi-Wakasan-Fim-Final**-**Fin**-**Wan liao**

**Fine-Konec-****Selesai-Lopussa**-**Fin-Koniec-Ha'Sof**-**Ang katapusan**

* * *

I glanced up at my father, and smiled. He gave me a big bright smile and burst out laughing. Just like he always did.

We'd come a long way in these few short months. I'd done things that most kids couldn't even dream of doing. I'd been around the world when I was only seven years old.

I'd seen a deadly volcano. I'd walked the streets of Spain. I'd lived through a night of a Russian winter.

I'd done so much. I'd crossed TWO OCEANS. Flown over Europe. Heck, I'd left Asia!

* * *

**Owari**

**

* * *

**I'd fought and defeated men many times my age and size. I overcome the difficulties, won against the odds, and I'd learned so, so much.

In our travels, I learned just how wrong it was to wish for the future and how silly it was to regret the past. Because it wasn't wise to live for what for had already happened, nor was it smart to live for what couldn't be predicted.

My journey had taught me to live for what was happening at any and every given time. To be who I was every moment of every day. To smile and be happy that I was alive. To be grateful and to always appreciate what I had. To always love my family because they could be gone at any given moment. To be who I was, and to live for my morals and not someone else's. To dream of what could happen, to try to achieve it, to be all that anyone could ever hope to be.

To love each day for what it was, and not what it wasn't. To just lay back and watch the clouds. To just relax for once.

To smile.  
To laugh.  
To love.

To go on _Living for the Moment_.

* * *

**THE END  
**

* * *

Besarki: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S OVER! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Cries waterfalls* I honest to god, almost cried when I wrote this. It was just...AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Not that it was all that touching (I was pressed for time) but it was just happy. I was happy they were reunited. EEEEEEEEEEE!

Did you get the bolded list at the end there? Those were all different ways to say The End. All in different languages. Yes, Fin was there like, three times because it's the same in damn near every language. BAH! I used a translator for most of it so it very well could be wrong. A few of them I know are right. The Spanish, Portuguese and French ones are correct thanks to me paying attention a little bit in Spanish class, Smart Angel for the Portuguese, and the FIN at the end of almost every animated movie.

Well, time for the sequel. Hooray! Anyway, don't forget about this story yet. There's still the epilogue, which will be coming up within the next few days. Then Living For Tomorrow will be posted in mid July. So, very soon. ^-^

So, what did you think of the last chapter? Were you thinking? "THE CORNINESS! IT BURNS ME!" Cause I was ^-^ Sorry it got that way. I just reaaaaaally needed to get this out so I wrote it kinda quickly. Beggars can't be choosers :D

But, ahh. Really, it's over. That's so sad, and so happy at the same time! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. It made my very boring life worth living TT^TT I love you guys so much. SO MUCH! YOU MAKE MY LIFE! I LOVE YOU!

That's a wrap folks...sort of. Next chapter will be pretty much unrelated to the main plot. It'll just let you know what the Asakuras are up to now that all this fun stuff is over. KAY?! That's it.

I LOVE YOU GUYS! THE VAST MAJORITY OF YOU ARE LAZY SLACKERS BUT I LOVE YOU ANYWAY! XDDDDD

Next chapter will include the reviewer awards as well! Look forward to it!

GOODBYE MY LOVELY MUNCHIES!


	29. Epilogue

Besarki: Greetings from New Jersey! Yep. That's why the chapter is so late. I'm on vacation (that's not the half of it, though. My brother stole my laptop and went on some bad sites, infecting it with viruses. I could have killed him), but I've decided that I've procrastinated enough. It's been two weeks. That's unheard of for this story. :O

Anyway, it's the final chapter of the story. The real final. After this, there will be no more! Unless you count the Hao arc and the Hana arc which will be later than I originally planned. I've been busier than usual lately. Oh, and I just found out that I had a book report due for college. Good thing I didn't KNOW ABOUT IT! EEEEEK! HELP ME!_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_  
_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
Cause everything is never as it seems  
_  
_(When I fall asleep)_

_~Fireflies, Owl City_  
**(**This was the single of the week last week! He's gonna be MEGA POPULAR guys! I just know it! Oh, and the new album, _Ocean Eyes_ is AWESOME! You MUST go buy it!**)**

* * *

**Epilogue**

It's been a few weeks since we returned to the onsen. The hype over us coming back still hasn't diminished, though.

Everyone has had their own way of showing that they missed us, and that they haven't forgotten my mother, father, and uncle.

Tamao's relentless bawling is getting really old, and Ryu's little hero complex with Tou-san is starting to freak me out. Those two are by far the weirdest.

On the flip side, what Mari, Macchi, and Kanna did was kinda funny.

I had never heard about Hao's betrayal, and how he turned his back on his teammates when they needed him. From what Kanna told me a few days ago, one of their teammates went psycho and killed almost every single one of Hao's other followers--Hana-gumi included. When the girls became ghosts, they went to Hao for help, only to have him threaten to eat their souls. In the end, it was _Kaa-san_ who saved them. Though my mother lost the battle with Hao that day, she gained a newly anti-Hao trio. Their fury never let up, not even now. I guess that explains why the three girls threw a lamp at Hao when he walked through the door

Obaa-chan was nearly as teary as Tamao when my father entered the humble little inn. Oji-san and Kaa-san weren't able to dodge her bone-crushing hug, either, but, luckily, I was--thanks to a mysterious ghost man with black hair and black clothing who snuck me out the back. I abruptly thanked him, but stumbled when it was time to utter his name. When I asked him what it was, though, he merely smiled and faded into air.

Kaa-san was out with me a minute later, shaking her head and smirking.

That was all the first day we got back--in other words--a while ago.

Today marks the sixth day of the fifth week.

I was lying in front of the TV watching some mecha anime while my parents sat around a little table behind me, eating their lunch--I already finished mine--while periodically glancing over at the screen to ensure that I'm not watching something I shouldn't be. Overprotective losers.

I don't know where Hao is, though, if I had to guess, I'd say that he was probably off torturing the staff again.

Really, after all that happened in our big journey, life now is just...boring. I have Shaman practice every morning, then I go to school, then I come home, watch tv, eat dinner, and go to bed. On the off day that the inn is really crowded, Kaa-san will let me skip school to stay home and help. You know your life is boring when explaining how the hot spring works strikes you as exciting.

I sighed to myself as I stuffed yet another cookie into my mouth.

Kami, was life ever dull.

"Psst," Someone whispered from the window. I subtly glanced over at it, but didn't see anyone there. I cocked my head. "Psst, Hana."

I stood then trudged over to it.

"Hana, what are you doing?" Kaa-san asked from the table. I froze. Crap I had forgotten about her. If there was some big mystery ghost or something outside, and she found out about it, she'd send it away and I wouldn't get to have any fun. I had to think of something fast!

"Uhhh, I'm looking for Matamune." _Looking for Matamune?_ That was the best I could do? Bah!

She lifted an eyebrow. "He's in the garden," She answered, then quietly added, "where you left him."

I slapped my forehead like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it probably was. "Oh, duh! Thanks, Kaa-san, I'm going to go get him."

I quickly ran out of the room--before she could figure out my real intentions, though, judging by what I heard while running down the hall, she already had. Given, it wasn't all that hard to guess.

The sound of a magazine being picked up echoed through the hall. "He's as bad at lying as you are," She mumbled.

"Hey!" Tou-san yelled.

I didn't bother waiting around to hear the rest of their conversation.

I ran down the hall, accidentally bumping into someone, probably Kanna since I heard a loud, "WATCH IT, TWERP!" just after I collided. I paid no mind, and kept running.

I passed Tamao, sewing in lobby, and Ryu, playing basketball with Tokagero outside. Both waved to me, but I didn't have time to stop so all I could offer was a wave back.

I ran on, turning the corner, and slamming into something.

Or someone.

"OW!" I yelped, falling back and rolling. The culprit of the collision snickered.

"Good morning, Hana," Hao greeted, mischievously.

"Oji-san," I said through gritted teeth. I should have known it was him. I should have known!

My uncle had a really sick sense of humor, let me tell you. This is nothing compared to most of the stuff he does, not that standing in my way is much to begin with, but really, he's just crazy sadistic.

Two weeks ago, Hao held me upside down by my ankles and dangled me from the roof of the inn. Luckily for me, my father caught him in the act and grabbed me before I was dropped. Hao was in the hot seat for days, but it eventually blew over.

Always does.

Oji-san snickered, and rattled off a few snarky comments before reaching down to help me up.

"What brings you here, Hana-chan?" The big oaf asked as I brushed myself off.

I shot him a weird look. Hadn't _he_ brought me here?

"Didn't you call me?"

He smirked. "What gave you that idea?"

"Yeah, what gave you _that_ idea?" Ohachiyo echoed, suddenly appearing right next to his master and standing in an almost identical pose.

"Who invited you?" I demanded.

Ohachiyo stuck his tongue out at me. "Shut up, pork chop."

_Pork chop?_ "Wow, what a comeback."

"SHUT UP!"

I rolled my eyes. This was dumb. I came out here because I thought that if I did, something fun would happen. Maybe it's dumb, but I kinda miss our big adventure, even with all the heartbreak and trauma it involved. It was so exciting. Never a dull moment, always on the brink of the next big thing!

But that's all over now. Life is boring and lame again.

With all the chaos Hao caused in the past, I thought that, maybe, he might have something up his sleeve. Not that I was expecting trouble from him, but maybe an old opponent or something. Anyone to bring a little excitement to my horrendously boring life!

I sighed and sunk to the ground. All good things have to come to end right? Too bad...

"What's wrong?" Hao asked, playing the good guy for once.

"Nothing," I grunted.

Hao frowned and sat down beside me. He waved Ohachiyo off, punching him after he initially refused. The old rabbit grumbled quiet curses as he stormed off.

Oji-san shook his head and chuckled before he turned back to me.

"I talked to Anna yesterday," He told me.

I rose an eyebrow. Was I supposed to care? "Congratulations?"

He smirked, and turned to stare up at the vast sky. "It was at least the third time we'd had this conversation," He recalled. "Anna is a very practical individual. She doesn't see things when they aren't there, and she won't bother pretending to see you as something you aren't." He paused, touching his face thoughtfully. "Maybe that's why the Asakura really chose her. Not for her power or her determination, but her ability to see through everything. It's a rare talent, you know."

I looked at him strangely, wondering why he was telling me all this. I knew about my mother's abilities, how they were so much more extreme than most, and how I had likely inherited them. Why did Hao feel the need to reiterate?

"And Yoh, the Asakura with the heart purer than any the world had ever seen before. His friends swore that you could literally _see_ the extreme depth of his extraordinary kindness in his face, even when he was sad or angry. How bizarre that the lesser half of a reincarnated maniac would amount to something as great as Yoh!" This seemed to amuse him even though he was the said maniac.

He peered down at me, then. Something in my face made him grin. "You are a very odd cross between the two of them, Hana. Your mother raised you so naturally you would act more like her, though if you had picked up her snappy attitude even if you hadn't been, I really wouldn't have been surprised. The first time I saw you, you looked like you wanted to hit someone, even though you were just a baby.  
"However, there is a great deal of Yoh in you, also. While you aren't quite as kind and understanding as your father, you still resemble him in your features. You don't have to be nice when you're the son of Asakura Yoh. You can still be rude and angry, but anyone who knew Yoh will see him in you and will know your good intentions deep down. You got off lucky."

"Real lucky. Living in my father's shadow," I grumbled.

"You _aren't_ living in his shadow," Hao assured. "No one sees you as the new Asakura Yoh when you act like your mother."

I found satisfaction in his words. I didn't want to be seen as the new Asakura Anna either, but since I couldn't be _both _of them, well, maybe this would work to my advantage. Still, who expected all of this coming from _Hao?_

He read my expression and immediately flashed me a grin. "Didn't think I had it in me, did you?"

"No," I admitted with a chuckle.

He returned the gesture then continued on with his speech. "I've gotten a little off topic, haven't I?"

I shrugged, still smiling. "I don't know. What was your intended topic?

"Hilarious."

"I'm serious."

"Really?"

"Really."

He shielded his eyes from a ray of sun that peeked out from behind the cover of clouds. "Well, I've really veered then." He cleared his throat. "Okay, then, back to what I was originally saying." He took a quick breath and went on. "Anna was the first to see your enormous potential, but that's only because she saw you before Yoh and I did. Don't think she's better at this than we are!" He joked.

I laughed, of course

"We'd be blind to not see all that you were capable of," He paused, "and you'd be stupid to not believe us."

"Shut up, Hao." I snickered. "You're getting corny."

"I'm trying to be serious."

"You're not doing well," I told him.

"Ouch. You're wounding my ego."

"Good. Your ego is a real problem."

"So cruel to your poor uncle."

I just laughed. "You're so dumb, Oji-san!"

"Hey, be nice to me or I won't tell you the big secret."

I went instantly silent. "Secret?" My eyes widened to many times their normal size. "What secret?"

He crossed his arms. "I don't know. It may be a little too much for you to handle."

"I can handle it!" I yelped. "Tell me!"

"Are you sure...?"

"YES! You have to tell me or I'll die!"

"A little extreme, don't you think? You can't be that desperate for adventure."

That word went off like a siren in my head. "ADVENTURE?!?! TELL ME OJI-SAN! PLEASE!"

"How do I know I can trust you? This is an extremely important secret."

"I won't tell _ANYONE!_ I _PROMISE_!"

"Well...okay. But you have to swear not to tell _anyone_. Not even your parents." He grinned, probably sure I wouldn't agree. Did I ever show him!

"I SWEAR! I'll never tell Tou-san _or_ Kaa-san! Even if they threaten to _ground_ me!"

"Wow, that's pretty extreme. I guess I _can_ trust you."

"So you'll tell me?!" I demanded, insanely eager to hear whatever it was he was keeping to himself.

"I suppose I will."

"YESSSSSSS!" I cheered.

I was literally shaking with enthusiasm as my uncle leaned over and whispered several words into my ear...  
---_-0_---_0_---_0_---_0_---_0_---  
**3rd Person** **POV**

Though Hana didn't see them, two figures stood on the inn's balcony, watching him from behind.

"He seems to be getting along with my brother pretty well," Yoh commented, pleased with the revelation.

His almost wife rolled her eyes. "Heaven forbid."

Yoh laughed. "You're too hard on him, Anna."

Anna slapped him upside the head. Naturally, he yelped in pain. "No, you're just a softie, you bonehead."

He cracked a smile as she cracked him on head once more.

"That doesn't really hurt much, anymore," He noted, seemingly confused.

"Your death probably sent your pain tolerance through the roof."

"Really? You think?"

She shrugged. "I guess. It makes sense."

He pounded his fist against his opened palm. "I bet you're right, Anna! How'd you get so smart?"

She shot him a weird look. "Are you honestly asking that or are you trying to flatter me?"

He gave a clueless gesture. "Beats me."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hair. She twisted his head so that he was looking out at their son and not at her.

Hana looked absolutely shocked at whatever it was Hao had just told him. His jaw was nearly touching the ground and his glassy eyes looked like giant marbles.

"Wonder what Hao just told him," Yoh thought aloud.

Anna didn't seem to care. "Whatever he told him, I doubt it's true."

"Hehehe. Right again, Anna-san."

Anna sighed, and fell back into the chair behind her. She rested her head in her hands and peered out through the bars of the railing.

"He's had an exciting few months and now he's having trouble adjusting to how life is normally." She stopped for a moment. "Though I suppose there isn't much that's normal about the way we live."

Yoh grinned and ruffled her hair. "What do you think he'll do when we tell him just how eventful the life of a shaman really is?"

Anna looked up at him and smiled. "Oh, he'll be heartbroken."

The resurrected Shaman King reached down and took his Queen's hand. Together, the two gazed out and watched their young son as he soared across the field, the sunbeams gleaming in his unruly blond hair.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_  
I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
**Because my dreams are bursting at the seams**...  
_

* * *

Besarki: GWAAAAAAAAAA! IT'S COMPLETELY OVER! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?! IT'S OVER!

Hao's big secret is a major plot point in Living For Tomorrow. It's revealed EXTREMELY early in the story so you won't have to wait long to find out what it was. :D

The black-haired, black-clothed man was Naka. Hana had mentally called for help and Naka came to his rescue.  
**  
**Lastly, that ending song is still _Fireflies _by _Owl City_. At the very end of the song, the chorus changes, so I thought I'd add it as a nice little tie up. Mostly because I love that last line. Isn't it good?

Well, that's it for this story. There will be no new content but I'll be editing it until it is spelling and grammar error free! In theory anyway. If you see any errors do let me know.  
**  
The Quota:  
**Ah, this lovely thing that you all _adore_. XD Well, the entire story I vehemently refused to tell you what the quota was, but now, I will finally tell you.  
At the beginning of the story, there was a hit quota rather than a review quota. I updated once I got 70 hits on a chapter. Chapters were pretty much free of restriction then so I was more laid back. When the story progressed to its middle point, shortly before I introduced the subject of a quota, I determined that I would change the quota over to a combination of written reviews and PMs. The review quota was _seven._ If I said that I rose it, it was usually only to eight. I talk a good game, but I'm usually pretty pathetic when it comes to action. ^-^;  
**  
THE REVIEWER AWARDS:  
**I said earlier that I would be recognizing the most frequent and best reviewers at the end of the story and that's exactly what I'm about to do.

**Kumiho-Kitsune  
**Kumiho-Kitsune was the only one who reviewed chapters via PMing. However, besides that, she also talked to me a lot, which I loved! We got to discuss the differences and similarities between English and Italian and we had random little discussions teaching the other our native language (sort of). It was seriously cool. Then, as if that wasn't enough, she went off and asked to translate this story, and I was, like, _SERIOUSLY?!_ I was outrageously pumped when I read that. Made my week! Even though her reviews were typically pretty short she still reviewed, and was the only to take my advice on PM reviewing. She didn't have any competition for this award but she totally deserves to win it.  
***Best PM Reviews***

**Animewitch17**  
Not only was she the first one to leave a review, but she was also one of only two people who stuck with me throughout the entire story. Animewitch17 gets her award for being the event reviewer, meaning that she left reviews for two monumental (in my eyes) numbers: 1 and 200. This is normally the "Earliest Reviewer that stuck with me the entire time" award, but since you were both 1 and 200, I thought Event Reviewer sounded cooler. Don't you? ;)  
***Event Reviewer***

and finally...

**Smart Angel**  
The only person to review on EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER. This kid is my hero. She also left the overall, lengthiest reviews, has been with this story since square one, and always gave input when I asked for it. I don't even need to say much. It goes without saying that Smart Angel was, without a doubt the most frequent and most in-depth reviewer. Therefore, she gets recognized as the overall best reviewer.  
***Best Reviewer***

So, that means that _*******Living For The Moment is dedicated to **Kumiho-Kitsune, Animewitch17, **and_**_ Smart Angel_._***_**HOORAY! All three of you are going on my favorite Author's list cause you're some of my favorite people on here and I promise to try to review for all of your stories (that I can read since all three of you are foreign. Hehe) as much as I can!

Ahahaha! I love my games! If you weren't recognized this time, don't be discouraged, you still have _Living For Tomorrow_ and _Living For Yesterday_, heck, even _Fire in the Sky_ if you read that one too,to get recognized in the reviewer awards. See, Munchies? It PAYS to review!

Also, I'm adding a new poll for Hana's Spirit Ally in L.F.T. GO VOTE!

Aww, well, I guess that's it. *Bursts out crying* I CAN'T BELIVE IT'S OVER! *Falls over and _cries_* (That's different, eh?) IT'S REALLY OVER!!!!!!!!!!!!

...Unless you count Living For Tomorrow and Living For Yesterday. YAY! I'm going to count on those!

Living For Tomorrow will be out later this month. Living For Yesterday has no determined release date as of yet.

There's also no summary yet for Living For Yesterday, but there's been one for Living For Tomorrow on my website for weeks. This is the full version:

**Living For Tomorrow:  
Sequel to Living For The Moment. Several months have passed since the twins' return. While most has returned to normal, the increasingly dangerous situation with Hao's minions has not. Hao insists that this is something he must deal with alone, but with his powers depleted, he might be in way over his head. Yoh, Anna, and Hana may be his only hope, but Hao isn't going to make it easy for them to follow. **

The condensed version is on my site if you really want to see it. Otherwise, look for it as the summary for the sequel!

THAT'S ALL! I'LL MISS YOU! TALK TO YOU SOON! LOVE YOU GUYS!

~Besarki/Lexi


End file.
